


Ask for Shouyou

by crapso



Series: Ask for Shouyou [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Control Issues, Daddy Issues, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Financial Issues, Heavy Angst, Humor, Identity Issues, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religion, Scheming, Seduction, Sex Work, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 132,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapso/pseuds/crapso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Disclaimer:</b> This is not a Haikyuu!! fic, I merely stole the character arcs for my own personal, crazy, weird-ass AU. So if you like wild sex, money problems, violence/abuse, mental disorders, and tons of subliminal messaging... then this is the fic for you! *thumbs up emoji*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> starting a new fic because I love sex work au's  
> (but I will be continuing my other ones and keeping a solid ongoing schedule to balance all my chapter fics)

“Umm, hey, dude- you okay?” The shorty asked, immediately correcting himself and going, “Ah- I mean- hey, sexy-”

“Don’t.” Tobio said, opening the door to his apartment building for the shorty, “It’s okay, you don’t have put on that act around me. I’d rather you just call me Tobio.” He shook his head, “Or don’t call me anything at all- preferably do not refer to me at all.”

“Got it.” The shorty’s eyes darted around the apartment stairwell uneasily and caught a moth buzzing near the light hanging on the concrete ceiling. For a few seconds Tobio watched, with slight addiction, the shorty watch the moth, large brown eyes flitting back and forth and catching the eerie light.

“What’s your name?” He asked, interested. He should know at least. Or should he not ask at all, god did this guy even want to tell him? Was it weird to ask that?

“Shouyou.” The shorty gave him that bright fiery grin before that caught Tobio’s attention in the first place and caused his muscles to tense and stomach to coil, “But…tonight…” He took a step towards Tobio and his eyes glazed over into an odd look, “You can call me wha-”

“This way. My place is this way.” Tobio pointed up the stairs and started walking, trying to relax the nervous muscles in his brain that were leaping and pounding. Fuck- he was really not good at this.

He heard Shouyou laugh behind him, “I was trying to flirt with you, you know. It’s called foreplay?” He bounded up the concrete steps behind Tobio.

“I know. But we can’t do it in the stairwell- my landlord might hear.”

“Mhm?” Shouyou said, lips pursed and not convinced, “You look nervous.”

“Excuse me?” Tobio’s features darkened and Shouyou immediately backtracked, spluttering, “Jesus. Sorry, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, dude- sir, I didn’t mean- please don’t tell Oikawa-”

“Relax.” Tobio sighed, jamming the key loudly in his lock, “I won’t tell Oikawa you’re a rude sex worker.” Shouyou looked relieved and smiled again, just as flamed and bright, and Tobio’s brow furrowed with interest. This guy was so… _different from Oikawa._

“How did you…?”

“Get involved with Oikawa’s business?” Shouyou raised his eyebrows and giggled, reading his thoughts, “I know what you mean, the guy is kind of a…”

“Fucking creepy pervert?”

“Pretty much.” Shouyou shoved his hands in his jacket and shrugged, “I got involved with him through a friend of another friend, one who suggested I do this because he actually does pay well and give us good benefits. But he’s hard to deal with sometimes… sometimes he can get kinda… touchy…” Shouyou shook his head and smiled, as if to stop himself from saying anything else and Tobio suddenly felt sick to his stomach - he really didn’t want to put his hands on something that Oikawa already had his hands on. But this was a messed up thought of course-

“How did you become friends with Oikawa then?” Shouyou said.

Tobio just jerked his head, turning the key harshly, “I’m not friends with him. I just happened to bump into him and told him how stressed I was, and next thing I knew he was showing me pictures of guys in underwear.”

“And you picked me.” Shouyou was smiling again, that wonderfully playful and sort of sexy grin that set Tobio’s stomach on fire and infected his limbs to make them all fidgety and restless. Looking at that grin made him feel like he had just run a mile and made him want to run another.

“Well… yeah. You’re kinda my type.” Tobio finally, thank god, got the door open and pushed in, flicking the light on.

“Really?” Shouyou sounded surprised while taking off his coat slowly, “I’m not usually anyone’s ‘type’- or first pick even at that matter. So what _is_ your type then?”

Tobio mulled over this, “Small. Easily submissive. Something I can hold in my entire hand and wrap my whole arm around.”

Shouyou suddenly looked frightened, “Umm. You know I don’t do choke-sex, right?”

“Wha- god, no! I don’t want that- fuck.” Tobio shrugged off his coat, embarrassed, “I don’t mean it in violent ways. I just am constantly having bad luck in my life; getting dumped by girls I can’t please, getting stuck in dead-end jobs, getting understatedly disappointed phone calls from my family - I just don’t have any control over my life. None at all. And it’s so stressing. I just need something in my life- just one thing- that I _do_ have control over.”

Shouyou was still for a moment, and Tobio suddenly couldn’t stop thinking why, why in the hell did he just say that and reveal a very vulnerable side of himself to a goddamn prostitute, why.

But Shouyou just politely hung up his coat, turning and speaking simply and softly in the dull light of the entrance hall, “Well, tonight, you can be in as much control as you want. You can become whatever you want, have me however you want, and show every bit of possible power and command in you.”

It was in that moment that Tobio realized; he was already going to very very vulnerable and revealed tonight anyways.

Shouyou kissed him, passive and kind at first and seeming to give him an invitation to do more, but Tobio didn’t. He liked the subtleness of this, just gentle and having small hands clutching at his t-shirt. Eventually Shouyou broke back and said, “Don’t you want… to do something right now?”

“Um, maybe not, right now… at least not with you-”

“Oh! Uh- okay, that’s cool-”

“No, no,” Tobio was quick to apologize, “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. You’re very attractive- especially for your height- but I’m just-”

“My height?” Shouyou raised an eyebrow and Tobio caught of sparking energy in his eyes, “Seriously? We’re about to have sex and you comment on my height?”

“It’s not- I don’t mean-” Tobio breathed heavily, feeling panicked that he was already screwing up everything with someone who was being _paid_ to spend time with him, “Please- don’t get mad at me-”

Shouyou just laughed, “Dude, dude, calm down, I’m not mad.”

Tobio let out a tired breath and said in disbelief, “You called me ‘dude’ again.”

“And _you_ have control issues and weird fetishes for small things.”

“Okay, I get it, we’re both weird guys.”

Shouyou let out a snorty breath of laughter and rolled his eyes, leaning forward and kissing him once more while rubbing Tobio’s neck, and Tobio wondered if this guy rolled his eyes this much at other customers. Probably not. The small hands on his neck ventured down his shirt to his upper back and this time Tobio kind of liked it better, letting his hands sink into the sides of Shouyou’s small body. He was just wearing something simple, a t-shirt, jeans, but he carried a duffel bag with him and Tobio was sure that there were probably costumes and other get-ups stored in them. They wouldn’t need them anyways.

“Who do you want me to be tonight?” The guy whispered on Tobio’s mouth, being confident with his touching but still submissive at the same time, developing a balance between instigation and handing over the control to Tobio’s hands.

Tobio moved back, confused, what an odd question. “What do you mean? You said your name is Shouyou.”

Shouyou rolled his eyes again, looking amused and teasing, “Is this your first time doing this? I mean, what do you want to call me?” He rustled forward and suddenly there was a small finger sliding down Tobio’s lower abdomen and the taller male’s breath tugged in his throat, “What name… do you want to yell out…”

“Just- Shouyou. S-Shouyou is fine.” Tobio was nervous. He knew he wasn’t doing this right, but tonight he didn’t really want to follow rules and customs and trends. No weird costumes, no weird pet names, no weird kinks. All he wanted was a little control and satisfaction.

Shouyou blinked, looking a little startled as though this was the first time that someone requested that name, his name, “Okay. Should we… start with the bed?”

“Bed.” Tobio said slowly, turning, as both of them stared at the not very big but not very small bed either. Tobio’s apartment was a little cramped, something like a studio with the kitchen spilling into the bedroom and the bedroom spilling into the bathroom- the living room being non-existent. But Shouyou didn’t seem to mind.

“We could go somewhere else?”

Tobio said, “Huh?”

“I mean- like the table or something.” Shouyou huffed suddenly, “I’m just trying to get something going here because it looks like this is going to take eighteen thousand years to start. Usually the guys I get pounce on me the second we get through the door.”

“That’s rude.” Tobio said, and it looked like Shouyou agreed a little.

“Yeah, but it’s work. I just wish they’d sometimes offer me a drink first or something, I don’t know-”

“Would you like a drink?” Tobio let him go and immediately moved to the kitchen, not sure if he was using this insight as an excuse to slow down the alarmingly fast pace of events or if he was actually being unusually polite. “I have water, protein smoothies, tea- do you like tea?”

Shouyou murmured, “Not particularly.”

“Hmm. You should. It’s very good for you.” Tobio said, taking out his well-used cracked teapot and pulling out a box of tea bags, “How’s sleepytime for you?”

“Wait, wait, what the hell is happening here?” Shouyou shook his head and scampered a hand through his disheveled mop of orange, “Dude- Tobio. I’m getting paid for this; so let me do my job, please. How about you forget about the tea for now and we just relax, maybe some gentle fore-play. We don’t have to go all the way tonight if you don’t want to.”

And Tobio must have shown the sudden shock in his features at even the prospect of going ‘all the way’, because Shouyou was then looking at him like he just come to a realization and was saying gently, almost curiously, “This… really _is_ your first time doing this, huh? Paying someone- you haven’t even had sex with a guy before, have you?”

Tobio didn’t respond.

“Hmm. Well, that’s okay. I’ll help you become comfortable with this then.” Shouyou trapped Tobio against the kitchen counter and pulled the tea out of his hands, taking an empty tan hand and placing it on his own chest for Tobio. The other gulped, watching his own hand slowly glide down the Shouyou’s small chest and towards the waistband of his pants and then the hand was on this guy’s crotch and oh, god-

“Ah. That’s good.” Shouyou was making fake noises, leaning into Tobio’s touch and palming himself by moving up and down on the large hand. But even if this was all a big performance, it still sort of felt good.

Tobio moaned softly, letting his eyes glaze over while watching the crotch of Shouyou’s pants rub with rhythm into his hand. But he couldn’t bring himself to move it himself- to move his own limbs in order to seduce this shorter male who had found his way into Tobio’s home with a sly grin and a pointed finger at a picture.

“Tobio… please. Move. Take me.” Shouyou said, “You told me you wanted some control in your life, well here it is. Control me.” He seemed to be saying, begging, to let him please Tobio. To let him satisfy Tobio. And even if it was just his job, he decided that Shouyou was very very good at it anyways.

“Okay.” He leaned down to join their lips, this time open-mouthed and sweet and with colliding tongues and he seemingly enjoyed the way Shouyou’s body unfolded against his. This guy was like unwrapping a bright, small, orange candy. He felt glad at the moment that he chose him and not the tall guy with blonde hair and glasses who looked like a douchebag anyways.

There was just a few minutes of sweet, light-tongued kissing with his hands on Shouyou’s hips and Shouyou’s hands at first on Tobio’s lower regions, until Tobio had moved them up innocently to his own shoulders.

Shouyou looked a little surprised and wary, so Tobio broke off in order to let him say something.

“This is…” He sounded a little breathless but mostly just confused, “The most a customer’s ever kissed me. I mean, _just_ kissed me.”

Tobio shrugged a little, “I like kissing.”

Shouyou laughed again, an unfamiliar sound in Tobio’s small kitchen but genuine and bright and it seemed to fill up every cupboard and shelf and corner of his life, “You’re pretty cute, you know. Weird, very weird, weirder than me, but… cute.” He lifted his small pale hand to brush Tobio’s bangs away who was now _definitely_ blushing, fuck, and he lowered his head embarrassingly onto Shouyou’s shoulder to hide his revealed pink cheeks.

"I bet you say that to everyone"

"Actually not really, customers usually prefer to be called 'sexy' or 'amazing' or 'daddy'."

"That's fucking gross."

Shouyou let out a small giggle into his ear, too small and innocent sounding to be coming out of a sex-worker and Tobio pondered again why this guy was doing this, but then Shouyou was nibbling at his ear and panting into it and rubbing their crotches together and pressing open mouthed kisses to the shell of his ear, and Tobio answered his own question. This guy was good. He was friendly, he was open, he was fiery, he was teasing, he was willing, he was bright, he was everything, and he was goddamn good at his job.

“Let’s just go to the bed for now.” He said into his ear, and Tobio nodded, letting himself be led to his _own_ bed and finding himself sitting on the edge of it with this guy perched in his lap. How… did they get in this position?

“What do you want to do?” Shouyou asked, and Tobio felt pissed off for a second because he really did not want this much decision and have to be asked this many questions. Was he getting off here or was he taking a survey?

“Whatever you want to do.”

Shouyou hummed and adjusted himself so their crotches were aligned but not touching, “What _I_ want to do? I want to preferably go home and watch Sinbad the Sailor while cooking cheese on toast but I don’t think you want to do that right now so, no, that’s not the question. What do _you_ want to do, Tobio?”

It felt good to hear his own name. It often made him uncomfortable when strangers spoke to him so casually. But the way this guy said it, throwing it off his tongue like a song or a melody or a deep thought, made him feel good and close and comfortable. It was just odd. Who was this guy and what were these mystical powers that he possessed?

Tobio thought that maybe he was overvaluing every note in his voice and every tooth in his smile because he was a sensationalized product of Oikawa’s business, a fake painted hologram that was conjured through pictures and images and one that he had to pay to get. But if he was just a regular guy, one who Tobio found in a bar or in the street and somehow got to take home, would he be feeling these same things?

However, even if he was a hologram, Tobio wanted to see more of this hologram, and next thing he knew he was demanding, “I want to take your clothes off.” And pulling at the simple t-shirt veiling this guy’s small chest.

Shouyou was surprised for a moment, probably in seeing the flip of Tobio’s switch, but wasted no time anyways in rolling up his t-shirt and letting Tobio pluck it off. His chest was as pale as his neck and cheeks and almost as soft, but had a little more rippling substance to it and sweet pink nipples on them that looked like delectable candies to Tobio. Wow, that was a fucked up thought.

Tobio kissed it, giving his lips control and holding Shouyou by the hips while small hands furled into his hair.

“Mmm, _Tobio.”_

 _“Ah-_ Tobio, oh.”

“Tobio-”

“Can you not?” Tobio asked, sighing and pulling back from licking one of his nipples with a smack of lips, “I know those sounds are all fake. And I know maybe other customers fall for that crap but it just makes me feel inadequate.”

“Oh, okay.” Shouyou stared at him with his large blown-out brown eyes and rubbed Tobio’s back, giving him sudden gentle smile, “Okay. I won’t be fake tonight.”

“Thank you.”

“But just to let you know, I’m used to this kind of stuff. I have experience. So if you don’t want me to make noise, I probably won’t end up making any at all. Because if I don't feel anything, I'm not faking it.”

Tobio tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. Was this guy… challenging him?

He blew out an amused puff of air through his noise, “How much experience?”

“Well, let’s just say… I’m _very_ familiar with Lolita complex.”

He must have noticed the look of utter horror on Tobio’s face because he then snorted and said, “What? I’m short and a little feminine looking- I should expect having to be put into a school-girl skirt every weekend or so.”

“Crap.” Tobio leaned his forehead against Shouyou’s pale stomach, now definitely feeling very very sick. “I don’t think I can do this.”

“I’m sorry- you were just getting into it. Please.” Shouyou lifted his head and gently kissed him, rubbing their crotches together in rhythm while folding their lips together sweetly. But after a few minutes Tobio separated their bulges, feeling his calm down and not longing for that friction anymore.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’ll still pay you. But you can go.” He hung his head slightly, in shame but mostly just to hide the pathetic tired look in his eyes. “I take it back, I don’t want to be in control tonight. I don’t want control. I just want sleep.”

 _And I want you to leave_ , he thought, but didn’t say.

“Okay.” Shouyou said, his voice painfully soft and he bent down again to give him a goodbye kiss, just as painfully soft. “I hope you feel better about your life soon, Tobio.” He whispered, kissing him again. “But if you ever need some control in it, call Oikawa, and ask for Shouyou.”

He left a few minutes later, his coat pushed on and a duffel bag and pile of bills in his hand, and one last sweet kiss dropped on Tobio’s lips before the door was closed behind him.

Tobio made himself a cup of tea, feeling very embarrassed, and realizing that he had lied to himself. He didn’t really want that guy to leave at all, in fact. He kind of wanted him to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three little gay nerds hiding in book stores (and oikawa being a dick)  
> +tobes beginning to form some kind of infatuation/c rus h?

“Why do book stores even exist?”

Hitoka was reading the back of a book, not listening.

“Hitoka.”

“Mm?”

“Hitoka, listen to me.” Tobio grabbed his best friend’s book to get her attention, “Listen to me, I have good ideas.”

She rolled her eyes, “I don’t want to listen to you. Give me my book back.”

“Why do book stores even exist?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She snatched the book back.

“I mean,” Tobio said, waving around him, “Why haven’t these fucking buildings gone bankrupt by now? Do they _know_ that the Internet exists?”

“They probably do.”

“Why would I buy a book, when I could just download it in ten seconds. Why would I spend…” He walked over to a rack and plucked a hard copy, gaping at the sticker on the bottom, “Thirt- thirty dollars?! Thirty dollars.” He held up the book, “Can you believe this?”

“Can you shut up now?”

“Thirty dollars…” Tobio still whispered in belief, looking up when Hitoka was pulling the object out of his hands and putting it back on the shelf.

“Hey… where were you last night? I called you, but you didn’t answer.”

“Last night?” Tobio hid the panicky look on his face, pursing his lips and saying, “I don’t really remember…” Even though he did remember, very very well, and the images of last night were still shadowing his every step and haunting his being and subconscious mind every waking moment.

“I was probably watching Netflix and eating cheese on toast.”

“Mhm?” Hitoka said, eyebrows raised. Ever since growing up together from high school, Hitoka was still the only one who could read Tobio like a thirty-dollar hard copy book. Their best friend ship developed on that, that and the fact that Hitoka easily accepted everything shitty about his personality. She took it all with a grain of salt and a shrug, something that Tobio needed desperately with constantly being surrounded by disappointed shaking heads.

Hitoka just sighed, turning and running her fingers along the spines of the books, “You’re so weird sometimes, Tobio.”

Tobio sighed as well, having heard all this before, and put his hands in his pockets, “Yeah?”

“Yeah. You always hang out with odd people and disappear on odd nights.”

“Maybe I’m a drug dealer in secret?” Tobio tapped on the bookshelf, bored eyes dragging their way around the shop.

“Doubt it, you’d be _so_ bad at it. But it’s not only that- you hang out with weird people also.”

“Like who?”

Hitoka scoffed, “Uh- Oikawa Tooru?”

“Okay.” Tobio leaned in, “I am _not_ friends with that guy.”

“He’s so creepy.” Hitoka continued, “He looks like he could be a pimp-daddy in secret or something.”

Tobio stopped tapping his fingers, eyes widening for a moment until he said, “Yeah, something like that.” and waited for Hitoka to keep on talking.

 _“And_ you never spend time with me or my friends either.”

“That’s because I don’t like your friends.”

Hitoka snapped, “Well _yours_ are non-existent so-”

“I never spend time with your friends because I’ve dated like half of them!”

“Yeah, and broken up with half of them!” Hitoka smack his shoulder with her book, “And speaking of which, what happened to Chiyo?”

“I broke up with her.” Tobio said honestly.

“Unbelievable. What could possibly have been wrong with her?”

Tobio mumbled, still looking around the shop, “What was right with her is the real question.”

“You’re despicable.”

“If you like her so much then you date her.”

She suddenly blushed, smacking him with the book a few more times necessary while spluttering, “Shut up! Shut up, Tobio! You’re such a jerk- and one to talk! God, how’s it like in the closet, you ass- _mmph!”_

“Shut up.” Tobio responded, quickly clasping a hand over her mouth while suddenly peering around the bookshelf, “Shut up for a second.”

Hitoka struggled, making muffled noises until pulling back, “YOU-”

“Shut _up,_ Hitoka. God.” Tobio hissed, his hand back on her mouth, “I’m serious, be quiet for a goddamn millisecond of your life.” He stared anxiously around the shelf for a few more moments, eyes narrowed, then let go and mumbled, “I thought I…”

“What is it?”

“I thought I saw orange hair.”

Hitoka made a face, looking at Tobio like he had just grown two heads and suddenly demanding, “What the hell?”

Tobio stood up and pointed, “Go.”

“What?!”

“Go over there, look around, and then come back here and report to me.”

A few nail biting minutes later, Hitoka returned in a slight daze- and if she didn’t look confused before she definitely did now.

“What did you see?” Tobio insisted.

 “Umm… books?”

“No. No, no- fuck, no.” Tobio touched his forehead in frustration, “ _Who_ did you see?”

Hitoka tilted her head, thinking, “An old lady and a guy around our age.”

“Who was the guy?”

“Uh. I don’t know?”

Tobio leaned in, more intense now, “What did he look like? Was he short?”

“For his age and gender, yeah.”

“Did he have brown eyes?”

“I _don’t_ know- I didn’t see!”

“Did he… did he have orange hair?”

Hitoka blinked, “Yes.”

“Oh my god.” Tobio leaned back, covering his mouth with his hand, “Oh my god.”

“Tobio-”

“I have to get out of here. I have to-” He ducked suddenly, as if dodging a sniper, and then began grabbing at Hitoka’s jacket.

“Give me your jacket.”

“Wha- no!”

“Give _it!”_ He hissed, _“I need a disguise!”_

“No, no.” She pulled away defiantly, “Dammit, Tobio. I am so fucking tired of you making disguises all the time-”

“He’s looking.” Tobio said, “He’s back, and he’s looking.”

Hitoka peered through the shelves, “He is totally not.”

“Oh, god.” Tobio muttered miserably, yanking on her sleeve until both of them were crouching down underneath the shelves and looking out, getting a good view of indeed, Shouyou unknowingly flipping through a table of books.

Hitoka whispered fiercely, “This is why I never go out in public with you!”

“Shut your hole, he’ll notice us.”

“Well, if he didn’t see us before he definitely will now.” She stated. Both pairs of eyes stared out of the shelves at the orange haired individual, Shouyou scanning a novel with a focused look on his face.

“He’s reading…” Tobio said, squinting to get a better look, “What’s the book- what do you think he’s reading? Do you think he likes reading?”

“I don’t know!” Hitoka exclaimed as quietly as she could, “Why do you even care-” She stopped.  _“Oh.”_

“What?!”

_“Oh.”_

Tobio huffed, turning away and muttering, “That look on your face is really pissing me off-”

“So, what, you’re in love with that guy or something?”

“No.”

“Is _he_ the reason you broke up with Chiyo?”

“No!” Tobio spat, “I broke up with Chiyo because she was boring and weird and her boobs felt gross.”

Hitoka snapped, her voice raising considerably, “Chiyo is a beautiful individual with a flawless body and glowing soul and if you think anything of the lesser than you-”

 _“Shut up!”_ Tobio said savagely but still in a whisper, because Shouyou was now definitely looking up from his book and over in their direction, “Shut up, you tiny lesbian- he’ll hear us!”

“Okay, that’s it.” Tobio felt a light tug at his ear, and next thing he knew he was being dragged up by it with Hitoka’s fingernails digging in sharply, pulling him up to his feet and down the aisle of shelves.

“OW- _Hitoka!_ Ah- Hit- ow, ow _, ow, ow, ow-”_

 _“You_ are going to go talk to him, and _I_ am going to go buy some books- what I originally intended to do when coming here, because I did _not_ want to duck behind book shelves all day and I have had just about enough of your childish behavior for one hour.”

“Hitoka.” Tobio whispered, pleading as he felt himself being dragged towards Shouyou’s back, “Don’t- don’t- I can’t see him-”

“Good luck.”

He felt a push, like the kind of betraying push you get when being plunged into the belly of the beast- or being shoved into a prostitute’s back. Shouyou went bumping into the table, nearly knocking it over and instantly spinning around with a very unfamiliar spark of anger in his expression.

“What the fuck, wanna fight?!” His face changed, rapidly, and went from blank inscrutability to a kind of pleased look. Mildly pleased, but still shocked.

“…Tobio.”

Tobio nodded, “Shouyou.”

“I- what are you-”

“I just- I just  _love_ book stores.” Tobio lied.

He smiled, wide and open, “Me too.” He rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly looking embarrassed. Why the hell was _he_ embarrassed- when Tobio was the one who fucked up their night in the first place?

“Jeez.” The redhead muttered, looking down at his book and back up at him, “I was really not expecting to see you ever again.”

“Y-yeah, me either.”

“Funny thing, fate, huh?”

Tobio scoffed, glaring out of the corner of his eye at the blonde head of hair bobbing behind the distant shelves, “It could be funnier.”

Shouyou laughed at that, genuinely laughed, and the sound flared up the other male’s heart again. That familiar feeling of kindling a fire in your chest, the kind of feeling he got to experience for a moment in his kitchen when his arms were imprinted on this guy’s waist and their lips were-

“It’s thirty dollars.” Shouyou said, rolling his eyes at the book in his hand, “Crazy, huh?”

“Totally.” Tobio agreed, “It’s like- hello, the Internet exists?”

“Yeah, but if everybody downloaded books for free, the authors would eventually stop writing- since they wouldn't get any profits. And what’s the point in that? Because unlike musicians, their only source of income _is_ in the amount of book sales they make.”

Tobio blinked for a second, “That… actually makes sense. Touché.”

Shouyou giggled, flipping through the book once more and Tobio’s eyes roved over him- the way his small pale fingers glided through the milky pages. He was still just wearing something simple; solid blue t-shirt that clashed kind of beautifully with the orange of his hear, muddy sneakers and slightly torn muddy cuffs on the ends of his jeans and Tobio wondered how they got like that, and Tobio also noticed how his bag was littered with juvenile but kind of adorable buttons. He looked like a mash-up of a bunch of childhood souvenirs, like a little kid himself who was on his way home from the park. But with this disposition, the _adult_ side of him just stood out more, highlighted, like he was a collision of ages and types of peoples all thrown together into one bright orange haired body. Who… was this guy?

“It has a sad ending… but I loved reading it so much when I was a kid, I wanted to get it again.”

Tobio leaned in, examining the worn out cover and suddenly smirking, “What is it? Lolita?” But then by the look on Shouyou’s face Tobio was suddenly not smiling anymore, and he was then regretting everything he’s ever said because oh, god, why the hell did he just make that joke.

“I’m sorry.” He said, shaking his head in disbelief at himself, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Shouyou looked back down at his book, and his face didn’t really read ‘okay’ but at least he wasn’t mad.

Tobio closed his eyes for a second to calm himself, wishing that Hitoka would just come along and drag him by his ear back around to hide behind the book shelves again, so he could curl up and fade away into humiliated nothingness, but when he opened them again there was suddenly a book in his face and Shouyou was shoving it at him, saying, “It’s ‘The Giver.’”

“Oh.”

“It’s beautiful.” Shouyou said, “And I’ve always related to that little boy.” His playful face disappeared in contrast to what he had just said, expression wiping into seriousness as he whispered slowly, “Always wanting more… getting bored with the black and white world you’re living in… wanting color and wanting revolution and wanting adventure and just- wanting it _all_ , so much. You want things to change and you… you just want to _leave.”_

Tobio stared at him for a minute, watching his unusually heavy eyes rove around the old pages.

“Hey-”

“Fuck.” Shouyou said suddenly, eyes now directed up at the store window, “Fuck. Fuck.”

“What- what is it?”

“Oikawa.”

“What?!”

“Oikawa.” He said again, disappearing like a little orange mouse underneath the table they were standing at, his hair vanishing in seconds and Tobio stood in solid shock, until-

_“TOBIO-CHAN!”_

“Oh, god.” Tobio groaned, turning to the singing voice that had sailed into the shop suddenly, “Oikawa-san.”

“Why so formal, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa pouted, lugging several white shopping bags with him, “Call me Tooru.”

“I’d rather not. What are you even doing in here, you don’t read books.”

“You’re right.” Oikawa responded simply, voice bored as he looked around the room blankly, “I really don’t. But I just saw my dear Tobio-chan and wanted to ask him-”

“Ask me what?” Tobio snarled, shifting himself to hide Shouyou curled up underneath the table a little better.

“Why… ask you how Hinata was last night, of course.”

Tobio blinked, “Who?”

“Hinata.”

“…You mean Shouyou?”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow, “Oh? He asked you to call him that?”

“No… not really. I just wanted to.”

The other male shook his head, as if to mock the simple goodness behind Tobio’s intentions, “You _really_ don’t have to do that, Tobio-chan. You can call that little shrimp whatever you want. He’s used to being used- especially as a dildo.”

_Thump._

“What was that?” Oikawa asked, looking with wide eyes at the sudden source of Shouyou ramming his fist violently on the underside of the table- but Tobio just moved in more to hide him.

“Nothing, just my foot.”

“Hmm. Anyways-”

“But for the record.” Tobio suddenly stated, feeling a growing bloom of anger in his chest that was fueled by his god knows what respect and wonder he had for the random guy coiled up underneath the table next to him, “You really should treat your employees with more respect. Sex workers are no lesser of individuals, and if you’re running a business that involves them, you should really understand that.”

Oikawa looked at him, not amused, and said simply, “Don’t tell me how to run my business, Tobio-chan.” He turned around with a flair and left the shop, his bags sailing behind him as he sang.

_“Have a nice day!”_

Tobio let out of breath when he was out of sight, bending down on his knees to find his last-night companion wrapped up on the floor with his knees tucked in and a miserable look on his face.

“Hey… you okay?”

Shouyou nodded a little, but didn’t look that okay anyways, and soon Tobio was crawling underneath the table and sitting cross-legged to accompany him. This was the most he’s ever hid in random places of a bookstore before.

“Forget about him- he’s a cunt.”

“He’s my boss.” Shouyou said, “I can’t.”

Tobio sighed, trying to think of a thousand phrases of comfort to say but not succeeding with one. He settled for an anecdote.

“One time… I got fired because I spoke out against my boss.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah- well, kinda. She was awful to me, and I insulted her- unintentionally, but it was still an insult.”

Shouyou smiled a little, tilting his head to regard Tobio, “What did you say?”

“I said she was pregnant.”

Shouyou blinked with confusion, until Tobio finished, “She _wasn’t_ pregnant.”

“Ooh.” The redhead winced, “You got fired for that?”

“Yup. But at the time I was happy to move on, to get a new job and start over. Ending things isn’t really that bad, you know. It’s good to start over.”

Shouyou’s smile grew, shaking his head softly and saying, “I’m not going to start over any time soon, Tobio. But thanks for the suggestion and insight, it’s very kind of you.” He leaned back suddenly, looking a little more relaxed and grinning slyly about their surroundings.

“Ever done it in a book store before?”

Tobio startled, “Um, no.”

“I have.” Shouyou smirked; he leaned in and whispered behind his hand, “History section. No one’s ever there- Bejnamin Franklin was watching the show the whole time.”

Tobio clasped a hand to his mouth in shock and Shouyou laughed suddenly.

“Dude, relax, I’m partly joking. Well, not really- but it’s not like I just said I’ve done it in a church before! Which I totally _have_ , by the way.”

Tobio must have shown his visible sweating by now because Shouyou just giggled again and said, “Okay, okay, _that_ was a joke.” He crawled out from underneath the table on all fours, turning around and flashing that indefinable smirk again, “Or was it?”

Tobio crawled out after him, feeling a little oddly intoxicated and like a little kid as he followed the redhead back out into the world and stood up, brushing his pants.

Shouyou sighed, putting The Giver back on the table, “Guess I’ll have to get you some other time.”

“Uh- hey.” Tobio offered, “How about I buy it for you? To make up for that horrible Lolita crack from before.”

Shouyou shook his head vigarously, suddenly looking uncomfortable, “No, no. I can’t have you paying me like that. Paying me for… for nothing.”

“It’s not for nothing. I think you deserve it.”

“Well… that’s nice that you think that, but that’s not really true.” He started to move for the door and Tobio reached out suddenly, desperately, grabbing at his jacket.

“Wait. Wait. How about, I buy it then- to make up for last night?”

“Last night?”

“Well, yeah. I was- I was a pretty shitty customer.”

Shouyou was still, watching him with those brown eyes and Tobio recognized that blown-out expression in them- the kind that he now identified as wonder. Then Shouyou smiled sweetly, and gently lifted the hand off his sleeve, moving towards Tobio and getting awfully close, their faces inches apart and bodies almost touching-

“No… Tobio. See, that’s the thing. You were in fact, the nicest customer I’ve ever had.”

He got up on his tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, chaste and matchless, and then moved calmly out of the shop with his hands in his pockets, before turning around with a wide grin and saying, mockingly, “Bye, _Tobio-chan!”_

Tobio hung him the finger, laughing a little in soft breaths as he watched Shouyou leave through the glass and vanish down the street- his smile still burning fresh in the holes of his mind.

He felt that feeling from before, last night, new but familiar by now. A longing, a deep and intense longing, for someone to stay.

He wanted… to see him… _again_ …

The dazed, ecstatic look of craving on his face disappeared promptly; seconds after Hitoka re-emerged from the cash while waving her newly purchased books with a thoroughly proud expression on her face.

She asked later, eating frozen yogurt as they walked down the streets together, “So, what? Did you end up kissing that guy who you are madly in love with and pathetically hid from?”

Tobio shoved her shoulder, smiling gently down at his own yogurt as he said, “I don’t know… I might though, soon.”

* * *

“Hinata.” Kuroo was in the backroom, organizing piles of clothing and heaping on stacks of lingerie, “You got another call.”

“Seriously?” Shouyou groaned, rubbing his back and grabbing a pop out of the mini-fridge before sitting on top of a box of cock rings, “Who?”

Kuroo didn’t respond, pushing over the piece of paper with identification and address.

“You know him?” He asked simply, flipping through fishnet stockings.

Shouyou looked at the paper for a few minutes. He let out a small private smile, trying to fight the tiny blush creeping up on his face.

“Yeah… yeah, I know that name.”                                                                                     


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little confusing, because there's a little bit of a jump between time periods of the same night, and it's a little messy an disorganized- but enjoy anyways! I'm really excited to develop this story and WOW THANK YOU FOR THE SWEET COMMENTS OMG  
> I will try to reply to some soon, thank you so much for this support though it's very nice and helps writers out a lot fyi<3

He was on top of him. Tobio had no idea how he got there, but this guy was indeed on top of him. He was wearing nothing, nothing but skin-tight grey briefs and the bulge in them was rubbing just right with his own.

How did they get like this? But more importantly, what was this guy made of? He was looking down at Tobio, eyes heavily lidded and face embodied of pure lust. This guy… was just personified lust.

“Who are you?” Tobio asked, curious and gentle, looking up at him.

He responded, looking down at him, “I’m Shouyou, I told you that.”

But by the look on his face, Tobio knew that he understood the wonder behind his question, understood what he meant.

He said again, leaning in to connect their mouths, “I’m Shouyou.” 

* * *

_Four hours earlier_

“Shouyou.” Kenma stuck his head around the doorframe, “What are you _doing_? You have a client in like ten minutes, right?”

“Yeah- yeah!” Shouyou yelped, stopping to fix his hair in the mirror and grabbing his bag. Kuroo appeared, as usual, he tended to stick by Kenma’s side.

“You never go this crazy over your appearance before seeing someone, Hinata.”

“Yeah, well…” Shouyou threw the bag over his shoulder and patted them both on their shoulders, “See ya!”

“Bye, Shouyou.”

“Later, shrimp.”

_“Hinata-kun!”_

“Shit.” Shouyou breathed, the loud voice echoing from another room as Oikawa suddenly appeared and sang, “Leaving so soon?”

“Yeah.”

“Hmm.” He smiled; long and shiny like his hair and suddenly slapped Shouyou’s ass, “Have fun, cream pie.”

“It’s not fun, it’s my job. Sick motherfucker.” Shouyou muttered, slipping out of the back of the bar- the kind bar owner, Daichi, gave them his spot as a location but always made Shouyou promise to leave out of the back so customers wouldn’t see and become suspicious.

He caught the nearest bus, eventually finding a seat through the crowds but instantly giving it to an older gentleman instead. He didn’t care about standing; he only cared about his destination. His destination, and who was waiting there for him.

He subconsciously smiled a little to himself, until slapping his tinted cheeks and shaking himself back into reality, trying to ignore the excited thrill that was blooming in his chest from just visiting another customer.

“Just another customer…” He murmured, watching the blackened city roll by, “Just another customer…”

* * *

Tobio was fixing his hair, going crazy over his appearance in the mirror and groaning eventually, grabbing the phone.

“You better not be calling me to re-arrange a date with Chiyo.”

“What?” Tobio snapped, “I’m not calling for your weird girl crush, Hitoka.”

He heard her sigh over the line, “Why do people always refer to females having crushes on other females as ‘girl crushes’? Why can’t they just be called regular crushes?”

“Shut up.” Tobio fumbled with the contents in his mirror cabinet, “I need your help.”

“And why would I help a jerk like you?”

Tobio read the back of a bottle, “Because you love me, and don’t forget how during prom I safety pinned the back of your dress when it fell apart.”

Hitoka mused, “Yeah… I guess. Just- what is it, Tobio.”

“I need hair flattener.”

“Huh?!”

Tobio sighed, slamming down the bottle on his sink, “I’m seeing someone important in ten minutes and my hair _is not_ staying flat.”

“Tobio… your hair is the flattest and straightest thing that’s ever existed.”

“Hitoka…” He groaned.

“Your hair is flatter than the earth in the 17th century.”

“Hitoka.”

“Your hair is straighter than you.”

“Hito-”

 _“Oh_ , wait- that’s not saying anything.”

_“Hitoka.”_

He heard her sigh, “Fine. Coconut oil.”

“Coconut oil?” He asked.

“Yes. But just apply a little.”

Tobio breathed with relief, rushing into the kitchen and bumbling through his pantry shelves, “Thank you, thank you, thank you-”

“Yeah, yeah.” Hitoka said, “What, you got a date tonight or something?”

“Uh… no. Just meeting someone important.”

“Am I friends with this important person?”

Tobio scoffed, _“Definitely_ not.”

“Asshole.”

“Bitch.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” Tobio hung up, tossing his phone aside and opening the dug up can of coconut oil, taking it into the bathroom. He balanced the can over his head, looking at his reflection in the mirror and muttering, “Just apply a little…”

_Knock knock._

“Shit!” He lost control of the can, jolting when there was a sudden knock on his door and causing more than “a little” of coconut oil to spill on his dark locks.

“Crap, crap, crap.” He grabbed a towel and shook his hair dry, knocking over the can and nearly tripping on its slick contents before rushing to the door. “Crap, oh my god.” He roughly toweled his hair a little more before throwing it away and running his fingers through it, sighing, calming down.

You could probably smell the coconut oil from a mile away and it felt heavy on his oily hair. At least it was smooth now.

“Ah, fuck.” He stood at the door, realizing he had already ruined the night and wondering why the hell he was doing this anyways. He could just not answer the door. Just walk away, forget all this, never speak to this guy or Oikawa ever again.

_Knock knock._

But if he did that, Tobio realized, he would probably never be able to forgive himself. The “what if” wonder would rot his soul for the rest of his life, and right now, he just kinda wanted to live.

_Knock kn-_

Shouyou’s fist was up in the air, interrupted by his third knock as the door swung open and he grinned, jumping back and looking around mockingly.

“Oh, jeez. I think I have the wrong place… I’m sorry. I’m looking for an anal virgin who once got fired for calling his boss pregnant, and who also came crawling back after kicking a sex worker out one night. But I guess he’s not here though…”

“Ha. Ha.” Tobio said sarcastically, even though there was an uncontrollable smile forming on his face, “Very funny. Did you come up with that bit before getting here?”

“On the bus ride over, actually.”

“Hmm. Aren’t you a real comedian.” Tobio opened the door to let him in, “Glad I’m getting a show as well.”

Shouyou just grinned, politely hanging up his coat like the last time and saying, “You were going to get a show anyways.”

Tobio looked at his mouth, feeling that déjà vu tightness in his chest from the last time that grin was in his home. Shit.

Shouyou looked around, sniffing up into the air like a dog, “Why do I smell… coconut?”

Tobio buried his face in his hands.

“What- what is it?!” Shouyou laughed, placing both hands on his shoulders, “Did you bathe yourself in coconut oil or something?”

Tobio said muffled in his hands, “Something like that.”

But this guy was giggling, lifting his face and saying, “Well, you’re lucky that the smell of coconut is actually my favorite.” He kissed him. His lips tasted and felt like silk. Something smooth and polished and unexplainable.

They parted with a light smack and Tobio said gently, “Do you… want a drink?” He wanted to offer that first, since this was all an experimental re-do anyways.

Shouyou sighed, “Not this again.”

“Didn’t you say you wished your customers would offer small gestures like that more?”

“Yeah, but I never actually expect them too.”

Tobio smiled, shy but a little mischievous, and separated to walk into the kitchen and get a bottle of wine out.

“Seriously?” Shouyou leaned against the doorway of the kitchen, arms folded.

“Red or white?”

“You know, I’m not even supposed to accept drinks from customers. Considering how statistically often sex workers are drugged and abused…”

Tobio paused, the bottles hanging in the air. He turned to face him, “I would never do that.” He didn’t say it in an offended or shocked way, but in a very factual way. As if stating the obvious truth. 

“Never.”

Shouyou stared.

He asked again, “Red or white?”

The shorter smiled down at his shoes, “Red.”

He handed him the glass and Shouyou took it, swishing its contents behind before saying, “One more question though?”

Tobio said into his drink, “Mm?”

“Why would I trust you?”

Tobio lowered the glass. That was a good question, complex and by now heavily layered but he did have an exact answer, ready to spring off his lips.

“Well, you’re here. In my home, with me. You have no choice now but to trust me right now.”

Shouyou’s mouth parted in surprise a little and Tobio felt more confident. He wanted to surprise this guy. To prove he was more than that nervous, closeted guy who was fumbling and apologizing in the bookstore. 

He collided wine glasses with Shouyou, who quirked an eyebrow and snorted, amused, “You’re… kinda different tonight, Tobio.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. But it’s a good kind of different. I sort of like this Tobio.” He chuckled into his drink, “But I like the awkward, nervous Tobio as well.”

Tobio watched him drink, smiling and murmuring, “You don’t really know me that well, though.”

“Well, same here. You don't know me in the slightest, actually.”

Tobio knew that already, but it being said aloud didn’t put him in place like it should have. It gave him a hunger, a strive, a greater confidence and need to know _more_.

He let Shouyou take another painfully long sip, brown eyes watching him over the glass- before mechanically winding an arm around his waist and suddenly connecting their wet red stained lips.

“Mm-” Shouyou blew out through his nose, pulling back, “Whoa there, tiger. Let me put my drink down first.”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry.” Tobio breathed, pulling back and saying, “Dinner.”

“What?”

“I made dinner.” He waved to the covered curry pot sitting on the table in the kitchen and the pile of plates next to it, both Shouyou had not even noticed when coming in. 

He blinked, “Umm…”

“I know! I know it’s weird, but I- I just wanted-”

“No, no, I’m not weirded out or anything that’s- sweet. That’s really… really sweet.” He laughed nervously, “Wow- uh. We really don’t have to-”

“I want to.” Tobio said, walking over and pulling out a chair for him. Shouyou was slow, but sat in it anyways, letting himself be pushed in and watching Tobio serve piles of curry and rice onto his plate.

“Am I… still getting pai-”

“Of course. Of course.” Tobio pushed his plate over, “I would never want to swindle you.”

“Alright. But you’re okay with doing this instead of me riding you?”

Tobio dropped the spoon, “No- I mean yes! Yes, I just- I just want to...”

Shouyou studied him, face propped up on his elbow, “You don’t really feel comfortable being intimate with someone unless you know them, do you, Tobio? You like to perceive, to learn, to be certain, to be accurate. To define something, before getting close to it.”

Tobio gripped the serving spoon, eventually piling food on his own plate and sitting across him at his small table, “Apparently you _do_ know me pretty well.”

“I’m good at reading people.” Shouyou said.

“Hmm. Well, I guess it’s my turn to be good at reading.” Tobio said, lifting his glass and smiling at the stranger across him, “It’s time to figure out who you are now.”

Shouyou snorted, lifting his glass, “Good luck.” Their glasses clinked, the sound a little more familiar now.

“…Are we even going to end up having sex tonight?”

* * *

He was moving down, after rocking back and forth for a while he was moving down. They were both covered, neither of them entering the other… yet. But Tobio was satisfied with this proximity anyways- their clothed erections sliding and bumping deliciously in perfect sync.

He gripped his ass, which was a surprisingly precise shape for his hands. Tight, small, hard but not too hard, and plump but not too plump. He wondered if this guy worked out. He probably did, his muscles a little prominent but not too overbearing. His skin was so pale- so incredibly white. He was like a frosted cake.

Tobio’s hands furled in the orange fuzz near him as the other guy was now moving down and kissing his bare stomach. He really had to stop comparing him to physical edible sweet things. He resisted saying, “I want to eat you up.” aloud and instead brought up Shouyou’s head to kiss him fiercely.

“What’s wrong?” Shouyou whispered, lips soaked, “Don’t want me to suck you off?”

“No.” Tobio whispered back, kissing him again, “Just let me kiss you and touch you.”

Let me kiss you and touch you until I can figure you out. He wanted to solve this puzzle before him, so badly.

The only sounds were their skin and lips and faint rustling of sheets and the distant hum of music from his neighbor’s place through the paper-thin walls. Tobio sighed, holding Shouyou against his body and huffing into his neck, “I wish he’d turn that off.”

Shouyou smiled, breathing out a little as Tobio sucked his neck, “I don’t really mind.”

Tobio moved back and their eyes met, looking at each other like lost birds who were thrown together in a bed by fate, both trying to figure each other and themselves out. Shouyou reached down, still looking at him and pulled down Tobio’s boxers, running his nimble hands over his cock and Tobio hissed into the air.

“You like that?” He asked, face close and a slight smile on his lips. His voice was so quiet yet so loud, the dark tone of it almost blaring in Tobio’s ears, “You like that, Tobio?”

Tobio didn’t really like the false dirty talk, but he couldn’t help nod and choke out, “Y-yes. Yes.”

Shouyou hummed a little, probably humming along with the distant music, his fingers gliding so smoothly and grinding and even tickling Tobio’s balls at certain points. 

“Christ.” Tobio clasped a hand to his mouth, breathing out sharp through his nose. This guy was too good, it was a little intimidating.

“You sure you don’t want to enter me?” He asked, like a casual every day question as if asking about paying for dinner or splitting a check. Tobio shook his head softly, feeling like he was about to explode. He couldn’t handle being inside this guy, not yet. His body and his voice and sweetness and vibrant waves emitting off him were all so powerful and overbearing, it was like being in the sun for too long.

“Okay.” Shouyou whispered, "You can kiss and touch me tonight, but let me pleasure you, please."

Tobio reached out to touch his pale cheeks, noticing cute little blush marks in the dark that were underneath his brown eyes. He nodded.

Shouyou bent down to kiss him on the lips, bending down even further to place another kiss on the head of Tobio’s cock. Tobio groaned. This was going to be the longest night of his life.

* * *

Tobio groaned, “Oh my god, you did not just say that.”

“I mean it!” Shouyou slapped his hand on the table, “The prequels were _way_ better than the originals!”

“No.” Tobio shook his head and downed his wine glass, “No, no, no. That is probably the worst sentence to ever be uttered in the history of humankind.”

“Oh, shut up. The originals didn’t have Jango Fett!”

“Because they had Boba Fett!”

Shouyou took another spoonful of curry, waving his hand, “But Jango was way better and arguably the best fighter on the Jedi Council.”

Tobio retorted, “ _You’re_ arguably the best fighter on the Jedi Council.”

Shouyou smiled, “Thank you.” Causing Tobio to roll his eyes and then there was a wave of light laughter across the table. They had been talking about books and movies and random subjects for at least two hours- and maybe it was just the wine, but Tobio’s nerves had calmed considerably by then.

Shouyou had not drunken any more wine, though. “I need to be at least a little bit sober to do my job.” He had laughed. And then a few minutes later he had laughed about this "being like a lame date" until Tobio was kicking him from underneath the table for laughing so much, when all he was doing was just trying to be a little courteous before actually courting.

“So, what are you?” Tobio asked, interested, leaning across the table on his elbow, “A misled Star Wars fan by day, sex worker by night?”

Shouyou childishly flung a pea with his fork across the table, squealing when he got one flung back. “I have a day job…”

“Yeah? Enlighten me.”

“Umm, it’s kind of embarrassing.”

Tobio raised an eyebrow. More embarrassing than being force-fed dicks every night?  Of course, he didn’t say that aloud-

“I’m a…” Shouyou looked down at his plate, refusing to meet his eyes, “I’m a writer.”

Tobio blinked, “Have you been published?”

“No.”

“Oh. Well, what do you write?”

“Poetry. Contemporary and a little bit of modern, but I’ve mostly just been sticking to contemporary freestyle. I only get into it when I’m inspired, though.”

Tobio couldn’t stop smiling for some reason, “You… write poetry.”

“Yeah- why? You gonna beat me up for it, wanna fight?”

“How is that a day job?” Tobio asked, and noticed the immediate look of discomfiture on Shouyou’s face.

“It’s… It’s not, per say, but I've always wanted it to be a full-time job one day. But that didn’t work out, and so, _this_ happened and- and-” He was starting to look more and more contrite by the second, as if explaining his life choices and struggles to a parent, and Tobio felt a rush of relatable guilt.

“Shouyou.” He said, still smiling but now looking a little more firm, “I think that’s amazing.”

Shouyou looked up, letting out an embarrassed laugh and Tobio felt something twinge in his chest. Something that wasn’t hunger or wonder or fascination, something entirely, _entirely_ different.

Shit. He took another drink. But still felt happy, because he had just found out something secret and hidden about this guy. Something he was sure his other customers didn’t know. He felt like he was just scratching at the surface of this being, just peeling at the top layer.

One layer down, a billion more to go.

 

In ten minutes, Shouyou was running his foot up and down his leg from underneath the table and saying awful things and had this awful look on his face and on impulse Tobio was whispering, “Bed. Let’s go to bed.” As if directing a child, pushing and fumbling with wine-stained kisses until they were on the bed and Shouyou was on top.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“I’m Shouyou.” Shouyou responded. 

* * *

“Do you… take checks?”

Shouyou zipped up his coat, “I love checks. They're clean and fast and smooth.”

“That’s… weird.” Tobio finished scribbling and handed him the slip of paper.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

They stood by the door, not really wanting to move but Shouyou did, moving forward with a swish of his dark coat to kiss him on the lips.

“Thanks for dinner.”

“…You’re welcome.”

"No one's ever done that for me before. It was different... but I like different."

Tobio nodded, "Me too."

“It was really nice.”

“Yeah.”

“And afterwards was nice too. I’m really glad we did that.” He said happily. And Tobio wondered why he was still kissing and saying sweet awful things like this because he was already paid and what was the point? Just take the money and run, dumbass.

He breathed heavily, “Yeah. I’m glad we did that too.”

“It was fun.” Shouyou smiled against his mouth, pecking him again and even placing a small warm hand on his chest, “But maybe next time… we could?”

“Yes.” Tobio said, feeling like an automatic answer was just forced out of him, “Yes.”

Shouyou laughed a little in return, his eyes scrunched up amiably and cheeks a little flushed. Tobio touched his cheeks, like before in bed, tracing the cute marks underneath his eyes and cracking a small smile back.

“And maybe, _you_ could show me some of your poetry?”

Shouyou just rolled his eyes and pecked him again, “Don’t think you’re special, Tobio. I never show anyone my poetry, let alone my customers… but for you, maybe, one day.”

It was Tobio’s turn to grin now, chuckling while touching their lips together one last time, “See ya. Have a safe way home.”

“I will, bye.”

He shuffled slowly into the hallway, turning and giving a mischievous, but shy little wave, his orange hair disappearing as the door closed behind him.

Tobio sat back at the table, heavy and tired but feeling… satisfied. Unfamiliarly satisfied. But it was still not enough, as though the attention given to him and skin revealed that he was able to grasp and hold was not enough- not nearly enough. It just fueled his hunger more, constant feeding that made his appetite bigger.

He remembered everything from the night though. The little comforting things that Shouyou had said; “I like your shirt” across the dinner table, and “You smell like coconut” whispered in the bed. And how Tobio’s fingers had flexed and fit perfectly on his small ass. And how great he looked in those skin-tight grey briefs. And how Shouyou had not made any fake noises, as promised, but still breathed out sweetly when his mouth was on Tobio’s cock- and the warmth of his breath was encouraging on Tobio’s skin, as if proof that he was human.

He also remembered something else, that quick phrase of promise exchanged by his door: “Next time…”

“Next time, huh?” He muttered in his kitchen, pouring himself more wine.

Next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of hinata writing and kags being his muse (a little inspired from painting with words by iwsotw)


	4. Chapter 4

“Why are we here? You were just saying the other day that book stores should go bankrupt by the government.”

“I didn’t say they _should_ go bankrupt, I was just wondering why they aren’t yet.” Tobio walked up to the cash, taking his place in line with Hitoka on his trail. She groaned.

“We have to be there in like twenty minutes.”

“I know, I know.” The twilight was gathering outside of the windows and scattered groups were leaving the small shop, everyone going home after evening shifts or going to bars to meet friends- like what Tobio and Hitoka were doing- and what Hitoka had to practically beg him to do. Tobio didn’t enjoy going out with friends that often anymore.

“I just want to get one thing for a... for someone.” He said.

“Hmm. Well, hurry up with your mom’s present, because I am not being late with you ever again.” She checked her phone.

“It’s not… for my mom-“

Hitoka laughed suddenly, “Oh my god.”

“What?”

“Ryu just gave this girl on Instagram a ring. Like a _big_ one.” She lifted up the phone to shine the screen in Tobio’s face. He frowned.

“What the hell. Are they dating?”

“No!”

“Stupid.” Tobio looked back up, blowing the hair out of his eyes but his amused best friend just kept laughing.

“It’s ridiculous. How much work people put into getting things for people and pining for their affections.”

Tobio suddenly felt like shit at her words, feeling a slight weight whack his chest and he puffed, saying, “Is it?”

“Huh?”

The line got smaller and they shuffled forward, “I mean, is that really the worst thing someone could ever do- pine for someone else?”

Hitoka looked back down at her phone, “There’s a short line between wanting and regret. The more you want, the thinner that line gets.”

Tobio murmured, “That sounds like poetry.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” They moved up another space in the line, “I still don’t think it’s that bad though. Fighting for someone.”

“Oh, yeah, fighting for someone with all your blood and tears is romantic and wonderful and all- but just a set up for failure at the same time.” Hitoka was absently looking down at her phone while speaking, words jumbling out of her mouth that hit Tobio like stones one by one, “Wanting something sucks, but what sucks more, is knowing you can’t have it. Those are the two worst feelings in the whole world, and the two most addicting.”

Tobio stared at her. She said, “Do you want cheese fries? Ryu’s asking me if I want some, but I kind of just want to order a burger when I get there…”

“Uh, I'm fine.” Tobio turned his head, noticing that the line was gone and it was his turn now. He paused, but stepped forward anyways, deciding to cross.

“Yes, hello. I’d like one copy of The Giver, please.”

* * *

“Give me it.” Oikawa snatched the bills out of Shouyou’s hands, ripping them one by one from the pale fingers and snarling, “Can’t believe you. Trying to swindle me- after all the fucking bullshit you put me through.”

“I have done nothing but improve your business.” Shouyou whispered, grabbing at the money and gasping when he got searing pain pressing on his wrist and Oikawa was grabbing at him now, hand on hand.

“Hurts.” Shouyou said, feeling fingernails dig in and he whimpered,  “Hurts- hurts.”

“Don’t. Take. My money.”

“I didn’t take it. I didn’t. I earned that. I deserve the extra tips I get-”

“No. You don’t.” Oikawa lifted his fingers along Shouyou’s arm, all the way to the top, and then began dragging down. Red marks left like tracks on the smooth pale skin and Shouyou cried out, blazing pain, never ending, the evidence clinging to his arm in red and purple. He cried out again, voice drowned by Oikawa’s low voice that was burning holes in his skin.

“I get every last fucking goddamn cent. Don’t you dare make it any other way or you’ll be kicked out of the business for good, and I will make sure you never get another job again. And I will make sure you end up in a fucking basement with your face smashed in.” He leaned in; nails raked down now to the bottom of Shouyou’s wrist where he left permanent imprints, digging, hard, piercing. He whispered into Shouyou’s gasping mouth, “Got that, baby?”

“Yes.” Shouyou said, “Yes. I got it.”

“Good.” Oikawa kissed him to leave one last mark, long and pressing, and then pulled back and let go as his nails unstuck from Shouyou’s arm. He went over to his desk and picked up a worn cloth, handing it to him, “Clean yourself up. You’re bleeding.”

Shouyou shut the door and left for the bar bathrooms, not wanting to wipe up the pinpricks of blood dotted on his arm in front of the person who had left them there. He would not give him that, at least. 

* * *

“Can I get… a hard lemonade?”

“Who are you?” Ryu threw an arm around Tobio’s shoulder, leaning in and splashing his drink on the bar stool next to them, “A high school freshman?”

Daichi, the bartender, rolled his eyes but Tobio just murmured anyways, “…Gin and tonic then… I guess.”

“Comin’ right up.” Daichi smiled warmly at him, his large arms looking very tan and equally as warm against his black t-shirt. And he mixed drinks smoothly and flicked the white cloth around his shoulders like a cape.

Tobio shook his head, shoving a few pretzels in his mouth. Probably not gay. He was probably not gay. He also looked old. He was probably thirty.

“Oi, _Tobio_!” Yuu appeared out of thin air, pulling his leather jacket off as more people poured in behind him. He plopped down in the other bar stool, cringing at the wetness on it from Ryu’s spilled drink.

“What’s up, Tobi-Tobes?”

Tobio shrugged, accepting the gin and tonic slid across the bar to him, “Just… chilling.”

“Hmm. Dating anyone right now?”

“Nah.”

“What happened to that girl… Chi-Chi-”

“Chiyo.” Tobio said, noticing how drunk Yuu already was that he couldn’t even pronounce his own words.

“Yeah! Her!” Yuu finished his drink and chewed on the ice at the bottom, an annoying habit that bothered Tobio and one that he did often. Was it normal to be this annoyed by everything that your friends did at every second?

Tobio said, “She just… didn’t work out. She wasn’t what I was looking for.”

“Well, what _are_ you looking for then?”

Tobio tapped the edge of his glass, talking, “I’m looking for… life. Poetry. Fire. Sin. I’m looking for sin.”

“Hmm?” His drunken friend screwed up his face in confusion, and Tobio shook his head in return.

“Nothing. I’m looking for thigh gaps.”

“Bro, me too! It’s like whoa, there’s nothing there! It’s awesome!” Yuu laughed, understanding this language that he could easily translate as he leaned forward and blubbered about women’s body parts until Tobio was getting up from his stool after only a few tolerable minutes of it. He really couldn't tolerate any of this though- his friends, this false innocent cold and very poetry-less world he was floating through- it was all so very intolerable at the moment.

Tobio pushed into the small damp bathroom, the music of the bar and its noise fading away as he turned on the taps and washed his hands. He let the cold water run over his skin until he tried to change it to warm, but realized the hot water tap wasn’t working. And neither was the soap dispenser. Tobio stood, hands dipped in cold water as he sighed at his own reflection- thinking about how truly hungry he was at this moment and actually craving cheese fries- until he heard a small noise behind him. A sniffle, something of a wet cough.

“Hello?”

It happened again. Tobio turned towards the stalls, noticing no feet underneath. The person must be sitting on the toilet seat, feet tucked up from the floor.

“Are you okay in there?” Why was he even asking?

“Huh?” The voice, small and kind of gross, responded.

Tobio started, “Sorry- you okay?”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s okay. I was just wondering.”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

Tobio turned back to the sink. Weird. Very weird. He reached for the paper towel dispenser until realizing it was broken as well. This bathroom and bar was so weird- like it was a storage unit of broken parts and unfixable ornaments, all thrown together and tied with loose ends in this one building. He had to get out of here.

“Bye.” He said to no one, leaving rapidly, planning on just putting on his coat once he got out of the bathroom and kissing Hitoka goodbye and exiting as quickly as possible-

“…Tobio?”

He stopped. Or maybe, this night was going to be a little more differently than planned. He opened up the bathroom stall, not regarding any kind of possible bad consequences of this action.

“Tobio.”

He breathed, “Shouyou.”

* * *

“He’s… a monster.”

“Yeah. I know that. Working for a monster can be….”

“Hard. I should think it would be very, very hard.”

“Yes.”

“So he’s cheating you out of equal profits?” Tobio asked.

“Basically.” Shouyou said, not exactly telling the whole story and purposefully tugging his sleeve down a little.

“What were you doing in the stall?”

“Crying.”

“Oh.”

They were sitting on the stained and slightly damp bathroom floor, leaning up against the wall, Shouyou’s knees tucked in while Tobio sat cross-legged. It smelled, stunk, and was a little cramped, and uncomfortably wet. But Tobio couldn’t help think how much he would prefer doing this more than anything else for a whole night.

“Don’t you have friends out there?” Shouyou said.

“Yeah, but I wasn’t having that much fun anyways.”

“Oh. That’s too bad.”

“Not really. It’s not much of a loss when you simply just don’t enjoy your friends.”

Shouyou glanced at him, his knees still tight against his chest, “Do you know how to have fun, Tobio Kageyama?”

“I think I do.” Tobio said honestly, “It’s hard to make that judgment when you can’t even distinguish the feeling of fun anymore though.”

“I think fun’s important.” Shouyou said, “And I think fun can be whatever you want; success, games, drinking, sex.”

“Sex?”

“Yes, sex. I like sex.” Shouyou said softly, turning to smile up at his customer, “And you do too, I can tell. You just don’t know it yet.”

Tobio felt a blush growing, so he turned to stop looking at the small smile having fun on Shouyou’s lips and mumbled, “Maybe.”

“I should go.” Shouyou whispered, getting up slowly. “And you should go too, your friends are probably waiting for you-”

“Show me.”

“What?”

Tobio said, looking up at him from the bathroom floor, “Show me. Show me what it’s like, to like sex.”

Shouyou looked shocked, but not too shocked. As if he was expecting Tobio to say words like that but not expecting those words to ever actually come out.

“You want me to show you?”

“Yes. I want to have fun again.”

Shouyou smiled a little, “I thought you just wanted a little control.”

Tobio stood up, moving forward, “Well, maybe I want a lot of things.”

“...A lot of things, huh?” Their voices were getting softer, quieter, since they were closer and their proximities were almost non-existent. Their breathing blended and their clothing rustled, eyes meeting lips, scents colliding.

The line between them got smaller and smaller.

“I want… a lot… and to do… a lot.” Tobio breathed.

“I know, I can tell. I want to do a lot too, with you.”

“Okay…”

“Okay.”

Their lips joined. Shouyou tasted like sugar and something metallic… blood? Tobio wrapped his arms around the smaller waist, running his hands along his jacket while Shouyou’s arms lifted up and around Tobio’s neck. They still fit as perfect as always.

Shouyou pulled back with a smack, saying, “Don’t swindle me.”

“I would never.” Tobio breathed, connecting their lips again. Shouyou pulled back again.

“I’m serious, Tobio… don’t kiss me and then leave, because I’m not just some temporary gig or- or joke, or possession-”

“Sleep with me.” Tobio said, almost whining and breathing so incredibly heavily- maybe it was just the act of kissing Shouyou that was making him so unwinded but he could hardly bring air to his lungs right now. “Sleep with me, please. Please. Sleep with me, and I’ll pay you. I’ll pay you whatever, just sleep with me.”

Shouyou ran his fingers along his neck, down his collarbone, he nodded, biting his lip and whispering, “Yeah, okay.” He leaned in again to erase the space between them, one last sweet kiss before Tobio was telling him to wait fifty seconds for him to leave the bar, and then to leave quickly behind him.

“I have to tell Oikawa.”

“No, you don’t.” Tobio kissed his cheek, heading for the bathroom exit, “Don’t bother.”

Shouyou took his advice, waiting fifty seconds before leaving the bar- without the consent or authority of his boss. Something he was really not used to doing.

* * *

"Tobio? Tobio!" Hitoka called after him through the crowd, above the blaring bar music, "Where are you _going_?"

He responded, calling over the sea of heads and grinning strangely, "To have some fun! 'Night, Hitoka!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter- I will continue it soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sleepy, I am so sleepy right now so sorry if this chapter's shit

Shouyou was flipping through Tobio’s music collection.

“60’s…80’s…30’s- 1768?! Oh, that’s Mozart.” He called into the kitchen, “Do you have anything from the 21st century?”

Tobio called back, “Nope.” He returned with two brown glasses but Shouyou shook his head.

“Not tonight, nope. Thank you, though.”

“Okay.” Tobio set down the glasses.

“Well _you_ can if you want to-”

“No, no, I don’t want to drink if you’re not.”

“Yeah, but I thought that drinking maybe helps you- with sex, y’know.”

“What?” Tobio shook his head, “No. No, I’m fine. I’m not an alcoholic, Shouyou.”

“Good to know.” Shouyou murmured, smiling. He had taken off his jacket when getting in, but the night started out slow. He was obviously tired from his day, his eyes still a little puffy from crying, but he looked amazing either way and he still… absolutely shone. Tobio noted the cute pale beige sweater he was wearing that looked really nice on him.

His brown eyes caught a framed picture on the far wall, scribbled drawing of a boy flying through the sky with a cape, and he walked over, “Ah, what’s this?”

“Art project, fifth grade.” Tobio walked over to enjoy the poorly drawn childhood relic with him, “My mom framed it for my birthday and hung it up in my apartment during a family gathering when I wasn’t looking. I didn’t even notice it until a few days later, it had a note attached to the frame that said ‘Mommy loves her superhero’.”

“That’s so cute.” Shouyou laughed, “You were big into superpowers back then I assume?”

“Kinda. I just really wanted to fly, I guess. I didn’t want super strength or invisibility or other trivial shit like that.” Tobio said, “Flying. That was the dream.”

“Hmm.” Shouyou glanced over at him, hands in his pockets, “What happened to that dream?”

“I grew up.”

Shouyou snorted. “Doubt it. I bet you were still into superpowers at the age of eighteen.”

“Shut up! You don’t know- god.”

Shouyou laughed again, breathy and sweet and poking Tobio in the stomach, “Yeah, whatever, _Momma’s Boy.”_

“You are such a dick.”

Shouyou hummed and swayed around the apartment, running his fingers through Tobio’s childhood and tucked away relics, his eyes gliding over aged books and framed photographs.

Tobio asked, “So… what do you think?”

“Of your place?”

“Yeah. I didn’t ask you last time.”

Shouyou smiled, “It’s nice. It feels like a real home, not just a room.”

“It’s small. Barely a home.”

“I love it.” He insisted, with so much sincerity Tobio almost felt like blushing.

Shouyou smiled, small and a little shy, “Thanks for asking me what I think.”

“…You’re welcome.”

He grinned, pale fingers running through orange hairs, “More curry for dinner tonight?”

“Why? Do you want any?” Tobio panicked, “Should I make some? I- I could, I still have leftover powder-”

Shouyou stepped towards him, “No, Tobio-”

“I just need some kind of meat, like fish. Do you like fish? Oh god, are you allergic to fish-”

He was cut off. Shouyou grabbing his neck and pulling their lips together in one sweet motion that kind of swept Tobio off his feet, and he was soon forgetting that curry and fish even existed as he got lost in Shouyou’s mouth and slowly ran his hands down Shouyou’s sides, dipping under his sweater. Their lips joined and rejoined, wet smacking sounds filling the room as Tobio nuzzled and burrowed into his mouth. The skin on his back underneath the sweater was incredibly blistering hot- he almost retreated his hands in fear of burning himself.

“Do you want this off?” Shouyou asked, tugging at his sweater. “I didn’t bring anything else, sorry.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like my bag with my outfits and-”

“Fuck, who cares.” Tobio leaned in again and kissed his lips, his chin, his neck, his ear, his collarbone- fleeting sloppy wet pecks. No noise came out of Shouyou, which felt a little lonely for Tobio, but the hand on his shoulder and other one in his hair was reciprocal enough. He sucked at the pale tender skin on Shouyou’s neck, inhaling and breathing the essence of his body. So hot and so incredibly sweet. Like a melting popsicle in the midst of summer heat.

“Condom and lube are in my coat.” Shouyou whispered, hand sliding from Tobio’s hair down his neck and into the back of his shirt. Tobio knew he should have been listening, but he wasn’t- getting distracted by the overwhelming smell and heat radiating off Shouyou's small chemical body and taking him to his bed, sitting on the edge and pulling him into his lap-

“Hey- whoa!” Shouyou climbed off and took a step back, “Condom and lube- I SAID CON-”

“Okay, okay!” Tobio said, “Jesus, calm down. Yes, of course.”

“Sorry.” Shouyou rubbed his forehead, “Sorry. I’ve just had a few bad nights recently.”

Tobio wiped his mouth awkwardly, “Oikawa?”

“Yeah… but also… last night I also had to decline service to this jackass with a weird owl haircut, all because he refused to wear a condom.”

“I… okay. I wasn’t complaining. Of course. Did you say owl-?” Tobio shook his head, “Never mind.”

Shouyou walked silently over to his coat and pulled out the two objects, face stone cold and Tobio fidgeted uncomfortably on his bed. He didn’t like that face, was Shouyou always this serious before sex?

His question was answered, no, when Shouyou turned around and smiled- sexy and sweet and hot like a face of the sun that Tobio felt immediately attracted to. He felt that kind of sweeping sensation again, like he was being brushed under a rug and finding dust covered deep seated cravings inside of him he didn’t even knew existed. Right into Shouyou’s hands and his own little corner of power and seduction.

“Relax…” Shouyou said softly, walking forward and placing the tips of his fingers on Tobio’s chest to push him back onto the bed, Tobio moving until his head was on a pillow and Shouyou was climbing on top of him, legs on either side.

“You look so good underneath me…” Shouyou cooed, adjusting himself so their lower halves were pressing and biting on his bottom lip. Tobio almost came at that sight, but just huffed anyways.

“I said no fake dirty talk.”

“But it’s not. I’m just stating the truth.” Shouyou lifted up Tobio’s shirt, placing a kiss on his tan abs and then his ribs, his stomach, moving down as his hands snaked with him. He mouthed at the ‘v’ muscles peeking out of his pants.

Tobio jerked, bucking up automatically against Shouyou’s mouth that was dragging its lips down his pants bulge. He felt like there was a bright light exploding around him, glowing through the darkness and slicing through his very being. The light had been slicing through him for a while, the past few days since he had met Shouyou, poking and prodding in his mind constantly- but now it felt sharper than ever.

But Tobio realized that maybe the knife of light wasn’t getting sharper, he was just getting softer. With every kiss, like slowly melting butter that was getting easier to slice through at every touch. 

He gasped as he heard his zipper open, “Wait. Can you- can you tell me something about yourself? Before-” He had no idea what he was saying. God, why did he have to say such embarrassing things?

Shouyou laughed a little through his nose, a pleasant breathy noise and he said, “Okay. You’re still like this I guess, hard to break through. What do you want to know about me?”

“I… uh… any siblings?” Tobio instantly felt like hitting himself, realizing that was probably _the_ _stupidest_ question to ask before having sex.

Shouyou didn’t mind, nodding and saying, “Yes, one. My little sister, Natsu. She’s fifteen.” He ran a finger down Tobio’s stomach, their crotches still pressing, “But my family is pretty big, I have a million cousins of all ages. We all have red hair and we’re all very loud and annoying and crazy, our family reunions are insane.”

Tobio asked, curious, “So your parents… are okay? With…”

“Yeah. I mean, it took my mom a little while, but my whole family's pretty liberal and open about sex. They always have been. They literally started a poll when I was seven, to place bets on when I would come out as gay.”

Tobio smiled a little, “That must be nice. My parents are… pretty much the opposite.”

“I’m sorry.” Shouyou said, looking genuine. Very genuine. Tobio pulled him down by the neck to kiss him, feeling a little bit closer. They continued to kiss, until Shouyou was working at his zipper again and Tobio pulled back to ask him question- but not stopping the small hand working below.

“F-favorite color?”

“Dark blue.” Shouyou undid his zipper fully, popping the window to his pants open and snuck a hand underneath his boxers.

Tobio gasped a little. “Favorite animal?”

Shouyou began stroking him, fingers gliding smoothly on his shaft as he popped it out, “Lion.”

“Favorite writer?”

He bent down and kissed the head of Tobio’s cock, other hand hot against the cold tan stomach, “Fitzgerald.”

“Favorite food?”

He kissed further and further down the shaft, sweet and sloppy as Tobio clenched handfuls of sheets and arched his back

“Your curry.” Shouyou smirked against his cock and Tobio knew he was teasing him at this point, but let him anyways. It really wasn’t like him at the moment, but Tobio wanted to be teased, to be made fun of, to be pushed to the edge and experimented with. He wanted to be laid down and amazed.

“Having fun yet?” Shouyou mouthed at the base, and Tobio grunted.

“I just feel really good.”

“Hmm.” Shouyou pouted, “But I want you to have fun.” He positioned himself so he was directly over Tobio’s cock and suddenly tapped on it with his finger.

“Hello? Is this thing on?”

Tobio snorted and lifted himself up on his elbows, “What the fuck- stop that!”

“Oh, it’s on?” Shouyou tapped on it again and then suddenly grabbed it like a mic, “Ahh, what a lovely evening here in Tobio’s bedroom. Great to see so many of you came out.”

“I’m serious, stop.”

“I had such a hard time finding a parking space.” Shouyou said, waving his other hand and holding Tobio’s cock as he grinned, “Parking spaces are like men, huh? All the good ones are taken, and all the free ones are too small.”

“Christ.”

“Ba-dum- _tssh!_ ”

Tobio flopped back down on the bed, “That was not even funny.”

“Am I right, or am I right?”

“Would you stop-” Tobio kicked at Shouyou’s shoulder with his foot and pushed him away, but he was definitely laughing now. Maybe it was just the terribleness of the stand-up bit, but he couldn’t stop the bubbling soft laughter pouring out of his mouth. It felt good, mixing sex with humor.

“Having fun yet, Mr. Kageyama?” Shouyou grabbed his cock again and tilted it towards him like an interviewer with a mic, but Tobio just shoved his face away with his foot until they were both laughing in the bed together.

“Yeah… Yeah I’m having fun, asshole.”

Shouyou grinned back, climbing back on top of his hips to kiss him and Tobio held his face to reciprocate it as affectionately as possible, wanting to convey his overflowing fondness for this guy. He really did… like him. A lot. Not in a conventional way or an easy-to-pinpoint way but… Tobio definitely did like this individual, more than he liked most people.

He let his shirt be taken off, fluttered to the ground like bird’s wings and threading his fingers through orange hair as Shouyou smooched on the skin below his collarbone. He could hear the hum of the air conditioner and the rustle of their pants rubbing, and moaned a little to harmonize with the calming sounds.

“Shouyou…” Shouyou licked at one of his nipples in return and Tobio suddenly got frustrated, getting tired of foreplay and grabbing at the small sweater.

“Get this off…”

Shouyou raised his arms so the sweater could be taken off, floating above and onto the bed as he lowered his arms and then he was undoing his belt and his pants were floating to the floor as well and Tobio’s were suddenly gone moments later and he had no idea how.

Shouyou immediately returned to sucking at Tobio’s neck, pushing their bulges together, Shouyou’s being covered by sexy skin-tight briefs again while Tobio’s was just covered with his light blue boxers- the same pair he’s had since high school.

He watched their lower halves press and moaned at Shouyou’s mouth against his neck, being distracted for a few moments, until his eyes wavered and caught something on Shouyou’s forearms.

“What… what is this?” He took one of Shouyou’s arms, noticing the long pink scratches that looked raw and still painful, raked down the side of his under arm like animal tracks.

“What?” Shouyou breathlessly pulled back, “I- it’s nothing. Just hurt myself.”

“It looks like someone scratched you.”

“Yeah, no…” Shouyou shook his head passively, “It was just… my neighbor’s dog. Bitch went crazy on me when I left some food out in the hallway.” His mouth returned back to Tobio’s neck, sucking, but Tobio’s mind was still prodding at the prospecting curiosity of the injury and how it had exactly got there and-

“What are you doing?” Shouyou jerked back, noticing Tobio gently running his fingers over the scratches.

“Did you clean it?” He asked softly.

“Yes.”

“What did this happen?”

“Um, a week ago.”

“You’re lying, these cuts are fresh.”

“I- yeah, I mean, it happened yesterday. I forgot. Look, it was just a dog- now are we gonna-”

“Shouyou.” Tobio said, “Who did this to you.”

He startled, anger sinking into his features, “A dog. I told you, a dog, okay?” He scratched his head.

“Was it the guy with the owl haircut?”

“What? No.” Shouyou sighed, scratching again and leaning forward and kissing his neck again.

“…Was it… was it Oi-”

Shouyou pulled back with a smack, face brimming with a kind of anger that Tobio had never even imagined before.

“Stop asking questions. You can ask me questions about my favorite color and bullshit like that, but never, _never_ ask questions about my body. It’s mine, I can do whatever I want with it and let it endure whatever pain I receive.”

“But… that’s wrong. If someone is doing this to you-”

“Look- YOU DON’T KNOW ME, OKAY?!”

Silence, nothing but the hum of the air conditioner. And the shout seemed to echo against the walls of his small room and Tobio let go of Shouyou’s waist in a kind of terrified shock, having the slightest desire to kick this guy out of his bed and get away from him but… he didn’t.

Shouyou’s face was scrunched up in outpouring anger so he took it in his hands, running his thumbs along the pale cheeks until Shouyou was relaxing in his touch and sighing, looking downcast and mumbling apologies and scratching his head again.

“Sorry… I… sorry… there are just some things I don’t want to share…”

“Okay.” Tobio whispered, “Okay. That’s fine. I’m sorry I asked questions.”

“Thank you for not getting mad at me for yelling at you.”

“I… would never.” He leaned in to meet his gold eyes, “You’re right though. You’re absolutely right.”

“…I am?” He said, as if that was the first time anyone had ever told him that.

“Yeah. I really… do not know you at all.”

Shouyou stared at him and Tobio stared back. Then his eyes were drifting back down to his arm but he didn’t touch it, didn’t poke into the fresh wounds that were engraved in Shouyou’s being, but just kissed it. Taking his mouth and gently running it along the faint pink marks, pressing sweet kisses on each one and Shouyou watched in shock.

“I…Tob-”

Tobio mumbled against his arm, “I don’t know you… so let me _get_ to know you.” He pulled Shouyou closer so their bottom halves were pressing more, hand reaching down to his ass and using it to roll them together.

Shouyou looked a little surprised, but just closed his eyes in pleasure as he rolled his own hips with Tobio’s pulls, however Tobio had fallen apart to a gasping mess- feeling embarrassed at how good it felt to simply rub their underwear covered cocks together.

“Jeez…” Shouyou chuckled, “You’re already really hard.”

“Shut up.” Tobio whispered, grunting a little when Shouyou began rolling harder and bouncing a little and Tobio was suddenly choking.

“God- come- I’m gonna-”

“Already?” Shouyou said, but didn’t complain, “Okay, hold on.” He turned around so that his ass was facing Tobio, still on his legs, and began rolling it backwards. Tobio almost cried out and grabbed his hips again, watching Shouyou’s ass grind onto his bulge over and over again until he couldn’t take it anymore and was throwing his head back and whispering frantically.

“Coming, coming, I’m- I’m _coming_ -”

Shouyou chuckled a little under his breath, grinding harder as Tobio fell through his orgasm and saying, “You’re really reactive, aren’t you?”

Tobio fell back when he was done, completely spent, “You didn’t notice last time?”

“I did, actually.” Shouyou turned back around and straddled him again, “I had your dick in my mouth for only forty seconds and you exploded like a volcano.”

“Your mouth…” Tobio sighed, closing his eyes, “Was really hot.”

“Thank you.”

“No, like heat-wise. Like, it was boiling.”

Shouyou hummed thoughtfully and tucked his fingers on the waistband of Tobio’s boxers, “Well… think how hot the rest of my insides are.” He began to pull them down slowly and Tobio’s eyes flew open, realizing tonight he was probably going to die from the overcharge of blistering heat coming his way. He wanted it though. He really did.

He helped take off his boxers and then pulled down Shouyou’s briefs as well, almost gasping aloud at how bright the room suddenly got- now that Shouyou was stripped down to his very core, naked and blooming with a special kind of light. Or maybe the sudden light change was all in Tobio’s horny, infatuated head…

He watched Shouyou prepare himself, so calmly and smoothly, as if it was an everyday activity to stick one- no, _three_ fingers up his ass. He bit his lip and rode on his hand a little bit until he pulled it out and calmly rolled a condom over Tobio’s cock, looking almost bored as he lubed it up and rubbed it till it was smooth. Tobio however was already starting to even perk up again- maybe it was just the heaviness in the air and the smell of sex and serious look on Shouyou’s face.

It was weird, how casual the process of sex was to him. Where as to Tobio, this would be his first time having sex with a male, and this was almost a milestone in his process of finding out his sexuality, a milestone he really should have reached in high school but didn’t get to- he was always a late bloomer. 

Shouyou raised himself on top and lowered down, slowly taking the head, and the second that the tip delved into the insides of Shouyou, Tobio hissed. Literally. Shouyou made a face, hand reached behind him to guide Tobio’s cock into him.

“Who are you- the snake from Harry Potter?”

“Keep going.” Tobio whispered, “Dear god, go all the way. Please.”

“Ay-ay, captain.” Shouyou, very laid-back, lowered himself all the way, sinking down deep and with every inch his insides just got progressively hotter and hotter- like Tobio was wandering through a burning building and getting deeper and deeper into the flames.

Shouyou’s face had hardly changed- Tobio was watching it. It twitched once, when he was all the way in, but other than that it stayed the same. Tobio didn’t really like this. He wanted some kind of mutual enjoyment, maybe not those fake noises or faces that sex workers usually made to excite and fool their customers into thinking they’re also having a good time, but maybe Tobio just wanted a simple smile?

“Could you…”

Shouyou looked at him, rocking a little bit, “Huh?”

“Could you… smile?”

Shouyou didn’t smile, for a few seconds, looking at Tobio in surprise. Then the sweetest, warmest, friendliest smile spread on his face like a mask of sunlight and he said softly, “Yeah. Yeah, I can smile.”

Tobio felt himself slowly relax.

“What else do you want me to do?” Shouyou positioned himself more comfortably and rocked forward and back slowly, taking Tobio’s hands from clenched in the sheets to holding him by the hips as he rode at a slow pace. 

“You could maybe kiss me?”

Shouyou did, rubbing Tobio’s upper chest and leaning down to capture and re-capture his lips in slow wet movements and whispering, “I know this is your first time.”

“Wha- no it isn’t-”

“With a guy, stupid.” Shouyou rolled his eyes, but his smile had never left his face. He rocked again slowly, grinding a little this time and Tobio let out a low uncontrollable groan.

He kept talking, “And I know it can be scary. I remember my first time with a guy, I was for sure certain he was going to break my butt.”

He kept on grinding downwards onto the cock inside of him and Tobio grunted helplessly,“...And did he?”

“Obviously not, are you kidding? I could take a nine-inch these days without even blinking.” Tobio wasn’t really sure what to do with that anecdote.

“But since you’re on top, you have nothing to worry about.” He bent down and kissed his cheek, “I want you to relax, okay, Tobio?” He smiled again, “You’re gonna have fun, I promise.”

* * *

Blurriness, darkness, Tobio was wading thickly through it like an ocean of quicksand. Something sharp and cold yanked him out of it though, hard, returning him to blinking in a kind of bright light that he soon realized was Shouyou’s concerned face and blazing hair floating above him.

Shouyou immediately let out a breath, “Oh, thank god.”

“Buh…?” Tobio realized the sharp cold object on his head was a bag of frozen peas held against his forehead. Shouyou took it off for a moment to press a hand to his cheek.

“Hey… how are you feeling?”

“Guah happened?”

“You… passed out.” Shouyou said, “Right after you came. I think I pushed you a little too hard because it seemed like the stimulation became too much for you at some point.”

Tobio just groaned loudly, feeling like he wanted to pass right out again so he wouldn’t have to endure the unbearable rush of embarrassment-

“Hey! Oi!” Shouyou snapped in front of his slowly closing eyes, “Tobio- Tobio, stay with me!”

“I’m here.” Tobio grumbled, “I think… I was holding my breath the whole time?”

“Really? That’s like sex 101, stupid.”

“What is?”                    

“To breathe. Especially when deep-throating.”

Tobio groaned again and pressed the bag of peas to his burning head, desperately trying to cool down the after-sex glow off his skin that was really just a scorching burning sensation to him. Like the type of soreness you get that stays after a really bad burn.

Burns used to drive Tobio crazy when he was a kid. He would suck his fingers after and press them against cool objects, walking around with an ice-cube tucked in his hand until it would melt and he’d grab another one. But now he wasn’t sure if he liked these types of burns or not- but he probably did- considering it was Shouyou who left them there.

He looked up at him; the guy had put his briefs back on. But he was standing there with his hands on his hips in a type of confident air, as if providing so much stimulation with his wild cock-riding skills that his customers pass out was a regular Tuesday for him.

But Tobio remembered the kissing, and the smiles, and the way that Shouyou had let out a small genuine moan when he came that, even though it was tiny, drove Tobio right to the edge. And how it felt with his hands on Shouyou’s hips and Shouyou’s hands on his chest, and the endless and persistent bouncing and humping and grinding and swelling and rocking and _dear_ _god_ -

Tobio groaned again, feeling more bothered and embarrassed and wanting to practically take a bath in frozen peas at this point. Shouyou just laughed.

“What? You didn’t have fun?”

“No…” Tobio murmured, “I…I definitely had fun. Really.” He looked up and laughed a little, not being able to help himself, “That was actually a _lot_ of fun.”

Shouyou grinned and leaned down in front of him, placing his hands on his thighs and giving him a quick peck on the lips, “Thank you for being so kind tonight.”

“Thank you for making me actually enjoy sex, it’s been a while.” Tobio stroked his cheek and remembered something suddenly, “Oh, I got you something.”

“You…” Shouyou’s eyes widened, “You- what?”

“I got you something.” Tobio repeated, reaching for a shopping bag underneath a pile of laundry and pulling out a smooth hardcover book, black and yellow with an illustration of an old man’s bearded face on it. He shoved it into Shouyou’s hands, knowing he should be feeling embarrassed but he just felt intent on seeing his reaction.

Shouyou looked down at the book like he was just handed his new-born child. He said slowly, “…The Giver.”

“Yeah.” Tobio smiled a little, “You said it was your favorite, and that you related to it a lot when you were a little boy, so I thought if anyone should have a copy it’s you.”

Shouyou wasn’t saying anything, eyes still wide and staring blankly at the book in his hands. However Tobio didn’t know if this was the good type of speechless or the bad type.

He tapped the cover and tried to lighten the mood, saying, “And don’t you want to be a famous writer one day? I mean, who knows, you could be the next Louis Lowry-”

“I have to go.” Shouyou said suddenly, backtracking and slipping the book under his arm as he quickly grabbed his pants from the ground.

“I- really?” Tobio stood up as well, grabbing his boxers, “Right this minute?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Shouyou stumbled into his pants, pulling them up quickly, “I just remembered I had errands to run-”

“At 1AM?” Tobio laughed, smile erasing instantly when he saw the desperate look on this guy’s face.

“I have to call my sister… as well…” He pulled his t-shirt on and smiled, false but apologetic enough, “Sorry.”

“Do you want- uh- a drink first before leaving?”

“No, no.” Shouyou shook his head, “I can’t. You already gave me this- this g-gift, and I…” he cleared his throat, “Having your anal virginity and all… I’m just gonna go.”

Tobio nodded awkwardly. They exchanged payment, Tobio actually having bills this time. Shouyou took the money after putting his jacket on and re-counted it, smiling more genuinely now.

“Sorry, I’d love to sit and listen to your lame old music all night with you and maybe argue about Star Wars for a bit, but I can’t.”

Tobio snorted, getting closer and murmuring, “The prequels are shit.”

“Well, let’s agree to disagree.”

“Hmm.” He leaned in to claim his lips once more, just one last kiss before his departure, but Shouyou pulled back.

“Oh, at least give me a proper goodbye.” Tobio smiled teasingly; smile fading when all he got was a hurried and awkward handshake in return and a bright voice going, “Bye, Tobio!” Then the door shut, and as quickly as the lightness had came, it left.

He realized, sitting back on his now stained bed with a frozen bag of peas, that he was was wrong. Shouyou wasn’t a burning bright exploding building, he was a delicate and hard to maintain candle- easily puffed out if scared.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's stupid that this is literally a prostitution fic and I have yet to write a chapter where there is an explicit sex scene, but don't worry my friends that is coming (wink, wink, shou in a skirt/lolita coming soon)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for late, kind of short chapter!  
> if fabricated mentions of abuse or violence are triggers for you then read with caution.

Click. Rename. Type. Click. Rename. Type.

Tobio threw down the keyboard on his desk and rubbed his eyes.

“If there is… any other job… that you could possibly give me-”

“Nope.” Suga walked by and ignored him, pouring a carton of sugar into his coffee. Tobio scowled and continued renaming folders.

He heard the squeaking of an office chair nearing and his scowl grew deeper. As expected, Hitoka rolled up beside him and leaned an arm on his desk.

“Aaaand, where the hell were you last night?”

Tobio continued typing and clicking, not looking up, “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb when you’re already relatively dumb. Where did you _go_ last night? To have fun, like you said.”

“Uh…”

Click. Rename. Type.

“Uh- the park.”

Hitoka stared, “The park.”

“Yeah. I went to the park.”

“Is that code for doing drugs?”

“No. No, I honestly went to the park.”

Click. Rename. Type.

“And…” Hitoka's eyes slowly turned to the screen, “What did you _do_ … at this _park_.”

“Sat on swings.”

“By yourself.”

“Yes. Sat on swings by myself. Didn’t even swing.”

“Mhm?”

“Yeah.” Click. Rename. Type. “It was very fun. I felt like I was in a foreign film or something. Or an indie music video.”

Hitoka looked at the screen, and then back at him, “You’re lying.”

“Am not!”

“Yeah?” She pointed, “Because you just renamed that folder as ‘lies’.”

Tobio froze. He adjusted his vision to the screen, noticing to his horror that the last three renamed folders were labeled as ‘lies’, ‘Shouyou’, and ‘Shouyou’.

“Oh my god.” He whispered, pressing the ‘Delete’ key viciously, “Shit. I- I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night!”

“Obviously.” Hitoka gave him a painfully judgmental look and slowly rolled back over to her own desk, chair squeaking, “I think I’ve seen enough here…”

“What?” Tobio’s voice cracked, “Hitoka, honestly, I just went to the park. I didn’t-”

“I believe you.”

He turned around, “…Really?”

“Yeah, I do.” She smiled over at him, “But next time you want to spend time with this ‘Shouyou’, just ask, okay?”

Tobio blushed, opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and turned back around. He heard a soft laugh behind him and felt a slap on his back as she passed his desk.

“Now, email me that spreadsheet. And try not to accidentally label it as ‘buttbuddy’.”

Her laugh followed her out of the room as Tobio bristled in his chair and renamed a folder ‘fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme…’

* * *

“Oh, fuck me!” Ryu slammed the game device down on the bar counter, “This game is fucking impossible!”

“No one can beat it! It’s cursed!” Yuu leapt up and shrieked, “Burn it!” He grabbed a book of matches and lit one, carelessly dropping it into his cocktail, but the bartender Daichi quickly put it out with his towel.

“Dammit! Yuu, I told you to stop setting my bar on fire!”

“…Sorry, Daichi.”

The taller man shook his head and left and Tobio watched Ryu throw down the device again. “Shit.”

“It can’t be that hard.” Tobio talked between mouthfuls of his sandwich.

“Really? Wanna bet?”

“What?” Tobio swallowed, “You just attack, and then keep on attacking-”

“Sounds like you want a challenge.”

“Maybe I do want a challenge.” Tobio grinned, “I’m on my lunch-break.”

“Go for it.” Ryu tossed the device over to him and he started a new game—but not for long. Ten seconds after getting ruthlessly and failingly destroyed by the 3D dragon in the game, his eyes drifted up and caught a figure entering the bar. Short. Very short. Not your typical height, an oddly familiar one.

“162 cm.” Tobio whispered.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Tobio looked back down at the game but his eyes kept on flitting up. The figure was wearing a big dark sweatshirt, hood pulled over, eyes stuck to the ground. You couldn’t see his hair or face, but the way he walked and the shape of his legs and the way he held himself up was unmistakable.

He passed the bar and for a second look up, nodding to Daichi who frowned but gave a short nod back. The figure didn’t look at Tobio, kept walking, and slipped behind a ‘Do Not Enter’ door near the bathrooms. Odd.

“Game over!” Ryu shouted, pointing the screen, “You weren’t even trying there!”

“You’re right.” Tobio muttered, eyes on that one door, “I wasn’t.” He looked up Daichi who was rubbing the counter with a ‘pissed’ demeanour.

“Daichi-san, what’s wrong?”

“Oh…” He murmured, “Nothing… just.” His voice lowered, “I keep on telling him to not to use the front entrance.”

Tobio stared, and then put down the game to get up and head for the back of the bar. Aimlessly following the answers he was searching for.

“Oi!” Ryu called after him, “Aren’t you going to keep playing? Where are you going?”

“Bathroom.” Tobio walked into the men’s room, waited ten seconds, then walked out and headed quickly for the ‘Do Not Enter’ door next to it—slipping in quickly when no one was looking. This was the reason he agreed to have lunch with Ryu and Yuu anyways…

The sounds of the bar diminished, and the hallway had this type of eerie quietness to it. It was definitely a much dirtier part of the bar, one that got cleaned rarely. And walked through rarely by customers or employees, by the looks of it.

It’s weird, really. Weeks before, when Tobio had no idea who this guy even was, he never would have dreamed of doing these kinds of things: goingo into ‘Do Not Enter’ doors, travelling down dirty hallways and around quiet corners, spying on people. It’s like he was being pulled along by an enchanting orange string, one that was tugging him and leading him into risky situations—but god, he loved that string and he would follow it to the edge of the world if he could.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?”

_Crash._

“Don’t.”

“I SAW YOU! I SAW YOU LEAVE WITH HIM!”

“Don’t!”

Tobio edged along the wall, nearing the crack of another door where a bar of light was poking out and landing on the wall opposite. He didn’t look through, but pressed himself up next to the door and listened with bated breath.

“I didn’t do anything wrong!” Shouyou was gasping, sounding out of breath, as if he had been running or dodging from something that was chasing him, “I was just- he asked me to come with him-”

“AND YOU LEFT WITHOUT TELLING ME, YOU LEFT WITHOUT TELLING ME.” Oikawa sounded like an enraged broken record, endless, incandescent. He sounds insane. “BECAUSE OF THAT, I GET EVERY FUCKING DIME YOU MADE THAT NIGHT.”

“You can’t do that…” Shouyou whispered, sounding on the verge of tears. “Please, don’t do that- _don’t!”_ He shrieked and there was another ‘crash’. And another one. It sounded like Oikawa was hurling objects at him, his anger unveiled and fuelled by his arm.

Tobio clenched his fists and tried to subside his breath further. He was already losing it, this was unbearable to listen to. He wondered how Shouyou could handle this—while Tobio was separated from the violence and anger by walls and doors and even _he_ could barely cope. But Shouyou, was right in the heart of it.

“Stop, Tooru. Stop! _Please, stop!”_

_Crash._

“AFTER EVERYTHING I’VE DONE FOR YOU!”

“Stop!”

_Crash._

“UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH!”

“CALM THE HELL DOW-”

Tobio flinched, hearing a much different sound than the usual crashing and hoarse cries. A thick sound, like something heavy colliding with skin and bone. The yelling stopped, all sounds stopped, and Tobio was forced to stop breathing entirely so he wouldn’t be found.

There was finally a soft whimper that was cut out of Shouyou’s throat into the air, and Tobio felt his chest snap and ache. It was strange that he wasn’t filled with the anger to defend Shouyou. To run in there and come to his aid, and beat Oikawa senseless. He wanted to, badly, so badly, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. The end of the orange string was tugging softly for help, but Tobio didn’t move.

His hands shook on the wall and he heard the softened panting of Oikawa. It sounded like Shouyou had submitted, and Oikawa was just tired.

“I’m sorry.” It was soft. And surprisingly meaningful. Oikawa repeated it, “Shou… I’m sorry.”

“That one hurt.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” There was a shuffling of feet, “Sweetie. I didn’t mean to be so rough.”

“You meant it.” Shouyou said in a low, hushed voice. “You always mean it.”

“Well, not this time.”

Shouyou began crying. His mumbled words of “meant it” spilling over into incoherent choking sobs and they soon grew muffled—muffled by what Tobio presumed was Oikawa’s jacket because there were soft whispers of “I’m sorry, baby” repeating over and over again.

He took this space of softened sounds as a chance to move his head slightly and finally peer through the crack of light into the room. He saw Shouyou, hugging the monster that was his boss and… lover? They looked close, both mentally and physically. Shouyou’s hands were balled into Oikawa’s jacket and he was crying softly into his shoulder while Oikawa whispered and ran his hands along his back. Shouyou’s face was bleeding all along his brow and left eye.

Tobio felt many things. Pity, guilt, repulsion, shock, and jealousy. Unstrained, sick jealousy.

“Don’t touch him.” He growled, unrepressed and rather loudly by mistake, “Don’t touch him like that.”

They didn’t move, but he watched Shouyou’s eyes slowly slide open, just a crack. Until they popped open entirely and widened in angry, angry shock—staring directly into Tobio’s. Shit.

“What is it?” Oikawa murmured, pressing light kisses along Shouyou’s ear. Shouyou shook his head and tightened his grip on Oikawa’s jacket, restricting him from turning around.

“Nothing. Just hold me.”

He glared sharply at Tobio until Tobio finally regained the ability to move in his muscles and slowly dragged himself away from the door; back down the hallway and quietly out of the first door he entered. He walked back into reality again, where the world had just kept on spinning, as if time had never really passed. Ryu was yelling at his game and Yuu was playing with the straw in his drink. He headed into the bathroom.

* * *

_Slam._

Tobio looked up into the bathroom mirror at the enraged face behind him.

“I’m sor-”

“What…” Shouyou walked towards him and he flipped around, immediately feeling fists grasp his collar and his back being pressed up against the sink. There were shaky whispers and Shouyou's face was close, so close. “The _hell_ … do you think you’re doing.”

“I… I followed you.” Tobio admitted. “I saw you, and followed you. I’m sorry.”

Shouyou’s lip was trembling, his eyes widened and his whole body was shaking as if he was about to burst.

“I can’t- _believe_ you.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Tobio felt like crying, “I’m such an idiot. I shouldn’t have- I’m sorry. And I _should_ have… I should have…”

Shouyou’s rage was suspended for a brief moment, “Should have what?”

“I should have… stopped him.”

The air conditioner hummed in replacement of the silenced dialogue in the small bathroom. Shouyou finally let go of his jacket and leaned against the sink next to him, scratching his head softly.

 

“I met Oikawa two years ago…”

Tobio listened in shocked silence.

“I fell in love with him. Almost instantly.” Shouyou chuckled a little, “I was so stupid.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. He had this sleazy disposition that I was surprisingly attracted to. At the time.” Shouyou touched the dried blood next to his eye, “He was smooth. Very smooth. A type of smoothness that was romantic and suave and sophisticated, but dangerous. So dangerous.” He sighed, “I was a complete and utter idiot.”

Tobio nodded, “I see.” He at least understood that last part.

“After a year of being strung along, I finally cornered him and asked if he actually wanted me, or was just playing me. He responded to the latter, honestly.” His eyes darkened, “But then he told me he could want me in other ways… I never knew Oikawa’s job before, and realized I had never once asked. But, he told me that night.”

Tobio’s eyes widened, “So you didn’t even ask for this job? He just offered and you accepted—all because of a one-sided crush?”

Shouyou glared at him, “Don’t act like you’re all high and mighty in terms of making good decisions, Mr. I Like To Follow People For No Reason.”

“There…” Tobio blushed, “was a reason.”

“Anyways.” Shouyou puffed air out through his large cheeks, “Next thing I knew I was getting 100 a night for sucking dick, and it was nice. It still is. But Oikawa… just got more _wild_. More hungry. This type of wanting, this way he wanted me, was vicious.” He shook his head, “And unprofessional. And… abusive.”

“I know.” Tobio whispered, gazing at the crusted up blood caked around Shouyou’s eyebrow.

Shouyou’s eyes were squeezed shut, as if in pain, “Shit. I didn’t want you to see that. Or any customer, at that matter.”

"So, was Oikawa mad about you leaving with me and not telling him last night?"

"Yeah. He doesn't like me to make money on my own and leave him out of decisions. The only way I can be free, is if I'm co-dependent on him. And that's why I entered through the front entrance of the bar instead, even though Daichi tells me not to, because I knew Oikawa would be waiting for me at the back."

“...Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because.” He said, “It’ll never end, so what’s the point in sharing it? He’s going to hurt me, apologize, I’m going to forgive him, hide the scar, and lie to my friends. And he’s going to hurt me again.”

Tobio knew that type of bottomless-pit-feeling that he was describing—being caught in an infinite circle of self-damage. It was called a routine. And he had one too.

“Shouyou.”

He looked up, “Hm?”

Tobio leaned down and kissed him. He wasn’t sure why he did it at the time… maybe to return what Shouyou gave him: a change from his routine. Even for just a moment.

“Mm- HM!” Shouyou threw himself back, shoving at Tobio’s chest, their soft lips instantly separating.

_“What the fuck?!”_

Tobio gaped, “What...”

“What do you mean, ‘what’?” Shouyou’s eyes were wild, “Don’t fucking kiss me! That was _way_ over the line!”

“I… I thought…”

“You thought what?” Shouyou demanded fiercely, “You thought what?!”

Tobio reached out to him, “Calm down-” His hand was slapped away.

“ _Don’t_ tell me to calm down, and _don’t_ touch me.” Shouyou was turning around, heading for the door, “Look, Tobio, I don’t know what you want from me, but you’re not getting it off business hours. You ask me to come to your apartment, I'll kiss you all I want. But I don’t kiss my customers when I’m not hired by them.”

“I thought we were different!” Tobio exclaimed suddenly, “I’m not just a regular customer, I- I know so much about you!”

Shouyou opened up the door and stood to look at Tobio. He gave him a look of pure repulsion that Tobio felt should be more directed at _Oikawa_ _,_ but at that moment those brown eyes were rebuffing him, and only him.

“No… Tobio. See, that’s the thing.” He said, voice shaking, “You really don’t.”

The door swung to a close behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eurhg, sorry. I'm uploading the next chapter because I wanted to keep this story going and I don't want to update my other fics.  
> in other fic news: I'm doing random haikyuu ship tumblr prompts for every day next week! send me prompts [**here**](http://www.httproblem.tumblr.com/ask)  
>  next chapter won't be up for a while because of that, and my other fics I'm working on. thanks for the support and sweet comments!

_Slam._

Tobio groaned loudly into his pillow. He had had enough of slamming doors for the past 24 hours. Footsteps padded over, quickly.

“Mmf- who there-”

“Get up.”

“Hito-?”

“Up.” She said again, pulling his blanket off swiftly and Tobio cringed and curled up in a defensive fetal position.

“Noooo-”

“Shut up, and get up.” She pulled his sheets off too, until his bed was completely stripped and Tobio had nothing but his sweatpants covering him. He whimpered into his pillow.

“What?” She said bluntly, “You depressed?”

“Don’t be such a bitch.”

“Get up so I can clean your bed. It smells like shit. Like you’ve been jacking off in it a lot recently-”

“GET OUT OF MY ROOM!”

“YOUR WHOLE APARTMENT IS ONE ROOM!”

“SHUT UP!” Tobio threw his pillow, “YOU’RE NOT MY MOM!”

“No, but you’re a child!” Hitoka threw the pillow back, “And your mom asked me to take care of you so, that’s what I’m doing. All because you’re a sexist asshole who relies on the women in your life to complete basic life skills for you that you never bothered to learn-”

“Shut up.” Tobio groaned, “Shut up, shut up, shut up.”

“Also,” She continued, “speaking of which, your parents are visiting on the tenth, right?”

“Yeah.” Tobio rose himself up on his elbows and glared, “You can still make it, right? I need you at that dinner.”

“Yeah… no.” Hitoka bundled up the sheets into her arms as Tobio dramatically cried out.

“Oh, you’re fine.” She piled them into his hamper, “You just need someone else to be your beard.”

“You were never a beard! You were just a distraction for their crazy, evangelical minds.”

“Just because you’re evangelical doesn’t automatically guarantee you as crazy, Tobio.”

He pursed his lips, “Yeaaah, it kinda does.”

“Just take someone else.”

“Someone else…?” He pouted and puffed out his cheeks, “Just- ugh- what are you doing instead?!”

She smiled suddenly, “I’m hanging out with Chiyo for the evening. We’re going to go to the zoo and watch the koala bears make love.”

“That’s… the gayest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Really? That’s the gayest thing you’ve ever heard? Really?” She picked up the hamper and carried it towards the door, “Because I really doubt that, Tobio. Now come and help me clean your ejaculation sheets.”

“Oh, for fucks sake.” Tobio got up and helped carry the hamper down the hallway with her. Their voices echoed.

“You know I have a life outside of you, right?”

“Oh, _really?_ Well, tell your body pillow I said ‘hi’.”

“You’re so rude.”

She laughed as Tobio tried to trip her.

* * *

“Oikawa Tooru speaking.”

“Ah, hey, Oikawa.”

“…Tobio.”

Tobio wondered where the “chan” went, but he wasn’t complaining. He really wasn’t ready to be that friendly with Oikawa either. He knew the Oikawa knew that he left with Shouyou. And Oikawa knew that he knew that he knew.

“… If you’re asking for Shouyou-”

“Yeah.” Tobio said, “I- I am.”

“Then you can’t have him.” Oikawa said flatly, “You just can’t.”

Tobio was silent on the phone for a while. He looked around the office, since he was calling at his work and didn’t want to be heard, and lowered his voice to a vicious whisper.

“You can’t tell him who to see.”

“Actually,” Oikawa said, “I can. He’s my employee. I want him to rest up for the next few days, but even after that, I can’t have you seeing him anymore.”

“You can’t-” Tobio echoed Shouyou’s desperate calls from before, “You can’t do that.”

“I really can. If you’re asking Shouyou to leave with you at random times without my permission, and are making unauthorized deals with my employees that I am unaware of, I can’t keep on having you as a client. You’re destructive, Tobio. For my business, and Shouyou’s state.”

“AND WHY DO YOU THINK THAT IS?” Tobio lost control, almost bellowing into the phone. A co-worker passing by threw him a shocked look but kept on walking quickly.

His knowledge of Oikawa’s treatment towards his employees was the one thing that Oikawa didn’t know and that Tobio didn’t want him to know. He could… use it. But Tobio realized that with his foolish uproar he almost blew his own cover. Almost.

“Look… Tobio. Obviously you’ve gotten attached to this guy. And I get that, that’s what having sex with the same person repeatedly can do to you. It can mess with your head.”

“Don’t tell me that.” Tobio said quietly. “I… know that already.”

“Which is why I think it’s also another good reason for restricting you from Shouyou—to keep your heart unbroken, yeah? How about I keep you as a client, but hook you up with someone else. We have plenty of others you might enjoy. I know you like short, but I have this tall guy. _Really_ tall.  Blonde. Glasses too, if that’s a kink of yours-”

“I’ll pay you extra.” This was the last resort. Tobio practically felt his spirit snapping as he begged quietly into the phone. “I’ll pay you almost twice as much.”

“…For what.”

“For some time with him. Some _private_ time.” He just wanted to speak to him. And he knew that if he asked Shouyou to come to his apartment, he would never agree to do so. This was the only way.

Oikawa sounded interested, and ready to negotiate. “Almost twice as much, you say?”

“Yeah.”

“How about let’s _make_ it twice as much.”

Tobio gulped. “What’s the original price for a-” He glanced around his office and lowered his voice “For a private show?”

“Five hundred.”

“Bullshit.”

“Hey, you’re the one who wants to see the guy so bad.” Oikawa said.

Tobio rubbed his eyes, “That’s a thousand dollars, Oikawa.”

“That’s a two hour long private show with Shouyou, Tobio.” He countered.

Tobio looked around, bit his lip, put the phone down, and then slapped his hand against his desk and picked it up again, “ _Fine_.”

“Great!” Oikawa chirped, sounding none too happy, and suddenly forgetful of his previous strong standards regarding Shouyou’s condition and expense.

“Is eight good for you tonight, Tobio-chan?”

“Yeah. Eight is fine.”

“Alright. Just wait at the back of Sawamura’s and Kuroo will open the door for you. And bring cash. Lots of it.”

* * *

The second that Tobio ventured into the darkened alley and found the back of Sawamura’s, the tingling of nerves in the pit of his stomach grew, and was quickly accompanied by cramps. Maybe it was the prospect of seeing Shouyou, maybe it was the prospect of the near future chance of him getting a lap dance from Shouyou, or maybe it was the prospect that the back of Sawamura’s was really, really scary and holy shit, was that a dead body in that trash can over there-?

“Yes?” The door swung open. Tobio leapt back, hands immediately flying out of his coat pockets to defend him from the tall black haired figure in front of him. The light in the room behind him illuminated his shape, causing his spiky voluminous hair to stand out even more and his long bangs shadowed his long stony face, enhancing his dark demeanour. How could Shouyou stand working with people like this?

“I- uh-” Tobio composed himself and tugged the collar of his coat, “I-”

“Look, if you’re here for money or to sell something-”

“No!” Tobio said quickly, “No. Wait, why would I be here for money?”

The male nodded judgementally to Tobio’s coat, “With your outfit?”

“What’s wrong with my outfit?”

“Do you want something?” He suddenly demanded, towering over and making himself look even more intimidating than before and Tobio shrunk back, garbling.

“Isf- haf- priv- priv-”

“Sorry?”

“I have a private show.”

“Oh!” He smiled, still looking terrifying, and stepped back to let Tobio into the doorway, “Why didn’t you say so? Get in here, you lucky guy.”

Tobio stepped through the door, smiling weakly, and walked right into Shouyou’s world.

* * *

There was music playing. In the background, faintly, like elevator music. But it wasn’t elevator music; it was more like jazzy porno music. It actually wasn’t that bad, though. Tobio distinguished a saxophone in there for some parts. He would have preferred his own records from home, however.

He adjusted himself on the long purple seat he was sitting on. It was plump and comfortable, but stained and dirty looking. The walls were purple, also, and the floors as well. It was like the whole room was clothed in different shades of purple, like being inside a bruised grape. Was purple even a sexy colour?

He looked around, where was the music even coming from? He couldn’t see any speakers. And how long would he have to wait here?

There was nothing else in the room… except the couch he was sitting on that lined the whole side of the wall. And a shitty, dollar store lava lamp on a rickety looking table in the corner. Something that Oikawa probably added with his cheap conduct to add more allure to the room. Or to add more light—he could barely see anything with only the dim round lamp hanging on the purple ceiling.

Everything Oikawa did, or owned, was cheap.

Almost everything.

The door softly opened. The first thing that Tobio saw step into the room was a heeled white boot, clicking softly. And for a second he thought he ordered the wrong sex worker.

But, no. It was him. And _him_ was wearing nothing but long white heel boots with a heel, a black choke collar, and a pair of black thongs that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Hell, after this, Tobio doubted his brain would even have its ability left to imagine anything anymore.

Shouyou didn’t recognize him first, his eyes possibly adjusting to the strong shades of purple and dull light. But moments after he walked into the room and put a hand on his hip, his eyes met Tobio’s, and his smile fell.

“…No.”

“Shouyou.”

“No.” He turned around instantly, white boots clicking, “No, no, no, no, absolutely not, not in a million years.”

“Wait.” Tobio stood up and rushed after him, “Wait, come on.”

“No- no!” Shouyou spun around, “I am not giving _you_ a lap dance!”

“I had to call! I had to call for a private show. If I asked you to come to my apartment, you would have refused.”

“Huh.” Shouyou folded his arms, “So you even acknowledge my obvious not-wanting-to-see-you. You basically just admitted to stalking me.”

“I’m not stalking.” Tobio frowned, “I just… want to talk to you.”

“Talk about what?” Shouyou was trying to sound intimidating but his outfit just completely stripped him of all seriousness in his demeanour, and Tobio’s eyes kept drifting-

“Are you serious?!” Shouyou snapped in front of his face, “Dude! Don’t fucking stare at my penis bulge! You _know_ I’m already mad with you.”

“I’m sorry!” Tobio pointed, “It was staring at me!”

“Oh my god.”

“Look.” Tobio took his hands, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I kissed you. I screwed up.”

“Yeah, you did.”

“I’m sorry…” Tobio said, “But I don’t regret kissing you.”

“You have your fucking nerve!” Shouyou yanked his hands back but Tobio took them again.

“I don’t regret it, because I like kissing you. I like you.” Tobio bowed his head a little, “I respect you. And although what I did wasn’t respectful, I would do it again a million times if I could. Because when I’m near you, and touching you…” His voice lowered and his head bent further, hiding himself, “I’m really, really happy.”

Shouyou wasn’t saying anything, so Tobio continued keeping his head down and his hands holding the others’. His lips eventually trailed over the pale skin, leaving kisses on his fingertips and knuckles. That was when Shouyou spoke, retrieving his hand.

“Alright. I’ll do this with you. But _only_ because you’re paying a thousand for this… which I find a little ridiculous, personally, but I’m not complaining.” He nodded to the couch, “Go sit down.”

Kageyama let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in. “Okay.” He went and sunk onto the lumpy purple cushions, feeling his hands shake slightly and his heartbeat pound through his wrists and arms. Why was he so nervous?

Shouyou walked slowly over, swaying, eyes stony and serious—and Tobio realized, oh yeah, that’s why. He was here. In front of him, ready to give himself up.

“Take off your coat.”

He did.

Shouyou walked into the centre of Tobio’s vision, still too far away to touch, but decided to tease him and show himself off, like advertising himself as a product or gift. His hands slid up his own legs and thighs and bulge, eyes never leaving Tobio’s, and Tobio’s eyes never leaving his slow moving hand.

“What do you think of my outfit?” Shouyou whispered. Tobio choked, coughed, and then cleared his throat.

“Ah- it’s very- very ni- nice.”

“Nice, huh?” Shouyou sounded amused, hand sliding down and lowering his thong so that dark orange hair was peeking out and Tobio gripped the purple cushions underneath with an extreme strength.

Shouyou smirked, and turned around, his plump ass practically in view with nothing but a tiny black string separating both cheeks. He bent over slightly, and reached down, lifting up the string and moving it over so his entire ass was displayed like a spotlight show. His fingers stoked his own cheeks and travelled down, down, as he whispered again.

“And? What do you think of my outfit now?”

Tobio breathed out, “It’s even nicer than before.”

Shouyou hummed with laughter. The thong string snapped back into its original place and Tobio felt his chest drop, like he was experiencing a great loss, but then Shouyou turned around again and he was no longer experiencing that loss. The redhead moved closer, close enough to touch, but not fully. He sunk down to the floor and stretched out his legs, spreading them apart with his hands on each knee as he bit his lip and gazed at Tobio with glazed eyes.

Tobio moaned. He couldn’t help it. And it was embarrassing, he instantly regretted it, but it just seemed to rejuvenate Shouyou so he kept doing it.

“You look so good.” He breathed heavily, “God, come here.”

Shouyou just shook his head silently, swaying over to the other end of the room while Tobio fidgeted impatiently on his purple couch. He turned around and sunk onto his feet again, and then rose and dipped down the floor smoothly. Tobio had the sudden urge for a pole in the room.

“Come here.” He growled, smiling. Shouyou smiled a little back, and then _finally_ swayed his way over to his customer. Tobio didn’t touch him, but kept his eyes on the beautiful body in front of him.

Tobio shook his head up at him in wonder, “...I don’t know _how_ you got this body, but I’d sell it to Japan if I could.”

Shouyou laughed a little, “Don’t you think that’s a little cruel and non-consensual? You would never sell it you would just want to keep it for yourself. Also…” He placed his boot on the couch, right in between Tobio’s legs, and leaned in, mouth over Tobio’s mouth as he said softly, “Japan could never afford me.”

Tobio got lost in the mouth above him, breathing into it, leaning up to connect it with his, but Shouyou leaned back a little. Not yet. Tobio instead preoccupied himself with the leg perched in front of his crotch. He stroked it, kissed it, hands gliding up Shouyou’s pale thigh.

Shouyou spoke softly, “Tobio.”

“Hmm.”

“Why…”

Tobio stopped kissing the space above his knee and looked up, “What?”

Shouyou looked uncomfortable, awkward. Less confident. His eyes darted to the side nervously and he said quietly, “Why… _did_ you kiss me? Just wondering.”

Tobio blinked. He saw nothing wrong in answering honestly. He didn’t know why that kind of question looked like such a taboo for Shouyou anyways.

He laughed a little, “Was it really that bad getting kissed by someone else when not being paid?”

Shouyou glared, “I think that’s a pretty narrow-minded question to ask. You don’t know people.”

“Yeah. I know. I don’t know _anything_ or _anyone_ …” Tobio said sarcastically, smiling teasingly, “Or you.”

“Shut up. You _don’t_. Just answer the question.”

Tobio hummed and stroked Shouyou’s’s inner thigh, up near his crotch, “I kissed you because I wanted to.”

“Well, that’s awfully selfish of you.”

“Yes. It was. But I also did it for you.”

“For me?” Shouyou raised his eyebrow, “What, you think you’re some god gift for man-kind or something?”

“No, I don’t think I’m a gift. I just wanted to give you something.”

“Give me som-”

“Change.” Tobio looked up at him sadly, “I wanted to give you change. In exchange for the change you gave me. You made me happy. I just… wanted to do the same for you.”

Shouyou looked down at him wide-eyed and completely blank. Tobio waited a few moments for him to compose himself, and he did, quickly, clearing his throat.

“Well. That’s- that’s very… self-centered of you.”

Was he… blushing? Tobio grinned a little, tucking his leg in and bringing him closer, “Yeah? Well since I’m _so_ self-centered, why don’t you come here and give me that fucking lap dance I paid one grand for.”

“Oh- god. You are-” Shouyou finally rose up and seated himself on Tobio’s lap, legs on either side and sinking down as his customer smiled slowly, “Kageyama Tobio?”

Tobio couldn’t stop smiling. He squeezed his ass cheek, “Yes?”

Shouyou grinded into him, bulge rubbing with the one in Tobio’s pants as he spoke with every roll with his hips.

“You are selfish.” Roll.

“You are self-centered.” Roll.

“You are an eves-dropper.” Roll.

“You are intrusive.” Roll.

“And-”

“I don’t know.” Tobio groaned and grinned, “You doing all this for me—I can’t be _that_ bad.”

“ _And_ ,” Shouyou grinded down, hard, and Tobio almost doubled over, “you are the sweetest idiot I know.”

He kissed him. And Tobio never felt happier.

Their soft lips parted and the black haired male smirked, “Jeez, are we gonna do this or not? I have like ten other prostitutes to see tonight-”

“Oh, shut up.” Shouyou kissed him again, hands on Tobio’s face while Tobio’s hands found their own place on Shouyou’s plump cheeks. There they stayed, warm and content, holding Shouyou close and kneading the soft squishy skin.

“You have a nice ass.” Tobio stated. “I don’t think I’ve ever told you that. But it’s perfect, honestly.” He squished again, “This is a _perfect_ _ass_.”

“What the fuck.” Shouyou whispered, sucking his neck while grinding.

“It’s like Michelangelo sculpted it.”

“Why are you still talking.”

“Okay.”

Shouyou pulled back, sounding breathless. He lifted himself up and sunk down, and Tobio threw his head back in pleasure. Then he turned around, putting his boots on the ground and sitting on Tobio’s lap from behind as he positioned himself and slowly began grinding. And although Shouyou’s face and expressions were missed, this view wasn’t exactly worth complaint.

“Holy fuck.” Tobio whispered, hand clasped over his mouth as he watched the pale perfect ass in front of him bounce and grind on his crotch. Shouyou’s arms sailed up and wrapped around Tobio’s neck. His entire back was pressed up on Tobio’s front. And it honestly felt incredible.

He suddenly choked out a moan, hands squeezing Shouyou’s hips, “Wait, wait. Is it okay? To… uh… during a lap dance?”

Shouyou seemed to understand. He nodded, “Yeah. Guys usually get a release out of this. It’s normal, don’t worry.” His hands rubbed Tobio’s neck from behind and he tilted his head to fan his breath over Tobio’s collarbone, rubbing and swelling his ass.

“Relax, Tobio. And let go.”

Tobio obeyed. He felt like he was being played, like some instrument or every day tool in Shouyou’s hands. He always felt like a lot of things when holding Shouyou in his hands.

He felt the bubbling heat building in his abdomen. He breathed out, hands travelling all over Shouyou’s sides, “Do you forgive me?”

“For what?” Shouyou sensed the tensing of Tobio’s muscles and grinded a little harder.

“For-” Tobio groaned, “for kissing you. Like that. I know I gave my reasons, but I know you’re still mad.”

“Hmm.” Shouyu sounded surprised, “You can tell. Guess you know _something_ about me.”

“So, what?” Tobio said desperately, “Do you forgive me or not?” He was in a frenzy, feeling an overwhelming swell of guilt inside of him that seemed to press down on him and block him from releasing, from experiencing the pleasure. He couldn’t come, wouldn’t allow himself to come, until he knew that Shouyou had completely forgiven him for whatever shit he’s put him through the past few days.

“Please. Shouyou.”

Shouyou didn’t respond, still rocking and grinding and Tobio wanted to stop him. He grabbed Shouyou’s thighs and tried to pull him off.

“Please! …Please.” He leaned his head on Shouyou’s back, “Please. Forgive me.”

Shouyou stopped moving, and the pair stayed still for a while, nothing but jazzy faded porno music playing the background.

“Yeah.” He sighed eventually, gentle hands reaching behind him to stroke Tobio’s hair, “Yeah, I forgive you. I’m not mad at you anymore. Now will you let yourself come, Tobio?”

Tobio let out a long sigh of ‘yes’, and Shouyou started up again. With all the heat building in his stomach, Tobio wasn’t surprised at the speed of his own pending orgasm. The second that Shouyou started bending over and bouncing his ass very lightly on Tobio’s crotch was the second he was throwing his head back and whispering, “If you do that, I’ll cum. If you do that, I’ll cum.”

And Shouyou didn’t stop.

After pitching forward and crying into Shouyou’s back, he fell limp and held the redhead against him for a while, nuzzling into the pale skin as his arms kept wound around Shouyou’s stomach. Shouyou didn’t mind, he seated himself in front of Tobio and stroked the large arms around him, not saying anything for a while, until muttering, “You good?”

Tobio nodded shyly.

“Did that feel good?”

He nodded again.

Shouyou stood up and helped Tobio up, stretching and Tobio looked down.

“Oh… Shouyou.”

“I’m fine.” He said casually.

“But… it looks bad.”

He shrugged, “It’s okay. Now, about that one grand promised-”

“Is it okay?” Tobio smiled, moving closer and fingers sneakily hooking around Shouyou’s thong string.

“Yeah.” Shouyou smiled, “Why?”

“Oh, nothing. Although this underwear is really nice, I wouldn’t mind seeing it gone right now.”

“Tobio-”

“I’m sure you wouldn’t mind either, having that problem down there.”

“Tobio.” Shouyou warned, still smiling, “This isn’t really how private shows go. The whole point is _your_ release, not mine.”

Tobio shrugged, tucking him in closer and pressing their chests together, “Who makes the rules anyways?”

Shouyou sighed, looking a little more annoyed, but he didn’t exactly stop the hand on him anyways that was peeling back his slightly wet thong, already spotted with pre-cum, and gripping his hardening cock.

He breathed out a little, watching Tobio’s hand work him, and leaned his head against his chest, sighing happily. Tobio nuzzled into his hair and kissed the top of his head.

After a minute, Shouyou released. He didn’t exactly moan, and almost looked bored, but the way his body tensed and coiled up and then slowly fell limp against Tobio’s with a long sigh, was good enough.

“There.” Tobio said happily, kissing his nose.

“Mhm.” Shouyou looked like he was thinking, his brain working hard. He suddenly stood up straight and said, “That’ll be a thousand and one hundred dollars please.”

Tobio blinked, “What?”

“A thousand and one hundred. You got cash? Great.”

“Whoa, whoa.” Tobio shook his head in confusion, “Where did the one hundred come from?”

“From what just happened.”

“From…” Tobio raised his eyebrows, “ _Me_ giving _you_ a handjob?”

“It wasn’t for me, as much as it was for you, Tobio.”

“Bullshit.”

“You got to touch my body, and watch me release. Now excuse me, but I want my payment.” Shouyou put a hand on his hip and held out the other one, “A thousand and one hundred dollars.”

Tobio gaped, “I’m already paying one fucking grand for this, Shouyou! Just so I could see you.”

“I know.”

“That’s over two months rent!”

“I know.”

“I-” There was no use. Tobio swore under his breath and pulled out the appropriate amount of cash, adding an extra hundred and slapping the thick wad of bills into Shouyou’s hand. He smiled.

“Thank you.”                      

“Anytime.” Tobio grunted. He put on his coat while Shouyou rifled through the stack, and then bit his lip as he turned awkwardly, “Um, do you think Oikawa will let me see you again?”

Shouyou was busy counting through the wad, eyes lit up, distracted.

“…Shouyou?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think Oikawa will let me see you again?”

“Oh.” He nodded, “Yeah, yeah. If you keep paying like _this_ , then yeah.” He grinned. “So, next time, yeah?”

Tobio smiled, “Yeah. Next time. My place.”

“Definitely.” Shouyou pecked his cheek, “Later, dude.”

“Er- later.” Tobio made his own way to the door, opening it up, but then stopping. He turned around, watching Shouyou in a thong count the money again.

“…Were you?”

He turned around, “Huh?”

“Were you… planning all that?”

Shouyou made a face, “What?”

“Were you and Oikawa planning all that? Taunting me to pay extra, getting me to pay even more by denying me to touch you before I did?”

Shouyou’s face went blank for a moment, until a charming innocent smile suddenly snapped to his features and he said sweetly, scratching his head, “What? No! Don’t be silly. You’re way too paranoid, Tobio.”

“Ah… yeah.” Tobio turned back around, “Yeah. Sorry. See ya, Shouyou.”

“See ya!” He chirped right before Tobio closed the door. He felt a little off walking out of the bar, waiting for the bus, and on the ride over. But when sitting in his place, all by himself with a cup of tea, he remembered all the times that Shouyou had blushed and laughed and rolled his eyes and the gentility in his voice as he forgave Tobio, and he suddenly couldn’t stop smiling again.

Yachi called, and normally he would have put her on voicemail and get an angry stream of emojis later from her for that, but this time he answered it. They babbled happily for several minutes, laughing, and Yachi commented on his uplifted spirit.

“Someone’s in a good mood.”

“Yeah?” Tobio grinned, “Yeah. I don’t know. I’m just happy.”

* * *

Shouyou danced into the room where Kenma and Kuroo were playing cards on cardboard boxes.

“Someone’s in a good mood.”

“Yeah!” He grabbed an elastic and tied it around the thick bundle of bills, tossing them to Kuroo to catch.

“Check it.”

“Wow.” Kuroo nodded, “Put some clothes on.”

Kenma flipped through the stack, “How much is this, Shouyou?”

“Over a thousand!” Shouyou said excitedly while throwing on a bathrobe, “Can you believe that?!”

“Hardly.” Kuroo frowned, “You didn’t do anything too extreme that would risk your health, right?”

“No, no.” Shouyou tied the sash on the robe, “Oikawa just convinced this guy to pay twice as much, and then _I_ convinced him a little further more.”

“Twice as much?”

He shook his head, “It’s a long story.” A grin flashed on his face and he skipped over to retrieve the bundle, flipping through it like his favourite novel, “It’s amazing! I can do so much- if I keep this up and get the guy to keep crawling back.”

He waved the money towards the two, “Natsu could actually go to a good school. I could take mom on that trip that she’s always deserved; get her things she’s always wanted. I could get my little cousin a bike so he could join the bicycle club at school. I could keep my old next door neighbour, Mrs. Saito, from getting kicked out of her place next month-”

“Shou, relax!” Kuroo chuckled and Kenma smiled weakly.

“Shouyou, don’t think ahead too much. You don’t know if this guy will keep falling for whatever you and Oikawa playing at.”

“Oh…” A long smile appeared on Shouyou’s face, “I wouldn’t worry about that.”

The other two exchanged bemused looks, but Shouyou just continued smiling down at the bundle in his hands. He yawned and scratched his head, walking towards the door.

“…I can play that guy like a fucking fiddle.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you look like an angel, walk like an angel, talk like an angel...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted the next chapter a little early, in thanks for the _many_ kind, kind, amazing comments I got last chapter! Sorry, I should get back in the groove of replying. Thanks so much for the endless angst support  <3  
> and sorry for short update! next one will be longer

“They won’t give me an extension… all I need to get back on track is just a little more.”

Soft voices echoed down Shouyou’s apartment complex hallway, him leaning against the wall as his next-door neighbour, Mrs. Saito, clutched her door and spoke in hushed speech. Her bottom lip was trembling and Shouyou ran a hand along her arm to prevent her from crying.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay.”

“No, it’s not.”  She clasped a hand over her mouth, “I can’t stay at my son’s anymore, and I had to sign up my name for the local food bank and I-”

“How much do you need.”

She looked up, shocked, Shouyou smiling down softly at her.

“Sweetie, I can’t-”

“Yes, you can.” He immediately pulled out his wallet, flipping through it,  “Just tell me how much you need to fix this month’s rent and get you back on track.”

“800.” She said.

He paused, let out a small sigh, and pulled out a thick wad of bills, “Done. You can pay me later this year, I don’t mind.”

“Shouyou, honey, I honestly can’t.”

“Yes, yes, you can.” He insisted, grinning and clapping the money in her hands with a soft squeeze. “Don’t worry about a thing, Mrs. Saito. I got you.”

She started to cry.

“Oh… don’t do that. Please don’t cry-”

“Thank you.” She blubbered, “Thank you- do you want some cobbler?”

“No!” Shouyou cleared his throat, “No. Thank you, I’m fine. Just, dear god, don’t give me any more cobbler.”

She laughed and pressed her tear-stained lips against his cheek, “Thank you so much, Shouyou. You are the most good-hearted person-”

“Ah, I’m really not.” He smiled. “It’s all fine.”

“Thank you.” She retreated into her door with a wobbly smile and waved at him. He waved back.

“Any time. Have a good night, Mrs. Saito.”

“You too, sweetie.”

The door closed and his smile faded, turning into an exhausted frown as he slumped against his apartment door.

“Ah… shit. There goes that thousand. Sorry, Natsu, Mom.”

He looked miserably down at the 200 left in his wallet and cursed, grabbing his phone.

“…Hey. Kuroo? Yeah. Tell Oikawa I’m coming into work today, I have to talk to him.” 

* * *

Oikawa was sitting at his desk, writing. Shouyou wondered what the hell he even was writing, but it looked important. He wasn’t even aware that Oikawa even knew how to write.

He leaned against the doorframe of his office, face stony. Oikawa didn’t even look up.

“Here to complain, creampie?”

“Has he called yet?”

“No.”

“Then yeah, I am.”

Oikawa sighed, pen scribbling softly, “He’ll call soon, Hinata. You have to be patient with these kinds of things-”

“But that’s bad.” Shouyou waved a hand frustratingly, “Isn’t that bad? Did he catch on?”

Oikawa laughed, “Definitely not. Tobio-chan is very, very dumb, Hinata. Remember that.”

Shouyou made a face, “…Is he?”

“Yes, he is.”

He shook his head, “This is bad. We need to move this forward. Make the process quicker.”

Oikawa finally looked up, regarding Shouyou with his cheek resting on his hand, “Him not calling 24 hours after getting a lap dance from you is really bothering you, isn’t it? It’s been two days, shrimp.”

“I need to taunt him.” Shouyou glared, “Need to make him _want_ to have sex with me, every minute of the day—every second, he’s thinking about me, and no one but me.”

Oikawa looked at him in silence, his face turning surprisingly stern. But he just sighed and leaned back in his chair, “I… have his work address?”

“Really?” Shouyou perked up, “That’s great!”

“Ah, alright.” He grabbed a small piece of paper, “I’ll write it down for you. He works till five.”

“Perfect.” Shouyou walked up to the desk, eyes wild, hands fidgeting restlessly, “I can stop by his office, seduce him, oh, this is perf-”

_Slap._

He looked down. A hand on his wrist, gripping, hard, nails digging into his skin. He took an intake of breath and finally rested his eyes on the darker brown ones frozen on his, glazed with forbiddingness.

He moved, jerked, his hand going nowhere. His body started to shake but he told himself no, don’t show it, just wait, he’ll let go eventually.

Oikawa just spoke softly, almost whispering, “Only for the money.”

“What else would it be for?”

“You tell me.”

He finally let go, and Shouyou violently pulled his hand away, grabbed the slip of paper, and left the office as quickly as possible.

* * *

“Tobio?”

“Hmm?”

“Take these. And alphabetize everything in them.” _Whump._ A stack of binders were suddenly piled into Tobio’s hands from his boss and he groaned underneath the heavy weight.

“Fuck.”

“Language.” Suga reminded him.

“Why can’t Hitoka do all these jobs?”

“Because Hitoka is smarter than you.” He walked away simply and Tobio groaned again.

“What does that even have to do with _anything_?” Suga ignored him.

He grumbled down the hallway and kicked open the door of his office, heading for his desk and heaving the stack on it while mumbling curse words at his co-workers.

“Busy day?”

 _“AH!”_ He shouted and spun around, almost falling backwards on his desk and nearly having a heart-attack at the sight before him.

“Wh- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”

Shouyou giggled, leaning against Hitoka’s empty desk behind him, “I’ve been here for the past five minutes. I’m surprised you didn’t notice me when you came in.”

“What are you doing here.” Tobio repeated, less shock and more apparent anger in his features.

“What?” Shouyou pouted, “I can’t visit you at work?”

“No.” Tobio said, “No, you can’t. Absolutely not.” He shook his head and walked towards him, “No, no, you cannot be here. You have to leave. Now.”

“Jeez, chillax, dude.”

“Please stop talking like that.”

“It’s not like anyone _saw_ me.” Shouyou held up his hands, “Or knows who I am. Us sex workers can be seen in public, Tobio.”

“Yeah, sure, go in public. Go _anywhere_ _else_ in public but here.”

Shouyou snorted, reaching out for Tobio’s white shirt collar and the other male flinched, “You are being way too up-tight about this. I’m not wearing a shirt saying ‘I am a prostitute and Tobio is my customer’.”

 _“Can you not say that so fucking loud?”_ Tobio hissed, pressing a hand against Shouyou’s mouth and looking nervously outside of his office windows. He felt a warm sensation on his hand and realized Shouyou was licking his palm, softly, brown eyes glazed and watching him and Tobio withdrew it with a small gasp.

Shouyou just laughed, “Why can’t I visit my favourite customer at his work?”

“Fav- since when have I been your favourite customer?” Tobio asked, ignoring the happy twitch in his chest at hearing those words come out of Shouyou’s mouth.

Shouyou just grinned and began smoothing his hands along Tobio’s shoulders, “Since you paid one grand the other day… that was so sweet. You are so sweet...” The hands started to slide down his chest-

“Ah-” Tobio grabbed them and took a step back, “Are you trying to seduce me right now?!”

“Seduce?” Shouyou made a ‘pfft’ noise and blew the orange bangs out his hand, slowly starting to walk towards Tobio.

“Actually… yeah. Seduce is the right word.”

“Look.” Tobio said nervously, backing up and quickly lowering the shades on his office window, “I had fun with you the other day, honestly, I did.”

“I had fun too.” Shouyou grinned, bringing himself closer and entrapping Tobio against his desk.

“But right now, I can’t do this with you.”

“Then why did you just close the shades?”

“Because I don’t want any of my co-workers to recognize or see you.”

Shouyou rolled his eyes, “Oh, believe me. I’ve never been hired by any of your co-workers. And, what are you going to do anyways if I refuse to leave.”

Tobio glared, “Call the cops.”

“On me?” Shouyou tapped his nose, “Do you know how many cops I’ve seduced? Also, call on me for what? It’s not like sex-workers aren’t allowed to visit people at work. And this building is public for any visitors. And you have no legal restrictions against my association with you. So…” His hands slowly reached out for Tobio’s white collared shirt and clasped on the top button and Tobio gasped, pressing himself right up against his desk and clinging to it desperately.

“Wait, wait. This is my office.” He pointed to the desk behind him, “See that desk right there? My child-hood best friend literally works there, and my boss’s office is right across the hall.”

“Oh, well they’ll just have to join us.” Shouyou leaned forward and kissed his neck and Tobio crumbled a little—half-melting against Shouyou’s touch, half-trying to get the hell away from him.

“Wait…” He moaned a little, eyes closed and neck tilted upwards while his hands practically shook on his desk, “Wait. What’s wrong with you today?”

“Nothing. God.”

“Yes, there is something wrong.” He pried Shouyou’s lips off him, “You’re…acting weird.”

“I’ve always acted this way.”

“No, you haven’t.” Tobio took both of his wrists and Shouyou flinched, violently. He stopped, looked at him, but Shouyou had his head turned away sharply and was glaring the ground.

“What… what’s wrong? Shouyou?”

“Nothing, okay?”

Tobio released his wrists softly and felt Shouyou relax underneath him. He sighed, “Look, you got mad at me for kissing you when you weren’t being paid, so why are you acting like this now? Especially when I’m showing no interest in doing this with you.”

“I-” Shouyou seemed lost for an answer, looking suddenly scared and he began scratching his head viciously, “I- uh-”

Tobio stared at him with raised eyebrows, waiting for an answer, and sighed when he got none. “I have work to do.” He said quietly, walking over to his desk and seating himself on the chair, “Sorry. You can go.”

“I don’t want to go.”

“Well, you can’t stay here. Especially when Hitoka’s going to be back soon-”

“Hitoka…” Shouyou said thoughtfully, “That’s your other employee who works with you, right?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Does she ever help you with work?” Shouyou sidled up to the desk and tapped the stack of binders, his confidence quickly returning, “Tedious work like this?”

Tobio frowned, “No… not really.”

“Hmm. That’s too bad.” Shouyou leaned his elbow onto the stack of binder, smiling face in the palm of his hand, “It must be _so_ hard and _so_ stressful. Having to do all this _work_ all the time with _no_ help. I bet sometimes you just…” He began sneakily walking his fingers down across Tobio’s lap, “…want a release.”

Tobio slapped his hand away, “Are you still trying to seduce me? But from a different angle?”

Shouyou ignored him, “And I'm sure that on top of your work, there's other areas of your life that's causing you stress and frustration, Tobio.” He smiled, fingers back on rubbing Tobio’s thigh softly, “It also sounds like you’re suffering symptoms…”

“Symptoms?”

“Symptoms of Shouyou Withdrawal.” He tapped the crotch area of Tobio’s pants once.

“Shouyou Withdrawal?” Tobio repeated degradedly, “You did not just say that.”

“Oh, it’s a very real thing.” Shouyou leaned back from the binders, “Here. Let me prescribe you something.” He swung his leg up.

_Whump._

Tobio looked up, “Get your leg off my desk.”

“My leg isn’t on your desk. Only my foot is.”

“Well, then get your _foot_ off my desk.”

“Or, you could just admire the view.” He waved to his crotch, right up close next to Tobio’s face and he glared in return at it.

“This is starting to look like sexual harassment. Who am I kidding, this whole _thing_ has been sexual harassment.”

“Not if you want it.” Shouyou countered.

“Well, now this just sounds like the perpetuation of rape culture.”

“Or, the perpetuation of my dick.”

“Case in point.”

“Look at us.” Shouyou grinned, “Bantering like an old married couple.”

“Excuse me?”

“We have great chemistry.”

“Can you get off my fucking desk?” Tobio snapped, “I already told you, I _don’t_ want this right now. Isn’t that obvious?”

“No, it’s not.” Shouyou said, finally removing his leg and looking surprisingly focused and serious and Tobio leaned back, feeling a little intimidated.

“If anything, it’s obvious you _do_ want this.” He moved closer into his chair, using every limb and inch of his skin to invade Tobio’s brain as he moved closer, and closer, legs pressing up against his chair, leaning down.

Tobio suddenly forgot how to breathe. “I… I don’t. I don’t want-”

“You do.” Shouyou lifted up his leg and pressed his knee softly into Tobio’s groin, causing him to close his eyes in pleasure as Shouyou ground his knee gently. Pushing it in, and out, and back in again, speaking with every press.

“You…want…this…Tobio.”

“I…I don’t…I-” A moan escaped him and he was overtaken, breathless words bubbling out, “Fuck. Fuck. I want this.”

“Mhm.” Shouyou smirked.

Tobio grunted and pulled him onto his lap, “Should we do it right here?”

“Yeah. Yes. And…” Shouyou arched his back and let out a high-pitched fake moan as Tobio pulled him close and began sucking his neck. He disguised his next words in between his false moans, “And- _oh-_ you’re going to have to pay twice- _oh, Tobio_ \- twice as much.” He moaned again, “And a little- _ah-_ extra since we’re doing it here, and not- _oh, god you’re so good-_ at your place.”

Tobio didn’t catch a thing he said, nodding and getting overpowered by desire as his hands began quickly undoing his own belt, his mouth still on Shouyou’s neck.

He didn’t see the long, mischievous smile that appeared on Shouyou’s face for a split second as he stroked Tobio’s hair and muttered words of encouragement.

“Yeah…” He whispered, Tobio’s cock coming into view below his own lap, “Fuck me... just like that.”

* * *

“Oh my god.” Oikawa cackled, shuffling through the stack of bills, “This is amazing! How have we never found an idiot like this before?”

“I don’t know!” Shouyou was grinning, trying to wipe come stains off his jacket, “But he’s valuable now, unquestionably. We can’t let him go.”

“No, definitely.” Oikawa smiled again, pulling out a thin pile of bills and handing them to Shouyou, “Your half.”

“Thanks.” He took it, examined it—and his smile fell almost instantly.

“Oikawa.”

“Yes?”

“This is less than half.”

Oikawa looked up from his own half, “Huh?”

“Tobio paid 700 for that. You gave me 250.”

“Ah, yeah. Well…” Oikawa smiled, “You can’t always get what you want.”

Shouyou bristled, eyes blown wide and scratching at his head, “I DESERVE- WE’RE DOING THIS TOGETHER-”

“You have a problem with how I pay my employees, we're going to have to talk about it some other time. Make an appointment.” Oikawa said simply, avoiding his eyes and spinning his chair around.

“HEY-” Shouyou grabbed his chair and spun him back around, “YOU CAN’T-”

_**BAM.** _

Ringing. Endless ringing. Shouyou could barely hear his own uncontrollable sobs broken out of him through the blaring ringing in his head, like someone had just shot a gun into his ear. His head seared with pain and he clutched it tenderly—having it just slammed against the desk below him in one quick motion of Oikawa's powerful hand, the one that spread across his entire skull.

The ringing cleared a little as he saw three spots of blood on the wood below him. And heard a voice.

“You do not touch me. I touch you. Understood?”

Shouyou stopped his crying just for a second, just so he could whisper, “Yes. Understood.”

“Great. So glad we could clear that up.” Oikawa lifted his head for him and kissed him, getting a taste of the salty tears running down his face, “Please don’t cry, baby.”

“Okay.”

“Go home.”

“Okay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the circle of manipulation is complete..


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for reference: someone on tumblr asked what Shouyou and Tobio's ages are... Shouyou is 24, Tobio 23, and Oikawa 27.

“Oikawa here?” Shouyou burst into the room, not even greeting his co-workers as his wild red eyes scanned the room fervently and his hand scratched at his head roughly.

“No.” Kuroo answered, flinching slightly at the way Shouyou jerked his head up and flashed his eyes at that response.

“What… what do you need him from-”

“Just need to talk to him.” Shouyou snapped, hands shaking in the air, “Fuck. I wasted all my fucking money on taking a cab to his place, which is like- two neighbourhoods away. And he wasn’t there. Or he didn’t answer the door. And so I came back here because I thought he would be- FUCK. I’m spending the day with my sister as well, and I don’t have any money now to take her somewhere and I- I-”

He paced around the room, restless, eyes landing on a knife that was used to cut open a cardboard box and he walked towards it, quickly.

“Shou-” Kuroo walked forward and Kenma quickly sat up.

“Shouyou!”

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK-" Shouyou grabbed the knife, flicking his arm and letting it fly towards the wall, cutting a sharp hole and getting it stuck with a loud noise of tearing through plaster.

Both men stared, for a few seconds, as Shouyou panted and stared in rage at the knife in the wall and the small hole it had made, the damage it had made.

“So easy.” He whispered.

“Shouyou?”

“Shouyou.” Kenma went over and tentatively touched his arm, “Calm down, okay?”

Shouyou turned around quickly and Kenma flinched, but he only smiled. Smiled and laughed, slowly releasing his hand off the knife.

“What? I’m fine.” He grinned, rubbing the back of his neck, “Just tired, y’know? I’m gonna go, you guys have a good day.”

“Y-you too.”

“You too, Shouyou.”

He clapped Kenma on the shoulder and skipped cheerily out of the room, “See ya, dudes!”

The door closed shut, and the two men slowly turned to each other, fear reflecting in each other’s eyes. Kenma read the other’s mind, “He doesn’t have it.”

“I think he does.”

“Kuroo, no.”

“All the symptoms are there.”

“No.” Kenma shook his head, “No.” He left and closed the door behind himself as well. Kuroo just folded his arms and sighed, staring at the knife stuck in the wall.

* * *

“I don’t understand. When I was your age, jean jackets were cool. And then they stopped being cool. And now they’re apparently cool again?”

“Everything that was in style in the early 90's is now in style again, Shou.” Natsu looked over her back in the mirror, “You should know that, god.”

“Should I?” Shouyou picked up a pair of combat boots and examined them, “We didn’t have to go shopping, you know. We could have gone for a walk or something.”

“I’m fine.” Natsu said, “I don’t need any more sight-seeing right now. I just went on a two-week road trip with mom and Ken, and we stopped ๑multiple times on the way to our actual destination. I don’t need to ever see another single fucking sight-”

“Language.” Shouyou leaned against the wall and laughed, “What? Was the trip really that bad.”

She smiled at up at him, “I just wish you could have been there.”

He smiled back down at her, “Yeah. I wish I could have been there too. But I can’t afford to skip work and I’m…” He rubbed his neck, “not really allowed.”

“How’s that going?” She grabbed the pair of boots from him and sat down to put them on, “Any STD’s yet?”

“Nope!” Shouyou cheerily gave her thumbs up and got one in return.

“Awesome! So you can come home soon, yeah?”

“…Yeah. Maybe. I- I’ll see.” He shook his head, “I’m just so tired these days, and family trips don’t rejuvenate me—if anything they exhaust me.”

“Same. That’s why I need you there! So mom can stop talking to me for like five seconds, and talk to you instead.”

“I wanna go home.” He knelt in front of her, “I do. But I can’t right now. I’m busy, and trying something out. Trying to… win at something.”

“What?” She teased and leaned in, “Do you have a boyfriend?”

“Hell no.” Shouyou puffed the hair out of his eyes and stood back up, “When’s the last time I had a boyfriend, Natsu.”

“Like, first year of college.”

“It was a fucking rhetorical-ass question.”

“Language.” She sighed suddenly, “I hate this jacket. And these boots. Let’s just go.”

Her brother suddenly pointed excitedly towards the door, “To sight-seeing!”

“No!”

They ended up going sight-seeing. But to a place Natsu preferred, one of the markets outside nearby that lined a whole pavilion. There were tons of stalls, most of them holding old fabrics and handmade hats and ponchos and little necklaces and charms and bracelets, all priced for much more than they were worth.

“These markets are mile long scams, Natsu.”

She shushed him, leaning over to inspect a booth of hand-made woven purses. With her attention directed away he quickly turned around and pulled out his wallet, counting the few bills left it them.

“Only seventeen left.” He rubbed his eyes, “Shit.” He looked up the street, recognizing the familiar name. Maybe… if this was one of his work days-

“Shou?”

“Yeah?” He quickly put his wallet away and felt her tugging at his arm, bringing her closer towards one of the booths where there were stacks of necklaces lined up. She pointed excitedly to a silver one with a sun charm on the end of it.

“Look! Like our last name! I want it, please?” She began to beg, “Please, please, please, it’s the only thing I’ll ask for during the rest of the day, please?”

He laughed nervously, “Okay, okay. Um,” He turned to the vendor, “how much?”

“Thirty.”

“Th-thirty?” His face snapped to anger and he scratched his head, “Seriously? For these pieces of shit?”

“Shou!”

“Hey, fuck you, man.”

“Fuck you right back, con artist. I could make this shit with my eyes closed.”

“Doubt it, scumbag. How about you let the lady choose?”

“How about I beat your disgusting ass-” Shouyou turned, realizing Natsu had run away quickly and was heading into another store.

“Great. Scared away my customer.” The vendor growled, “Thanks, bastard.”

“I _was_ your customer.” Shouyou knocked down several necklaces on his way out and ran into the store after his sister, finding her crying behind a spinning pillar of sunglasses.

“Nat-” His hand was smacked away. She huddled away from him and shook with tears.

“Natsu.” He rubbed her back, “Hey, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Natsu-”

“Why do you have to be such a jerk sometimes?” She whispered.

“Natsu… I’m sorry.”

“It’s like- certain things trigger you. I don’t know.” She shook more, her voice getting quieter, “And then you change, and I don’t even know who you are anymore.”

“Hey.” He wrapped an arm around her bringing her closer, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I just get mad sometimes. I… don’t really know who I am either.”

She eventually hugged him back. He pulled her face close and said softly, “You can get the necklace, I just have to get some more money.”

“Huh?”

“I’m going to go find a bank, okay? I… know the address of one nearby. You just look at the booths while I’m gone, and give me ten- no, twenty minutes. Okay?”

She nodded shyly. Shouyou just kissed her temple and grinned, “And then I’m going to come back and you’re going to buy whatever you want, a million necklaces if you want. And then we’re going out for a nice dinner, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Great.” He kissed her again, “Bye, honey. I’ll be back.”

“…Bye.”

* * *

“You could come? It’s just drinks, it’d be nice.”

“Nah, man, thanks.” Tobio pushed his way backwards into his empty office, speaking to a co-worker, “I’m seeing my parents on that day, I can’t.”

“Too bad.”

“Yeah.”

“Rain check?”

“…Sure.”

“Great. I will check that rain.” The guy smiled and bounced off to his office and Tobio sighed, closing his office door glumly behind him.

“Boy, who was that guy? Talk about stalker.”

Tobio stared.

“Wha- WHAT-”

“Hey.” Shouyou was sitting, spinning around in his office chair, “This chair is fun, by the way. How can you work in an office like this, and restrain yourself from just spending the whole day spinning on this thing.”

“Stop!” Tobio grabbed the chair, “Leave.”

“No thanks.” Shouyou grabbed his tie and yanked him down, “I’m staying right here.”

“No, no. This cannot be a regular thing that's going to continue happening, okay?”

“Why can’t it be?”

“Because this is where I fucking work. And seeing you is… too much of a strain of my wallet.” He sighed and Shouyou just chuckled innocently, hands running along his tie and he brought their faces closer.

“And a strain on your pants.”

“Please.” Tobio begged, “Shouyou, please.”

Shouyou let go of his tie, groaning, “Fine. I won’t seduce you this time. But I’m not leaving.”

“What?”

“I’m just gonna… stay here.” He wheeled his chair over next to Tobio’s desk, making room for him to work, “And watch you. And just sit here. Until…”

“Until what?” Tobio demanded.

“Until you can’t stand it anymore.” He smiled impishly, and they both looked at each other for a long time until Tobio grunted, as if accepting the challenge.

“I can stand it.” He said, dragging the office chair from Hitoka’s desk to use it in substitute of his own.

“You sure about that?”

“Pretty sure.” He sat down, “And by the way, my co-worker’s going to be back from a meeting in ten minutes, so-”

“That’s fine.” Shouyou folded his arms behind his head, “We’ll be done by then.”

“This overbearingly confident ๑personality of yours is kind of irritating.”

He grinned, “Did you say stimulating?”

“No, no, I said irritating.”

“Oh.” He spun around once, twice, hands clasped on his lap and smiling expectantly at his customer across him. Tobio never complained, but never addressed him either—head down and face dark, as if internally repeating to himself don’t look, don’t look-

“What are you doing?”

“Reading this.”

“What are you reading?”

“This.”

“What’s ‘this’?”

“Forms.”

“Thrilling.”

“Hm.”

Shouyou spun around again, squirming a little in his chair. He reached his foot over and brushed it against Tobio’s shin but Tobio quickly moved away, glaring down at the paper on his desk. Shouyou sighed, glancing up at the digital clock on the desk. He had to speed this up.

He got up in his chair, walking around to the back of it slowly and Tobio glanced up for a second to see what he was doing but then looked back down quickly. Shouyou kept his eyes on him anyways, spinning the chair around slowly, and then perched himself against one of its arms. He positioned himself so it was right against his crotch, and then began moving up onto it.

Tobio still wasn’t looking up. He rubbed himself up and down on the plastic arm of the chair, again, and again, slowly, holding onto the back of the chair. Tobio eventually did look up, his mouth open to ask what the hell he was doing, but he quickly shut it and his eyes widened.

“Wha…”

Shouyou just smiled, rubbing up and down on the arm, and Tobio didn’t take his eyes off his crotch for at least thirty seconds, until snapping out of it.

“Wha- stop it. Stop doing that.”

“What?” Shouyou smirked at his blushing face, “I’m not touching or bothering you, you can just go back to your work. I’m just… stretching.” He closed his eyes and moaned softly, grinding against the chair harder.

Tobio’s eyes glazed over slightly, “That’s… my chair.”

“I know.” Shouyou threw back his head, fake but well-disguised moans thrown into the air, “Oh, god. Tobio.”

“What.” Tobio responded softly.

“Your chair feels… so good.” He moaned again, “So good. _Tobio_.”          

“I…” Tobio moved forward slightly and Shouyou grinned, because he had him, this was it, but then Tobio snapped out of it and suddenly swore, sitting firmly back down.

“Shit. Stop humping my chair and leave me alone, pervert. I’m not going to fall for that crap.”

Shouyou sighed; rolling his eyes and plopping himself back down in the chair and spinning it around. “You’re smarter than I always think you are, Tobio.” He mumbled. Tobio glared at him out of the corner of his eye.

He sat, bored for another minute while Tobio kept on doing work and he tried to think or another tactic or method-

“Hey!” His eyes caught a coloured paperback underneath a pile of binders and he grabbed it suddenly, scratching his head, “Dude! You’re reading The Bell Jar? I love Sylvia Plath.”

Tobio looked up hesitantly, “Uh… yeah. My friend gave me it. You like Slyvia Plath?”

“Duh. I _am_ a poet.” Shouyou leaned back in the chair, sifting through it and smiling and looking much more relaxed and natural now. Tobio examined him oddly. Shouyou changed quickly, almost as if flipping through different TV channels.

“Did you know this is the only novel she ever actually wrote?”

“Huh. I didn’t know that.” Tobio folded his arms behind his head, dropping his work entirely, “She definitely was a genius.”

“Completely. A woman truly ahead of her time.” Shouyou suddenly chuckled, “You know, it’s stupid. But I always make this stupid mistake of before starting a book, I’ll-”

“Read the last page?” Tobio grinned, finishing his sentence, “Guilty.”

“You do that too?”

“Yeah!” Tobio laughed behind his hand, “Do you know how many books I’ve ruined because of that?”

“Oh my god! To Kill a Mockingbird.”

“The Book Thief.”

“The Boy In The Striped Pyjamas.”

“Gone Girl.”

“Frankenstein.”

“Nineteen Eighty-Four.”

“Don’t you mean Nineteen Eighty-Five?” Shouyou asked, and Tobio stared, until he laughed suddenly, “Dude. I’m kidding.”

Tobio rolled his eyes but laughed too.

Shouyou moved his chair closer, but not in any means trying to get physically closer to Tobio. At this point he just wanted to hear his voice better and see his eyes more. He had kind of forgotten his whole previous point of even coming to this office in the first place…

“Do you, uh, read any poetry?”

Tobio shrugged, “It’s not really my thing. Sorry, I know it’s yours.”

“Yeah. It is.” Shouyou smiled, “You should. I could lend you a Walt Whitman book.”

“I don’t know...” Tobio said.

“Or, you could pretty much read anything. Poetry is all around us, everyday.”

“What do you mean?”

Shouyou shrugged, “Anything can be poetry.” He looked over to the desk and grabbed a sheet off it, “See, what’s this?”

“A… memo I was going to send out. My printer hasn’t been working.”

“Okay.” Shouyou cleared his throat, reading, “The Information Technology Department has been requested for support.” He looked up, as if waiting for Tobio’s reaction but Tobio wasn’t exactly sure how to respond.

"So… are you saying _that’s_ poetry?”

“Yes!” Shouyou grinned, “Anything can be poetry. Even that.”

“No, I really don't see it.”

“Well, here then. Let me help you see it.” Tobio saw two hands moving towards him and jumped a little when he felt cold skin against his eyelids. But when Shouyou removed his hands from his eyes a moment later, there was nothing there but his smiling face still and the same memo.

“There. Now it’s poetry.”

Tobio looked down at the same line, “Nope, really don't see it.” He repeated, “The Information Technology Department has been requested for support. The Information Technology Department has been requested for support… It doesn’t even rhyme.”

“Poetry doesn’t have to rhyme.” Shouyou said, “It’s so subjective, poetry doesn’t even have it’s own criteria—except for different categorizations of it. Other than genres, there are literally no lines and no boundaries in the world of poetry. It is truly a limitless realm.”

“Limitless?” Tobio asked, “Or just completely overestimated?”

“What?”

“If something is so subjective, that no one can truly judge or assess it, doesn’t that make it completely worthless in the end?”

“No.” Shouyou shook his head, “No, it’s not worthless, it’s beautiful.”

“Well, is it?” Tobio said, “Just because something is subjective beyond this world doesn’t make it any higher, it just strips it of its value in our society.”

“Or, the fact that it is so subjective beyond our comprehension, makes it have no gauging of value at all. And isn’t that beautiful?”

“No.” Tobio puffed and folded his arms, “Not really.”

Shouyou just smiled, “But isn’t that beauty itself? Not being able to define something?”

Tobio stared at him, and his smile, for a very long time and had a sudden recollection of every feeling that Shouyou ever made him feel, in his bed, in his apartment. There were many, and confusion was one of them—beautiful confusion.

“Yeah.” He finally murmured, admitting, “I guess so.”

Shouyou hummed and smiled, grabbing a pen off the desk, “Here. If you can’t see it as poetry, you can always make it as poetry.” He began scribbling on the memo and Tobio reached out to stop him, but just gave up.

“Oi, don’t! You- ugh. Whatever.”

He watched him write a few lines underneath on the paper with vigour, holding the pen delicately with his tongue upturned on the corner of his mouth. Tobio soon found it very endearing, watching Shouyou write and perform this passion of his before his eyes.

“It’s not contemporary.” Shouyou said softly, putting down the pen, “But it rhymes. And that’s good enough for you, yeah?”

Tobio laughed and rolled his eyes, rolling the chair over further and peering at the paper over Shouyou’s shoulders as he held it up. He eventually rested his chin on Shouyou’s shoulder, thinking it was weird but he didn’t move it. Shouyou’s hair was tickling his ear and he could feel the vibrations of his voice.

“The Information Technology Department has been requested for support.  
But who supports the Information Technology Department when they’re at their last resort?  
Does the Information Technology Department have its own Information Technology Department?  
Or does the line of help end with the advice that they extend, in natural events, with only a memo of intent?”

Tobio laughed, burying his nose into Shouyou’s jacket and Shouyou’s body shook with laughter as well.

“What? Didn’t like it?”

“No, no, I liked it.” Tobio looked over at him, smiling softly, “I- I liked it. A lot. You're really good at poetry...”

Shouyou smiled back at him. He was just admiring the blue in Tobio’s eyes, how dark it was and surprisingly close to his own favourite color, when he noticed that Tobio’s eyes were no longer looking in his and were now looking down at his lips. Oh.

Tobio began leaning in, more, drawn towards Shouyou and for a second his eyes flitted back up and he breathed softly, “Can I?”

Shouyou stared down at Tobio’s lips, so close to his own, asking for invitation and he nodded gently, surprising himself.

Tobio connected them. And the kiss was gentle.

So gentle, that there was barely any movement and not a single swipe of the tongue. It was just soft lips, pressed together, and Shouyou waited for him to do more but he didn’t. Tobio eventually raised a warm hand and held his cheek, stroking an orange curl behind his ear and began moving his lips gently, once, folding against Shouyou’s with a light smack and then he did it again.

It was such a gentle, kind gesture that Shouyou started to fidget in his chair and he soon realized—realized that there was not a single drop of lust behind this kiss. And that frightened him.

He moved back, but Tobio’s warm hand on his cheek pulled him back in gently and he murmured happily, “Where are you going? You’re staying right here.” and then the warmth and softness was guiding Shouyou right back into it.

This kiss continued for another minute, with no development at all and the stillness made him uncomfortable, but warm and fuzzy and entranced at the same time and he eventually melted into Tobio’s soft lips and pressed back, not using his tongue either since Tobio wasn’t and he didn’t want to break whatever spell was happening right now. He held the hand that was clasped to his cheek and tilted his head, eyes closed, lips brushing with tiny wet soft movements each with their own expression of pure affection.

Then there was a knock on the door.

“Tobio?”

They both broke apart, and Shouyou wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and hissed curse words at himself.

“What? What is it?”

“Nothing.” He responded, “That just… surprised me.”

“What? Hitoka?”

“No. The kiss.” He suddenly clenched the fabric around his shirt, feeling like he was having a heart attack. “Something very funny happened to my chest just now.”

Tobio sent him a confused look, but they both snapped into reality as there was another knock and Hitoka was calling from outside of the door.

“Tobio. Open the door.” The doorknob jiggled, “It’s fucking locked, you bum-wipe.”

“J-just a second, Hitoka.” Tobio looked around, grabbing Shouyou’s arm, “The closet. Go in it, and leave after I send Hitoka out for something.”

“What?” Shouyou looked at the door, to the closet he was pointing at, to back at the door, and suddenly snapped back into his original position of determination as a light bulb popped in his head.

“Oh. Oh!” He tugged at Tobio’s sleeve, scratching his head, “Your co-worker’s here, so _I_ should go underneath your desk and _you_ should hide me.” He started to get down on his knees, “Yes, that’s a great idea-”

“What?” Tobio immediately blocked the opening to his desk, “Oh, no, no, no. I’ve seen enough office-based romantic comedies to know that the second you go underneath that desk, you’re going to give me an under-the-desk blowjob and I’m going to be forced to endure it in front of my child-hood best friend.”

“What?” Shouyou demanded, “Dude, that’s insane.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Tobio!” The doorknob jiggled harder, “Open the door! I hate you right now! You are totally not getting any of the gummy bears I bought for you on the way over!”

“Tobio.” Shouyou turned to him, “Your life is not a romantic comedy. But what your life actually is right now, is your child-hood best friend coming in here and seeing you with another guy.”

“So?”

“With his penis out.”

Tobio looked down, _“Oh_ , what the hell! Put that away!”

“Not until you let me go under-”

“Okay, okay, okay.” Tobio desperately pushed at his shoulders, “I get it, just hurry up and put that thing away, goddamn. This is fucking blackmailing right now.”

“No, it’s not. You’d know blackmail if I was ever blackmailing you.” Shouyou corrected, putting himself away and piling underneath his desk on all fours like an excited little kid and Tobio just grumbled and stood up to answer the door.

“Sorry, Hitoka, I was on the phone- ow!” He winced, the angry blonde in front of him pummelling his face with gummy bears.

“Jerk.” She snapped, “I bought these gummy bears for you!”

He reached out, “Thank you-”

“Oh, you’re not getting any of these.” She stomped in, stuffing the bears in her mouth. She looked around, “Wheref my chair?”

“Um, here.” Tobio quickly ran over to hide the bottom of his desk with his feet and rolled her chair over, “Sorry.”

“Seriously? You took my chair too?”

“I was just…” He sat down on his own, “testing them out. To see which one’s squeakier.”

“And?”

“Yours is squeakier.” Tobio shuffled his chair forward some more as Hitoka sat behind him. He felt soft breath on his pants legs and shuddered a little bit.

“How was the meeting?” He asked behind him.

“Horrible. Suga got in a fight with the superintendent about cutting our wages, and then a war started and everyone at the table picked sides. There was so much ๑disorder; we just ended up leaving early. Suga was so mad.”

Tobio snorted, “I’m sorry I missed it.” He jerked suddenly, feeling a warm hand on his leg, and jerked again when he felt it rise to his knee and then his thigh and no, no, he was such a fucking idiot, why did he ever trust this little imp-?

“Do you wanna hear the funniest thing Chiyo texted me?”

“No.” Tobio fidgeted, a hand now climbing high to his crotch and tugging at his zipper.

“What? Rude.”

“I mean- yes. Yeah, sure.” He slapped the hand, but another one darted up quickly and grabbed the zipper, and how good were these guy’s fucking reflexes?

“Okay, here it is.” Hitoka was rustling with the gummy bear bag behind her, invested with her phone and Tobio kicked ruthlessly underneath the desk, receiving a small “Ow!” and Hitoka suddenly looked up.

“What was that?’”

“Paper cut.”

“Aw, muffin.” She laughed, “Oh my god, this text is hilarious. She is _so_ funny.”

“Yeah?” Tobio’s voice cracked, kicking and slapping and he couldn’t see Shouyou’s face but he was almost positive that the little slut was probably laughing his ass off down there.

He just turned around quickly, spinning his chair and folding his legs and arms, trying to stay cool and collected and trying to hide his growing-

The chair spun back around suddenly. Tobio smacked the desk with his hands and cursed and Hitoka looked up.

“What the hell? Tobio-”

“Nothing.” He squeaked, feeling his chair jerk forward and an undaunted pair of hands tear open his zipper, “N-nothing is wrong!”

“Okay. Jesus.” She frowned, turning back to her desk, “Anyways, I’ll read the texts for you.”

Tobio nodded and leaned over onto his desk, covering his face and whispering, “Oh my god. Oh my god.” Because by now he was just accepting that this was happening right now and wow, that was Shouyou’s hot hand on his shaft guiding it down Shouyou’s other hot hand on his inner thigh and Shouyou’s even hotter mouth on his-

“Head.” He said aloud, choking.

“What?” Hitoka was stuffing more gummy bears in her mouth and the loud sound of her crinkling bag and loud chewing was really not setting the arousing mood well but it didn’t matter to Tobio.

“Does your head hurt or something? Do you have a concussion?”

“Yeah. Maybe.” He breathed out, covering his face, “Just- read the texts, Hitoka.”

“Oh, yeah! So I was like, ‘hey, Chiyo’. And she was like ‘hey, Hitoka’. And then I was like ‘what’s up?’ and she was like ‘nothing much’…” Tobio tuned out.

He was trying to control his breathing, blocking out the sound of his best friend babbling about her crush and only trying to focus on getting off as quietly as possible here. Shouyou’s mouth was good, wet, warm, tongue gliding down the shift and the slight contact of teeth nibbling at the head.

“Hot.” He said suddenly, feeling like his body was being absorbed by the sun, “Hot.”

“Right?” Hitoka replied obliviously, “It was so hot! She totally asked me what I was wearing. Well, not really. She was just like, ‘what are you wearing to this party?’ But she was still basically flirting with me.”

Tobio breathed, feeling that rising sensation in the pit of his stomach as Shouyou took him in deeper, harder, tongue swirling madly and teeth brushing and oh, god.

 _“Fuck.”_ He slapped the desk again.

“What?” She looked up, “Are you dying?”

“Sick. I’m really sick.” He bent over, “Get me the nurse.”

“Nurse-?” She stood up and walked over, “Tobio?”

“Don’t say my name and don’t touch me.”

“Jeez.” She moved towards the door, “Okay, okay, I’m getting the nurse. Just, uh- hang in there. Buddy.”

Tobio moaned obscenely. She ran.

The second that the door closed behind her Shouyou began stroking him hard along the base of the shaft and _literally_ sucking and then Tobio was hitting his head against the desk and babbling Shouyou’s name.

He convulsed underneath the desk, bucking his hips and feeling Shouyou’s hands squeeze his thighs comfortingly. After a minute of heavy breathing, he pushed his chair back and caught a small face peeping out with come dribbling down its chin.

Shouyou just wiped it off and held out his hand casually, “That’ll be a hundred dollars, please.”

Tobio panted and stared down at him in shock.

* * *

“Nat!”

Natsu turned around and stared at her loud brother running through the market, waving and smiling.

“Hey!” He ran over and hugged her, “Hey. I missed you.”

“You took so long!” She broke away from his grip.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, there was a long line at the bank.”

“Was there?” She obviously didn’t believe him but he didn’t mind anyways. He had the money now, the money so that his sister could enjoy herself while visiting him. That was all that mattered.

“Here.” He pulled the hundred dollar bill out of his wallet and handed it to her, dropping a kiss on her head, “Buy as many necklaces as you want. And then we’re going out for a fancy dinner, and I want you to order so many appetizers that you’ll start puking!”

“Ah, no thanks.”

 

“Why did you get that flavour?”

“Soda’s the best.”

“Boring.”

They walked along the dusky sidewalk, through a park lined with browning trees and watching the gold sun reflect on the pavement. After dinner, they had ordered ice cream and Natsu bought two sun charm necklaces, one for each of the Hinatas.

“So, Natsu.” Shouyou chewed on the end of his plastic spoon, “You asked about my love life, but what about yours?”

“Mine?” She looked away. Shouyou narrowed his eyes at her.

“It better be non-existent.”

“Hey! I’m fifteen, Shou.”

“Yeah, exactly. Way too young.”

“Well,” She shrugged and blushed, “there _is_ someone.”

“I don’t like him.”

“Hey! You have no idea what he’s like, _or_ that it’s even a ‘he’ in the first place!”

“Well, is it a he?”

“…Yes.” She admitted.

“Then, I don’t like him.”

She shook her head, “You’re so sexist against your own gender. In a way it’s like you’re a feminist, but not even-”

“What’s his name?”

“Takuro.”

“Don’t like him.”

“What the hell, Shou.” She glared and ate another scoop of her ice, “You don’t even know him. He’s nice, I swear.”

“Yeah, I’m sure he is, but that doesn’t mean he can’t be mean.” He glared down at her, “And I swear, if any asshole hurts you-”

“He’s not going to hurt me. You don’t have to be so overprotective.”

“It’s the big brother’s job.”

“It’s really not.” She smiled down at the sidewalk, “He said that he might be able to say he loves me in the next few weeks.”

Shouyou stared, “That’s the stupidest- the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Well, whatever! You’ve never been in love.”

Shouyou sighed, looking back away. He murmured after a few moments of footsteps and silence.

“Yeah. You’re right. I don’t know what that feels like.”

“Mhm.”

“But, I do know that guys hurt the people they love. It’s not a stereotype, it’s the truth. Men are animals.”

“Oh, Shou. Why do you think that all situations where actual love is involved end in heartbreak?”

“Because they do! Men break hearts, they manipulate others, and lie and cheat them.”

She chuckled suddenly, “You’re acting like you’ve been involved in something like that. Is this all biased—based off one personal experience where someone broke your heart?”

“No.” Shouyou said, “No. I’m saying this because… I’ve been that man, before. Many times... and I still am.”

She looked up at him curiously, raising her eyebrows. “Broken some hearts recently, nii-chan?”

He shrugged, “Probably. Or about to.”

“Does the lady or ginger man want a portrait?”

They both turned to a person sitting on the curb, calling to them. A large canvas of paper and box of paints sitting next to him on the pavement. 

“Ooh! Shou! Can we?” She tugged at his sleeve, “Can we, can we, can we?”

“Okay, okay.” He laughed, walking over, “How much for a portrait of both of us? Is ten enough?” He mumbled, “That’s all I have left.”

“Ten’s fine.”

Natsu excitedly stood beside him for reference as the man painted behind the canvas, brush flicking. 

“Look, Natsu,” Shouyou continued, “all I’m saying is that it’s very, very easy to hurt someone. So easy.”

“I know that, Shou. But not everyone is just totally unable to control themselves. Some people have hearts.”

“Yeah, some. And then those people get hurt, and they lose their hearts and control and start to hurt people back. Often times they’re forced to.”

“What?” She looked up at him nervously, “What are you even talking about?”

“I’m _saying,_ sometimes someone is forced to manipulate someone else. And they don’t have self-control, or a choice. They just have to hurt others.”

She looked back down, silent and brooding as they watched the painter move his brush up and down in the gathering twilight. She eventually murmured, “You don’t really believe that, do you, Shou?”

He didn’t respond, since he wasn't even entirely sure of the answer.

“Ten dollars, please.” The painter spun the canvas around, ripping off the abstract painting of the two siblings and handing it to them. Natsu giggled and leaned in and pointed but Shouyou just glared, feeling rising waves of anger inside him.

“Why- why do I have two faces?!”

“Huh?” Natsu asked.

“Look!” Shouyou pointed irritably to his face, complete with a head of orange hair and his face split into two colours, one yellow and happy and one red and frowning. “What the hell, dude!”

The painter just cowered and bent back down, mumbling something about his “art style” and Natsu just pulled Shouyou’s arm, yanking him away. “Let’s just go. Shouyou, come on. We’re leaving.”

“You guys didn’t pay yet!”

“Here, sorry,” Natsu grabbed Shouyou’s wallet and pulled out the ten dollar bill, “sorry for my brother, he acts up sometimes.”

“Don’t apologize to that guy, Natsu! He drew me two-faced!”

“Shou, stop. Let’s go.”

“Why am I two-faced in the painting?!” He called over his shoulder, his sister dragging him away, “WHY AM I TWO-FACED?”

“Shou, you are so embarrassing, shut up. This is the last time I come visit you in the city.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the comments<3  
> ๑


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, sorry! Tobio's parents are in the next one and we get a little more acquainted with Shouyou's _problem_
> 
> and kind of an explicit chapter?... things are getting a little more heavy.  
>  **warnings:** violence, blood, graphic masturbation.  
>  and we get introduced to an important character...

Shouyou fidgeted in his black spandex, uncomfortable on the rough couch he was perched on but it was better than the guy’s bed—which absolutely reeked. He chewed the end of his pen and glared down at the nearly done essay on his lap.

“What else? There’s got to be more notes than what you have…” He shuffled through the stack of paper lying down on the couch next to him, scrawled notes all jumbled out of order and barely readable.

“And what is readable doesn’t make any sense.”

The guy next to him laughed brightly, “I try. School’s hard.”

“Obviously.” Shouyou said quietly, eyes dark and low on the paper and he finished writing up his last point.

“You incorporating Jung’s theory of dualities here?”

“What?” The guy looked up from his beer, sprawled on his recliner, “Yeah, yeah. Hey, can I ask you a question? Did you get a PHD in sucking dick?”

Shouyou glared at him over his shoulder, “That’s disrespectful. I got a Masters in English and Romantic Literature.”

Tobio would have never made a joke like that.

“Fuck, when did you get so uptight?”

Shouyou just scoffed and continued writing, hearing a shuffle behind him and turning around to see the owl head poking behind the couch and wide eyes on him.

“Jesus.”

“So why didn’t that work out? Why did you end up doing this?”

“Because I got a Masters in English and Romantic Literature. So, about the application of Jung here, from there you could break up your pervious point-”

“Well, I’m glad you chose to do this instead.” The guy said brightly, hands finding their way over the couch to Shouyou’s bare shoulders and chest and he began massaging uncomfortably. Shouyou fidgeted and glared at him even harder.

“What?” The guy grinned, “I can’t touch you? I want to touch you.” He bent over and let his hands slide down Shouyou’s chest and brush his nipples. Shouyou jerked, but he kept him still, locked on the couch, and leaned over to breathe grossly into his ear, “I’ve been thinking about you so much lately.”

“Aren’t I honoured.” Shouyou moved away from his hands but winced when fingers grabbed at taut nipples and twisted to keep him in place.

“Fuck. Stop.” He pushed away the papers and growled, “You said you’d pay me extra if I’d do your essay for you, and I am. So let me.”

“Yeah, but I don’t care about that anymore.” One hand slid down lower, towards Shouyou’s abdomen and pressed restlessly, “I would much rather touch you…” He moaned into his ear, “I can’t stop thinking about you. I feel like your ghost is haunting me.”

“Well, tell my ghost I said ‘hi’.” Shouyou sighed and leaned back into the couch, submitting to the touch, “I’ll do this with you, but you’re going to have to pay extra.”

“Or, I just couldn’t.” Shouyou tensed up, and the guy continued rubbing his nipples and nipping at his ear, “You really should price your trade more fairly, have it as a go-by-the-hour type situation. Like, you come into my apartment, I pay one price, and I can do whatever the hell I want with you.”

“That’s not how it works.”

“I’m bigger than you though…” He wrapped his arms around Shouyou and hugged, tightly, squeezing the life out of him as Shouyou stared darkly at the pile of notes in front of him, anger boiling inside him and reaching his peak, like a kettle whistling endlessly and relentlessly and-

The guy kissed his cheek, “I have all the control over you.”

Shouyou flung his head back, knocking into the guy’s nose and hearing a satisfying crack of bone and scream of pain, and the loosening of the arms around him as he broke from his grip and ran half-naked into the main room and kitchen.

He closed the door and wedged a kitchen chair underneath the knob, his red eyes flicking around the apartment and looking for an advantage—he noticed the windows were closed and locked, no light streaming through them, and decided to use this.

He knocked over the three lamps in the room, breaking their bulbs with a shatter of glass and slipping the room into darkness as he heard the guy behind him swear and stumble towards the door and rattle the knob.

“SHIT! LET ME OUT, YOU LITTLE FUCK SLUT!”

Shouyou rushed towards a light-switch on the wall, knocking over picture frames and expensive objects on his way for fun and pressing himself up against the dark wall next to the light-switch, waiting. Anyone sitting in the room for a few minutes could see the shape of him up against the wall, but with the damage he had just done upon the guy and the distress he was under, entering the dark room at first would disorient him momentarily, and give Shouyou the upper hand. He bated his breath and waited.

The chair knocked over and the door swung open, the guy staggering into the room and tripping over objects, stepping on broken glass in the dark and swearing even louder. He cried out in pain and Shouyou felt a drop of fear in his chest for a moment, thinking of the anger that pain could fuel, but he pushed it down and kept still and shrunk against the wall further.

He screamed again.

“SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE ARE YOU?” Shouyou kept still.

He watched the shape lurch in the dark, crying out at every piece of glass he stepped on as his heavy breathing sunk into the air and his arms flailed in the dark. He hobbled quickly towards the wall where Shouyou was and for a second Shouyou’s subsided breath almost quit, until he calmed himself and noticed that the guy was just blindly stumbling towards the light-switch, as planned.

He counted his steps, reaching his hand out, watching, waiting, until guy’s arm was flying through the air towards the light-switch- but Shouyou got there first.

It took two seconds, two seconds of suspended silence as the guy felt for the light-switch and couldn’t reach it—realizing there was already another hand there.

Shouyou didn’t move until the guy let out a small gasp of fear, and then he did move.

It went from silence to many raging sounds—like the calm before a storm or a train arriving loudly into the station. Shouyou’s hand spread across the guy’s skull, roughly, using it to clutch his head and slam his face against the wall, once, twice, nothing but the sickening cracking and thudding of pressing skin and the feeling of hot blood sliding down the guy’s face onto Shouyou’s other hand and the choked bleats coming out the guy’s mouth every time his face was re-surfaced- before being smashed into the wall once again.

And again, and again, and again.

Shouyou finally did stop after a while, his arm tiring and his rage turning from white-hot to a type of tamed red. He stilled, listening to the constricted bawling from the guy’s throat and turning the light-switch slowly to clearly see the resulting amount of blood. Collected on his face, spilling from his mouth and nose and eyes? Shouyou wasn’t sure.

He surveyed the guy's feet that were completely cut up with glass and bleeding as well and loving the amount of red in the air as of the moment, sighing happily and grabbing the guy’s arms, twisting them behind his back and pinning them painfully to his shoulders as he sobbed in pain.

“Listen to me very carefully.” He whispered into the guy’s ear, nipping at the shell of it just like he was doing earlier, “I have all the control over you.”

The guy whimpered, “Pleas-”

“You see, I don’t have a lot of control in my life. Over myself, or my safety. There are a few people who manipulate and hurt me and command my body—one of them being my boss, and the others being people I see every day all around me.”

“What are you talking about?” He wailed desperately, trying to breath around the blood running out of his mouth and falling limp against Shouyou’s painful grip, “Please, let me go. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Shouyou just continued, “Very few people can control and hurt me. And _you_ are not going to be one of them. Ever. That’s what I’m saying. So…” He twisted the arms tighter and leaned forward, licking a hot stripe up the guy’s neck and saying happily, “Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to put you to sleep. And then I’m going to break both of your arms.” He pulled and the guy’s breathing grew out of control, his body trembling in fear underneath Shouyou’s and Shouyou keened softly in pleasure at this.

“And when you wake up, and feel that horrible pain, I want you to remember me. Okay? Not Shouyou, _me_.”

“What…” The guy let out a strangled noise of pain and confusion and whispered desperately, “You’re not going to get away with this. I’ll tell Oikawa- I’ll- I’ll get you arrested.”

Shouyou giggled, “That’s stupid, dude. I’m taking your phone and wallet and what else you have in your apartment that’s worth money and me and Oikawa are going to split it—he’s not saying anything. The only thing he’s saying is an alibi for me. The cops won’t listen to you.” He reached behind him and fumbled for a wine bottle lying on the floor, as the guy babbled in fear in his arms and let out more desperate pleas.

Shouyou just raised the bottle in the air and ignored him, “Night, dude.” He lowered the bottle, glass flying through the air as the body before him crumpled to the ground.

Ten minutes later the apartment was trashed, expensive objects stuffed in Shouyou’s jacket as he put his clothes back on, and every piece of cash that the guy had owned piled into his pockets. He pulled the phone cord out of the wall, stashing the guy’s own phone and wallet from his pockets as well—so he was completely unable to call for help once he woke up.

But Shouyou didn’t trap him completely or burn his apartment to the ground, not wanting to give him _that_ much of a disadvantage.

He clucked his tongue at the piles of notes on the couch.

“It was a good essay too.”

He stuffed one last thing in his pocket and walked towards the door, stepping over the tangled up body on the floor that was still breathing softly—he had checked. But his two arms were twisted and crushed, bent in odd directions and looking practically boneless.

“You look like one of Natsu’s old ragdolls.”

He chuckled and bent down to kiss him, licking the blood off his own lips and walking over the arms as they cracked underneath him. He opened the door, locking it from the outside so if the guy woke up any time soon, he couldn’t leave quite so quickly.

“Call back anytime soon, dude,” He sang to the body, “and make sure you ask for Shouyou!” He closed the door behind him.

The moment he was outside in the hallway, a mother carrying groceries and a little girl playing with her necklace were standing at the next door over, unlocking their own door and sending Shouyou curious looks. He smiled softly and went over, addressing the mother.

“Hey… listen, my friend, the one who lives one door over, is feeling _very_ sick right now. I put him to sleep, but when he wakes up, he’s going to be having really bad stomach pains and he’s probably going to make some noise—like scream a lot and bang on the door. Just ignore him. He’s very vocal and a little coo-coo, so if it sounds like he needs help, he doesn’t. Okay? He’s just crazy.”

He smiled long and hard at the woman and she nodded cautiously. He then looked down at the little girl and bent down with his hands on his knees, grinning sweetly.

“Hey there, pumpkin. You look so much like my little sister when she was younger…” He gasped dramatically, “What a cute necklace!” She clutched her red necklace and wobbled on her feet shyly, but loosened up once Shouyou started tickling her neck softly.

“It’s red.” She announced happily. Shouyou smiled back.

“Well… aren’t you lucky! Red is my favourite color.”

 

He left the building and headed down the street, pulling his dark hood up, throwing out the guy’s phone in a nearby trash dumpster and tossing his wallet with credit cards onto an asleep homeless person on the sidewalk for him to have freely and do whatever he wanted with it.

* * *

“And _then_ she was like- ‘Hitoka, you have food on your face’!”

Tobio yawned over the phone, “And then did she wipe it off like in a shoujo manga?”

“No. She just pointed out I had food on my face. It was still super romantic though!”

“Uhuh.” He yawned again.

“Shit, dude, is this really that boring?”

“No. Well… yeah. But no, I’m just tired.”

“Haven’t gotten a lot of sleep lately?”

“Yeah, kinda.” He rubbed his face, “That dinner last night was so embarrassing.”

“Yeah, what was up with that?”

“I- uh- I didn’t think I would have to pay.”

Hitoka sighed on the other line, “Stupid. You should always presume you have to pay when you go out to dinner with friends. You should have just brought money.”

“I know but I…” Tobio groaned, “I don’t really _have_ a lot of money right now.”

“What are you even saying? We both have the same jobs, and get the same pay, and they haven’t cut our wages yet… You should have-”

“I know, I know. But I just don’t.” Tobio frowned deeply, “That’s why at the dinner I said that I was fasting and couldn’t even order a second glass of water.”

“Tobio…” Hitoka’s voice went soft, “Hey. What’s wrong? Are you doing drugs? Because I can get help for that.”

“No, no, fuck. I’m not a heroin addict or anything, Hitoka.” He mumbled, “But at the price I’m paying I might as well be…”

“What?”

“Nothing. I just- I gotta go.”

“Oh!” She said quietly, “Okay.”

“…See you.”

“Yeah. Bye.”

He was about to hang up when he heard a panicked voice and brought the phone back to his ear, “Yeah?”

“Tobio?! Tobio!”

“Yeah- yeah, Hitoka, I’m here.”

“I love you.” She said, “I love you so much.”

He cracked a weak smile, “Yeah. I love you too.”

“Okay. Good.”

There was the hum of an empty line and he hung up as well, tossing his phone across the bed and nestling further underneath the covers. It was warm. Too warm. The lazy afternoon sun was comforting at first but now it was a little stuffy. He didn’t feel suffocated though, just overwhelmed.

God, he missed him. Missed him like crazy. Even though he knew he was being charged unfairly for his touch, and he hated how he was unable to deny his service, Tobio still felt this growing obsession with handing over bills to this guy in exchange for his scent and warmth and weight and sweet tongue and voice and mouth.

He snuck a hand under the covers and squeezed his own thigh, picturing how Shouyou have squeezed it before when his hips were bucking up into his mouth and come was spilling down his throat.

He moaned softly into his pillow and raised his hips unintentionally, “Just like that…”

Fuck. He really _did_ miss this guy.

“Stupid.” He muttered to himself, hand reaching down underneath his sweatpants and gripping his cock, rubbing and slowly grinding as he pictured Shouyou’s deep mouth instead.

His brown eyes, his soft voice, his delicious tongue sliding down his shaft and teeth nibbling at the head. He moaned into his pillow again.

Shouyou was good at many things, sex being one of them obviously. He was good at riding, at taking cock, at manipulating and pleasuring cock… but was he good at anything else?

Tobio paused his rubbing for a moment, picturing Shouyou on _top_ instead of bottom. Were male prostitutes even allowed to work at that position? He wasn’t sure…

He suddenly felt infatuated at the idea. How would Shouyou pleasure _him_. Pleasure his hole and his prostate.

He looked down at his cock; suddenly having no desire to touch it anymore and feeling his fingers trail downwards further. He’d done this before, once or twice. Both times being uncomfortable and he had never found it, but both times getting him off.

He licked his hand and rubbed his wet fingers at the entrance, softly, pushing in and wincing in pain but keeping his hand steady and his breathing relaxed. He wiggled to get in deeper, thinking of how casual and composed Shouyou was when he was doing it to himself.

He pushed in further and felt growing heat and moaned again, entering another one and ignoring the pain this time—just desperate to _find_ it.

“Oh, god.” He whispered, “Shouyou.”

His imagination fled ahead of him and raced: Shouyou above him, his weight solid, arms holding him down and mouth breathing heavily on his neck. His cock inside him, heavy and thick and moving deeper into his insides.

He pushed in another finger and suddenly bucked, going in deeper and moaning again. “Fu- fuck. Shouyou. Shouyou.” He chanted it like a mantra, picturing Shouyou going deeper and deeper and pressing in hard, moving at a steady rhythm as he pushed his fingers in and out. They were welcome now and the heat surrounding them felt good, even if he hadn’t found it yet.

 _“Fuck!”_ He felt like screaming, his whispers getting more high-pitched as he squeezed his eyes shut and visualized Shouyou thrusting into him, deep and hard and pressing his insides, grinding his cock-

“AH-” He clasped a hand immediately to his mouth, cock twitching and dripping now once his finger had bent just right and he tried to bend it again, desperately, because he had found it and he was so close-

“GOD!” He arched his back and lifted himself off the bed, finding it, “Right there! Shouyou! Right there.” He whined, bucking his hips up again and again and practically humping the air. He never knew he had such a good imagination. But that was what Shouyou did—drew things out of him. Drew out lust, and desire, and thought, and creativity, and contentment and satisfaction. He made him happy.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!” His breath rose higher in pitch and he pressed hard on the spot again, and again, hips rising up and down, “Shouyou- Shouyou, fuck me. Make me come, _make me come!”_ His back bent and he yelled, spilling all over his hand and stomach and pants and some even landing on the bed.

He convulsed and shook until he fell back onto the mattress, completely spent, muttering Shouyou’s name over and over again and whispering.

“Fuck. Oh my god. I love you.” He whispered again, eyes closed and cock twitching on his stomach as his release caught him short of breath, words cascading out of his mouth that had been lodged in his brain for weeks now, “I love you. I fucking love you. Shouyou.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh Tobio's getting a little infatuated  
> the important character is in the first scene, but it's not Bokuto. I know, poor little owl. :(


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oihina, yuu and ryu (sounds like a lame eighties comedy with two twins in it or something), and is Shouyou beginning to fall for Tobio beyond sex ohmygoodne- :O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late chapter! thank you for the sweet questions and support about this story on my tumblr as always (httproblem.t if anyone's wondering)
> 
> there's a song that Tobio pays in this chapter! so I put a link to it on youtube if you want to listen to it while Tobio's playing it idk

Oikawa looked up from the phone, muttering something and getting distracted by the pale-legged redhead strut by his doorway in nothing but short shorts. He covered the mouthpiece and whistled loudly to get his attention, before directing it back to the phone call.

Shouyou poked his head around the doorframe, “You whistled?” he grunted, annoyed. Oikawa just smiled and beckoned him over with one finger.

Shouyou sighed and obliged. He wandered over to his desk and placed his hands on his bare hips, asking “What.” and trying to remain stoic in his outfit but failing and Oikawa just drew him in closer to his chair, silently, one arm wrapped around his waist.

“Three private shows…” He said calmly over the phone, “Yeah, no. Maximum hours are four. But like… how many times can you come in four hours?” He brought Shouyou in close and lowered the arm around his ass, rubbing his thigh and fingering the high hem of his red shorts. He nuzzled his pale stomach and Shouyou sighed in content, giving in and tangling his fingers into Oikawa’s hair.

Oikawa kissed his abdomen softly, speaking, “I’m not making special offers for anyone right now.” The person on the other line started to babble loudly but Oikawa ignored him and balanced the phone in the crook of his neck so he could use both hands in front of him, one sauntering up Shouyou’s thigh and the front of his shorts and the other riding up from behind and kneading his bare ass.

Shouyou just grabbed onto his shoulder and clenched his fingers in his hair, grinding against Oikawa’s chest and rubbing his lips together, holding back moans. The only time he was truly sensitive, physically and vocally, was when he was in the hands of Oikawa. When he was in the hands of Oikawa, he felt many things, and the likeness of a puppet was one of them.

“Phone.” He said breathlessly, rocking, Oikawa mouthing at his stomach, “Tooru, you’re on the phone.”

“Yeah.” Oikawa pulled back with a wet noise and spoke into the phone again, “You want the blonde with glasses or not? He’s not nice, but tall enough for that weird fetish of yours. Jesus Christ, Ushijima, no one cares.”

There was some more noise on the other line and Shouyou raked through his own hair and let out a deep breath, hand rubbing Oikawa’s shoulder lightly and Oikawa finished up, singing, “Bye, Ushiwaka-chan!"and hanging up promptly. Next thing he knew Shouyou was squeaking in surprise and being swung into Oikawa’s lap, sitting like a child with his hands enfolded around his neck.

He delved his hands back up behind the hems and grinned, “Hi.”

“Hi.” Shouyou smiled shyly back. He admitted that Oikawa could sometimes be really affectionate, and between the endless cascade of shouts and bangs being heard in his office, these rare moments of softness and lust were appreciated when they came.

“Sorry you just…” Oikawa rubbed his thighs more underneath and eyed him greedily, “looked so cute in these little shorts, I had to. How was it?”

Shouyou shrugged, “Fine, I guess. I’m just lucky he had a fetish for girl’s shorts.” He rubbed his shoulders and nestled further into his lap, liking the snug, warm arm tightened around his waist, keeping him locked down. “He was loud, though. Like, weirdly loud.”

“What?” Oikawa chuckled, “Imitate him for me, show me.”

“No.” Shouyou whined, giggling, getting a pinch on his waist back and he giggled again, “Dude, stop.”

“Show me!” Oikawa bounced him up and down a few times and Shouyou laughed again and received a pleading kiss from his boss.

“Okay, okay, okay.” Shouyou cleared his throat and opened his mouth to let out a loud, fake moan—exaggerated and almost comparable to an animal call, and Oikawa burst into snorts of laughter.

“What the fuck.”

“He sounded just like that!” Shouyou rubbed Oikawa’s neck, “It was like- fucking a dying seal.” He tenderly cracked up into his neck and Shouyou laughed back, stroking his hair, and after a sweet minute their laughter turned into light, wet kisses scattered over skin.

Oikawa nipped on his collarbone and he moaned lightly in return. “You don’t have to pretend to be nice to me…”

“I’m not.” Oikawa grabbed his ass from behind, rolling him into his hips and Shouyou’s breath stuttered, “I’m thanking you. You’ve been really good the past few weeks…”

“For what? Scheming an innocent idiot?”

“Well, no, I was talking about beating poor Kotaro and trashing his apartment and taking all his cash, but that too.” Oikawa said casually, “Oh, what. Don’t tell me you actually pity the guy now, do you?”

“That small-dicked owl?”

“No, Tobio.”

“Kinda, yeah.”

“He’s fine, sweetie.” A warm hand snuck behind Shouyou’s neck and yanked him down, clashing their lips. They rolled and kissed in rhythm, Shouyou breaking apart to throw his head back and pant obscenely.

“Unless…”

“Unless?” Shouyou breathed.

“Unless you-”

“No.” Shouyou shook his head, immediately knowing the rest of the sentence and stopping Oikawa from finishing it, “No. Don’t worry about that.”

“I’m not.” Oikawa growled on his lips, picking him up and swinging him on top of the desk as Shouyou giggled.

“I know that brain of yours is too smart…” Oikawa began kissing and nipping at his inner thighs, holding him in place on his desk as Shouyou desperately inched forward and whined, hands threading in brown hair.

“Too smart to let someone into your heart.”

“That sounded like a poem- oh, fuck.” Shouyou threw back his head. Oikawa chewed on his tender skin, pulling apart Shouyou bit by bit with his rough conduct that always let him fall apart into his hands.

“Tell me again how you beat Kotaro?” Oikawa whispered, tugging down his shorts.

“Who?”

“Small-dicked owl.”

“Oh. W-well.” Shouyou breathed out deeply, Oikawa’s head bobbing up and down, “I didn’t do lots… just broke his nose, cut his feet up with broken glass, smashed his face repeatedly against the door and broke both of his arms.”

Oikawa pulled back to laugh, “Holy shit. I love it when you get like that…” He seized his neck and brought him down to kiss him, “It’s so hot.” Shouyou leaned in, tongues battling and hands pulling at clothes.

“I don’t know- I-” Shouyou lifted up to let his shorts off, wincing at the coldness of his bare ass against the desk, “I just- I get so mad.”

Oikawa took off his jacket, “Yeah?” He wasn’t listening, leaning in to claim Shouyou’s neck and lick sloppily around his collarbone and ear, breathing wetly into it and Shouyou desperately grabbed at his shirt.

“I forget the reason.” He panted, Oikawa’s shirt getting lift up and tossed to the ground and he touched his chest delicately, “You make me forget things.”

He was cut off, being roughly pushed on his back on the desk and he squealed, Oikawa greedily climbing on top of him.

* * *

“Drinking at 11 in the morning, this is the life.”

“No, it’s not-”

“YES IT IS!” Yuu cheered, break dancing in the small, narrow hallway of Tobio’s apartment complex.

“Guys, stop.” Tobio said, sipping his beer when Ryu started to join him. “Stop, stop.”

“We’re krumping. We’re krumping.” Yuu whispered, bouncing his ass in mid-air while Ryu grinded him from behind.

“I’m krumping, Ryu is krumping, we’re all krumping.”

“Are you rapping?” Tobio pushed through them, “My landlord will hear.”

“Oh, I bet he’s heard you before.” Ryu drawled, Yuu laughing and skipping behind him.

“What.”

“We all know, Tobio.”

Tobio froze. He turned around slowly to his drunk friends behind him, “Know… what?”

“That _you_ have a secret girlfriend.” Tobio sighed heavily and began walking again.

“We know, Tobio.” Yuu skipped ahead of him, beginning to hump the air with a grin, “We know you’ve been _giving_ _it_ to some secret chick.”

“Stop that. And no, I haven’t.” Tobio took another long sip of his beer, “Why do you even think that?”

“Your smile.” Ryu said.

“Your behaviour.” Yuu said as well.

“You’re never free for _anything_. And you don’t have as much money as before.”

“Probably giving her lame gifts or somethin’.” Yuu mumbled.

“How do you both know my financial situation?” Tobio checked his watch suddenly, swearing, “Shit. What’s the day today?”

“Wednesday?”

“Tuesday, Ryu.”

“No, I think it’s actually Saturday.”

“The day!” Tobio snapped, “Not the day, the day! Oh… fuck, I’m drunk.”

Yuu stared, “…Wednesd-”

“I MEAN THE DAY, LIKE THE DAY OF THE 30 DAYS!”

“You mean the day of the month?!”

“Tobio. That’s called the _date_.”

“SHUT UP, WHAT’S THE-”

“THE TENTH!” They both yelled in unison and Tobio swore again, quickly downing his beer.

“Fuck. Fuck. My parents are visiting in like- four hours. Of course this is the one day I choose to go day drinking with you two.”

“Oh, shit.” Ryu began giggling, leaning against Yuu. “It was still nice for you to go out with us, man.”

“Yeah, yeah. Where’s my phone.” Tobio frantically checked his pockets, hearing a voice behind him in the hallway and he jumped, spinning around.

“Tobio.”

“FUCK!” He sighed, “Iwaizumi. Hey.”

The older man in front of him stared at him, deadpanned, one hand in his sweatshirt pocket and the other holding out a phone.

“You left it in the lobby.”

“Thanks. Thanks.” Tobio took it, Yuu speaking up from behind him.

“Is that your Dad?”

“No, landlord.” He noticed the unpleasant look on the man’s face in front of him and nervously cleared his throat, “Uh, maybe you two should just leave.”

“Yeah, yeah, we’re going. See ya, Tobio, grim reaper.” Ryu clapped Iwaizumi’s back and grinned, Yuu skipping behind him laughing like a hyena. Once behind the other man’s back they began humping their way down the hallway, grinding the air while pumping their arms and crying out obscene noises.

“Oh, _Tobio!”_

“Tobio, give it to me! Harder!”

“Fuck me like a _man_ , Tobio!”

“And you two always wonder why you never have girlfriends.” Tobio called, Iwaizumi turning around to glare at them as they giggled and ran.

Tobio smiled sheepishly as Iwaizumi turned back around. “Ah, they’re harmless.”

“They’re never staying over.”

“Agreed.”

“Tobio.” Iwaizumi sighed, “I have to talk to you.”

“About? Want some beer?”

“No. You’re late.”

“Oh, man.” Tobio grinned messily, “Am I pregnant?” He stopped smiling, taking the hint from the straight-faced look on his landlord.

“I- I know.”

“Do you? Because I’ve never had to deal with this before, you’re always on time.”

“Yeah. I know that too.”

“Okay.” Iwaizumi rubbed his head, “I’ve given you a week extension without discussion, but I’m not about to give you a second.”

“Yeah, but the thing is-” Tobio tapped the top of the bottle, pursing his lips shyly, “A second week wouldn’t hurt? Because I don’t… I don’t exactly… have… the moneys.”

Iwaizumi folded his arms.

* * *

Tobio fumbled with his coffee machine, desperately trying to sober up and get it to work but every time he poured in the water it spilled everywhere and he miserably put down the cup after more than a few tries.

“Ha.” He let out a hollow laugh and leaned his head against the kitchen counter, “My life is a joke. And not even a funny one.”

_Knock knock knock_

“Shit!” He stumbled and fell against the wall, “Shit. COMING!” He leaned against the door, fumbling with the doorknob before finally swinging it open and grinning drunkenly.

“Hey.”

The redhead quirked an eyebrow, “Hey. Though I wouldn’t come back to this place for a while.”

“Yeah… well… I missed you. I missed your voice in my kitchen.”

Shouyou smiled, eyebrows flying up, “Really? Well-”

“AND!” Tobio closed the door behind him, smiling lazily, “I thought that if I was already ruining my life, I might as well go all the way. Go big or go home, right?”

“What? What are you talking about-” Shouyou was spun around, mouth pressed upon his own almost instantly and he gasped in Tobio’s mouth, feeling a hand pulling him up by his back against Tobio’s chest.

Shouyou eventually relaxed, fitting into his arms and wrapping arms around his neck, mouths hot and tongues wet. Tobio strongly breathed in his smell, letting it calm his body and mind, only momentarily.

“Beautiful.” He broke apart and whispered, “You’re just so beautiful.”

Shouyou laughed lightly, “You’re drunk. I can smell the shitty beer on you.”

Tobio grinned, looking embarrassed and slightly creepy, “I’ve been unwinding recently. I don’t know why.”

Shouyou shrugged, “Nothing wrong with that. But maybe you should sober up for now, just a little bit.”

“BU- WHY.”

“Making coffee? Or… trying?” Shouyou frowned at the mess in the kitchen and broke apart, getting reeled back in by his whining customer almost immediately.

“Dude, it’s okay.” He laughed and patted Tobio’s chest, pecking him on the lips before moving into the kitchen, “We can have sex later, but you should have some coffee first.”

Tobio blew a raspberry loudly, flopping onto a kitchen chair, “Well, I guess that’s okay. Considering…”

“Considering?” Shouyou began wiping the counters and coffee machine with a dishtowel, pulling out the jar of powder.

“Considering my parents are visiting…”

“Oh, when?”

“Free hours.”

Shouyou stopped, slapping down the jar, “Shit. Fuck, Tobio. Why am I here?”

“Because I want you here.”

“Also, what the hell is ‘free hours’? Is that a four, or a three.”

“It’s a-” Tobio burped, “It’s a free.”

“Fuck.” Shouyou turned back around and added a few more spoonfuls of powder, “Okay, definitely no sex until you’ve sobered up completely and can say the alphabet backwards.”

“I can do that!” Tobio exclaimed, leaning in haughtily, “J-K-X-H-B-F-U-C-K-M-E.” He smiled cockily, as if he had just proved his point and Shouyou stared at him.

“Shit. Okay, hold on a second.” Shouyou went to sink and poured a large glass of water, setting it down on the table next to a bagel. “Drink and eat that. You need carbs. The coffee will be done in a few minutes, and then after you’ve had two mugs I want you to take a cold shower.”

“Can you… take a shower with me?” Tobio drawled, grinning again and Shouyou tried to suppress a laugh.

“You’re stupid.” He turned back to the kitchen, cleaning up the garbage lying on the counter.

“I know.” Tobio munched on his bagel, “Stupid.”

“Yup.”

“Stupid enough to… let two jackasses screw me over for money.”

Shouyou froze, hand stilling from wiping the counters and he didn’t look behind him at the black haired man examining him from the table.

“Ah. Tobio-”

“It’s okay. It’s cool.” Tobio said calmly through a mouthful of bagel, “I know you’re a good person, and it’s natural to want money and take extreme measures for what you want.”

Shouyou pinched the bridge of his nose, “Tobio.”

“I’m stupid, but not stupid enough to realize that I’m being fucked over for almost three grand. I wish I could stand up to you guys, but it’s not a matter of intelligence. It’s a matter of bravery, something I don’t have.”

“Well, it’s not exactly me you have to stand up for at this point.” Shouyou murmured, “All that money isn’t going into my pocket as planned. If anything, Oikawa’s screwing both of us—and I mean that literally, 50%.”

“What?”

“Is that why you called me here today?” Shouyou suddenly asked, putting down the cloth and turning around to lean against the counter.

“I called you because I keep seeing too many things that remind me of you, and then I can’t get you off my brain: a poster for Sylvia Plath in the bookstore, a kid wearing a Star Wars t-shirt. I just… I’ve been thinking about you so much.” Tobio stared up at him with intoxicated, blue eyes, “I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Shouyou rubbed his face tiredly, “I know. I get that a lot.” He walked over and calmly sat down on the table, taking Tobio’s hands.

“Listen to me, Oikawa is very hard to take control of. He’s a puppet master.”

“Well, I can see where you get that from.”

Shouyou glared, “I don’t control you like Oikawa controls me. That’s different.” His face and voice softened considerably, “Look, Oikawa… represents this side of me. This side of me you don’t know, but you’ve probably seen briefly—just a ghost of it.”

“What?”

“Only _one_ of the sides of me.”

“I’m so confused.” Tobio looked distracted, drunken eyes wandering down to Shouyou’s lips and Shouyou snapped in front of his face, trying to get hiss attention.

“Listen, I know it’s confusing. And it’s hard to explain- but when I’m with Oikawa, I’m not happy. Understand that.”

“I know.”

“He makes me forget- makes me forget important things about myself that I should always monitor and keep under control.”

“Okay, now I’m really confused.”

Shouyou leaned back and sighed, hands running through hair and he kept them tangled in there. He stared at Tobio for a little while, before lowering them and speaking again.

“Imagine you’re a little boy. Walking through the forest.”

“Why am I in the forest?”

“Just-”

“Where are my parents?”

“Just shut up, Tobio, for a second, please.” Shouyou tried again, “You’re in this forest, and you’re lost. You’re not exactly sure where you are. Now imagine, that forest is your mind.”

“Whoa.”

“Okay. So, imagine… there are many different paths to take. Dozens. Every day, every minute, you have the choice to take different paths. Sometimes certain things send you down paths, other times they happen automatically—like you’re suddenly pushed down the path.”

“…Okay.”

“And some paths are darker than others, and some are _really_ dark. And you don’t exactly _like_ those paths, but sometimes you just have to take them.”

“But… where do all these paths lead to?”

Shouyou was silent, shrugging his shoulders briefly and mumbling, “You don’t know. That’s the thing. But once in a while… you find a good path. A path that you like, a natural one. One that’s light and fun and you feel like it’s leading somewhere, until-” He stopped, looking suddenly frightened at himself and Tobio cocked his head oddly.

“…Until?”

“Until… you…” Shouyou shook his head, “Until you just end up back in the heart of the forest, and realize that none of these paths lead anywhere.”

Silence returned in the kitchen, nothing but the hum of the coffee machine, and Shouyou startled when he felt a hand back on his and looked up to see Tobio casually smiling.

He shrugged, “So?”

“What?”

“It doesn’t matter where the paths lead, it matters what you do while on them, and how you make the best of them. And if you don’t like paths…” Tobio leaned across the table and kissed him, grinning against his lips, “Climb trees.”

* * *

Tobio’s apartment became dirtier in ten minutes. Everything on the kitchen table knocked to the floor, after Shouyou had scrabbled across it viciously in an attempt to reach Tobio and Tobio had dramatically swiped everything off it to pin him on top. Then they rolled off and bumped against the counter, hitching the shorter on top and grinding against each other, mouths messily colliding but not kissing, just breathing hotly as containers and garbage fell off the counter, including the beer bottle that was spilled but it was ignored.

“Wait- wait- your coffee-”

“Forget about the coffee, get on me now.”

They eventually reached the bed, Tobio throwing him on with a growl and soon there was less guilty silence and the sound of coffee machines and more creaking of beds and low grunts.

 

“Fuck.” Tobio whined, holding onto Shouyou’s hips from above as he rode him, swaying his lower half forward and back, Shouyou’s cock bouncing on his stomach.

Shouyou was panting, and seemingly enjoying this, hands on Tobio’s chest and mouth slack as he let out breathy, high-pitched sounds.

“Shit.” He laughed softly, hips never quitting, “I know we talked about- _ngh_ \- about this and I know you know I’m screwing you over for money-”

“Shut up.” Tobio breathed heavily, “Shut up, don’t talk about that- _oh, fuck that’s good.”_

“Tobio.” Shouyou shut his eyes and moaned softly, repeating it again, “Oh, _Tobio_.”

“I- is that fake?!” Tobio squeezed his hips, “Or are you-”

“No. No.” Shouyou groaned, “I just feel like saying your name.” He suddenly arched his back, “Harder! Tobio, give it to me! Harder!”

“Fuck!” Tobio grabbed him, flipping him and throwing him back down on the mattress as Shouyou shrieked with giggles. He positioned himself and slammed into him, repeatedly thrusting roughly as Shouyou gasped and almost screamed and he tried his best to get thoughts of Yuu and Ryu out of his head, internally cursing his friends.

“Shit, shit, shit, Shouyou, shit.” He whispered, hands clinging to the redhead’s thighs as his small legs stuck to his sides with light sweat and he shoved forward, hard, skin slapping so hard it stung and Shouyou kept gasping, over and over and Tobio didn’t even care if it was fake at this point.

“I can’t believe you’re making noise…” He panted and kissed his neck, Shouyou breathing back angrily.

“Shut up and just keep doing what you’re doing. Tobio.”

“Say it again.”

“Shut up.”

“No.” Tobio thrust harder, faster, their breath both rising and accelerating, “My name. Say my name!”

Shouyou laughed again, slightly ruining the mood and Tobio’s confidence but it just returned when he exclaimed breathlessly between giggles, “Tobio! Tobio, Tobio, stupid, fucking, idiot Tobio, fuck me!”

“Stop laughing!”

“Okay!” Shouyou whined, arching his back, “Harder- shit! Com-” He began shaking, Tobio ramming into him as hard as possible and urging him to his climax until Shouyou was screaming and whimpering, high-pitched, as he convulsed, legs trembling against Tobio’s sides.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Tobio, _coming_ \- come!” Shouyou fell back and panted, chest heaving as he rubbed Tobio’s shoulders, “Holy shit. Holy shit.”

“G-give me a sec.” Tobio kept shoving, trying to be gentle in Shouyou’s vulnerable after-shocks but Shouyou just kept urging him, moving his hips forward gently.

“Come. Tobio, come.”

“I am.” He squeezed his eyes shut, hips thrusting erratically with no rhythm as he neared the edge but Shouyou pushed him over it, yanking down his neck to breathily moan into his ear as lewdly as possible.

**_“Tobio.”_ **

“FUCK!” Tobio pitched forward and yelled into Shouyou’s neck, feeling fingers in his hair as he shook uncontrollably into spasms, pushing in and out as Shouyou completely milked him until he was empty, falling forward with grunt on top of him as their chests rose and fell, both breathing hard.

“Oh my god.” Tobio puffed.

“Yeah.”

“Holy fuck.”

“I know.”

“I don’t even care if that costs me twelve grand, that was…”

“Amazing.” Shouyou breathed, “That was… well done.”

Tobio laughed and raised himself up, lying over Shouyou and smiling down lazily at his sweaty face as Shouyou smiled back, reaching up to rub his thumbs along his cheeks.

Tobio lowered down, kissing his forehead, his eye, his cheek, his nose, his jaw, and finally his lips, lingering a little before breaking apart and nuzzling lightly. Then he rolled over next to him, looking exhausted.

“You… really weren’t faking it there, were you?”

“Surprisingly, no.” Shouyou made a confused face up at the ceiling, “It’s weird. That was my third time having sex today… but I haven’t screamed like that in a while. I mean, you’re just mediocre.”

“Thanks.”

“You know what I mean. It’s… weird.”

“Well, Shouyou.” Tobio smiled teasingly, taking Shouyou’s hand from underneath the covers, “I may be stupider than you, but I think I know a secret to sex that you don’t know.”

“Oh, really?” Shouyou raised his eyebrows, amused, “And what’s that?”

Tobio kissed his hand, never breaking eye contact, “The sex is _way_ better, when you enjoy the person you’re doing it with.”

Shouyou bit back a smile, rubbing his lips together, “Who says I enjoy you?”

“Well… you did scream my name eleven times. You must really like me.”

“You were _counting_? That’s creepy.”

“Like I said, you must really like me.” Tobio repeated, kissing his knuckle again and Shouyou stared at him, until releasing his hand slowly and smirking, wrapping an arm around Tobio’s shoulders and bringing him close to kiss his head, before climbing out of bed and heading to the kitchen.

“I think you just need coffee.”

“God, that ass.” Tobio moaned quietly to himself, watching Shouyou walk away.

“How many creams do you take?”

“Creampie.” He said dreamily.

“What?”

“Nothing. Bum. I mean one!”

Shouyou frowned, “Weirdo.”

* * *

“What do you do in your spare time?”

They were sitting, naked, on the now slightly dirty but still clean enough sheets of Tobio’s bed as afternoon light spilled through the window on top of them, filtering through Shouyou’s orange hair and they sobered up quietly with their mugs of hot coffee.

Shouyou shrugged, blowing softly on top of his, “I cock my hat as I please.” He noticed Tobio’s look on confusion and explained, “Walt Whitman. A reflection of his own personal, care-free attitude towards this miserable routine we define as life.”

Tobio nodded, “So… you cock hats?”

“I live life.” Shouyou smiled over his mug, “What do you do?”

“Besides work and friends? I… uh… not much.”

Shouyou smiled, “You don’t have any hobbies?”

“I read. And I watch movies.”

“That doesn’t count. Something that you do, just for yourself. For me, it’s writing. And poetry- when I get inspired, that is. So, what’s that thing for you?”

Tobio chewed his bottom lip and glanced embarrassingly around the apartment, “I- uh- okay. There is something.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Give me a second, let me get him.” Tobio put his coffee down on the bedside table and stood up to slip his boxers on, walking over to the small closet in the corner of the room.

“Him?” Shouyou asked, putting down his own coffee and going into Tobio’s drawers for a pair of his underwear. Tobio came back from the closet, blushing and carrying an old honey-coloured acoustic guitar and Shouyou gasped happily.

“Dude! You play guitar! You didn’t tell me. How come I’ve never seen that before?”

Tobio shrugged, “Not something a lot of people know. I can sing too. But barely!” He quickly corrected, and Shouyou laughed, smoothing his fingers along the wood.

“I always knew you listened to music, but… how long have you had this thing? It’s nice but it looks old.”

“For as long as I could remember. It’s my Dad’s, and I polish it every month to keep its condition maintained. I-” He blushed again, looking down, “I used to be a choir boy.”

 _“Oh…”_ You could tell Shouyou was holding back laughter, “I see.”

“Shut up.”

“Hey, no judging! I think it’s cute.” He ran a finger along the bottom string, grinning, “How religious are your parents?”

“Very.”

“Why did you call it a pronoun?”

“Well- I just- I have a name for it. Nevermind.”

“You have a-” A giggle bubbled out, “Okay, _now_ I’m laughing.”

“You are such an asshole-”

“What’s his name?”

“Nothing. Gilbert. Shut up.”

Shouyou laughed again, “Oh, god. Well, you have to play me something now!” He pulled on Tobio’s arm until they were both sitting on the edge of the bed and Tobio shook his head, blushing.

“Nah, man.”

“Yes! Come _on_. You can’t pull out Gilbert and tell me this and then just _not_ play anything.”

“I’m bad.”

“I’m sure you’re not.”

Tobio sighed, heaving the guitar upon his lap and giving in as Shouyou happily clapped his hands.

“Okay. Uh- this was one of my favourites when I was fourteen. The intro is long…” He began picking a riff, with long, smooth chords in the middle, his fingers moving almost reflexively, as if the tune was ingrained in them.

<<https://youtu.be/1tGO1Y4FGpI?t=22s>>

Shouyou laughed softly, “Ah, yes, I can see you. Fourteen years old, singing about Jesus, still struggling with your own sexuality and feeling guilty about looking twice at the altar boys.”

“Shut up.” Tobio scoffed, fingers moving smoothly. Shouyou cocked his head.

“I remember this one. My Dad used to… listen it all the time.”

“Yeah? Good taste.” Tobio nodded, “One of his favourites as well?”

“I… never asked him.”

“Where is he now?”

Shouyou just shrugged, “Cemetery in Aichi, I think.”

Tobio stopped playing, freezing up, “What?”

“It- it’s nothing. Really.” Shouyou smiled, “It’s fine.”

“Your Dad’s-?”

“Cancer. Four years ago, I think.” Shouyou shook his head, “I can’t remember. I stopped keeping count after the first year.”

“…Shou.”

Shouyou smirked, “You called me ‘Shou’. It’s okay, honestly. I wasn’t that close to him.” His smile faded, “It was just hard on my Mom. Really hard. And Natsu, kinda, too. Her and my cousins had to pitch in with money and helping the younger kids.”

“How… many siblings did you say you have?”

“One, Natsu.” Shouyou said, “I have over fifteen cousins, though. A lot of us grew up together; our house was like basically one big foster home. But then, after Dad’s death, some of the older ones had to move back in and we all kinda started living together again. That's where most of my money has been going, and that's why those 'extreme measures' I take, are so extreme. My Dad’s siblings became poor, and my Mom became poor as well. She needed help.” He looked up, suddenly blushing, “Fuck. Sorry, I don’t usually tell people that, I-”

He was cut off by Tobio covering his lips with his finger, then slowly moving his hand to take his face and cup it, fingers gentle against skin. He didn’t kiss him, just spoke quietly.

“Shouyou. I am so sorry.”

Shouyou stared at him, looking on the verge of tears until he drew back and smiled shakily, “Hey- how about that song?”

Tobio nodded slowly, “Yeah, okay.” The riff started up again, and soon he was playing chords, the rhythm a little different but in the same key and his hand moved up and down slowly, and then he began singing, in a slightly rough, but sonorous voice.

_“So… So you think you can tell.”_

_“Heaven from hell. Blue skies from pain.”_

Shouyou’s eyebrows went up, Tobio’s voice rich and slightly gruff, but right.

_“A smile from a veil. Do you think you can tell?”_

_“Did they get you to trade…”_

“Holy shit.” Shouyou whispered.

_“Your heroes for ghosts.”_

Shouyou stared, mouth open in shock as Tobio kept his eyes down and hand going.

_“Cold comfort for change. Did you exchange… a walk on part in the war, for a lead role in a cage.”_

He went back into the riff, fingers jumping from fret to fret and Shouyou watched, mesmerized, whispering.

“You…”

“What?” Tobio was smiling up at him, as if knowing how impressed he was and revelling in it, and Shouyou tried to look pissed but couldn’t, a smile sneaking up on his lips and he was unable to stop it.

Tobio just laughed, "You can let yourself be impressed sometimes, Hinata Shouyou. You don't have to do all the performing every time." He began singing again.

 _“How I wish… How I wish you were here.”_ Shouyou laughed as well.

 _“We’re just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year.”_ He smiled at Shouyou smiling back at him.

 _“Running over the same old ground. What have we found? The same old fears. I wish you were h-”_ He stopped, getting interrupted as Shouyou gently took the guitar from him, pulling it out of his hands.

“Wha- Shouyou-” Shouyou didn’t reply, just gingerly leaning the guitar against the bed and manoeuvring forward, up until he was quietly falling into Tobio’s lap and holding his cheeks. He had an odd look on his face, one that Tobio couldn’t distinguished, but he was holding Tobio and touching him like he was studying him, testing him, experimenting with something.

Shouyou leaned down to kiss him, hands warm on Tobio’s skin and fingers lightly brushing his ears, as their mouths pressed lightly—no tongue, no lust, just pure heat. Like being engulfed in the sun, but not in a desperate, wild kind of way. Soft, sweet, full of light. Light.

Shouyou felt like he was climbing trees.

He broke back with a soft smack, looking worried. Tobio asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I think…”

“What?”

“I think I…” He bent forward and leaned his forehead against Tobio’s, breathing hard, “I think I felt something.”

“Felt…?”

“I don’t know.” He puffed, leaning back, “Kiss me again, and we’ll see.”

“Shou.” Tobio tugged him forward, mouths close and heavy breathing colliding and Shouyou whispered back.

“Tobio.”

“What?”

“Tobio. I-”

_Knock knock knock knock knock knock_

They were interrupted, cut off by several heavy knocks and Shouyou swore, moving back and climbing off and almost falling to the ground but Tobio caught him and steadied him, keeping him upright and whispering, “What time is it?”

“Like- three. Why?”

“Shit. Put some pants on.”

“Is that-” Shouyou spun around to the door, looking frantic, _“IS THAT-?”_

 _“TOBIO, BABY!”_ The sound of a woman’s voice cut through and they both froze, until Tobio grabbed his pants and tossed Shouyou his pair, pulling them on quickly.

“Yup. That’s my parents.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all next chapter will hopefully be up sooner. it's literally going to be Shou spending the weekend with Tobio and his parents, awkwardness, more on Shouyou's mind and what's goin' on in there, and Shouyou teaching this little christian boy how to be a rebel while his parents are in town.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summary: heated dinners, bad first meets, asshole fathers, hypocritical Catholics, religious debate, general dysfunctional families, and Shouyou's just insane. also Shouyou and Tobio's father do not hit it off
> 
> sorry for the delay! hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner

“Tobio. Come here.”

Tobio wavered, holding himself up against the window in his living room and wanting to stay there all day if he could, his overall strap falling and his little hand fumbling to pick it back up. It had been bothering him all day.

“Tobio! Come. Here.”

Tobio went. He stood in front of his father, one hand grappling at his overall strap the other one shaking behind his back, holding the one thing he knew he shouldn’t be holding.

“Give it here.” His father sighed and held out his hand. Tobio knew that when he wasn’t crouching down to his height, he was serious. His mother always crouched down to his height, no matter the situation, and Tobio liked that better.

He carefully took out the doll behind his back, small and petite, blonde, shiny hair unravelled from its braid, and completely naked with nothing but a thin shield of underwear and high-heel boots. He tentatively handed it to his father but his father didn’t even seem like he wanted to touch it—the disgusted expression on his face never faltering.

“Son of a bitch.” He muttered, taking the doll finally. Tobio frowned at the harsh language. He jumped suddenly, his father’s voice bellowing through the house.

“AMI!” He paused, hearing nothing, and did it again, “AMI-”

“COMING, SWEETIE!” Tobio heard footsteps from upstairs and gave a receiving smile to the one his mother offered him when gliding towards them, but her face dropped at the sight of the object in her husband’s hand and with that, Tobio’s smile dropped as well. He never meant to scare or hurt them.

“Oh…” She whispered at the naked doll.

“Yeah.” Tobio’s father said blatantly back. Tobio’s mother fiddled with her cross necklace and crouched down to Tobio’s height, trying to speak in a calm tone but her words just turned out shaky and the look in her eyes startled Tobio even more.

“Tobio-chan, pumpkin muffin, I need you to tell me where you got this doll.”

Oh, that was an easy question, he could answer that. “My friend gave it to me in exchange for two onigiri!”

“Which friend.” Tobio’s father growled.

“That doesn’t matter.” Tobio’s mother said, frowning, “You didn’t eat your onigiri today?”

“ _That_ doesn’t matter. Tobio, I never want you spending time with that friend again.”

Tobio let out a low whine. He really Kaiya. She was often times the only friend he ever had.

“And, I never want you to touch or look at dolls like this ever again. Or dolls at all, for that matter.”

“Kenji, he can look at dolls.” Tobio’s mother scolded.

“We should be worried if he ever even wants to in the first place.” Tobio’s father waved the half-naked doll in her face, “We should be worried they manufacture dolls like this! _Or_ that our son wanted it so bad, he exchanged his lunch for it.”

“I didn’t want it that many!” Tobio babbled angrily, “Kaiya didn’t have a lunch, she didn’t want it anymore-”

“Tobio, we’re talking here.” Tobio’s father glared at him sharply and Tobio’s mother just rocked on her heels, nervously playing with her religious necklace and standing up quickly.

“Um- I think, it won’t turn into a situation.”

“Turn- _turn into a situation?!”_ Tobio’s father hissed, “Our son is fucking interested in naked, female body parts- he shouldn’t be seeing a naked female body until age seventeen and he’s finding one now, who knows how much this could affect his mind.”

His harsh words affected Tobio’s mother and she began trembling, looking on the verge of tears and Tobio was feeling worse and worse watching this unfold. She chattered miserably.

“I don’t know- I don’t think-”

“They shouldn’t even be manufacturing naked female bodies with this much precision.” Tobio’s father pointed to the doll with no genitals or nipples, “Unbelievable. You’re not going to agree?”

“It’s- it’s not that I don’t agree- it’s just-”

“Fuck’s sake, Ami.” Tobio’s father was throwing the doll onto the couch and picking up his glass of scotch next to his recliner he quickly downed, stating, “I’m going for a drive.”

“But what about dinner?” Tobio’s mother demanded, “Also, you’ve been drinking!”

He just grunted in return and put on his coat by the door, suspiciously picking up the naked doll with high-heels off the couch and slipping it into his pocket before leaving. Tobio’s mother was shaking, tears now definitely welling in her eyes and threatening to spill down her cheeks and Tobio’s stomach writhed unpleasantly.

“I didn’t mean to.” He said in a small voice, “I though it looked cool.”

She took a shaky breath and kneeled back down, clutching his hand, “Tobio, sweetie, listen to me. I know that you’re a boy, and it’s a little different for you, but I need you to understand how special you are. And how special your gift is, your virtue is.”

Tobio stared at her in bewilderment, counting the tears that slowly fell.

“And- and-” She cried, “You’re going to find a beautiful girl one day who will make you very happy, and I don’t want you to give her that gift or virtue until you’re married. And-” She rubbed her face, “Oh, god. Just don’t fall for anyone promiscuous or anyone who loves sex for what it is, please. Please.” She grabbed him and brought him closer, pressing him against his chest and stroking his hair while soothing him with soft “shh…”’s, even though she was the one who needed comforting.

“Please.” She whispered, hugging him as wet warmth leaked on Tobio’s head and her blouse suffocated him, “Please, sweetie, please. Don’t.”

At the age of seven years old, Kageyama Tobio was utterly and wholly overwhelmed.

* * *

“You… gonna open the door anytime now?”

Tobio nodded, leaning his head against the door while his hand stilled on the knob, and his mother knocked on the other side of it.

“Just- just give me a second.”

Shouyou chuckled, patting his back, “It’s gonna take longer than a second for them to die of old age, buddy.”

Tobio veered away from his touch, stating, “You can’t show any affection to me while they’re here.”

Shouyou pulled back his hand and nodded, “I know.”

“And if they invite you to something, you _have_ to say no.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, ‘no’.”

“What?”

“I’m saying yes, say ‘no’.”

“Okay.” Shouyou murmured, shifting on his feet, “You know, I could just leave through the back? Hide until you’re gone, or even climb out of the window. I’ve been in a situation like this before.”

“It’s a two-story building, you’re not climbing out of my window.” Tobio frowned, turning back to the door, “It’s just, they have a tendency to invite people over to things. Like an obsession. Actually, more like a talent. My bus driver and geography teacher somehow both ended up at my dinner table and sleeping on my living room couch more than three times during grade school. Something about ‘Catholic hospitality’.”

Shouyou wrinkled up his nose, “Gross. Well, whatever happens, we’ll figure out a way out of it.” He smiled, waiting for Tobio to smile back but all he got was a tight, screwed up one in return and Shouyou snorted.

“So ugly. Just open it, Tobio.”

He did, a bit too unceremoniously, and the tight smile screwed up on his face almost made Shouyou burst out laughing, but he was cut off by a squealed, “TOBIO!” and a pair of arms winding around Tobio’s neck as a middle-aged woman with short, black hair and bright eyes fell into his chest. He returned the embrace affectionately enough, actually looking kind of relieved and Shouyou’s heart melted a little as he heard a cooed, “Mommy…”

“Oh, sweetie, look at you!” She pulled back to grab the sides of his head and Tobio smiled weakly, “Your hair’s longer, you look better! You don’t look as old.”

“Old?”

“Yes, yes, old! You know, stress and wrinkles, all over your face like you were on your death bed. Oh, and your _tie_ …” She sang, fixing his loose tie (previously thrown on in a hurry along with his pants), “It’s like you’re a businessman out on an important mission.”

“‘S just a tie, Mommy.”

“Ami, come on, give me some room, I haven’t seen him in like thirteen months.”

A gruff voice, low and sharp, broke through the sweetness and noise and Shouyou would have been lying if he didn’t see Tobio’s eye twitch at the sound of it. A built man with a white-collared shirt pushed through and hugged his son stiffly, patting his back as Tobio returned the favour with as little affection.

“Dad.” He said curtly. That was when Shouyou noticed that Tobio’s father actually looked almost nothing like him, his dark brown hair short, but he had Tobio’s eyes. Grey, sharp, thin. Tobio’s were bluer and a little larger and more normal looking.

“Oh.” Tobio’s mother fiddled with her purse and looked displeased, looking Shouyou up and down after noticing him and at first Shouyou thought his fly was still down, at the dissatisfied look on her face, but then Tobio was leaping behind him and pushing Shouyou by the small of his back towards them.

“Mommy, Dad, this is my…” He stopped, looking suddenly frightened, and they all looked expectantly up at him but he just blurted, “my… Shouyou.”

Shouyou glared at him as though he had just switched languages and his parents did the same, until he jumped in and reached out his hand, “Friend. He means friend. Hi, how are you two doing?”

“Good.” His mother shook his hand and was friendly enough, commenting, “Tobio, you’re so popular. You have a new friend every year.”

“Well, Mom, sometimes that’s how friends work.”

“Hey, sir.” Shouyou nodded, shaking his father’s hand, “How’s it going? Long drive?” His smile froze a little, noticing that Tobio’s father had not let go of his hand, and was keeping it in a tight, still grip as his thin eyes kept locked on Shouyou’s wide ones. Tobio just laughed a little, albeit nervously.

“Dad, stop.”

Shouyou felt the grip on his hand loosen and heard a gruff laugh, sounding a little bit like Tobio’s, “Just kiddin’!”

“He does that to everyone he meets at first.” Tobio’s mother winked at him, “Helps put him in a more dominant position.”

“I’m just trying to see if you’re a good person or not.” Shouyou laughed but Tobio’s father reached over and grabbed his arm and pulled him right back, up close, and Shouyou’s laugh turned into a squeak.

“You can always tell…” He said slowly, “By looking someone right in the eye. Eyes are windows to children’s souls and faiths, Shouyou.”

Shouyou nodded, forcing a smile until he let go again and then taking a few steps back so that he was closer to Tobio again. Tobio just laughed.

“Creepy as always. So, anyways, long drive? Shouyou has to go-”

“How did you two meet?” Tobio’s mother asked brightly, and almost got immeadite responses, both other men jumping to answer first.

“Work.”

“Yoga.”

The two parents blinked, confused, and Shouyou used his quick-thinking to remedy the already falling apart meet-and-greet.

“Right, well, what Tobio means by ‘yoga’ is that, he takes yoga classes. And what I mean by ‘work’ is… that…” Shouyou glanced up at him, “I _teach_ the yoga classes. So I was his teacher, and then we started hanging out from there.”

Tobio nodded brightly but his father just snorted behind him.

“You take yoga, Tobio? A little feminine.”

“ _Really_ , Dad?”

“I think it’s good! Helps energize your core!”

“Yeah, Mom, exactly… somethin’ like that.”

His mother turned to Shouyou, “That’s so nice you two are doing that together! What position is he best at?”

“ _Oh_ , many.” Shouyou puffed at his cheeks, putting on a performance, “Tobio’s amazing at _many_ positions.”

“Okay!” Tobio clapped his hands, almost shouting, “Dinner! Dinner, yeah? We got reservations, right, Mom?”

“The Screamer, the Clean and Jerk, the Rimshot.”

“Those can’t-” Tobio laughed nervously, “Can’t be real fitness terms.”

“Downward dog especially.” Shouyou ignored him, and Tobio’s mother innocently followed with a fascinated look in her eye, “Anything with ‘dog’ in the title-”

“DINNER!” Tobio turned to him, “Shouyou, you should go. You’re going, right?”

“Yeah.” Shouyou bit his lip to stop himself from laughing, moving towards the door, “Excuse me, lovely meeting you two.”

“Oh, can’t you stay?” Tobio’s mother smiled.

“No, no, important yoga business to attend to.”

“Please, we have dinner reservations, we’d love for you to join us.”

“It’d actually save us money.” Tobio’s father stated, “Since we made another reservation for Hitoka tonight, but she couldn’t come.”

“Is that the only reason, Kenji?” She scolded and Tobio stepped in.

“Um, he really doesn’t have to- he’s busy.”

“Hitoka?” Shouyou asked curiously, looking up at Tobio, “Your co-worker and best friend, right?”

“Tobio’s girlfriend actually.” His mother corrected with a smile, and Shouyou’s dropped instantly.

“Girlfriend, I see. Girlfriend?” He quirked an eyebrow up at him and Tobio shook his head so viciously he thought it was going to snap off, trying to stop this derailing train before it completely fell off the tracks.

“No, no, she doesn’t mean-”

“Anyways!” His mother spoke above the chaos, “It’d be better if you could join us.”

“I- ah.” Shouyou smiled and shook his head, obviously disturbed by the whole ‘girlfriend’ prospect, “I would love to, but I can’t. I’m so sorry.”

“If you’d love to, you should.” Tobio’s father interjected, a little passive-aggressively, and Tobio jumped in again.

“Guys, he really doesn’t have to.”

“Tobio, don’t be so rude! Shouyou, sweetie, please. It’d be a pleasure.”

“Oh…” Shouyou felt himself being backed up against the wall suddenly, “well-”

“It’s be so much fun.”

“He _really_ doesn’t have to.”

“Tobio!”

“Mom!”

“Can we not shout? We’re not even at dinner yet and we’re already shouting at each other.”

“MOM!”

“I’ll go!” Shouyou suddenly announced, holding up his hands, “You know what, yeah, I’ll go. It’ll be fun.”

The two parents grinned beaming grins and Tobio’s father put a hand around his wife’s shoulder, depicting the picture of a perfect, married Catholic couple and Shouyou almost felt his eyes burn.

“Sounds great.”

“We’re so glad. It’ll be so much.”

“Yeah.” Tobio whispered, tipping his head back and closing his eyes, “So much fun. Holy crap.”

“Tobio?” She turned around to look back at him, “What’s wrong with you? Go, take the keys and unlock the car, our reservation is at five. And Shouyou, sweetie, you can have the passenger seat.”

* * *

It was almost comical, if anything ridiculous, that Tobio was spending his evening with this combination of people—his extremely traditional, right wing parents and his favourite prostitute. If anything, it was a little satisfying: to finally have the upper hand on his parents, tricking them into not being bigots for a few hours.

And it was also a little satisfying to see Shouyou like this, to enjoy the way that when he was shaking hands with his parents he did that friendly enclose-their-hand-with-your-other-hand motion, and to see him making regular, polite conversation about traffic and restaurants. Almost like a reminder, that Shouyou was a regular person.

Shouyou hadn’t make eye contact with Tobio since, though.

“We’re going to the washroom,” Tobio’s mother took off her coat and wrapped it around her chair in the restaurant, “you boys can watch our table, yeah?”

“No, when you come back I’ll be doing a pretzel on it.” Shouyou grinned, taking off his coat, and Tobio’s mother just laughed hysterically.

“Tobio, he’s so funny!”

Tobio forced a smile and turned to him when they both left, “So, still keeping this character up?”

“I’m good at playing different characters.” Shouyou said stiffly, “Also, _you_ were the one who said ‘yoga’ in the first place. Weirdo.”

“Sorry, I don’t know what got into me.” Tobio sighed and took off his coat as well, “And I’m sorry about this as well, by the way. I should have warned you how… violently persuasive they can be.”

“It was hinted at, I should have been more prepared.” Shouyou sat down and shrugged, “Doesn’t matter.”

“Right.” Tobio sat down beside him, sighing and leaning back and picking up his menu, flipping right away to the alcohol section-

“Matters for poor Hitoka, though, didn’t get to spend the evening with her boyfriend.”

“Dammit.” Tobio threw down his menu, “I don’t have a girlfriend. That’s just my mom, she’s been trying to set me up with Hitoka for years- since we were kids!”

“You two work with each other, hang out all the time, who knows-”

“Shou, I’m gay. 100% gay.”

“Look,” Shouyou turned around and leaned in close, his face surprisingly hardened as he hissed, “I don’t care who you fuck. I’ve had sex with more married men than I can count, and it’s left me with a sickened feeling in my gut I can never get rid of. Ever. So, I don’t care who you fuck on the side, just don’t lie about it. To me, or her. She doesn’t deserve that, and neither do I.”

He leaned back slowly and picked up his menu, leaving Tobio in still shock, until his parents came back and sat down and everyone began menu skimming in lulled conversation and little eye contact. Tobio’s father was the first to speak up, peering up at Shouyou from the top of his menu and smiling.

“So, Shouyou, tell us a little about your job. Your schooling.”

“He means, tell us a little something about yourself.” His wife corrected with a soft smile and Shouyou smiled back. Tobio was glad that at least _they_ had a connection.

“Ah, there’s not much. I went to school at Tokai, got my English degree-”

“English?”

His mother frowned, “I thought you…”

“Y-yeah! Yeah, I took English for a year or so, until I realized it wouldn’t work out, and then dropped out to get a job in physical therapy and yoga. And then I got one downtown, and started running my own class.”

Tobio quirked an eyebrow at his menu, admiring how quick Shouyou was on his feet when it came to pretending to be someone else.

“Surely you need a degree for that?” Tobio’s father questioned, “Or some kind of… teaching permit?”

“Ah, nope.”

“Wine?” Tobio offered, “Who wants wine? Let’s got lots and lots of wine.”

“Sounds good.” Tobio’s mother said, “Shouyou? Red or white?”

“Oh, no, thank you,” He smiled at her warmly, “I don’t drink wine.”

Tobio made a face, looking up, “Don’t drink wine? What are you talking about, you’ve drank wine at my place before?”

“O-oh, yeah.” Shouyou shook his head, “Sorry. Yeah, red would be fine, Kageyama-san.”

“Pork curry? Four rounds?” Tobio’s father asked around the table, pointing, “Pork curry, pork curry, pork curry?”

“Yes!” Tobio said happily, but Shouyou just laughed a little.

“Ah, I can see it’s a family favourite. You guys all kind of look alike, as well.”

“Tobio got the looks from my side.” His mother folded her hands in front of her face, leaning on her elbows and grinning and Shouyou just grinned back.

“I can see that.”

“Um, no.” Tobio raised his menu, putting it in between them and blocking the two’s view of each other from their seats at the table, “No.” A chorus of laughter rang around the table and Tobio’s father jumped in again.

“Pork curry?”

“No, honey, I want to choose something else tonight. Shouyou, recommend anything?”

Shouyou shrugged, “I’m allergic to a lot of different types of red meat, I wouldn’t be the one to ask.”

Tobio froze, “What?”

“What?”

“That… doesn’t make sense.” His mind flashed through the few meals he had with Shouyou, remembering meat being in one of them, he was sure-

“Anyways,” Shouyou said, “I heard the soba salad is really good here.”

“Who’d you hear that from?” Tobio’s father suddenly grunted, “One of your yoga friends?”

“Uh, no,” Shouyou murmured, “another friend.”

“Wine?” Tobio offered, “Can we choose a bottle, or better yet, order-”

“You know,” Tobio’s father started loudly, his son flinching from the sound of his voice, “Dropping out of school, stealing money from people’s pockets by lying down on a mat all day, it sounds like you’ve lived quite a life, haven’t you, Shouyou?”

“I, uh,” Shouyou looked unsure of how to answer, “suppose so? I can’t complain much.”

“But of course, it’s people like you who are ruining the economy.”

“Dad.” Tobio warned him, “Shouyou works very hard.”

“Of course, of course!” He laughed, “I was just making a joke.”

“Not a very funny one.”

“Shut up, Ami.” He snapped at his wife, causing his son to jerk in his chair and send her a desperately furious look but she just shook her head and smiled. Shouyou looked down at his menu, a pained and bristling look on his face.

“Sounds like a mighty-fine career you got there, Shouyou.”

“ _Right_.” Shouyou snarled, looking up, “Because it’s young entrepreneurs like me who are ruining the economy, and not pension-sucking baby boomers such as yourself who sit at home and watch church on TV.”

“Shouyou.” Tobio hissed.

“Let me ask you a question, Kageyama-sama.” Shouyou leaned forward, putting his menu down, “For every time you’ve told a young person to get a job, how many times have you retired to move over and make room? Dreams jobs don’t get sold on the streets, I practically run my own business.”

“My son Tobio has a very valiant job.” He waved to mentioned man but Tobio just rolled his eyes.

“I re-name files on the computer and organize stacks of paper, Dad, I’m not sitting on a throne of societal superiority.”

“Right!” His father turned to Shouyou and growled, “And what do you do, Shouyou?”

Shouyou stared at him for a long time, making the air colder with his versing hostility before hissing, “I _lie_ on _mats_.”

The silence settled in thick around the table, Tobio exchanging nervous and slightly exasperated glances between the two, his mother just clapping with fake enthusiasm and announcing, “Alcohol!”

“Yes. Agreed.” Tobio attempted to call a waiter over, “We’re ready to order, right?”

“So, what else do you do with your spare time, Shouyou?” Tobio’s father asked with a false brightness, folding his hands on his menu and his son glared at him.

“Ah, not much.” Shouyou smiled back with equally as false politeness, “Living life, surfing on couches.”

“You don’t have a place?”

“At the moment, yes, but I don’t stay there often. I have too many slumber parties.”

“Ah.” He didn’t bother asking about the ‘slumber parties’ and Tobio breathed a quick sigh.

“Church? May I ask what your faith is?”

“Oh, you may.” Shouyou smirked, “I was raised a Roman Catholic, but then slowly began to reside into a cult of making bad, historically incorrect Christian puns at dinners and pretending to be sick on Catholic holidays so I wouldn’t be obliged to go to church when my family actually _did_ go.”

Tobio covered his forehead, already getting a headache and picturing his parent’s oncoming responses.

“I see.” His father said flatly, “So you don’t practice a faith, obviously.”

“Well, let’s just say, I’m in ‘de Nile.” Shouyou leaned in and grinned and Tobio’s mother giggled into her hand for a moment.

“Oh, that’s funny, you’re a funny guy.” Tobio’s father glared, “Got anymore jokes for me, funny guy?”

“How long are you guys staying here?” Shouyou leaned back in his chair, “I’ll get to the Genesis jokes around Eve.”

Tobio snorted this time, “Okay.” He sighed, “We _really_ need a waiter.”

“You know, it’s funny your parents don’t try harder to incorporate Catholic faith and practice in your daily routine. If Tobio didn’t go to church every Sunday, I wouldn’t even know how to deal with that.”

“Waiter!” Tobio announced, turning around his chair, “Seriously- _any_ waiter, in this facility.”

“Well, I wouldn’t know what my father would think of that.” Shouyou said simply, “Mine’s dead.”

“Oh,” Tobio’s mother gasped suddenly, “honey, I’m so sorry.”

“Thank you.”

“Sorry for your loss.” Tobio’s father muttered, “He’s with God now.”

“Hm. I’ll be sure to ask for a post card. And thank him by the way, God. Must be a really great guy, super nice, killing off people and ripping their families apart every millisecond and all.”

“Everything happens for a reason, sweetie.” Tobio’s mother smiled, “God’s reason.”

“Oh, right, _reason_.” Shouyou nodded mockingly, “Reason, reason, reason. It’s his reason, but it’d be great to know what his reasons actually are, every once in a while. Pretty awful that you’ve been spending over forty years blaming every bad event on a reason, and still don’t even know what that reason is.”

“Well, we maybe never understand his wisdom and thinking,” Tobio’s mother said slowly, “but we just often have to trust it.”

“Right, so if you were in a plane,” Shouyou said, “and the plane was going down-”

“Look at that,” Tobio sighed, “haven’t even ordered yet and we’re already debating religion and coming up with hypothetical death-in-plane scenarios. Now, about that waiter.”

“-and the captain went on the intercom and announced that everyone stay calm and trust him, would you sit still and do just that?”

“I would.” Tobio’s father said simply, “Because he’s my captain.”

“It’s very important to trust our creator and father, Shouyou.” Tobio’s mother smiled, “Right, Tobio?”

They all looked up at him demandingly, waiting for him to take a side. Tobio just shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t think it’s a matter of trusting there’s a reason, I think it’s just… finding that reason yourself.”

They all fell silent at that, a waitress finally coming to their aid as the heated conversation died down.

* * *

“Pork curry?”

“Here.”

“Pork curry?”

“Also here.”

“Soba salad?”

“Ay.” Shouyou helped the waitress place the bowl down and gratefully began to dug in, pulling out his chopsticks-

“Shouyou.” Tobio was muttering, jabbing his ribs with his elbow and Shouyou looked up in shock, seeing him with his head bowed down and his hands clasped together, and seeing the other two adults on the opposite side of the table doing the same.

“Oh, right, lettuce pray.” Shouyou said mockingly, holding up a little piece of lettuce clinging to his noodle salad and Tobio’s mother giggled at her lap, and Shouyou winked at her, until stopping at the stern look from her husband.

They finished their pray, a group of teenagers from the other side of the restaurant sending them funny looks, and it was relieving how much the conversation had died down, due to the amount of food in everyone’s mouth.

“Oh, honey,” Tobio’s mother looked up from her meal, picking up her wine glass, “how’s your financial situation these days?”

“Mommy.” Tobio groaned, “Is this really appropriate dinner conversation? We have a _guest_?”

“Sorry, just asking.”

“Yeah, son, if you ever need help,” Tobio’s father droned, “ask and thou shalt receive.”

“Oh, who said that?” Shouyou perked up, “John Lennon?”

Tobio’s mother giggled again but his father didn’t look amused. He turned back to Tobio, “We’ll definitely write you a cheque.”

“I- it’s okay, I’m fine. Money _is_ tight, as of late…”

By this point Shouyou was drinking his wine, long and slow, in excuse to not say anything and was suddenly interested in watching the old couple next to them.

“Well…” Tobio murmured, “my landlord is… kind of threatening to kick me out-”

Shouyou snorted in his glass, spinning around, “What?!”

“Only because I haven’t paid this month! But I can, and I will.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this?”

“Why would I?”

“Oh, sweetie…” Tobio’s mother murmured.

“It’s nothing, Mom, really, let’s just drop it.”

“If anything,” Tobio’s father said around a mouthful of pork, “praying would help. It always helps, every once in a while, and comforts you.”

“Right.” Shouyou sighed, “Because hearing voices in your head justifying every bad decision you’ve ever made is always a comforting notion.”

“Shouyou.” Tobio warned quietly.

“You know,” Tobio’s father said in a gruff voice and Tobio just sighed and went back to his pork curry, “it’s about time we know more about this genius guest sitting at this table. This heathen, meat-allergic yoga instructor who seems to know more than the disciples themselves.”

“Oh, I do know more than the disciples do.” Shouyou said plainly, “Because the disciples are dead. And the disciples didn’t know how to use Google Maps or microwave noodles. They just knew how to rape women and collect taxes.”

“Tell us a little about yourself. Your father’s dead, obviously,” Shouyou’s face twitched at his casual words, “but you have a family?”

“Yes. Mother, sister, and lots of uncles and aunts and cousins. We live together.”

“Hm. Do they go to school? Your cousins, I mean?”

Shouyou seemed to visibly flinch at that question, leaning back in his chair and looking bothered as he muttered, “Those who are old enough… can’t, no.”

“Ah. So, many of your family is unemployed, it sounds like.”

Shouyou gritted his teeth, “We get by.”

“Steal? Sell? Drugs?”

“Dad!” Tobio scolded, “Blunt much?”

“Just asking, innocently, no judging.” He shrugged, “All God’s children.”

“Well,” Shouyou smiled falsely, “let’s say then that I have major daddy issues.”

Tobio took a very, very long swig of his wine, immediately snapping a waiter over for another one.

“You know,” Tobio’s father said quietly, almost whispering just for the two of them, “it’s _really_ easy to learn about someone, just from the way that they talk and act. And even from simple details, such as their lack of faith, the fact that they dropped out of school, or the fact that their entire family lives in a crack house and probably can’t even spell ‘school’.”

“What is your problem with me?” Shouyou whispered back, “Just because my family, in your eyes, eats cocaine for breakfast and sleeps in one big bed like the Willy Wonka bunch, doesn’t mean that we’re any lesser. Yes, we don't go to church, and we can’t afford to send some of the older kids to college, but we’re happy. We are. And if we are, is it your obligation to push your own lifestyle and faith onto us like an insurance salesman?”

“I just don’t want Tobio hanging out with anyone such as the likes as yourself.”

"Well that's nice that you're so protective of your son, but maybe you should actually let him live life once and think for himself once in a while."

“What are you two whispering about?” Tobio’s mother called from the other side of the table, her son sending nervous glances to Shouyou, “Can you join the dinner over here, please?”

“We were just talking about religion.” Shouyou said happily, leaning over and tucking an arm around Tobio’s shoulder, “About how it makes you miserable and dead inside and psychotic from the world around you.”

“Shouyou.” Tobio took his arm off.

“Shouyou,” Tobio’s mother smiled sweetly, “Sometimes it’s important to have a spiritual life.”

“What do you mean ‘sometimes’?” Her husband snapped at her, “It’s always important. You might as well be dead, if you’re not eating the blood and body of Christ every Sunday.”

“Yeah, because that’s exactly what Jesus did want.” Shouyou said, “When he was born in _April_ , mind you. He wanted everyone of his followers to meet up in a stuffy room every weekend, and hear about how abortion and divorce is bad from a pedophile in a robe.”

“Shouyou, _fuck_.” Tobio muttered.

Tobio’s father started, “What religion does-”

“No, no, what _religion actually does_ , it stop you from thinking. Stop you from thinking for yourself. It gives you a way of thinking, injects it into your mind from a young age, and then tells you, ‘that’s the way there is, and that’s the only way’. And you’re told your whole life, there is nothing you can do about it, except sit in that pew, and listen. _That’s_ what religion does.”

Tobio blinked at him, his mother staring at their guest with wide eyes and her spoon half-way to her mouth, but Tobio’s father just snarled, “You really believe you’ll get to the gates with that attitude, _son_?”

“Oh, I just assume that at this point, I’m going to Hell in all religions.”

Tobio picked up the wine bottle, taking a swig straight from the bottle. “Tobio!” his mother scolded.

“Well, you’ll have the homosexuals and Muslims to join you, so congratulations.”

“Kenji.” Tobio's mother sighed.

“We’ll have a party, I’ll get Stalin to bring the chips and dip." Shouyou smiled, "Want an invite?”

“Tobio, sweetie,” she asked, “Can I have a taste of that?”

“Of course, Mommy,” He picked up his fork and leaned across the table to attempt to feed his mother a taste of her curry, and Shouyou watched them.

“Well, you know what they say about those homosexuals.” He said slyly to Tobio's father, biting his lip.

“What?"

“That they’re often, right under our noses.”

Tobio dropped the spoon with a clatter from his mother’s mouth to the plate underneath him, and then suddenly he was moving back with a groan of the chair and throwing down his napkin on the table with a low and growled, “Bathroom. Bathroom, now.”

Shouyou bit back his smile; moving his chair back as well and saying, “Excuse us. Boy talk.” He added jazz-hands for effect, before following Tobio in the bathroom.

The second the door floated to a shut behind them, Tobio turned around and leaned against the sink, arms folded.

“What the fuck.”

“I know. Your-” Shouyou scoffed, “your dad-”

“No, Shouyou, I’m saying ‘what the fuck’ to you.”

“What?!”

“Yes, my dad is a hypocritical asshole, that’s obvious, but you’re kind of acting like an asshole tonight as well!”

“I’m just sating the truth!” Shouyou spat, “Fuck, Jesus got nailed on the cross for it, I guess it’s fitting for you to gang up on me.”

“Oh, stop it.” Tobio snapped, “Stop it with the religious jokes, the religious commentary, just stop. Everyone who’s Catholic knows what you were saying, internally, to some degree, but they go to Church anyways and pray because it makes them feel good. And you should just let people do whatever they want, even if they’ve spent their whole lives being brainwashed and hearing voices, it’s their choice, right? Maybe I like being Catholic, Shouyou.”

“Tobio, your family is not Catholic.” Shouyou said, “They’ve evangelical. Fundamentalists- fascists!”

“Yeah, and that’s okay! At this point, I’m not going to try and change the way my dad’s brain works—he’s a lost cause. The least we can do is ignore him, instead of _initiating fights_ and _instigating debates_ with him- like what you totally just did!”

“I’m sorry- I’m sorry, okay? I'm just really pissed off for some reason.” Shouyou sighed, “I have been kind of acting like a dick.”

“Not acting like a dick, just,” Tobio stuttered, “y-you’re not really being yourself tonight. I was actually kind of happy… that you were coming along. I thought my parents could meet someone like you, someone different, and I like you. Because you’re so interesting, and intelligent, and unalike anyone else and I wanted- I wanted them to see that as well.”

Shouyou watched him, the silence of the bathroom feeling calming compared to the bloody, heavy air at the dinner table. He shrugged.

“You know, Jesus was really accepting of prostitutes—many of his best friends were late-night hookers.”

“Shou.”

“All I’m saying, is that maybe, I could come out to your parents. Maybe they would be more accepting than you’d imagine.”

Tobio gave him a look, and Shouyou agreed back and dropped the idea, muttering, “Yeah, maybe not.” 

"I'm sorry, though." Tobio said quietly, "He's not usually that bad. And he doesn't usually... talk to my mom that... harshly."

"It's okay. Not your fault." Shouyou rubbed the back of his neck, making a face, “Can’t believe they think you go to church every Sunday. And I can't believe you still haven’t even _come out_ to them.”

“Really, are you that surprised? Would you? My whole life I was told not to be myself. Just, thank god I don’t act like it.”

“Oh, so what, Tobio,” Shouyou glared at him, “just because you don’t shit rainbows means you have a premium on how far you can go without revealing your true self to the people who conceived you?”

“Nobody’s perfect, Shouyou.” Tobio groaned, “Especially my family. I think that was implied well enough tonight already.”

“Yes, but you’re twenty three, Tobio.”

“Exactly! Cut me some slack! Fuck- I mean- _fuck_ , Shouyou.” He buried his face in his hands, “If I knew you were gonna act like this I would have never have invited you over to my apartment in the first place.”

Shouyou sent him a look of pity, feeling a jolt of guilt. He murmured, “You subconsciously wanted me to meet your parents, didn’t you?”

Tobio just shrugged miserably. He felt a hand on his wrist pulling his hands down and a soft one against his cheek, stroking. He leaned against it. “I’m sorry.” Shouyou murmured gently, “Let me make it up to you.”

“With what? An under-the-table hand job?”

“No, I would never embarrass you like that.” Shouyou hummed and leaned forward, tipping their foreheads together, “You’re tired, so let’s go home.”

“What?”

“I can make a better impression tomorrow, I’ll take them somewhere nice. But for now, this dinner is a lost cause. This dinner, is officially crucified. Let’s just bale.”

“I- I can’t-”

“Yes, you can.” Shouyou dipped down and claimed his mouth, hot and sweet and he kept it for longer, his tongue swirling, and the kiss got hotter and sweeter. Tobio found himself moaning softly, hands scraping towards Shouyou’s waist and pulling his smaller body onto his.

He growled and huffed against Shouyou’s lips, “I can’t leave my parents, Shou.”

“I think you can.” Shouyou ducked forward again, grinding upwards a little and Tobio found himself panting like he was in heat. It was amazing the kind of control Shouyou had over him, in just seconds—heartbeats.

“Shit.” He moaned, “Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.” Shouyou sighed, hands hot around Tobio’s neck and dipping under his collar, “I’ll make it up to them, I promise. But for now, let me make it up to you…” His hand snuck down, pressing upon Tobio’s crotch, rubbing with each word, “…any… way… you… like.”

Tobio bucked under his hand, holding back moans that would have resonated through the restaurant unless restrained-

There was a sound at the door and they broke apart instantly, Shouyou immediately walking over and fiddling with his pockets and Tobio turning back around to hide his bulge and pretend to wash his hands.

“Boys, you gonna come back out soon? We’re thinking of getting dessert.” Tobio’s father eyed Shouyou warily, heading towards a stall.

“Yeah, but unfortunately I have to go, Kageyama-san, something came up.” Shouyou was writing something on the sink counter, on a tiny piece of paper with a pen he had both pulled out of his pockets and Tobio was wondering what the hell he was doing.

“Oh, really, shame.” Tobio’s father said, closing the stall door behind him rudely and not bothering to wish Shouyou goodbye.

“Hopefully I’ll see you two tomorrow, though. Thank you for your hospitality.” Shouyou said, getting a grunt back from inside the stall. He went over to Tobio, standing close, and Tobio sent him a panicked look because no way was he going to kiss him here, in the bathroom, when his very homophobic and savage father was only a stall door away-

Shouyou stuffed the piece of paper in his mouth, in a rather seductive manner, his eyes never leaving Tobio’s baffled ones, and then grabbed Tobio’s cheeks, kissing him on his open mouth. It was warm, and wet, and odd, and somehow the piece of paper in Shouyou’s mouth ended up transferring into Tobio’s. He broke away, looking satisfied and sauntering out of the bathroom with a smirk at the door, leaving Tobio shocked and drooling, a piece of paper hanging in his mouth.

He took it out, unfolding the wet paper and reading, _‘Leave in five minutes. Go to the corner of Otome. We’ll head back to your apartment from there, but I want to have some fun first. I’ll show you things you can’t learn in Church.’_

“Holy shit.” Tobio whispered, touching his lips and wondering who the hell he had fallen in love with.

“What?” His father called from the stall.

“Nothing. But Dad… something’s come up.” 

At the age of twenty three years old, Kageyama Tobio was utterly and wholly overwhelmed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ **disclaimer for this chapter** ](http://httproblem.tumblr.com/post/116393570798/did-you-grow-up-with-religious-parents-or-anything)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time yesterday, and I've been trying to distract myself recently, so here take the next chapter. (a lot of shit happens in this one, including crime, tw biting of people's digits, and literal sex in a church)  
> lol, still wanna read this story?

Lamplights pricked the dark street, pouring in pools of dull light on the darkened sidewalk and one fell right on top of a certain redhead, standing at the corner of Otome with his hands in his pockets, looking across the empty street with a dangerously focused expression on his face.

“Hey.” Tobio walked over, expecting Shouyou to grin and kiss him but he didn’t, he didn’t even address him, just watched.

“What are you looking at?”

“Shh,” Shouyou said softly, tilting his head up to finally look at him, “I wanna show you something. Look over there, but don’t be obvious.”

Tobio did. Looking out of the corner of his eye at a parked car across the street, dark, a man in a coat getting out.

“What?” He hissed, “Is he following us?”

Shouyou snorted, “No. Stupid. He doesn’t know who we are, but I know who he is. He drives a black BMW 5, and every night before going home from work, he stops here at this random, seedy apartment building for twenty minutes.” They watched the man walking into the apartment building in silence, closing the door behind him.

“Shouyou.” Tobio said, “You’re scaring me.”

“Sorry.”

“How do you know this?”

“I pass here often since I have a lot of clients near this block, and I always see him around this time.” Shouyou’s frown deepened, turning stone cold, “Probably cheating on his wife. He comes out, coat dishevelled, and always leaves his phone in the car.”

“So, what?” Tobio asked, “You gonna give him a pep-talk on relationships?”

“Nope. Just gonna teach him a lesson. I planned on doing it tonight anyways, but then your parents came into town… I thought I should show you.”

“Why?” Tobio smiled tiredly, “So I could see how much of a bad boy you are?”

“No. Just so you could see something real.” Shouyou said honestly, leaning against the lamppost, “Growing up in a household like that… must have been hard. Fake.”

Tobio shrugged, “There were some good things that came out of it. I became more wary of people and cautious, and judgemental.”

“Those aren’t good things.” Shouyou pursed his lips, “But not having a habit of trusting people is good…”

Tobio murmured, “You don’t trust people?”

“Very few.”

“Do you trust me?”

Shouyou didn’t answer, smiling up at him softly and looking back at the parked car. “Were you parents mad at you for leaving?” He asked gently.

“No, they were pretty tired anyways. They went back to their hotel, but we’re meeting up tomorrow. My mom wanted to apologize to you for him, but I told her not too.”

“Yeah. She shouldn’t.” Shouyou whispered, “I like your mother.”

“Me too. But she could be stronger.”

“Well, it’s hard. Hard to stand up for yourself sometimes. Especially with someone like that under your roof.”

“But _you_ could be less harsh as well.” Tobio leaned over brought his chin up, Shouyou pouting before laughing and pulling away.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I already apologized for that.”

“You were wrong, you know. It’s nice believing in something…” Tobio took his face again and tilted it up, towards the dark sky, stars barely visible by the surrounding lamplight but still distinguishable.

“If you’re showing me something, I get to show _you_ something. Look up there. See all those stars?”

“Yeah. There’s almost five, holy shit.”

“Well, there’s more, but we just can’t see them right now.” Tobio cupped his face with his hands, blocking out the light, and leaned in to murmur into Shouyou’s ear, “Look harder. Can you see them?”

“A… little better now, yeah.”

“Aren’t they pretty? Isn’t the world secretly beautiful?” Tobio asked softly, breath tousling Shouyou’s hairs being the shell of his ear, “You just have to look a little harder to see it.”

“Your point?”

“It’s nice to believe in something, to believe there’s a point to everything, to all this beauty. It’s also nice to just _trust_ something sometimes, Shouyou.” Tobio took his hands away and sneaked one down to take Shouyou’s hand, gently squeezing, “Maybe this guy? That you think is cheating on his wife? Maybe he’s just taking secret classes here every day after work so he can learn another language and take his lover on the secret trip abroad they’ve always dreamed of. You don’t know.”

Shouyou scoffed, but didn’t let go of his hand, “Is that what they taught you in Church? To always see the good in people?”

“Yes. Exactly.” Tobio smiled and kissed his cheek, standing up straighter, “It’s just sometimes nicer. If people weren’t good at the core, then what would be the point of it all? The point of the creation of stars, and the creation of languages, and the creation of falling in love.”

“Love is simply an animalistic instinct to hump something in order to reproduce.”

“ _Shou_.”

“But- I- I get where you’re coming from.” Shouyou turned his head and said quietly, “It would be nice for it all to have a point, and to always believe in something… but I just don’t think I could ever afford that luxury. It would never work with who I am.” He took Tobio’s other hand, pressing their chests together with their laced fingers bunched between them and he grinned, sexily and mischievously, “So… hand-holding Christian-boy,”

“Shut up.”

“Think you can handle hanging out with me for the night?”

Tobio narrowed his eyes, feeling that kind of familiar thrill and nervousness bubbling up in the pit of his stomach, heart beating in his fingers and wrists. The thrill of a challenge, one he always felt when with Shouyou. He leaned in, smiling back.

“Bring it, short stuff.”

Shouyou bit his lip and walked away, hands breaking apart, silently tell Tobio to follow him as he crossed the street smoothly like a shadow. Tobio did. They ended up right next to the car, Tobio sending glances down the street to see if anyone was looking.

“Give me your phone.” He said calmly. Tobio did.

“This is safety glass.” He said, pulling out a something tiny and white from his pocket, “Now, normally, I would do this another way.”

“Normally? How many times have you done something like this?”

Shouyou ignored his question, “But since car windows can sometimes have tempered glass, I usually carry this around with me just in case.” He held up a tiny, white hammer out of his pocket. Tobio thought it was a toy for a moment.

“Porcelin.” Shouyou said, “Secret weapon. Here, give it a try.” He handed it to Tobio and he cautiously took it, his moral compass internally spinning in circles.

“What?” Shouyou asked mockingly, “Christian boy can’t break through a car window? Wanna prove your parents wrong that they know you? And weren’t you the one who wanted to control something? Well control this guy’s night. Do this, Tobio.”

Tobio gritted his teeth, aiming the tiny white hammer at the center of the window and hitting it. Nothing happened.

“Again.” Shouyou said. Tobio did it again, and nothing happened. He looked up at him, puzzled, but Shouyou just shook his head and smiled knowingly.

“One more time.”

Tobio did it one more time and the car window shattered at his touch, the entire thing bursting in a cascade of falling glass and he stood back in shock, crying out and feeling immobilized, but Shouyou was already on the move.

He rushed to the window almost instantly, tugging his jacket around his hand to protect it from the glass, and carefully reached in to unlock the door and open it as the siren around them wailed.

“Shouyou!” Tobio gasped, “He’s gonna-”

“Shut up and stay there.” Shouyou reached over across the car, grabbing the man’s phone from the cup holder and shoving it in his pocket. He then filtered through the glove compartment, grabbing random objects and stuffing them in his jacket, including the car’s registration papers and the man’s licence. He climbed out of the car and shut it, and Tobio expected him to instantly run, but instead Shouyou just pulled him a few feet away from the scene and stood, brushing glass of his sleeve, face calm.

“Running- why aren’t we running-”

“Stand here, and look shocked.” Shouyou said simply.

_“I am shocked!”_

“I mean it, Tobio shut up.” Shouyou looked in his pockets at the licence, murmuring, “Ushijima. Where have I heard that name before?”

Said man came running out of the building at the sound of the alarm, coat off and shirt unbuttoned slightly, and he gaped at the broken window.

“FUCK!” He grabbed at his hair, “WHAT THE FUCK!” He spun around and Tobio jerked, but Shouyou just stepped forward, looking like a completely different person.

“Oh my god- Sir. Two kids- we watched them.”

“What?!”

“Two kids.” Shouyou said, looking back and forth from Tobio to him, “We tried to stop them, but they were fast. They had toques, around 170 cm.” He pointed in a random direction, “Ran that way.”

“ _Fucking_ \- fuck!” The man kicked the side of his car, “They stole my phone- they-”

“Here! I’ll call someone.” Shouyou pulled out Tobio’s phone, looking extremely worried, “You know, you could possibly still catch them-”

“You think-?”

“Yeah, they weren’t running that fast, it’s just,” Shouyou brought the phone up to his ear, “me and Takeshi here aren’t very athletic. Hello, 911? Yes, there’s been an incident on Otome.” He covered the mouthpiece, “Go! You can still get them!”

The man looked desperately down the street, shouted, “Watch the car!” and then ran. Tobio watched him in shock, and Shouyou just hung up the phone next to him quietly when the man was completely gone, muttering, “Damn, that dude can run fast.”

“What… the fuck…” Tobio spun around, “Did you even really call the police?”

“Uh, no?” Shouyou walked around to the back of the car.

“D- do we run yet?”

“No.” Shouyou grabbed the back licence plate, tearing it off with one swift motion.

 _“What are you doing now?!”_ Tobio hissed, Shouyou ignoring him and walking over to the front of the car, doing the same to the front plate.

“I know a girl upstairs in my building, she buys and sells licence plates, re-attaches them to stolen cars. She also buys ID’s and car registrations.”

 “Okay.” Shouyou walked over and took his hand again, smiling, “Now we run.” They did.

The pricks of light from the lampposts flew by them like bright birds as they flew through the dark street, almost tripping over the sidewalk with their joined hands but it didn’t matter and they didn’t let go, and the wind was catching in Tobio’s throat like he was on a roller coaster and god, he felt nauseous, but he also felt amazing and he felt alive and he felt _real_.

“Shouldn’t-” He gasped out, “Shouldn’t we have stayed?”

“No!” Shouyou suddenly stopped at an alley, “If we stayed, the second he came back he would’ve figured it out and beaten us to a pulp! Did you see how jacked he was?” He laughed and pulled Tobio’s arm, running down the alley way and when they got to the end of it, they pressed up against the wall, laughing and gasping for breath.

“I think.” Shouyou breathed, “I think this is far enough.”

Tobio laughed again, coming out as high-pitched wheezing, “My heart… my heart is jumping out of my fucking chest right now! I can't breathe-”

“That’s the adrenaline talking,” Shouyou grinned, “feels good, huh?”

“Feels amazing!”

“Moments go by too fast,” Shouyou moved forward, placing a hand on Tobio’s waist, “it’s good to get caught up in one every once in a while.”

Tobio looked at him, words sinking in, hand firm on his waist, and then suddenly he was without reason tugging Shouyou close and kissing him viciously, bringing him closer, getting an almost automatic reciprocal move from Shouyou who returned the kiss and leaned up with a greedy open mouth.

They grabbed at each other, panting, tongues wild and sliding and clumsy, but it was still incredible and if Tobio didn’t feel at the risk of a heart attack before he definitely did now. He could barely hear anything, the world blurring out into the beating of his heart as this moment distilled into a thousand seconds, his hands somewhere on Shouyou’s ass while Shouyou’s just clutched messily at his jacket.

Tobio broke apart with a string of salvia and gasped, “Holy shit!” his chest heaving wildly, “I can’t breathe! Holy fuck!”

“You okay?”

“Yeah! Kiss me again!”

Shouyou looked amused but did what he was told, taking hold of Tobio’s face as his tongue worked amazingly past Tobio’s teeth and down his throat, drool dripping down their chins, Tobio trembling up against the wall—probably from lack of oxygen.

He was threatening to fall at some point but Shouyou kept him up, steadying him and pulling back to kiss his neck and whisper.

“We should go.”

“Y-yeah?”

“Yeah. Someone might see us.”

“Okay.” Tobio moaned, clutching at Shouyou for deep life as the lips from his neck sucked and nipped once before leaving.

“C’mon. Give me your hand.”

“Okay.” Tobio breathed back, reaching out to take it, “Okay.”

* * *

“Incredible!”

Tobio was shouting, pulling out beers from his fridge and handing one to Shouyou as he just nodded on Tobio’s bed, a proud smile on his face, going through the man’s phone.

“You were- that was-”

“Incredible, I know.”

“Incredible!” He shouted again, laughing, “I- I can’t believe we just did that!”

“Well, hey,” Shouyou smiled up at him, “that was pretty good for first time. You were pretty incredible too.”

“Thank you! But that was- holy shit!” Tobio took a long swig of his beer, “We didn’t even steal anything- but that felt so good. Who knew crime and vandalism _felt so good?”_

“Again, like I said, something that will never be taught in Church.”

“Ha!” Tobio laughed aloud, grinning into the distance, “Take that, Dad!”

Shouyou just snorted into his beer bottle, clicking some more buttons on the man’s phone.

“What are you doing?”

“Just turning off his location and blocking all his numbers. And going through his texts, by the way, look at this one!” Shouyou read aloud on the phone, “Hey, baby, I’ll meet you in ten. She’s in bed. Bring your heels.”

Tobio shrugged, “That could be for anyone. Relative. Daughter. Brother. Aunt.”

“Gross.” Shouyou sighed, tossing the phone back on the bed, “I’ll pawn it off tomorrow anyways.”

“Is this what you usually do on the side to make more money?”

“Sometimes, when it’s necessary.” Shouyou threw himself back on the bed with a tired ‘oof’, “Although, I haven’t had to recently with you.”

“Right.” Tobio sat down beside him, creating a dip in the bed, “Because doing me is like dipping into the collection plate at Church.”

“Well jeez, Tobio, when you put it like that…” Shouyou raised himself on his elbows, smiling, “It feels good to hang out with me though, admit it. To take life by the reins: fuck it before it fucks you.”

Tobio smiled back, “Yeah. It does.”

“Feels better than having dinner with your Hitler of a father.” Shouyou crawled over, climbing and plopping himself in Tobio’s lap, faced forward and hands on his chest.

“Don’t call my Dad ‘Hitler’.”

“Hi.”

“Hi. What’s this?”

Shouyou leaned forward and moaned softly, “Whatever you want it to be.” He connected their lips, softly at first, neither of them moving until Tobio slowly slid a hand up Shouyou’s back, touching and feeling like guiding the palm of his hand along a map of his spine, until it was engulfed in his hair and pulling at the back of Shouyou’s head. That triggered him.

He leaned forward and stuck his tongue in, keening at the feeling of Tobio tugging his hair and he moaned, the sound reverberating down Tobio’s own throat.

“Mm-” Tobio pulled back and gasped, “Fuck.”

“What?”

“Nothing, I just want you.” He pulled Shouyou closer, grinding up against his crotch and feeling ablaze at every point their skin or clothes met. “I want you.” He said in between kisses, tongues batting at each other’s in desperation and bumping clumsily, “I want you.”

“I want you too.” Shouyou sighed, pushing forward until Tobio was lying back on the bed and he was climbing fully on top of him, “Take off your shirt, I want you now.”

“Really?” Tobio breathed, laughing a little and grabbing onto Shouyou’s waist to keep him steady, “Out of all the cocks you ride, you miss mine?”

Shouyou glared down at him, “Talk like that and I’ll bite it off.” He dipped down, kissing him once on the lips and lingering a bit before leaning down further and kissing his jaw, his neck, lower, his collarbone.

Tobio shuddered with breath, feeling words dropping from his mouth like stones, “I- I’m not dating anyone else.”

“I believe you.”

“I wouldn’t at this point. Because, I can’t picture myself touching anyone else but you.”

Shouyou began to slowly unbutton his shirt, one by one, dropping kisses on the newly exposed skin, “I just said, I believe you. It’s okay.”

“I would never, never fuck anyone but you.” Tobio moaned, feeling embarrassment heat his skin but he kept talking anyways, “You’re amazing, you’re exciting. And sometimes I think about how lucky I am that I get to touch you and be in your light for the price of paying you, and then I think that I could never pay you enough. Shouyou.” He pulled up the redhead from his chest, taking his cheeks in his and and locking eyes as he said in a flurried, desperate whisper.

“I could never pay you enough to fuck me.”

Shouyou stared back with confused but understanding eyes, nodding a little, “Okay.”

“Please understand that.” Tobio whined, “Please.”

“Are you drunk?”

“A little. But that’s not the point. You’re so bright, I have to look away, but I still want to continue to touch you, and I want that to be okay, as much as I want you.”

Shouyou’s hand went down, stroking his cheeks softly, and Tobio leaned into the touch. The back of his knuckles brushed his hot skin, moving down and caressing his jaw line, and Shouyou said, “Of course. Of course that’s okay. You can have me, I don’t care.”

He finished taking off Tobio’s shirt, gliding it across his arms and letting it to flutter to the ground, his own quickly following it. And then he was kissing him again and pushing Tobio back onto the bed, head sinking into his pillow, pants rubbing on pants.

“I just… don’t care anymore.” He breathed on Tobio’s lips. Tobio hummed back.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t care… about the price… I don’t care.” He bent down to ghost his breath over Tobio’s ear, kissing the shell softly, “I don’t care anymore, Tobio, I _don’t care.”_

It felt like both of them were confessing built up emotions, feelings, neither of them truly articulating to the best of their ability but they both understood.

“Okay.” Tobio slid his hands up his stomach, shoulders, arms, neck—Shouyou letting his eyes shut and breathing gently at the calming sensation.

“Get the blanket, and take off your pants.”

Shouyou did, reaching behind him to pull the blanket and billow it over them like a shield. They got closer, breath puffing on each other’s faces, hands working down below to strip pants and then it was full bodies pressed upon full bodies, Tobio practically singing with moans and Shouyou tugging the blanket down further so it was tight and warm around their limbs, enclosing them in their own corner of their world.

* * *

It was in the next morning when Shouyou got inspired.

6 a.m. It was quiet at first, nothing but faint honking of horns and dogs barking and babies whining upstairs, sun streaming in soft rolls across his bed sheets—until Shouyou was disturbing the peace, and shooting out of bed, scrambling and entangling himself in the sheets before falling to the floor.

He got back up and ran to his desk, hands running over the various contents on it: hand mirrors, toys, lollipops, small knives and tools, orange pill bottles, finally collecting a yellowed pad of paper and a pen and he sat down, writing randomly his disconnected thoughts: 

A corner of the world.  
A corner of skipped dinners and stolen phones.  
Versing faiths and city stars.  
Dislodged words and warm bodies.  
A corner of life and breath.  
A corner of the world.  
There I would stay forever, if I could.  
Our own corner of the world.

“What the fuck.” He whispered, “Stupid.”

**_Knock knock knock._ **

Rapid knocking on the door interrupted him, and Shouyou padded over to the door and peered through the hole, noticing a shorter looking guy with scraped back hair, looking nervously down the hallway. He also noticed the considerable bulge in his jacket.

“Shit.” Shouyou whispered, clenching his hands a few time and squeezing his eyes shut. He scratched his head once, and then opened the door.

“Hey, can I help you?”

The guy looked at him and then glanced around his apartment, “You Shouyou?”

“Presumably, yes.”

“Anyone else here?”

Shouyou paused, pursing his lips, “Should I answer that question?” Seconds later there was a click of metal and he was looking down the barrel of a gun, the object, small and black in his face and piercing his gaze—but he felt surprisingly calm. He heard a voice, tight and slightly shaky.

“Bokuto wants his stuff back.”

“What?” Shouyou asked, voice even.

“His stuff. His phone, his wallet, his money, everything you stole. He wants it back. He’s sitting on his couch with two broken arms and a fractured skull, he wants his shit back.”

Shouyou sighed a little, running a hand through his hair, “Alright, okay. Just put the gun down, Annie Oakley. You’re gonna hurt yourself.” He put his hand over the barrel and pushed it away, turning and walking towards his bedroom, “I got it here, calm your balls.”

He walked towards his bed, calmly, non-verbally inviting the other guy to follow who was shocked and very wavered, gun hanging mindlessly in the air, but he followed anyways. Shouyou went over to his desk with his head down low and picked up the phone he had stolen last night, and then turned around and handed it to his visitor.

The guy looked at it with an odd expression, hands loose around the gun. He finally spoke.

“Hey… that’s not Boku-” He was cut off by three gun shots next to his ear, Shouyou grabbing the weapon and tilting it up, pulling the trigger so it shot to the ceiling three times, three times directly above the guy’s ear and almost grazing it. He reeled back and shouted in pain, hands loosening around the gun enough for Shouyou to knock it out of his hands and throw it across the room.

The guy clutched his ear and groaned, face twisting up in rage, “You little fu-” He tried to dive for it, or Shouyou, he was disoriented and Shouyou gained the upper hand, grabbing his arms and pushing him back enough until he was hitting the wall and trapped against it. Shouyou stepped on his feet, digging one into his calf and using his hand to pin his arms up and painfully and against the wall, and the other to press against his mouth and muffle any noises.

He was short, almost as short as Shouyou, but his strength was prominently better so Shouyou was able to control his fidgeting.

“Stop squirming, and this’ll be over soon,” He said softly, “I’ll let you go, as long as you never come back here ever again, and you get your weird, short-dicked owl boss to back off, okay?” The guy just whimpered back, screaming behind the hand and his wild eyes fervently darting around the apartment, looking for an escape.

One of his hands shot out and escaped to grab at Shouyou’s neck but Shouyou’s reflexes out-won his and he grabbed it first, using one hand to grab at the guy’s and place it over his own mouth, pressing hard in order to still muffle any noise, and using his other hand to grab the free one.

“Bad boy.” Shouyou said, holding out his hands and locking their fingers, “Bad hand, should I teach it a lesson?” The guy made some constricted, confused sound behind his own hand, visible sweat dripping down the bridge of his nose and getting into his eyes.

Shouyou held out their joined hands and turned to look at them, touching each other his fingers, “I like holding hands. It’s not something I get to do often in sex, but it feels good when someone does it. It’s a symbol of trust. Do you trust me?” The guy didn’t respond, just stared painfully at their interlocked hands and let out a low whine. Shouyou could feel the pulsing heartbeat through his wrist and their pressed chests. It seemed like his heartbeat was everywhere.

“I was having such a nice morning until you showed up. You know,” Shouyou said softly, leaning his head against the one next to him, “I actually learned the most interesting fact the other day, my little cousin told it to me over the phone. She’s thirteen, loves science. Wanna know what it was?” He didn’t wait for an answer, his fingers moving across the joined hand and suddenly pulling at the pinky, gently.

“It was, that the pinky finger, is as easy biting through as a baby carrot. Can you believe that?” He felt the guy under him visibly tense, his eyes widening a little and turning red from lack of blinking.

“Yeah,” Shouyou continued casually, “raw, not cooked, that would be _too_ easy. Apparently, it’s harder for you to do it to yourself, because your brain is sending you signals not to apply as much strength to your teeth and jaw as you think you are, because your brain is all like, wah! Don’t bite your own finger!” He laughed, letting out a high-pitched giggle, “Funny, right?” The guy nodded a little, wincing and still trembling a little, as if anticipating the next few events in the next few seconds. He was wound up like a toy—Shouyou’s toy.

Shouyou just laughed still a little, “Yeah, apparently. But…” His fingers clenched around the hand he was holding, “If someone else does it-”

A tiny crack, and a stifled scream filled the apartment.

* * *

“Hey, you.”

“Hey!” Shouyou grinned over the phone, “What’s up, dude?”

“So, apparently,” Tobio’s voice, slight irritated but not too heavy with annoyance, crackled over the other line of Shouyou’s cell phone, “you stuck my number in your phone with a couple of heart emoji’s, when I obviously wasn’t looking.”

“It was when I was playing that game,” Shouyou giggled, standing at his kitchen counter and pulling out a plastic bag, “you’ll thank me one day. I’m glad you called.”

“Yeah? What was that game again, it was stupid. Something about doodling? And jumping?”

“Doodle Jump. It’s fun.” Shouyou pulled out a tray of ice cubes, pouring them into the plastic bag on the counter, “So, is there a point to this booty call, Mr. Bad Boy?”

“Not a booty call, just a… an invite call.”

“Invite?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out with us today for lunch,” Tobio said, “you said you wanted to make it up to my parents, you could now. You busy?”

“Um, I need a few minutes to get ready,” Shouyou murmured, picking up the bloody pinky finger from the counter and dropping it into the bag of ice.

“Good, then you can come.” Tobio sounded a little embarrassed, and Shouyou smiled and bit his lip over the phone.

“Your parents won’t mind?”

“Nah, I think it’s good for you to see them again. It’s about time they broadened their horizons of hanging out with different types of people.”

“So I can come out about my career and sexuality?”

“Ah, no,” Tobio said.

“So, you just mean people without faith.”

“Sure.”

Shouyou sighed, zipping up the plastic bag, “They probably think I’m the devil or something. I have orange hair! I should have written ‘666’ on the dinner bill last night to see what they would’ve done.”

There was a static filled laugh on the other end, muffled with embarrassment, and Shouyou grinned.

“Yeah. I wanna see you,” He said, “where are you guys right now?”

“At a church, believe it or not.”

“Seriously? Tobio, I could get you guys into anything: aquariums, strip clubs, parties.”

“Unneeded, they like churches. I’ll text you the address.”

“Okay,” Shouyou smiled, “see ya there.”

“Yeah,” Tobio said softly, “see ya.”

Shouyou hung up the phone with a soft click, putting it back in his pocket and turning around with the cold plastic bag. He tossed it on top of the groaning guy sprawled out on his couch with a red-soaked dishtowel on his hand.

“I’d take that, there’s a hospital four blocks down. You can walk, right? I’m not calling you a cab.” Shouyou went over to the gun lying on the counter and picked it up, putting it in his desk drawer, “I’m keeping this, by the way. And you make sure you tell _Bokuto_ that this little game is over. I hate games.”

The guy groaned back dully, “Was that your boyfriend?”

“What?”

“On the phone.”

Shouyou turned around, suddenly angry, “No.” He snapped, “Move it. Now. Besides, don’t wait too long, that ice is gonna melt soon.”

The guy started to slowly crawl off the couch, clutching his plastic bag.

“What if I call the cops.”

“Then I’ll call someone myself. Police do give you one phone call, right?” Shouyou smiled, holding open the door, “And the people I call, won’t stop at the pinky. Bye now~" 

* * *

“Honey,” Tobio’s mother said softly, coming up behind her son sitting at the pew and touching his shoulder gently, “there’s a park over there, me and your father are thinking of going for a quick walk before we go out to lunch. Shouyou coming yet?”

“He should be here any second. And sure, go ahead.” Tobio turned around in the pew and looked out the open church door, sunlight streaming through and dust visible in the air, “Just be careful, Mommy. There’s a lot of drug deals going on in that park all the time.”

“Oh, my.”

She went back to the door and Tobio turned around hanging his head a little and kneeling in front of the pew, hands clasped in front of him. He took a deep breath, thoughts sorting out in his brain. He hadn’t prayed in a while, and it still felt good.

“I need help.” He murmured, “Please. I don’t know if I want to let him go, or get him to love me back. Please, I just need help.” He looked up at the Jesus statue on the side of the wall, staring at him with painted, plastered eyes. He let out another deep sigh and covered his face with his hands.

There was a sudden voice behind him in his ear, low and gruff, “It’s time, Tobio, Purgatory is this way.”

“Jesus-!” He spun around and almost screamed, until there was giggling in his ear and a small body pushing him over to make room on the pew. Shouyou slid next to him and clutched at his jacket, leaning in and smiling.

“Hey,”

“Hi, fuck, don’t do that.” Tobio smiled a little but pressed a hand against his forehead in frustration, “You scared me.”

“Oh, sorry, my Jesus Christ Superstar,” Shouyou leaned in further and pressed a kiss to his cheek, and Tobio jerked back in shock.

“Hey- watch it. Parents.”

“They’re outside, not looking, I saw them. Your dad actually kind of apologized.”

“Wait, really?”

Shouyou shrugged, leaning back in further in the seat, “Kind of. Bowed a little.”

Tobio perked an eyebrow up in surprise, “Wow. That’s pretty good for him, you know.”

“Whatever.”

There was a voice behind him, Tobio’s mother back at the doorstep of the church and calling over to them, “Boys! We’re going for a walk, be back in about fifteen minutes!”

“Alright, Mommy, have fun.” Tobio called down, turning around, “Oh, and if a teenager says something to you about ‘Molly’, they’re not trying to introduce you to a girl named Molly, so just walk away.”

“Politely decline, got it. Bye, sweetie!”

“Bye, Momma.”

Shouyou snorted and leaned back in his seat, crossing his feat and balancing them on top of the pew, “It’s good you have a nice relationship with your mother, along with your hatred of your father. Really proving evidence for Freud there, huh?”

“Shut it. And feet down, it’s rude to do that in a church.”

“Oh, well smite me here, Father.” Shouyou leaned over and grabbed Tobio’s collar, “Hey, c'mere.” He pressed their lips together in a messy lock, and Tobio twitched and pulled back, nervously looking around.

“There’s no one else here.” Shouyou said softly, guiding their lips back together, “Isn’t this why you phoned me in the first place?”

“Well- not really.” Tobio murmured, “I was hoping we could do it on the side, like in a restaurant’s bathroom or something- but not here!” He looked nervously at the Jesus statue watching them, “Shouyou, please.”

Shouyou sighed, dropping his collar and leaning back with a huff in the pew, “Loser.”

Tobio looked a little hurt but sighed as well, leaning back and sinking down so his head was balanced on Shouyou’s shoulder and his feet were on top of the pew as well.

"Thanks for last night, it was a lot of fun."

"...You're welcome."

“Churches are really beautiful and interesting, you know.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, see those windows?” Tobio pointed to the stained glass windows, diamonds of different coloured glass, “Notice how all the different shapes in all the windows have different colors? There’s no distinct pattern, no organization to them?”

“Um, yeah?”

“This church was made in World War 2, designed and built quickly so people in this area could marry more single women, because no Japanese woman wanted to be single at that time.”

“Okay.” Shouyou grunted, sounding bored, “Point?”

“They didn’t have a lot of glass, so all those windows were made out of random broken glass found on the ground from bombing. Stuff like wine bottles, beer bottles, and they shaped it and stuck it all together. That’s why the windows have no pattern of colour or exact design.”

“Wow,” Shouyou said, “that is just- so fucking interesting, holy shit, I’m so-” He dropped his head suddenly and let out a long, fake snore. Tobio choked back a laugh and stabbed the side of his stomach.

“Asshole.”

“Dickbag.” Shouyou smiled, feeling a sudden pressure in his hand and he jerked his head down in surprise, finding their fingers entangled and Tobio smiling sweetly up at him.

“Aha- hi,” He said shyly, swallowing. Tobio just kept smiling.

_Was that your boyfriend?_

Shouyou suddenly seperated their hands, smoothing out the palm of his hand along his pants and sitting up straighter in the pew, clearing his throat. Tobio looked surprised, but sat up as well casually, deciding not to comment. They sat in silence, the church air a little stifling but it was warm and pleasant.

Shouyou tapped his fingers on the edge of the pew and leaned over, muttering, “You know, fifteen minutes is _plenty_ of time-”

“We’re not having sex in this church.”

“Fuck, calm down.” Shouyou huffed, “And by the way, that wasn't a joke I made in that bookstore that one time. When we were under the table and you thought I was joking? I wasn’t.”

“Still not having sex with you here,” Tobio said flatly, “I would never go that far.”

“Okay.”

“Alright, then.”

“Mhm.”

* * *

“OH! GOD! That far, that far, go that far! Deeper!”

From the doors of the church you could see nothing, only hear the screams, grunts, low moans and faint slapping of skin but then Shouyou’s hand was flying up behind the altar, gripping the cloth on it for deal life as he shouted behind it.

They had considered doing it in a pew, for only a few seconds, but behind the large, bulky altar seemed like a better place. And one that was a bit more out in the open, one that even put them at greater risk of getting caught but, that just made the thrill of it wilder and the sex that much more enjoyable.

“FUCK- Fuck me deep! Tobio!” Shouyou was vocal, arching his back and screaming and Tobio could only watch with a blurry gaze on how beautiful he was—his scrunched up eyes and tilted back head, accompanied by the sweat dripping down his temples. It was stuffy in the church, and sweat was even getting in Tobio’s eyes at this point, but he kept up his rhythm, both their pants down and hanging off their ass, the rest of their clothes still on.

“Deep! DEEPER!” Shouyou demanded, rutting back against Tobio’s thrusts, “OH GOD!”

“Shut up! So annoying!” Tobio just grunted back, squeezing the legs around his neck and pushing in as far as he could go, the heat unbearable around his length and Shouyou howled and trembled underneath him.

“Oh my god,” Tobio whispered, thrusting, “I can’t believe I’m d-doing this!”

“I can!” Shouyou laughed, gasping loudly in between and then letting out another one, “Fourteen year old choir Tobio would be proud wouldn’t he?”

“Of fucking a male prostitute in church?”

“Yeah! I would!”

Tobio moaned harder, picking up speed, their skin slapping and threatening to stick together with sweat. Shouyou’s hands went from the cloth on the altar to clutching Tobio’s shoulder and grabbing at his coat collar for support, whimpering loudly.

“Holy shit, holy shit! So deep! Tobio!” He threw back his head and trembled more, exclaiming, “JESUS CHRIST, YOU’RE HITTING IT!”

“Shouyou, stop!” Tobio wheezed, pushing in roughly, “Or- just stop- don’t say- don’t say _that_ word. Just say any other word-”

Shouyou laughed and yelled, “JESUS CHRIST, GOD ALMIGHTY, PUT THIS SATANIC, HOMOSEXUAL PENIS IN MY ASSHOLE-”

 _“FUCKING STOP!”_ Tobio slammed forward in punishment and growled, “Shit, you are such a little, fucking brat sometimes!”

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ brat.”

Tobio slammed again and Shouyou gasped, all laughter wiped from his features and he was soon falling apart once again, but Tobio quickly dipped down to connect their mouths and muffle his screams.

They had trouble kissing; due to the mechanical rhythm of their hips and how focused they were on it, but their tongues slopped around the outsides of their mouths and they were tasting their own droplets of sweat and either way, it was amazing. Tobio pressed his face into Shouyou’s cheek and panted, feeling his lower half shake.

“Fuck, shit, I’m close.” He puffed, Shouyou just rasping for breath in high-pitched sounds that were close to screams, and Tobio could tell he was holding back.

“I still can’t believe I’m doing this. You make my life a porno.” Words spilled out, kissed and whispered against Shouyou’s cheeks as he shoved harder, faster, firmer, “But it’s amazing, and I love it. I’m doing things I’d never picture myself doing in a million years, and that’s amazing to me. It feels amazing-”

“Tobio. Tobio.”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up. Shut the fuck up and make me come.”

“Okay.”

He positioned himself and thrust, hard, repeatedly in short movements and centered all his sensations and energy into where he and Shouyou were connected. Shouyou started to let out small screams with every thrust; unable to take in breath with how quickly he was letting it out.

“Tobio, Tobio, come inside me.”

“Fuck,” Tobio suddenly hissed, “I can’t.”

“W-why not?”

“The Jesus statue.”

“What?!”

“It’s staring at us.”

They both stopped entirely, shaking, and tilted their heads up to look at the plaster Jesus statue nearby that was indeed, watching them.

“Like the fucking Mona Lisa,” Shouyou whispered, “it watches you wherever you go.”

“Can we cover it?”

“On it.” Shouyou reached up to the altar and grabbed one of the cloths lying on it.

“No, no, no,” Tobio whined, “they use that to cover the wine during Eucharist.”

“Priorities, Tobio,” Shouyou panted, “Whose bread do you want more, mine or Jesus’s over here?”

“Oh my god.”

Shouyou sat upwards and threw it back, attempting to aim it for the statue and cover it’s face, but his aim was a little off. It felt on a nearby, unlit candlestick, knocking it over slightly and it bumped against the statue. They both held their breath, until nothing happened and Shouyou shrugged and turned his head to kiss Tobio again, softly and slowly, getting him to lean into it and slowly push them both back onto the ground as Tobio began doing a slow, sensual rock-

_**Crash.** _

Their kiss broke and they both slowly turned their heads, to the shattered statue lying on the ground, its plastered pieces scattered, holy face broken in two.

“Well,” Shouyou grunted, “that fixes that problem. Bail?” Tobio nodded.

 

“Wait, wait, WAIT, WAIT!” Shouyou was stumbling, pulling his pants up, “Slow down! I can’t- I’m still stretched out!”

“Well I have a raging hard-on! Want me to carry you?” Tobio was running out of the main hall into the hallway, doing his belt.

“No- just wait!”

They both ran with trouble out into the small, cramped hallway of the church, lit with dull light. “Why are we here?” Shouyou hissed, legs trembling slightly.

“We have to find a place to finish this without getting caught!” Tobio whispered back, feeling slightly intoxicated and dizzy. They ran down the hallways and turned a sharp corner, causing Tobio to hit his head against the corner of the wall.

“Shit!” He grabbed his face, “Oh my god- ow, I hurt my face.”

“Tobio!” Shouyou laughed behind his hand, “Oh my god- are you okay? I think that was a sign from the big man upstairs.”

“Stop laughing!”

“This way-” Shouyou grabbed his hand, still giggling, and pulled him down the hallway. They stopped at the end of it, finding a large, two-doored, brown booth.

“No.” Tobio said, “No, no, no, no-”

“Do you see another place where we can do this?!” Shouyou said, reminding him of the problem in his pants as he grabbed his bulge and Tobio groaned.

“Not in a _confessional_ -”

“Yes, go, get in there.” Shouyou pushed him in, closing the door to the booth behind him and Tobio found himself pushed back in the tiny box, back pressed up against the dark wall.

“It’s really dark and stuffy in here, Shou-”

“Deal with it.” Shouyou was kissing his neck, undoing both of their pants and pulling them down viciously. He turned around, pushing himself up against the wall as well and reached behind him to grab open one butt cheek, pulling it apart for a view of his still stretched out hole.

“Get to it, choir boy.”

Tobio’s restraint snapped like a tightly drawn string within seconds, and he found himself shoving forward, pants dropped to his ankles and guiding his cock back in, slowly. The feeling returned to them in a crashing wave and they groaned at the same time.

“Oh, fuck,” Tobio choked, shoving forward again, and again, faster and harder, “this feels even worse, doing it in here.”

Shouyou just laughed, sounding very out of breath, “Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Tobio slammed forward even harder and enjoyed the slapping sting of skin, “If you’re going to Hell, you’re just bringing me down there with you.”

“Got that right.” Shouyou threw his head back, pushing his ass back for better leverage, “Harder, harder, harder-”

“Yeah, yeah-” Tobio pushed harder, hands digging into Shouyou’s thighs, “I know- you feel so good.” One of his hands went back, clinging onto the edge of the small, wooden window on the side of the confessional, separating the booth from the other half of it.

Shouyou began to move erratically, hands gripping for something, moving around, panting like a dog in heat as he kept whining Tobio’s name, and Tobio remember about how wild and passionate he was the other night, and how Tobio’s presence had triggered that wildness. He remembered how much his own voice and name had caused that, that enjoyment in Shouyou, and realized that it had to be _him,_ and only him to make Shouyou feel like that.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips along Shouyou’s ear, whispering lewdly in it, “I’m here. I’m here, Shouyou.” Shouyou let a long, long whine in return, a rendition of Tobio’s name, mixed with the word ‘close’.

He rocked harder and faster, and Shouyou’s hands grasped in mid-air for something hold on, desperately, moving backwards.

“Close, close, close-”

“Relax, Shou, calm down-”

“Good! Fuck-” Shouyou hands found the window of the confessional booth, gripping on the sliding panel that closed the window, and suddenly pushed it forward, trapping it successfully on Tobio’s fingers that were clinging to the frame.

Tobio screamed, “AH- SHIT!” He stuffed his sore fingers in his mouth but Shouyou just took his sounds of pain as pleasure, screaming back.

“I KNOW! HARDER!”

He thrust even harder, gasping, “Shou- my hand- you broke my hand-”

“ALMOST!” Shouyou ignored him, turning wild, “SHIT! ALMOST THERE!”

“SHUT UP!”

“JESUS- FUCK ME!”

“AH-” Tobio sunk his teeth in Shouyou’s neck to muffle his competing sounds but Shouyou kept his volume up, more and more shouts as the box creaked and Tobio eventually began echoing him, their pending orgasms causing the world around them to fade.

“SHOUYOU- FUCK!”

“TOBIO, COME INSIDE ME!”

* * *

“What were those flowers outside of the church named again, Tobio?”

“Um… I think… Carnations?”

“Carnations, yeah.” Shouyou said quietly, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Hm.”

“We should plant those outside our place.”

“Oh,” Tobio said, “In the back?”

“Or the front. Maybe next to the stoop…”

“We’re thinking of re-varnishing it for the spring.” Tobio’s father said.

“I see… that’ll be nice.”

“Yeah.”

They all sipped their coffees. Awkward silence sunk around the small diner table, until the waitress came by to re-fill their cups and they all mumbled thanks, Shouyou leaning back to make room for her and accidentally bumping into Tobio in the process.

“Sorry.”

“‘S okay.”

They all went back to sipping their coffees. Tobio’s mother smiled sweetly, “You two want dessert?”

“No.”

“Yeah- no. We don’t deserve-”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, Mom, we _really_ don’t deserve-”

“Oh, okay. Well alright.”

Shouyou picked up his cup to sip it again but almost dropped it, his name causing him to startle, “It was really nice for you to spend another day with us, Shouyou.”

“Oh, it’s nothing, really.” He smiled kindly at her, “It was fun. And more relaxing than spending a day at work.”

Tobio took a long sip of coffee, but his mother graciously didn’t mentioned ‘work’ again. Shouyou looked nervous for a moment, “Um, listen, I’m really sorry- about last night at dinner. I was rude, I ran off, I really wasn’t myself.”

“Wasn’t yourself, eh?” Tobio’s father questioned and Tobio glared at him in return.

_“Dad.”_

“What?”

“It’s okay, honey, honestly.” Tobio’s mother’s hand slid across the table towards him, holding it gently, “Our opinions may differ about a few things, but we’re all children of God in the end. And we’re all ending up in the same place.”

Shouyou nodded with fake enthusiasm, smiling down pathetically at their joined hands on the table as he thought about how blatantly false that statement was.

“And, we’re just so happy Tobio has a nice friend that can take care of him. Besides Hitoka—he needs all the help he can get.”

“Help.” Shouyou smiled, releasing his hand slowly, “Yeah. I can- I can help-” His voice cracked at the last word, and he grabbed his coffee to take a long sip as Tobio muttered to him.

“You okay?”

“Just fine.”

Tobio’s father clapped his hands, “Now, who wants creampuffs?”

* * *

“You guys got everything?”

“I think so…” Tobio’s mother said softly, smiling and reaching over to hug her son.

“You sure you don’t want to come in?” He asked, since they were already standing outside the doors of his apartment building. His parents shook their heads.

“We should get back,” His father said, “don’t want to hit traffic.”

“Oh, but,” Tobio’s mother suddenly pulled something out of his purse, “I want to give you this before we forget.”

“What?” He looked at the slip of paper and realized it was a cheque, “Oh, Momma, no- I can’t-”

“Yes, you can.” She pressed it into his hand by force, “You deserve it, you really do.”

“For all your hard work.” His father smiled and put a hand around his wife’s shoulder, “Take it, consider it a gift from proud parents.”

Tobio forced a smile but looked down at the cheque anyways, actually feeling a wave of relief because maybe, now, he could keep his apartment-

“Oh.” He said, “Hundred dollars.”

His parents beamed in front of them, “For you, sweetie.” His mother grinned, “You’re welcome.”

“T-thanks.”

 

He went up the stairs to his apartment, lugging his feet, feeling weak from how much Shouyou had pushed him and weighed down by heavy guilt—either religious or financial, he wasn’t sure. He was fucked in all areas of his life at this point.

He walked down the hallway and saw his landlord leaning against the door, waiting for him, bulging muscles on his folded arms.

Tobio sighed and ran a hand through his unkempt hair, “Iwa-”

“Have it?”

He shook his head pathetically, “No. I’m sorry.”

Iwaizumi sighed and rubbed his forehead, “Okay. Here’s what I’m gonna do: I want you to leave.” Tobio nodded, accepting his punishment.

“Take your overnight shit you need, and give me your key. Go stay at a friend’s place or something. I’m not going to break your lease, or put your place up for sale.”

“Thank you,” Tobio sighed in relief, “thank you, thank you, thank you-”

“BUT, this building is not a hostel. I don’t house stowaways. Give me the money when you get it, and I want an extra two hundred on top of rent for my troubles, then the place will be yours again. You have a month. Until then, don’t even think about coming back here unless you’ve got cash.”

Tobio nodded, “Okay. Alright.”

Iwaizumi nodded and slapped his shoulder, “Take care of yourself, Tobio. You got friends, right?”

“Yeah… I have… friends…” 

* * *

“HOLY SHIT!” Yuu screamed at the doorway, holding open the door and yelling back behind him into the apartment, “RYU! TOBIO WANTS TO LIVE WITH US!”

“OH, FUCK YEAH!” Ryu showed up as well, twirling around a sword and holding a sandwich with the other, “We’ll be the three stooges! The three lady-killers! The THREE SHIT STARTERS!”

“Is that a sword?” Tobio stood back, “What the fuck-”

“We bought it at a fucking antique store!” Yuu squealed, “Two hundred dollars! Isn’t that a steal?”

“I… guess.”

“Anyways, you have to take the couch, Tobes.”

“Isn’t there a futon?”

“Nope, only a bunk bed!” Ryu shouted from inside the apartment, swinging the sword back and forth and almost knocking over the TV, “I dibs top bunk, but sometimes Yuu gets it, when he’s lucky.”

“Fucker.” Yuu hissed.

“And you two still wonder why you never have any girls over here?” Tobio asked in disbelief, and Ryu went up to him, snarling and spinning his sword.

“Whoa… got a little Sassy McSasserson over here.”

“What?”

“I dare you to come over here and say that to my face. You’ll get sliced open by Mr. Sword here, almost bigger than my dick.” Ryu flipped his sword around, successfully knocking down a beer glass on the table next to him and shattering it as it landed on the floor.

“DAMNIT, RYU! I GOT THAT ON ST. PATRICK’S DAY!” 

* * *

“Can I stay at your place for a while?”

Hitoka looked down at the duffel bag in Tobio’s hand, up at Tobio’s tired face, and nodded slowly with concern. She reached over and affectionately hugged her best friend, pulling him into his arms and letting him nestle into her neck with exhaustion as she stroked his hair.

“Of course. Of course.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kageyachi for life
> 
> haa haha, I wrote that church sex scene a week ago, and it still makes me laugh so hard. guess who else has a guaranteed spot in hell, if there is one? meeeeee
> 
> also, Ushijima was texting Tsukishima there, lol (ref to chapter 11)
> 
> and I know, I know, Shouyou what the absolute fuck (cue, Criminal by Britney Spears here)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's music links in this one, a brief peephole into my music tastes. you don't have to click on them, just links that play music that I thought went along well with the scenes (I might start doing this regularly) (also open them in new tabs the html isn't working)

“Umm, hey, dude- you okay?”

“…Shou?”

“What?” Hitoka squeaked, blonde bangs falling around her face as she hovered over the couch rest and Tobio’s eyes blinking with sleep, “No, it’s your childhood best friend. Get the fuck up, you have a busy day today!”

“Mm.” Tobio groaned, closing his eyes again and sinking back into the couch he had slept on overnight, borrowing the extra blanket and pillow from Hitoka’s linen closet. “Who even has a linen closet?” He had asked her last night as she piled towels and a spare toothbrush into his arms, squeezing his shoulder comfortingly and putting a glass of water on the coffee table next to him.

He sat up now and reached over to the previously untouched glass, downing it quickly.

“Thirsty?” She asked while leaning her hands on the couch rest.

“Obviously?”

“Yeah, I can see. Who’s ‘Shou’ again?”

Tobio finished the glass and put it down, rubbing his eyes and lying back down, “I don’t know…”

“No- Tobio- don’t go back to sleep!”

“Mm.”                                         

“You have that job interview today, come on, I’ll get you coffee.”

“Mm.”

She padded back with a mug and a couple of Tylonel, placing them both in Tobio’s hands and getting him to sit up.

“I can’t.” He said, downing the pills without taking a sip of coffee.

“What?”

“I can’t go for any interviews today, sorry, I can't.”

“You need another _job_ , Tobio.” Hitoka said softly, kneeling in front of him, “Suga won’t let you work extra hours and you need some other way to bring in steady cash. All you have to do for this certain place is scrub the portable toilets behind the building.”

“All night?”

“From nine to three,” Hitoka handed him the mug again, “that’s what they said. Coffee?”

“I- can’t.” Tobio pushed the mug away and shook his head, “I just can’t.”

“Well then what’s your plan, Tobio?” Hitoka demanded, “I can’t keep you here forever like a dog. You only have a month to get your place back, including the extra money your landlord wants for his troubles. Do you have anything extra in the bank?”

“No. I don’t like banks that much, never have.”

“Can you… borrow from your parents?”

“The last time I borrowed from them was when I was seventeen. I never want to be indebt to those people.”

“Well, then, you can borrow from me.”

“No- Hitoka-” Tobio sat up quickly and mauled through the air blindly but then cringed and grabbed his head, “Shit.”

“You okay?”

“Headache.”

“Coffee, come on, drink up.” She pushed the mug into his chest again and he reluctantly took it, “Your mom asked me to take care of you when we were both ten, and she asked me again when we were both eighteen. So let me, please.” She paused and then asked curiously, “Can you… tell me where all your money is going?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t know.” Tobio admitted. He slowly lay back down on the couch and closed his eyes, hearing a shuffle next to him as Hitoka sighed and placed the mug back down on the table.

“There’s more coffee if you want it, I really suggest you drink some. And take a shower, you’ll feel better after. If you want to go to the job interview call me, I’m going out, maybe talk to Suga about you doing extra shifts.”

“He won’t agree to it.”

“I know, but it’s worth a try.” She sighed and pecked him on the forehead, “Just- don’t go back to sleep. Nerd.”

He smiled, “Bitch.”

“Love you too.”

“Love you. And thank you.” He mumbled, listening for a rustle of coats and the sound of the door closing. He melted back into the couch but didn’t fall asleep, just gazing aimlessly up at Hitoka’s ceiling.

“This is…” He sighed, “This is the life. Yay.” He tapped his chest a few times and rolled the blanket around in his fingers, thinking. Then he finally sighed heavily and began to speak.

“Hey, God… what’s up?” He cleared his throat, “I know we don’t talk much anymore. But it’s nice to know you’re always there… listening, and watching. But now that I think about it, I guess that’s not so nice, because then that means you’ve seen everything I’ve done. And that’s… that’s not… nice.”

Tobio shifted in the couch and made a face up at the ceiling, “Listen, I know I could never really hear you before, and always pretended I did, but I feel like I actually _really_ can’t hear you now.” He played with his fingers for a bit, waiting for an internal answer, “Are you mad at me for something? Is it because I broke a statue of your son? Because that was unintentional. Also, the- the having anal sex in your place of worship… that was unintentional as well. I was egged on by a pair of brown eyes and an ass of an angel… or devil, whatever he is.”

Tobio cocked his head up at the ceiling, “Do you believe in the existence of the devil? Because, if so, I think I’ve had sex with him multiple times, and I think I’ve fallen in love with him.” He laughed lowly, “Oh, man. The tragedy of falling in love in this sex-driven world.” He lay and waited for an answer, a voice, a sound or thought to come to his head.

Nothing, as if all his senses had suddenly blanked out.

“Fuck.” He hissed, sitting up and suddenly frustrated at the ceiling, “Look, you gave him to me, you’re the one who made me bump into Oikawa that one time, point at that picture of him- so what was the reason? Don’t you think after everything, I deserve to know? There’s a reason, I know there is, so _what the fuck is it?”_

Nothing. Tobio sighed heavily and fell back in bed, “Great. More silence, just what I need. All I want is a sign. Or, an angel to randomly appear knocking at my door, holding a five thousand dollar cheque in their hand, that would be great too.”

Nothing. Tobio growled, “ _Fine_.” and threw back the blanket, tangling himself in it as he got up from the couch as loudly and as violently as possible-

**Crash.**

There was a clatter of porcelain and he looked down, realizing he had just accidentally knocked the coffee on the table, and groaned as the hot liquid spread along the floor and the cracked mug.

“Great.” He said, looking up at the ceiling, “That’s the sign you choose? That’s great- _real funny and mature._ So glad to know you still have a sense of humour through all this.”

[youtube.com/watch?v=iZpmSnow_Z8](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZpmSnow_Z8)

He bent down to quietly pick up the shattered pieces, careful not to cut himself, and humbly clean up the mess he had made. 

"What a life... love it. Great. Good job on it, really pulled out all the stops on this one, God."

* * *

Shouyou walked into the lounge room, wearing nothing but a black sweatshirt and his bright red and white short-shorts, “Hey, didn’t we get rid of these?” He held up a skin-coloured dildo and Kenma made a face at him.

“I thought we did. They’re old, and probably haven’t been cleaned in forever.”

“Hm. Still usable though.” Shouyou tossed it up a few times in his hand and then threw it on a chair, “I don’t understand why men think their dicks are irreplaceable gifts to the human race, especially when you can get them anywhere for $8.99.”

Kenma laughed, pushing past racks of outfits and hanging up new ones, “Hey, help me with these.” Shouyou went over, taking out shirts and skirts and lingerie and putting them on coat hangers before handing them to Kenma.

“Thanks for that book of Proust essays, I really like them.”

“Anytime,” Kenma said, “Tetsurou never reads anything in our apartment, you might as well take his whole bookshelf.”

Shouyou chuckled, pausing while they hung up clothes quietly, “Hey… you and Kuroo have been together for a while, huh?”

“Five years.”

“Jesus. I don’t think I could ever do that.”

“Everyone thinks that at some point of their life, but then eventually you realize that domestic bliss is all anyone could ever want.” Kenma said quietly, “You’ll want that too, Shouyou, I’m sure.”

“Hm.” Shouyou grunted, “Can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah.”

“When did you know you had feelings for Kuroo?” Shouyou asked in a hushed tone, “Feelings beyond sex. And how did you know?”

Kenma shrugged, “We never had sex before we got into a relationship.”

“Seriously?! How does that even work…”

“Haven’t you been in a relationship before?”

“Once.” Shouyou said, “College. Failed because of an incident…”

Kenma wrinkled up his nose, “What incident?”

“I- I, uh, fucked his brother.” Shouyou shrugged, “He was hotter?”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. And then punched him when he spread rumours about me and told everyone. Kicked him too.. once he was on the ground... from being punched.”

“Oh.”

Shouyou fiddled with the fabric of a pair of lace stockings, “I couldn’t handle sticking to one person, only feeling their touch, I get too... antsy.”

“But you’re considering it?” Kenma smiled, “Who’s making you contemplate such a terrible fate?”

“No one,” Shouyou grinned and whined, “fuck off. I’m not thinking about anything, just- my chest recently-”

“Heartbeat’s out of control?”

“Yes! I don’t know what it is… I never felt it with any other guy. Whenever he touches my hand- his _eyes_ …” Shouyou shook his head and smiled a little at the ground, “and I don’t usually notice people’s eyes…”

Kenma shrugged, “Can only mean one thing. Gotta figure it out, Shouyou.”

“Hinata.” Oikawa poked his head around the doorframe, his silent vibes sending themselves across the room as he nodded in a dominant motion and beckoned him over with his finger, “Office.”

He walked away and Shouyou sighed, rubbing his lower back and putting down the stockings, “Sorry, Kenma.”

“Shou.” Kenma took his arm, “You… you don’t _have_ to _go_.”

Shouyou stared at him in shock before smiling gently, rubbing Kenma’s arm in comfort, “I’ll see you.” He walked away from Kenma’s concerned, yellow eyes and headed into Oikawa’s office, closing the door behind him and locking it on instinct.

Oikawa leaned against the desk and rubbed his fingers along it, “I missed you. You look cute.”

Shouyou put his hands in his sweatshirt pocket and leaned his bare legs against the door, “Thanks.”

“C’mere.”

Shouyou sighed, “Y’know… I had kind of a crazy weekend, I’m pretty tired-”

“Take your clothes off,” Oikawa said, “and get on the desk.”

Shouyou stared at him, and then complied, short-shorts falling to his ankles, “Yeah. Okay, fine.”

“And smile for me.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

Oikawa grinned and grabbed his waist when he got closer, pressing his bare ass to his crotch and tickling him as Shouyou gasped and then began laughing back.

“Dude- Tooru, stop! Ah!”

“Smile, smile-“ He buried his face into Shouyou’s neck while tickling, “come on~”

Shouyou screamed with giggles, getting hoisted up onto the desk with a growl as Oikawa moved forward and took off his own pants, Shouyou folding his legs behind his ass and throwing his head back with laughter. 

* * *

Tobio talked to Hitoka in the background of the bathroom mirror, “How’d it go?”

“With Suga?” She asked while putting in earrings.

“Yeah.”

“Not good. He doesn’t like the whole extra shift idea.”

“…‘K.” Tobio mumbled. He put his hands in his pockets and sat on the edge of the bathtub, “Do you think I could be a prostitute?”

“What?”

“Sorry- a sex worker. Do you think I could do it?”

“Tobio,” Hitoka put in her other earring, turning around, “What are you talking about. But to answer your question, no.”

“Why not?”

She just laughed and turned back around, “You have bad paranoia and low-self esteem. You’d constantly be saying stuff like, ‘does this outfit make me look fat?’ And you’d charge what- five grand per kiss?”

“Oh, fuck you. Maybe my kisses are worth five grand, you don’t know.”

“Hm.” She picked up the mascara from the shelf, “We’ll get the money somehow, don’t worry.”

“Whatcha doin’?”

“Today’s the day,” She smiled at him through the mirror, “didn’t I tell you?”

“The day…?”

“The day that I confess to Chiyo.” She turned to grin at him, “We’re going out for frozen yogurt, I’m gonna do it then.”

“Oh,” Tobio said with false enthusiasm, mouth round, “O… kay, yeah.”

“Yeah! I’m excited.” She unscrewed the mascara, “Nervous, but excited.”

“I- uh- Hitoka?” Tobio ran a hand through his hair, “You sure you wanna do this?”

“What?”

“I mean- how can you even be sure if Chiyo’s not straight.”

Hitoka shrugged, “I’m not sure, but does that matter?”

“Kind of, yeah, exclusively and entirely, yeah.”

“Tobio.” Hitoka sighed while applying the mascara in heavy strokes, “I’d rather just take my chances and go with them. She’s different, the way she touches me, talks to me—she’s not like anyone else.” She smiled at the mirror while leaning in, “I’ve never felt about this about any other girl, and when she touches my hand…” She crooned and Tobio looked worriedly up at her from the bathtub. He eventually sighed and slid down, landing in the tub and putting his legs up on the edge.

“I wish there was a way to tell, though,” Hitoka said, “like- a sign. Or a tattoo, or a button- like Iron Man? Like- something you’re born with.”

“Literally what are you saying.”

“A way to tell!” Hitoka sputtered, “To tell what sexuality and gender you are. Like, when you meet a person, something on them that tells you, this person is pansexual, panromantic, and Agender. Wouldn’t that be amazing?”

“I guess…”

“It would save so much heart break, so much confusion.”

“It would also be extremely boring.” Tobio said, “No one would ever try to get someone.”

“No, they would just try harder with the right people, because you can be sure they want you. Sometimes it’s too much pain to guess at that question.” Hitoka put down the mascara and puffed out her hair. She turned around and smiled.

“How do I look?”

Tobio smiled back in defeat, “…Someone to say ‘yes’ to.”

Hitoka laughed and bent down to hug him in the bathtub.

 

“You really have the guts to confront the person you love?”

“Yeah, I do.”

* * *

Shouyou walked down the apartment hallway, reading the address on the slip of paper in his hand before frowning and standing in front of the door with the right number on it. He lifted his fist-

The door opened and he jerked back, Tobio standing there with a robotic look on his face.

“Oh- hey.” Shouyou smiled, “How… how are you?”

“Hello.” Tobio said robotically, “Please, come in. Take your shoes off, take your shirt off-”

“No thank you.” Shouyou walked in and started with just his coat, peeling it off, “Guess you couldn’t get enough of me, huh, rookie?”

“Guess not.” Tobio said flatly.

“Um, this address,” Shouyou started in confusion, “What’s going on? Are you planning on moving?”

“Oh, no. I got kicked out.”

Shouyou froze, “I… what?”

“My landlord finally got fed up with me, kicked me out of my place. Not for good though, just for a month until I can get him the rent I owe.”

“Oh my god.” Shouyou covered his eyes, “Tobio- _fuck_.”

“Hey, hey, don’t feel bad. Or, I guess you should, considering it’s a hundred percent your fault. But, we all do bad things, huh?” Tobio jostled his shoulder playfully, his dark eyes sending a very opposite energy, “We all screw people over for money, we all fuck people’s lives and financial situations up, we all put ourselves over others. Well, not all of us, but it happens. Wanna beer?” He clapped Shouyou’s arm and headed into the kitchen. Shouyou watched him with a pained expression.

“Tobio.”

“Hitoka loves these weird pale ales. What are they, ippas?”

“IPAs?”

“Yeah, yeah, that. Want one?”

“No. Tobio,” Shouyou said quietly, “talk to me, please.”

“What’s there to talk about!” Tobio suddenly laughed, slapping the fridge door shut, “You ruined my life- and I love it!”

“What’s wrong with you… is this about yesterday?” Shouyou walked over and took his hands gently, “I’m sorry I pressured you-”

“ _Oh_ , the church sex? Nah, not mad about that. _Loved_ it, actually, felt great.” Tobio tore off the cap and took a long sip of beer, waving the bottle, “It’s just, you know, twenty-three years of baptism, confession, devotion, prayer, choir, readings, bible camp, communion, all…” He made a downward motion with his hand and whistled, “…down the drain.”

Shouyou closed his eyes, “I- I’m sorry.”

“OH, _WHOA!”_ Tobio exclaimed, “Did I-” He cupped a hand to his ear in mock surprise, “Did I hear that right?! Oh my goodness, Hinata Shouyou, of all people, is _sorry_ -?”

“Fuck you…” Shouyou bit his lip and smiled, shaking his head, “Asshole. Don’t you think I feel bad about any of this?”

“If you _actually_ felt bad about it, you wouldn’t have come here for more money.” Tobio shrugged, “Just saying.”

“I can’t,” Shouyou said desperately, “Oikawa!”

“Yeah, because Oikawa is the one with all the responsibility, not you. Like you’re not the one who’s tempting me, who’s kissing me, who’s _taking it up the ass_ -”

“I don’t come back with money, he’ll kill me.” Shouyou stated, “Literally. It’s a situation of my safety.”

“Is it?” Tobio put down the beer on the counter, “Aren’t you literally in a relationship with the guy?”

“No! No, no.”

“But you just fuck him.”

“No,” Shouyou said, voice shaking slightly, “he fucks me.”

“Is there a difference?”

“Yes!”

“Do you love him?”

Shouyou fell silent and stared, swallowing, “What?”

“Oikawa. You mentioned once that you loved him. Do you still do?”

“You… don’t get to ask me that question.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, let me re-word the question then.” Tobio said, “You love him. Right?”

“I- I can’t say.” Shouyou shook his head, “Those feelings I had for him then… I think they’ll always be a part of me.”

“Wow.” Tobio laughed and whispered, “ _Fuck_. You’ve got to be… kidding me. He hurts you, Shouyou.”

“You know, when people say that abusive relationships are complicated, they mean it. Because they are _really fucking complicated.”_

“Are they?!”

“Tobio- shit!” Shouyou squeezed his eyes shut, “I- I didn’t ask for any of this.”

“Yes, you literally did—the day you begged for that job. And _you’re_ the one who started this game, who started this bullshit of _oh_ \- how much patience does Tobio have and how long can Tobio go before-” He slammed his fist on the counter, “-BEFORE FUCKING BREAKING.”

“Just-” Shouyou stood back a little and bumped against the table, “just calm down, Tobio.”

“After everything, all of that.” Tobio took a step towards him, face sinking more and more into an irreversible look of anger, “The hand holding, the vandalism, the time you said in my bed, in my arms, that you didn’t care about the price anymore. Was that true, or just a lie? Is everything that comes out of your mouth fake? Because I can’t even tell at this point.”

“Stop talking about me like I’m a specimen or something.” Shouyou groaned, “I have fee- I have…”

“What?” Tobio demanded, “ _What?”_

“My mind’s hard to explain! You have _no idea_ what fucking shit is going on in there!” Shouyou almost screeched, “You still think you know me, even now!”

“Because I do!”

“ _No_ , you _don’t.”_

“I just want to label things sometimes, be certain.”

“I _know_ ,” Shouyou hissed, “I know you like to label and pinpoint shit, but I don’t.”

“Then what was all that?!” Tobio asked, “All that affection, I’m pretty sure that wasn’t just for a couple of bills. Was that fun for you? A game?”

“No, I hate games!”

“The way you _screamed my name_ when you came, what did all that mean?”

“I- I-” Shouyou stammered and suddenly pressed a hand to his forehead, groaning, “My head…”

“Don’t change the subject. What was that? Fake? Were those fake noises? Huh?!”

“Stop- stop, stop! No- I don’t know!” Shouyou fell back against the table and clutched his forehead, “No, no, no.”

“What?”

“Don’t do this, not now, don’t do this to me.” Shouyou was muttering, “Not now, go away, not now-”

“Go away?! Did you seriously just say that to me-”

**“I’M NOT. TALKING. TO YOU.”**

Tobio’s breath hitched in shock, silence retreating around the kitchen as Shouyou breathed and kept his eyes closed, neither saying anything. He felt his hand subconsciously reach behind him, towards the beer bottle on the counter.

“Shouyou.” He said gently, “You… you okay?”

Shouyou didn’t respond, finger lightly scratching at his head. He looked up eventually and Tobio felt his chest twitch and tighten at the very different look in his eyes.

“You-” He repeated, “Are you okay.”

Shouyou walked quietly over him, his head cocked slightly and his eyes narrowed with curiosity. He put a hand up on Tobio’s cheek, holding him and looked at him as if he was examining someone he was just meeting.

“Um- what...” Tobio said around the hand on his face, “Shouyou?”

Shouyou smiled, and the hand turned into soft strokes along his cheek and Tobio smiled back in relaxation.

“I’m sorry… you wanna just talk? Without yelling? How about a beer?”

Shouyou smiled and shook his head, cupped hand soft on Tobio’s cheek, “I don’t drink beer.”

_**BAM.** _

Tobio gasped as the air left his lungs momentarily, feeling his back pressed up against the fridge door and a heavy arm pushing on his rib cage like a barricade. He looked down at a gritted pair of teeth that were much too close and pair of vicious, brown eyes he had never, ever seen before.

“Shou-” He gasped, “What- I’m sorry- I can’t breathe-”

Shouyou’s eyes changed, slowly, going from pure viciousness to steady realization, to widened shock and then the arm on Tobio’s chest was loosening, loosening, until letting go completely and he fell back against the fridge door while panting, trying to catch his breath. Shouyou looked down at his arm in silent shock, still not saying anything, and then looked up at Tobio wheezing, and then he was turning around the heading quickly for the door.

“Hey- wait!” Tobio gasped, “Shouyou, wait.”

“I can’t.” Was all that Shouyou said, putting on his coat quickly, “I can’t- I can’t.”

“Can’t _what_?”

“Five years with a shared bookshelf- I could never do that. Ever.”

“What… what are _you talking about?”_ Tobio demanded, looking close to tears, “Please don’t leave, please. Stay.”

Shouyou suddenly flipped on him, looking angry again but his eyes didn’t change, “What? You think you know everything about me- think you can control me?”

“What, _no_.”

“What did you think this _was_ , Tobio.” Shouyou spat, “Just because I went out for dinner with your parents and held your hand a few times… what, think we’re fucking boyfriend and girlfriend now?”

“N- no…”

“Good, then don’t!” He glared at him and opened the door, “You don’t pay someone to date you, Tobio.”

“That’s not- that’s not what I want at all!”

“Sure sounds like you’re implying it.” Shouyou said, “Just… I’m sorry, Tobio, but fuck you.” He shut the door behind him, so quickly and loudly Tobio didn’t bother opening it back up.

Instead he just slid down the fridge door and melted onto the kitchen floor, curling up his legs into his chest and thinking, repeatedly, if there was any type of faith or higher power above controlling what happens on earth, it was not a kind creature in the slightest.

* * *

The key to the door clattered on the outside, and Tobio sat up on his couch and rubbed his reddened his eyes as he waited for Hitoka to come in. He heard a soft closing of the door behind him and silent shuffling of shoes—which was odd, considering Hitoka’s usual loud entrance she usually makes, one consisting of endless babbles about her day.

“Hitoka?” He asked, “You okay?”

He heard a soft sniffling behind him and turned on the couch to find Hitoka walking towards him, hands shaking and stains of her mascara from that morning sliding down her cheeks in trails.

“I- um…” She choked, “Chiyo said she could never think of me that way. I was rejected.”

Tobio sighed and nodded, holding out his arms, “C’mere.” His best friend nodded back and padded over, falling into his arms and lap and wrapping herself around him as she sobbed quietly into his shoulder and he stroked her hair, whispering words of comfort.

 

“Do you remember that kid’s birthday party we went to in fifth grade?”

“Whose?” Hitoka asked as Tobio refilled her wine glass.

“Uh… that kid… the one with the mushroom cut and who got made fun of for wearing a pink shirt on National Pink Shirt Day.”

“Oh my god…” Hitoka suddenly burst out laughing, drunkenly, “I remember that! He was the only who wore a shirt on that day and he got bullied for it. How ironic.”

“Do you remember that birthday party we went to?” Tobio laughed and leaned on her shoulder, “We both chipped in on a gift, an animatronic dog that we saved up for, and then we-”

“Got one for ourselves as well!” Hitoka finished his sentence, “Yeah, yeah, and then we were at the party we realized how we accidentally wrapped the nicer one that we bought for _ourselves_ and-”

“And then when it became time to unwrap gifts we just grabbed ours out of his hand before he could open it and bolted out the door!” They both fell back against each other and laughed hysterically.

“Oh my god, we were such terrible kids.” Hitoka groaned, “Except you—you turned out pretty decent and innocent.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Tobio smirked into his wine glass, “I’m pretty fucked up, you just don’t know.”

“Hm. Are you running some secret drug cartel behind my back or something?”

“Nope, just being an idiot and falling in love behind your back.”

Hitoka sighed, “Aw, man, that’s amore. Who needs love anyways?”

“We both do. That’s why we both fall so easily.” Tobio clicked glasses with her and leaned in, “We don’t have enough so we take extreme strides to get some.”

Hitoka stared at him, murmuring, “Well, _I_ love you.”

Tobio turned back and focused his drunk vision on her, mumbling, “Yeah… me too. I love you too.”

“Yeah.”

“…Yeah.” He breathed, narrowing his eyes, was she leaning in? Was he leaning in- how long had he been leaning in?

He looked at her pink lips and didn’t feel the slightest desire to connect them, but something in the back of his drunk mind propelled him to do so and then they were suddenly kissing, softly, lips pressing awkwardly and neither of them moving or doing anything with their hands-

“Mm.” Hitoka pulled back, and Tobio did as well. They stared at each other, for a second, then two, and then-

“HOLY FUCK!” Tobio fell back, chair clattering to the floor and then Hitoka’s was too and she was stumbling away from the table, hand clasped to her mouth.

“OH MY- FUCK! FUCK!”

“DON’T- YOU!” He pointed.

 _"YOU!"_ She pointed back at him, just as accusingly, and their panicked eyes met and they both suddenly felt the urge to puke all over the kitchen floor.

“Oh my god.” Tobio turned away from her and she did the same, leaning on the table. “Oh my god. Oh my god. Ew. Ew.” He began wiping at his lips and tongue, “My mouth tastes like girl-”

“Well- my mouth tastes like boy!” She spat, “That’s even grosser! Oh- GOD!”

“Stop- stop yelling!” Tobio yelled back, “We’re both drunk and gay and- FUCK!”

She buried her face in her hands and doubled over and Tobio just groaned loudly and hit his head repeatedly against the wall. “This is how fucked my life is.” He grunted, “I’ve resorted to making out with my gay, female, childhood best friend.”

“We didn’t make out!” She exclaimed, “Just- just kissed!” They looked at each other in panic for a few seconds, until Hitoka was suddenly letting out a soft snort, accompanied by another one, and then she was laughing into her hand.

“What…” Tobio said, “What are you-?”

“Wer’re so stupid.” She laughed, shaking her head, “Jesus Christ, Tobio. What’s wrong with us?”

Tobio laughed, “We were both just dumped. By our loves, and by life. That’s what’s wrong with us.” He started laughing as well, covering his face, “Oh my god.”

Hitoka laughed some more and some more and then she was shaking her head and screwing her face up and Tobio chuckled and held out his arms again.

“Hey. Hey.” She slowly dissolved into his arms and she clutched him, her body now shaking with tears and they rocked slowly in the kitchen in each other’s arms, Tobio mumbling words of comfort.

“Hey, we’re okay. You’re okay. We’re gonna be okay.”

* * *

**Knock knock.**

“Don’t come in.”

Shouyou opened the office door, finding Oikawa sighing at his desk. “What? I told you not to come in; I don’t want to see you right now. Don’t you have a client?”

“Me and Tobio didn’t do it, I don’t have any money.”

Oikawa narrowed his eyes at him, “Is that so? Or are you lying.”

“No, I’m not.” Shouyou closed the door behind him and took a deep breath, “I have a request.”

Oikawa looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”

“Actually, no, not a request—a demand.”

Oikawa blinked. He sat up fully in the chair and tapped the desk once with his finger before speaking; voice dangerously low, “What.”

“I want this to stop.” Shouyou said, “What we’re doing to Tobio, basically forcing him to pay extra, I don’t want to do it anymore. I want it to stop.”

Oikawa shook his head, “Yeah, no. I know he’s your favourite, but this is working right now—Tobio hasn’t got the guts to stand up to either of us.”

“Ah- no. He does. He did to me, just now.” Shouyou said, “I can’t do this to him anymore, please, don’t make me.”

Oikawa glared at him, brow furrowing, “What- is that it?”

“No.” Shouyou put his hands in his coat pockets, “And I want all the money back that we’ve stolen from him.”

“…What?”

“I want it all. A cheque. He deserves it.”

Oikawa nodded, tapping on the desk, and Shouyou was faintly reminded of the phrase: ‘the calm before a storm’. He fidgeted slightly, trying to quell the fear building in his chest.

“Why.” Oikawa asked, surprisingly calm, “Why do you want to this for him.”

Shouyou shrugged, “I don’t want to be like you.”

“You’re literally a smaller, more violent version of me, my minion.” Oikawa laughed, “I’ve been inside you so many times, I am now a permanent part of your body. There’s no point to that reason.”

“Well, then, I’m doing this because he deserves it. And he doesn’t deserve me anymore.”

“Do you love him?” Oikawa asked quietly.

Shouyou smiled, “You know, you’re not the first person to ask me that question today. And no,” He said honestly, “I don’t. But I respect him.”

“Respect?”

“Yes, something I don’t and will never have for you, so-”

There was a sudden, violent clatter of the chair and Oikawa was standing up, slapping his hands on the desk and Shouyou took an automatic step back and felt the fear rise up his throat, blocking his breath.

Oikawa didn’t do anything, just stared at him, stared at him as if Shouyou was threatening to take his entire life away, but he didn’t move. Shouyou didn’t move either, and waited for his boss to speak.

“… I want something.”

“Want-?”

“Yes.” Oikawa calmly sat back down, “I’m not losing thousands of dollars just for mere respect of someone else, I want something in return.”

Shouyou said weakly, “Tooru, you already have my body, my mind, my entire life routine and practically my soul in your fucking hands. What else could you possibly want-”

“Continuity.” Oikawa said.

“What?”

“Continuity; I want you to live with me.” He folded his hands in front of his face, never breaking eye contact, “Live with me, in my apartment, so I can know that every single day when I come home, you’ll be waiting for me... with your legs spread wide open and your hole stretched out.”

Shouyou’s hands trembled and he felt his body break out in tremors, throat drying up, skin paling in pure and unfiltered fear. He lowered his head and raised a shaking hand up to his eyes.

“Okay.” He whispered to the ground, “I’ll live with you.”

There was the sound of a drawer opening and closing and Shouyou looked up to find Oikawa taking out a cheque book, scribbling on it and speaking casually, “Here’s more than enough of what we took from him. You can still see Tobio, but at a regular price now. However, I’d rather you didn’t see him. Respect can be dangerous when gained for someone.” He finished writing the cheque and held it out, “Come here.”

Shouyou walked over and took the cheque, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, oh!” Oikawa said, “And one more thing, hold out your hand again.” Shouyou did so, reaching out as Oikawa took something back out of the desk drawer and-

“JESUS!” Shouyou gasped in pain, “FUCK ME! FUCK! ME!”

“Later, at our home.” Oikawa put down the stapler, admiring the blood prickling from Shouyou’s skin, bleeding on to the cheque as he had successfully stapled it to the palm of Shouyou’s out held hand.

“Ah…” Shouyou whined, bending down, “Ow, ow, ow, fuck, that hurts so bad.” He heard the sound of the chair moving and Oikawa walking over, tilting his head up and kissing him softly.

“Don’t fall in love, Shouyou.” He said quietly, “That only hurts more. You can move in tomorrow, I’ll give you a spare key.” 

* * *

The room was glowing, dark and rusty with this gold light that shone from the windows and set the mood. There were pillows everywhere, the bed was long, blankets were scattered but in the center lay two entangled, naked bodies, soaked with sweat and lube and covered in the rusty gold light—one moving on top of the other.

Tobio was crying out, arching his back underneath Shouyou, completely enamoured with the body that was grinding in top of him, his hips being grasped by Shouyou’s hand and moving in sync with the ones above. They were connected, skin wet and slapping, moans loud and unabashed, Shouyou digging fingerprints into Tobio’s bones and humping, slowly, in and out.

“Oh, Tobio.” he said slowly, “You’re so beautiful. I’m not mad at you, I could never be mad at you.” Tobio just moaned in response, a weak, “Why?”

“Because I love you.” Shouyou pushed in harder, firmer, groaning, “I love you. I love you, Tobio, just as much as you love me. You’re so amazing, I’m so in love with you.”

Tobio moaned back, “Shouyou, _ah-_ fuck me harder.” Shouyou shoved in harder, rutting beautifully, looking perfect in this position. “Tell me more.”

“I’m leaving Oikawa, and I’m never going to touch anyone else except you, ever.” Shouyou thrust more, faster, “Oikawa could never make me feel like this. Let’s get married, let’s have kids… oh, god! Tobio! I love you!”

“I love you! Shouyou!”

 _“Ah!”_ Shouyou cried out, “There’s a discount at the laundromat today!”

Tobio panted, “What?”

“There’s a discount at the laundromat today, Tobio.”

“There’s a discount at the laundromat today…”

**“Tobio!”**

Tobio’s eyes flew open, readjusting to his bedroom and the face of his blonde best friend, peering up at him.

“Shit, Hitoka.” He groaned, his jaw sore and his limbs stiff with sleep and something else. He rolled over, trying to move but failing with the huge body pillow, stuffed between his legs.

“There’s a discount at the laundromat today,” she repeated nonchalantly, “something about 20% off if you come before noon. Need anything washed?”

“Not particularly, no.” he grunted back.

She made a face, “Well, by the looks of it, your underwear.”

Tobio jerked, looking down at the wet spot and moaning loudly, “Fuck off!”

“Hey, no judging, we all get them. Well, I don’t. But, you get them, fifteen year old boys get them…” She padded away and picked up a bra from the ground, “I could wash that pillow for you though; you _were_ humping it to save your life.”

“FUCK OFF!”

“Jeez!” she stuck out her tongue and went into the kitchen, grabbing the dirty laundry hamper on the way out, “You just missed out on a marvellous 20% discount, ass-face.”

Tobio stretched out and took a deep breath, arms and legs spread-eagled and eyes looking up at the ceiling. He disconnected the damp pillow from in between his legs and gingerly moved it away, still feeling oddly stiff and cramped but mostly bitten with emotional guilt.

“Dammit.” he hissed to himself and covered his face in shame. “Why do I want that from him so badly... what's wrong with me.”

“Stop talking to yourself.” Hitoka called from the kitchen, “Coffee’s here. Also can you bring up the mail from downstairs when I leave?” She padded back in, buttoning up her coat with a pillow case full of laundry in one hand, “Hey, I’m going now, you okay?”

Tobio nodded miserably from his bed. He heard her sigh.

“Work on getting another job interview at that place with the toilets. And- sorry about making out with you last night. I gotta run, bye.”

“Bye. Love you.”

“Love you too.” The door shut behind her. Tobio groaned, rolling off the couch and falling into a heavy heap on the floor before picking himself up and padding over to the door. He opened it, yawning and scratching his bare chest and turned towards the elevator-

His eyes widened and he froze mid-step, the ginger leaning on the wall of the hallway next to the door, not looking at him, face stony. He was dressed in a casual jeans and light t-shirt, a red plaid shirt tied around his waist, and there was a bandage on his hand.

“Hey.” He said quietly, still not looking at Tobio, “I was waiting for your roommate to leave before I would knock, but I guess I didn’t have to. Was that Hitoka?”

“…Yeah.”

“Hm. She’s cute.” He remarked softly. He finally, finally looked up at him, mild pain swirling in his brow eyes, “Tobio.”

“What...” Tobio breathed finally, “What are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry.” He said.

“For what.”

“For everything. For hurting you yesterday, for hurting you all of those other days. I’m sorry I fucked up your life, I have a talent at doing that—I’ve fucked up mine as well.”

Tobio leaned against the doorway and let him talk, not feeling the slightest desire to interrupt him because there was really nothing he could say at this point. He didn’t feel like forgiving him.

“I- uh.” Shouyou said, taking a slip of paper out of his pocket, “I also came here to give you this.” He handed it to him and Tobio looked down. He blinked.

“Four thousand dollars.”

“That’s probably more than what we took from you,” He shrugged, “but you deserve it. And now hopefully your landlord will forgive you... I got Oikawa to round up.”

“How…” Tobio shook his head in disbelief, just repeating _, “How?”_

Shouyou smiled but didn’t answer the question, “You’re welcome.”

“Why?”

Shouyou bumped the back of his head against the wall and breathed out through his nose, “Look, Tobio, I think you can tell at this point that I’m a pretty fucked up person. Like, really fucked up.”

“I like that about you.”

Shouyou laughed, “Thanks. But what you saw… yesterday… that was not even scratching at the surface of what I am capable of doing, what I _have_ done.”

Tobio shrugged nervously, shifting feet, “The past is in the past.”

Shouyou turned his head to look at him, “There’s a _lot_ you don’t know about me. A lot. And I say that not to diminish you in any way, but to protect you. I don’t _want_ you to get to know me.”

“But what if _I_ want to?” Tobio looked down at the bandage of his hand, “What happened to your hand? Was that from Oikawa?”

Shouyou smiled, “No.” He lied. He cocked his head, admiring, "Your eyes really are so pretty..."

Tobio furrowed his brow in concern, “Why’d you do this, Shouyou?”

Shouyou's voice sounded weak, “Because I don’t know a lot… about people, about loving them or helping them… but I do know one thing.” He walked forward, getting closer to Tobio and stating in a low voice: “I know that _I respect the fucking shit out of you._ I really do. And I’m sorry I hurt you… Oikawa said that we can still see each other, but I…” He shook his head, “I don’t think that should keep happening. So you should probably stop calling and asking for me, because I think that’s the best thing for you right now. And if I end up hurting you again, I don’t know what’s gonna happen to me. So, I’m sorry, Tobio.”

He took Tobio’s shocked face and stroked his cheeks, eyes very different and bursting with admiration and now wet with tears as he whispered, “You really are incredible, and I had fun. Thanks for the brief change in my life you gave me.”

“...Bye, Tobio.” He kissed his cheek, now wet as well with tears, and began to walk away.

“Stay.” Tobio said. Shouyou stopped and turned his head.

“Stay.” He repeated, turning around as he wiped the wetness out of his eyes, “Please. Can we try again?”

“What?”

“Can we… just try? I want to try.”

Shouyou’s chest heaved and he turned back around and stayed, tears still stained on his cheeks, “What do you mean?”

“Do you wanna try? With me? We could start over—be friends.” Tobio said gently, “Just friends. You could hang out with me, and Hitoka, and everyone else. Please?”

Shouyou looked nervously down at his feet and rubbed his cheeks, “I- uh… besides Kenma… I’ve never been good at making them.”

“Hm?”

“I don’t really…” He whispered, “...have any friends.”

Tobio shrugged, “I have too many, you can take all of mine.” He laughed and Shouyou laughed a little back, but still looked wary.

“We’re having charades night on Wednesday,” Tobio mumbled, “you could come?”

“What if… what if they ask questions about me?”

“I’ll change the subject.”

“What if I want to leave?”

“Then we’ll leave.”

“What if I don’t have anything to talk about?”

“Then someone else will do talking for you, and you’ll eventually want to talk.”

“What if… they don’t like me?”

Tobio chuckled, “Look at you. You seriously think that’ll happen?”

Shouyou smiled shyly back, clutching at the bandage on his hand and he rocked on his feet in the hallway. Tobio smiled back.

“We could try. Wanna try?”

“…Yes.”

“Okay.” He reached out a hand, “I’m Kageyama Tobio.”

Shouyou smiled at the hand before taking it in his own bandaged one, and shook, “Hi. I’m Hinata Shouyou.”

“Hi, Shouyou. It’s very nice to meet you.”

“It’s very nice to meet you too.”

“Okay.”

They laughed, and Tobio leaned on the wall with his hands behind his back as Shouyou leaned on the opposite and did the same. He giggled and rocked gently against it and Tobio bit his lip and smiled at him.

“Okay.” He said again.

“Okay.” Shouyou said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [youtube.com/watch?v=BFFuSRn_GSk](youtube.com/watch?v=BFFuSRn_GSk)
> 
> Okay.
> 
> ah, and thus, the actual romance of the story starts. there's no more sex between them for a while now, we're heading into a different part of the story--we've reached the halfway point, folks!  
> (I know I know, I think I'm going to end up pulling a BSS move and making this like 30 chapters, I'm sorry)
> 
> and I'm sorry, I just wanted to do that kageyachi moment so badly (kissing-to laughing-to crying, those pathetic, queer, love struck nerds I love them platonically so much)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg new character new relationship warning wtf-

“Tobio?” Suga knocked on the door gently, “Hey, you okay?”

Tobio took off his headphones and smiled, “Yeah, just fine. Sorry, I needed a few days off there.”

“It’s fine… whatcha’ listening to?”

“Uh… Animal I Have Become.” Tobio said, turning off the music, “What’s up?”

“I was just wondering if you still needed those extra shifts?” Suga asked, “I could help you maybe-”

“No, no, it’s fine.” He smiled, “I don’t need the extra cash anymore, my parents came through in the end.”

“Oh, so you got your place back? Hitoka told me…”

“Yeah, it’s all good.” Tobio nodded and Suga offered a small, awkward smile before leaving. Tobio swivelled back around and stuck his headphones in. He heard another noise and frustratingly tore his headphones off, turning back around in his chair at his blushing boss.

“Sorry, sorry!” Suga laughed quietly, “I forgot- I was going to introduce you to someone, actually. Keiji!” A few seconds passed before a dark head poked its way around the frame, a man short, not shorter than Shouyou but definitely shorter than Tobio, making his way into the room with his hands in his pockets. Tobio roved his eyes over his heavily lidded ones, the wave in his hair, how loose yet fitting his buttoned-up shirt was.

“Keiji, this is Tobio. Tobio works in sales with Hitoka. And, Tobio, Keiji just got a job in accounting.”

“Oh, when?”

“Two days ago, actually.” Keiji answered instead, giving Tobio a small smile and keeping his hands in his pockets. Suga smiled at them both and then clapped Keiji’s shoulder like a proud parent.

“Alright, get acquainted, you two. Tobio, it’s your job to show him around the office today.” He started to walk away before reeling back again, “But don’t… don’t show him the kitchen.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Bye.”

Keiji raised his eyebrows, “What’s wrong with the kitchen?”

“It’s the one room that the janitors refuse to clean...” Tobio murmured, scratching his arm, “We usually just eat at our desks anyways.” Keiji nodded, looking around the office with his chin stuck out in thought and Tobio fidgeted nervously in his chair.

“I- uh, I can show you the office now if you-”

“Don’t bother.” Keiji smiled, “I can tell you’re busy and your day’s almost done, and don’t want to anyways. Don’t worry; I hate work introductions as well. We can just pass by the hallway and nod at each other every once in a while to keep up appearances like the friendly, young work colleagues we are.” He smiled, his smile strange and small but enticing all the same, and Tobio found himself bursting out in a fit of laughter before covering his mouth in embarrassment.

“Ah- sorry.” Keiji laughed as well, “That was rude, I guess.”

“No, no, it was different. I like different.” Tobio bit his lip and smiled again before clearing his throat, “Um, Keiji, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh. Sounds like my Dad: Kenji. You kind of look like him too.” His smile faded quickly at the odd look on Keiji’s face and he almost choked, “Oh- god. Oh, god. Sorry, that’s a weird thing to say-”

“No, no, it’s not! That’s not a weird thing at all. It’s just- surprising… I kind of hope that’s a compliment and your dad is a good person-”

“He’s not.” Tobio corrected with a smile, before staring again, “Fuck- that’s a weird thing to say as well.”

“Well, I think you’re kind of insulting me right now.” Keiji said, a teasing look behind his eyes but Tobio didn’t notice.

“Okay, maybe I should just-”

“Tobio. It’s okay, I’m just making fun of you.” Keiji laughed again until Tobio visibly relax, puffing a little.

“Oh- yeah. Got it.” He squirmed in his chair, feeling a little rejuvenated and spurred on by the smile in Keiji’s heavy eyes and the intelligent way he held himself up, hands in his pockets. He started again, saying slowly, “Are you usually the… joking type?”

“Not at all.” Keiji said softly, “But, hopefully, I’m also not the type that would be stupid enough to not ask you out for a drink tonight.”

Tobio blinked, “Ah- sorry, you used double negatives there. _Do you_ want to take me out for a drink-? Or-”

“Yes,” Keiji chuckled, “I do. I really do.”

Tobio flushed and averted his eyes, “Um, thanks. Sorry- that’s really nice-” He laughed awkwardly and Keiji sighed.

“Sorry, not into dudes. I should have asked first-”

“No- no! I am… _very_ into dudes. I mean- I’m not a player!”

“Is it a co-worker thing?”

“No, no, I’m busy tonight.” Tobio said quickly, “I’m playing charades with my friends. And I’m kind of… taking a break from dating and sex for a while.”

“Well, I’m not just interested in sex.” Keiji said.

“Yeah- sorry, of course you’re not, sorry.” Tobio shook his head, “I’m just so used to that being… what people want the most.” He looked up at the baffled look on Keiji’s face and quickly composed himself.

“Sorry- I’m sorry!”

“Stop apologizing.”

“Oh, right, sorry.” Tobio clapped a hand over his mouth, “Sor- sorry, I’m just gonna shut up now.”

“You said it again.” Keiji murmured while smiling.

“Shit, sorry, really? SHIT!” Tobio buried his face into his hands, mumbling, “I can’t talk to guys anymore.”

“I think you can talk just fine.” Keiji shrugged, “And friends are more important than plausible lovers, I get that.”

“Plausib…?”

“I’m gonna head back.” Keiji jerked his head and smiled, “Try to venture around, maybe even head into the kitchen if I’m brave enough.” He headed for the door, stopping and rapping on the frame with his knuckles in thought.

“Oh, and if you ever want to make that drink a reality…” He smiled, “You know where the accounts department is. Later, apologetic Tobio who can’t talk to guys anymore.” The corners of his eyes crinkled before he tapped the doorframe one more time and nodded once before leaving.  

The corners of Tobio’s mouth gradually lifted, and he quickly swivelled around before anyone caught him staring dreamily at the empty doorframe. He stuck his headphones back in, chewing his lip and cover his mouth to stifle his laughter once.

* * *

“Help-” Shouyou squeaked under his heavy cardboard box, “Can I get help?”

“Mm’ busy.” Oikawa answered from the kitchen, stirring a pan of sauce slowly and tediously. Shouyou huffed and managed to lug the box over to Oikawa’s table, rubbing his back and wincing.

“What’s for dinner?”

“Shrimp for the shrimp.” Oikawa winked and then nodded to a package of light bulbs on the table, “I got those today—energy-efficient and everything. Nurture nature, right?”

Shouyou frowned and picked up one, “Where’s the receipt?” His roommate just laughed.

“Shit… Tooru!”

“It’s not that big of a deal.” Oikawa wiped his hands on a dishtowel, “Like you have a shiny-clean criminal record.”

“Not from stealing from innocent small businesses.”

“I don’t go to the same ones, I cruise different neighbourhoods.” Oikawa opened up the fridge, “Wanna beer?”

“Don’t drink beer.” Shouyou sighed, “Can you at least help me with the other boxes?”

“Oh, I would, but,” He grasped at nothing in the air, “my hands are unfortunately full…”

Shouyou rolled his eyes and Oikawa chuckled at that, swooping in and grabbing him around the stomach from behind. He nestled his head into his neck and grabbed at the flesh in the junction between the neck and shoulder with his teeth, and Shouyou hissed.

“Lemme go.”

“What is all this shit? And why did you bring it all anyways?” Oikawa peered into the box, “Are those toys? And is that tiny hammer? And what’s with the two bags of lollipops?”

“I like all my shit.”

“The inside of this box looks like a little boy’s bedroom. And a diabetes diagnoses.” Oikawa rubbed his stomach, lowering his hands and now biting up further at Shouyou’s ear as he giggled and fidgeted in his hands.

He tilted his head back into his roommate and rocked slowly, sensing the boost of his mood and deciding to use it for his advantage, “Hey.” He murmured as Oikawa sucked slowly on the shell of his ear, “Can I go out tonight?”

“Hm, where?”

“With friends?”

Oikawa laughed against his neck, “You don’t have friends.”

“Well, I…” Shouyou blushed and began squirming in degradation, “I know I don’t, but I’m hoping that they will be… after tonight…” Oikawa laughed again and Shouyou snapped, “What? I wanna make friends, is that too much to ask?”

“Is Tobio going to be there?”

Shouyou tried his best not to visibly flinch, “His presence… may be a possibility.”

“Hm.” Oikawa nipped his neck as a symbol of ownership before stating, “Well, I can’t control where you go or stay when living here… actually, that’s a lie, because I can. But I won’t. Yes, you can go. But, I have to warn you, if you end up fucking Tobio and hiding the money-”

“No, that won’t happen.” Shouyou shook his head, “We’re not doing that anymore…” He moved away but was kept back my strong arms, pressing his behind to Oikawa’s crotch and he felt a nose rub the nape of his neck, like an uncontrollable beast snuffling behind him and begging to be touched.

“You have to repay me…”

“What?”

“For letting you go out with Tobio.” Oikawa murmured and Shouyou let out a small sigh before turning around and grabbing his jacket collar, “You’re jealous.”

“Huh?”

“You are, aren’t you?” He smirked and cocked his head suggestively, “Oikawa Tooru is jealous of a dumb, young, naïve Catholic boy?”

“Shut up. What are you, his Bingo buddy now?”

“Well, I was hoping Scrabble buddy instead.”

Oikawa grabbed his shirtfront and brought him closer, faces inches apart and their breath mingled, eyes searching and challenging.

“What?” Shouyou whispered, “You jealous? Do you want to take back your property, or do you want to play Twister?”

“Fuck.” Oikawa growled, “Let’s end this day right.” He picked up Shouyou in one second and landed him on top of the table in the other, groaning and getting the shorter to squeak back in surprise. The cardboard box and energy-efficient light bulbs were knocked to the floor instantly as the table shook and Shouyou’s legs wrapped greedily around his sides and their mouths chased after each others, their food boiling over on the stove and soon dripping onto the floor as the mess gathered.

* * *

Somewhere on the table in a pile of things Shouyou’s phone was buzzing continuously, flashing, in time to every thrust and dull slap of skin that was happening nearby it, as the table moved gently and Shouyou let out high-pitched gasps.

Oikawa kept his face buried in Shouyou’s neck while jerking roughly, pants hanging at his thighs, Shouyou’s somewhere on the kitchen floor.

“Wait, wait,” He gasped while clutching desperately at Oikawa’s shoulders, “phone-”

“Then get it.” Oikawa pushed back in, hard, and Shouyou trembled and let out a choked moan before desperately grabbing for his phone.

“Stop, stop, stop-” He hissed between thrusts, “It’s my baby cousin. I haven’t talked to them in a while- Tooru!”

“Not stopping.” Oikawa sighed greedily into his ear and pulled Shouoyu towards him by his back to get better leverage, thrusting faster.

“Dammit.” Shouyou moaned, “Fuck, okay.” He bit his lip and answered the phone, bringing it up to his ear with a constrained, “Hi, sweetie, what’s up?”

Oikawa eventually slowed his thrusts, making them heavier and jerkier but slower, pushing in almost violently once in a while as Shouyou talked in a low voice and stammered over his words only whenever Oikawa would thrust.

“Okay- okay, calm down, Aya. What are they saying to you? You need braces?” He slapped Oikawa’s grabbing hands away, “Alright, that’s fine. How much do they cost again?” He gasped off the phone suddenly before speaking again, “Can- can you put Taisho on the phone, honey?” He waited a bit, puffing and tipping his head back with a soft moan as Oikawa lifted up his shirt and sucked at his ribs. There was a noise on the phone and Shouyou broke away.

“Hey- yeah, Taisho? Hey, what’s going on?” He frowned, “N-no, it’s okay… so she needs them soon? One grand?” Shouyou listened while his face sunk in concern, and he rubbed his lips, “Ken can’t pay for them? …Oh. I see. I just- uh, I’ve been a bit strapped lately. Sorry,” He shifted, trying to move away from Oikawa’s hungry thrusts but then getting fed right back into them, “S-sorry, Taisho, you know what? I’ll send it. Just give me a week. And I’ll come home soon! I promise. Hang in there, man…”

He hung up the phone and sighed, shifting his hips forward and murmuring, “You gonna finish this, cowboy?” Oikawa did, puffing and shoving until they were both shivering with pleasure and letting out long, low moans, Shouyou’s choked with his head thrown back and Oikawa’s thick and muffled in Shouyou’s orange hair.

He sighed and pecked Shouyou’s nose, pulling out, “Who was that?”

“My cousins.” Shouyou said while hopping off the table and pulling up his pants, “Apparently one of them needs braces badly and they cost more than they expected, they want me to chip in. Care to lend me some?”

Oikawa laughed, doing his belt and pulling his shirt down, “Got a couple of Idiot Tobios on you? Then, no.”

Shouyou let out a shuddering breath and leaned against the table to cover his face in shame, “Fuck. It’s so embarrassing I can offer them nothing. I need to see them.” He looked up, “Tooru, please. I need to see my family.”

“And I need three grand for Dachi’s heavy property tax bill, we all can’t get we want. But, eventually, we get what we really need.” He turned around, Shouyou glaring at him from behind his back, “Shit! Our dinner… _Fuck_. This is gonna take forever to clean up…”

* * *

“Do I look okay?”

“You look fine.” Tobio reassured. Shouyou next to him wriggled in his jacket and fiddled with his hair, trying to smooth the curls and Tobio chuckled.

“You’re never gonna get that to stay down.”

“I know, but it’s at least worth a try. You sure I look okay?”

“Yes, yes, yes, you look fine, you look _fine_.” Tobio knocked again on Hitoka’s door, more loudly this time, and he turned to look down and see the look on pure anxiety plastered on Shouyou’s face.

“Hey…” He muttered, jostling his shoulder awkwardly, “They’re gonna like you, I promise. Who wouldn’t? Don’t be so nervous about everything all the time.”

“Sorry.” Shouyou said quietly.

“And don’t apologize so much either.”

“Sorry!” Shouyou said, getting up on his tip-toes to repeatedly spit in his face, “Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry-”

“FUCK- fuck off-!”

The door opened quickly, getting them off and Hitoka’s face lit up in front of them, her blonde hair covered in spots of white.

“Tobes, you’re later!”

“You’re covered in flour.”

“Yuu was set on making crème brulee.” She stated casually, picking the flour out of her hair while a small Yuu behind him was waving a blowtorch around her living room, hovering a purple bra near it.

“What is he doing-?”

“TOBIO!” He shouted from inside, “WE’RE SETTING BRAS ON FIRE IN HERE!”

“NO, WE’RE NOT!” Hitoka screamed, “DAMMIT! _YUU!_ ”

“Everyone,” Tobio said, taking Shouyou’s shoulder and pushing him towards the door despite the startled look on his face, “This is Shouyou. Ryu! Yuu! Put her underwear down and get over here.”

“Oh.” Hitoka said, leaning against the door and surveying Shouyou, “ _Oh_. Hello.”

“Oh, hello.” Yuu said also, popping up from behind her shoulder, “ _Hello_.”

“Yes.” Ryu said, showing up as well and leaning on the other side of the door, “Yes, hello. _Hello_ to _you_.”

“Guys,” Tobio said, “don’t be weird.”

“H-hey.” Shouyou nodded nervously, “What’s up?”

“Books.” Hitoka suddenly whispered.

“S-sorry, what?”

“Book store.” She whispered again, Tobio staring at her in bewilderment.

“Hitoka?”

“Book store.” She said again. Shouyou leaned over and muttered.

“Are they always like this?”

“No, not usually.”

“BOOK STORE!” Hitoka suddenly screeched, pointing, making everyone jump.

“Jesus Christ, Hitoka.”

“I REMEMBER YOU!” She laughed out loud, “You’re the short ginger at the book store Tobio was following and totally obsessed with!”

“I-” Shouyou said, “Sorry, what?”

“Shit.” Tobio muttered.

“It was you! You!”

“Hitoka. Calm the fuck down.”

Shouyou looked up, “You were following me?”

“NOT following, just, looking at. Admiring. From a distance.”

“Behind a book case.” Hitoka grinned and grabbed Shouyou’s sleeve, dragging him into the apartment with a squeak while Yuu trailed behind him, his eyes looking over Shouyou’s legs and body intensely and Tobio closed the door with a huff.

“It was months ago.”

“It was not!” She declared, turning to Shouyou, “He saw you in a book store, ducked behind a shelf, watched you for like _hours_ -”

“It was not hours! Hitoka, do you have no conception of time.”

“And then he made me go out and spy on you to see what book you were reading.”

“Wow.” Shouyou laughed, raising an eyebrow up at Tobio, “Tobio-chan, is that all true?”

“No, no it’s not!” He spluttered, “Fuck. Hitoka, you have the memory of a goldfish, how did you-”

“I remember first love when I see it.” She smirked, causing Tobio to pale and Shouyou to pull his hand away.

“Ah- I don’t think he-”

“Yeah! I didn’t- I was just looking at you-”

_“How tall are you?”_

The room froze, Shouyou slowly turning to the determined, small voice next to him, Yuu squinting at him. Shouyou swallowed.

“Um, around… 165 cm?”

“Fuck.” Yuu hissed, “Close though, right?”

“Almost got him there, buddy.” Ryu reassured him.

“Nishinoya Yuu.” He held out his hand and grinned, “You’re short, so I like you.”

“O-oh, that’s convenient?”

Tobio chuckled, “There’s not much criteria to be liked by these two. And this is Ryu over here.”

“Hey.” Shouyou smiled and shook his hand as well, looking a little more relaxed but now, but still wary, and Tobio was glad when Ryu started asking questions.

“So, what do you do, Shouyou?” Wrong question.

“U-um.” Shouyou paused, “That’s an… interesting question. One that could definitely be answered, easily, if there was an easy answer-”

“Shouyou’s a writer.” Tobio said, “He writes. Poetry usually, contemporary.” He smiled down at him with confidence and nodded, receiving a small, grateful one back.

“Thank you.” Shouyou whispered to his shoulder, quiet enough for both of them.

“Poetry?” Yuu asked.

“I- I’ve been in kind of a block lately, though—haven’t got that inspiration boost I’ve needed.”

“Nice.” Ryu stated. Tobio nodded and smiled down at Shouyou.

“Right. Nice.” He clapped his hands, “So—are we making crème brulee?”

“YEAH, WE AR-”

“No.” Hitoka shook her head, “We aren’t.” There was a giggle behind him and a patter of feet and she spun around.

“FUCK- YUU! I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU BRING THAT BLOW TORCH INTO MY BEDROOM- NO!” She ran after him, knocking a chair over and swearing while Ryu doubled over with laughter.

Tobio jostled Shouyou’s shoulder again, nodding towards the kitchen where they both retreated privately to get a beer.

“They’re… definitely an interesting bunch.” Shouyou took one from him and used the counter top to open the lid.

“Unruly flock.” Tobio said, doing the same and clinking bottles, “Cheers. Your first outing.”

“Hey.” Shouyou frowned, “I had friends before in the past it’s just- it’s been a while since the whole socializing gig.”

“Okay, first of all, don’t call it socializing gig.”

“First of all,” Shouyou drawled, “don’t be a _douche_.” He got a shoulder jostle and chuckled, giving one back.

“Is this our thing now?” He asked, “Awkward shoulder bumps? Like, a physical testament to our now building sexual tension?”

“Hey, now.” Tobio mumbled, “This is working. Isn’t it?”

“Yes.” Shouyou smiled up at him softly, “This is. I like this, I like being your friend.”

“…I like being your friend too.”    

“Great.” Shouyou said, “Sex now? Or- Ow!” He rubbed the side of his head from where Tobio had whacked him, mumbling, “Dick…” but still smiling because the small one he got in return was too precious not to mirror.

“Hey, Shouyou.” Hitoka leaned on the counter, piles of bras in her hand, and she jerked her head and nodded, “Wanna help me with the food?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Okay, go take that paring knife from Yuu I’ll be with you in a second.”  She sidled up in Shouyou’s place next to Tobio, jabbing in the side of the stomach and hissing, “You- _rapscallion!”_

“What? And ow.”

“I didn’t know you were bringing a date.” She grinned, yanking his ear. Tobio pulled back.

“Okay- okay, he’s not a date. He’s in fact the complete opposite of a date, and stop touching me!”

“What, are you two long-lost brothers or something?”

“He’s- a _friend_. Just a friend.” Tobio said quietly, taking her beer and handing her his own instead.

“Tobio.”

“You got the nicer kind, switch with me.”

“ _Tobio_.”

“Hitoka-!” He stopped himself from yelling and held up his hands instead, taking a small breath and stating, “Just, drop it, okay? Think you can do that? Drop it like how you dropped that glass of chocolate milk all over my mom’s couch in second grade?” He patted her head and walked away, leaving Hitoka pouting.

“It was one time- I THOUGHT I COULD HOLD IT WITH ONE HAND LIKE A BIG GIRL!”

“Yeah, but you weren’t a big girl because you clearly couldn’t.” Tobio went over to Shouyou and slung an arm over his shoulder, “Aren’t we supposed to be playing charades at this shindig hoopla?”

“ _Ha_.” Yuu said, pointing, “Tobes’s already drunk.”

* * *

“No- no. Hitoka, no. No.”

Tobio was covering his mouth, sitting on the couch while watching Hitoka silently mime her action in front of him.

“What are you doing. No. Oh my god, Hitoka, no. Just stop. Just-”

“ _WHAT!_ ”

“-Just stop.”

“What was that even supposed to _be?”_ Yuu asked.

“It was _supposed_ to be a merry-go-round.” Hitoka stated. The four boys in front of her stared at her in slight horror. Ryu leaned over and whispered.

“It didn’t look like that at all.”

“Okay, Shouyou next.” Hitoka stated angrily, flopping down in Shouyou’s place next to Tobio on the couch, “Stupid, I clearly signed that it was three words.”

“No- no, you didn’t. You can’t just keep holding up three fingers and expecting me to know what that means.”

_“What else could it possibly mean?”_

“Three letters- three books in a trilogy, three ways to-”

Why did _I_ have to be paired up with Tobio?”

“You’ve been paired up with the guy your whole life.” Ryu said.

“Exactly! It’s totally unfair.” Tobio began biting her shoulder next to her and her complaints soon turned into drunk squeals.

“Alright…” Shouyou unfolded the tiny slip of paper, unfolding many more and reading them, “Got this. I totally got this. Yuu, Ryu?”

“We got you, man. Lightning round, here we go.”

“Short souls, unite.”

“Alright…” Shouyou got into position, and then began to run through the several actions in seconds, his quick reflexes and Yuu and Ryu’s even quicker responses doing them all justice as every pantomime was guessed correctly within seconds.

“Fishing.”

“Orchestra conductor.”

“Hitler.”

“Volleyball player.”

“Elephant.”

“Overworked stripper.”

Shouyou dropped the last piece of paper to the floor and pumped his fist into the air with victory, Ryu and Yuu letting out a long whoop and grabbing him to ruffle his hair and scream in his ear.

“What the fuck.” Tobio said.

“Look at this guy—he’s a natural!”

“He’s so cool! To-!” Ryu grabbed his arm, “Can you replace Tobio in our group of friends?”

“How good are you with your body?” Yuu asked. Tobio and Hitoka stared in angry shock until Hitoka stood up suddenly, knocking over the tiny slips of paper.

“Okay- okay! We’re not playing this fucking game anymore, yeah, no.”

* * *

The streets were almost pitch-black but Oikawa found his address before it luckily got too dark, grabbing the doors to the apartment building and trying to jerk them open before realizing they were unlocked.

“Weird.” He murmured, walking straight into the building and heading up the staircase instead of the elevator. He reached into his jacket and pulled out the slip of paper, reading the floor and room number and heading in that direction.

He walked quietly down the hall, eyes flicking from number to number, until landing on the one he wanted and reaching for the doorknob. Locked.

He jiggled the door with a hard rattle once before pulling out a credit card and kneeling in front of the lock.

“ _Ahem_.”

He stood up and whirled around, finding a shorter but burlier man with dark hair and folded, tan arms. Oikawa casually leaned against the door.

“Oh, hello.”

“Hi. Can I help you?”

“Nope- no.” Oikawa said, putting his credit card in his back pocket, “Just looking at the lock on my friend’s door.”

“Ahuh.”

“Yeah. Tobio.” Oikawa said, pointing to the door behind him.

“Well, that’s great you know his name,” Iwaizumi said, “but I’m not usually in the habit of letting strangers into the building.”

“But… the building’s doors are just unlocked.” Oikawa contradicted, “Also, I’m not a stranger! I’m Tobio’s friend!”

“Okay-”

“Best friend, even.” Oikawa grinned, stepping closer and then suddenly clearing his throat, looking kind of impatient and antsy, “Um, do you know if he’s at home-? Asleep? Or…”

“He’s out right now, I think.”

“Oh. Okay.” Oikawa nodded, hands retreating back into his pockets with surrender. “Alright then… have a good night.” He nodded, smiling, before turning around quickly and gliding down the hallway towards the stairs. Iwaizumi cocked his head and curiously watched him walk away, before shaking his head and turning around with a mutter.

“Fucking creep.”

* * *

“Isn’t rapping the same as poetry?” Ryu asked, tilting his head up and tossing a pretzel in his mouth.

“Mm- basically.” Shouyou said while taking a swig, “Not contemporary, though. But, yeah, poetry with a beat, if you wanna be fundamental about it.”

“Sweet.” Ryu said dreamily, “Do you think you could do a rap right now for us?”

Shouyou giggled, pulling back and drunkenly shaking his head and Hitoka laughed and pushed his head. “Hey, yeah, he does! Come on, Shouyou… show us your talent!”

“Shou.” Tobio chanted quietly, “Shou. Shou. Shou.” The other three began to join, starting soft, until hitting the coffee table and chanting faster and louder.

“SHOU, SHOU, SHOU, SHO-”

“Okay- OKAY!” He put his beer down and held up his hands, “I’ll do one about Ryu here, since he requested it in the first place.”

“Oh.” Ryu put a hand over his heart.

"We could give you a cool rapping nickname." Yuu said, "Like the Black Swan or the... Womb Raider."

"Ooh!" Hitoka said, "I like that one."

“Um… beat.” Shouyou drawled drunkenly, “Beat, I need one.” He looked around the room and Tobio jumped to his aid, clasping his hands over his mouth and spitting in them to a slow, choppy beat with no rhythm. Hitoka made a disgusted face at him.

“Tobio… what are you doing.”

“Okay,” Shouyou said, clapping, “okay, anyone else but Tobio, please.”

“Hey.” Tobio whispered, offended.

“Here we go, Shou,” Yuu started one, Hitoka bobbing her head vigorously next to him along with the beat and Shouyou started wagging his own.

“Yeah, yeah,” He cleared his throat, “First name, Ryu, last name Tanaka, girls call him “papa” when he’s gotta bottle of vodka…” Tobio’s eyes widened and Hitoka turned to him with a wide, shocked smile.

“Every day he’s cruisin’ while losers around him losin’, and people ask how Ryu is smoochin’ on who he’s smoochin’, but he’s already on the next babe while they were slowly snoozin’….”

“OH- OH, SHIT!” Hitoka yelled.

“Girls flock, bosses scold, crowds part and move away, because when Ryu Tanaka’s in a room you know he’s about to stay. And goddammit he’s killin’ this shit but don’t forget, every time you look at Ryu is a time you have been blessed.” He ended with throwing down his bottle and raising his hands in the air while the two men next to him exploded.

Yuu screamed, high-pitched in his ear, but Ryu just sit on the couch across, speechless with his mouth parted and tears filling his wide eyes.

“Is he actually crying?”

“Oh my god.”

“Shouyou.” Ryu whispered, “I love you, man. I love you. I love you so much.”

“Oh… thanks, dude. Oh-” Ryu hugged him and pushed him back into the couch, “Okay- thanks, man.” Shouyou said while patting his back, “Okay.”

Hitoka laughed softly and slid closer to Tobio on the couch while Yuu and Ryu crowded Shouyou. She leaned in to whisper, “I like him.”

“Yeah.” Tobio said, smiling at Shouyou, “Me too.”

“Okay!” Hitoka stood up and clapped, “Less crying, more throwing up!”

There was a chorus of “YEAH!” and then Tobio was grabbing a blender from the kitchen and a bottle of margarita mix from Hitoka’s bathroom.

* * *

_12:48AM_

Shouyou and Tobio were using the blender, Shouyou pressing the button too quickly and the liquid flew everywhere while Shouyou squealed with laughter and Tobio quickly put the lid on. Five minutes later, Shouyou took off the lid and did the exact same thing, this time on purpose and Tobio picked him up and threw his giggling body onto the couch.

_1:05AM_

Hitoka and Ryu were grinding on the coffee table, before pulling Shouyou up on top with them and twerking in sync while Yuu rained them with dollar bills, picking up the same ones before doing it again.

_1:37AM_

Shouyou snuck up behind Yuu and bent down when talking to him, pretending to be shorter than him, and laughed when Yuu reached down to kiss him on the forehead and whisper, “Bless you.”

Hitoka pressed cake all over Ryu’s face, and was made to kiss and lick it off after, and screamed when he grabbed her cheek to rub it off on her. 

_1:51AM_

Shouyou bent over a sleeping Tobio sprawled out on the kitchen counter, drawing dicks on his face with a marker that were aimed to squirt in his mouth.

_2:19AM_

“Fucking hate this.” Shouyou said, knocking over the tall pile of small, wooden bricks with a clatter, “I wanted to play Jenga.”

Yuu stared at him, “We _are_ playing Jenga.”

“What?” 

_2:49AM_

Tobio and Shouyou were jumping on Hitoka’s bed, spilling beer everywhere while giggling like schoolgirls and Tobio screamed with laughter when Shouyou hit his head on the ceiling while jumping too high and fell to the floor, before rolling under the bed with embarrassment. Tobio rolled down there after him.

_3:02AM_

“Where’s Shobio and Touyou?” Hitoka asked, stumbling into her bedroom, “I mean- I mean Touyou and Shobia. Yeah.” She heard a rustling from under her bed and bent down to lift up the covers, cooing at the two guys curled up underneath in each other’s arms, fast asleep and drooling on one another.

“That’s… cute.” She decided, taking out her phone.

* * *

“Your spit’s disgusting.”

“Mm.” Shouyou mumbled, “You like it.” He leaned further on Tobio’s side, struggling to walk down the dark street.

“Hey, stand up more.” Tobio lifted him up further, “Did you have fun tonight?”

“So many.” Shouyou said happily, smiling at the sidewalk.

“Told you they would like you.”

“Ha. Yeah. I like em’ too.” Shouyou lolled his head up to look at Tobio, “Um, you can tell them my job by the way. My _real_ job.”

Tobio frowned down at him, sliding an arm around his waist, “Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, if they don’t like it, that’s okay.” Shouyou said softly, “At least I had fun today, and that will be good enough for me, even if they never want to hang out with me again after.”

Tobio watched him with sad, drunk eyes, but Shouyou just laughed and changed the subject, “Dude. Got one grand?”

“Oh, don’t start this shit again.”

Shouyou threw back his head and laughed and Tobio laughed as well, holding him up to make sure he didn’t fall backward.

“Watch it, Jesus. What do you even need it for?”

“My cousin. She needs braces.”

“Hm.” Tobio hummed, “How about a day job?”

“What. Like a grocery store cashier?”

“Or...” Tobio looked down at him, “You could work at my office.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I could get you an interview. Suga’s really nice.”

“Who?”

“My boss.”

“ _Oh_.” Shouyou stopped suddenly, looking up slowly at a building, “This is it.”

“What?”

“This is where I live. Thanks for taking me home, and taking me out.” Shouyou slowly removed the hand from his waist and walked towards the door, turning surprisingly quiet and melancholy.

Tobio looked up at the building with confusion, “This isn’t the same address that we went to last time when me and my parents dropped you off.”

Shouyou turned around and said quietly, “No, you’re right, it isn’t. It’s Oikawa’s. I’m living with him now.” He turned back around, “Night, Tobes.”

He walked away, soft steps on the dark concrete and up the stairs and through the door, leaving Tobio shocked and mortified out in the street as the morning rays began to peek softly over the buildings.

* * *

“Where’ve you been?”

Shouyou closed the apartment door and turned around disoriented, trying to find the source of the voice speaking behind him. He looked at Oikawa in nothing but sweatpants and a bristling expression.

“A little party never killed nobody~” Shouyou sang, taking off his jacket and shoes. He tried to walk by Oikawa but got held back by a firm hand on his arm, and looked up defiantly with his chin put out.

“What.” He whispered, “Am I about to be punished? Went past Daddy’s curfew? Do I need a spanking?”

Oikawa narrowed his eyes, and then began roughly pulling off Shouyou’s clothes, pushing his silent body towards the bed. 

* * *

It was the morning after when Tobio dragged himself back to Hitoka’s apartment, to help clean since he knew Ryu and Yuu would be cuddled together on the kitchen floor with their own makeshift sleeping fort, which was accurate. Tobio stepped over them and woke up Hitoka sleeping on the counter with a slight nudge, blowing her blonde hair out of her eyes.

They slowly started to pick up garbage and clean up stains, chattering lightly over coffee and burritos while trying not to wake up Ryu and Yuu.

“Do you love him?” Hitoka asked softly while stuffing a bottle into the trash bag. Tobio looked over at her.

“Yeah. Kinda. A lot.”

She smiled back. Ryu and Yuu woke up shortly after, and they began chatting over garbage and burritos.

“We have to invite him to more of our shit.” Yuu said, “He’s now part of our entourage.”

Tobio rolled his eyes, “Were we ever even an entourage to begin with?”

“Yes.”

“Writing isn’t that profitable of a career.” Hitoka said in thought, “Has he ever been published?”

“Nope.”

“How does he make money then? What does he live on?”

Tobio sighed and shook his head over his coffee, “Shouyou’s not a writer, we lied. Well, he does write, but his main job is something else.”

The three stopped moving and looked up at him, “What?”

He took a sip before saying, “Shouyou’s a prostitute. A gay prostitute. He works in the back of Sawamura’s.” The trash bag fell out of Hitoka’s hand, her coffee shortly following.

“Well, actually,” Tobio said, “the correct term is ‘sex worker’.”

Ryu sat down on the couch, holding his head, “Oh my god. This is way too much for my hung-over mind.”

“He’s _gay?!”_ Yuu exclaimed, and Ryu whacked his arm.

“Idiot, kind of missing the point here.”

“Wait, wait, wait, wait,” Hitoka said, _“how_ did you two _meet_ then?”

Tobio opened his mouth to say something but let out an incoherent sound instead, grabbing at the air until finally just shrugging his shoulders.

“Oh my god!” Hitoka buried her face in her hand, “Tobio! You were his customer- _fuck!_ ”

“Holy shit.” Ryu said.

“Wait-” Yuu yelped, “ _YOU’RE_ GAY?!”

“Okay, that I did know.” Ryu stated.

“Was that where all your money went?” Hitoka almost screeched, “To a fucking sex worker? Are you stupid?!”

“No?” Tobio offered, shrugging again, “Hey- I’m not the messed up one here! Shouyou’s apparently living with his pimp daddy- dating him basically.”

Hitoka paused before frowning at him, “Wait… what?”

* * *

He woke up in the dull morning light, sheets messed and piled in knots all over the bed, dried come caked on his chest and thighs and bed, some of it fresh from last night, some of it from days ago. He leans over to the small, spent body next to his asleep with it's lower half covered in sheets, and kisses the pale skin, running a hand through the orange hair.

_“Who would abuse their own employees?” Yuu asked._

_“And then who would have the guts to be obligated to fuck them whenever they want?” Hitoka asked after._

He nips once at the ginger’s body, leaving more bruises and bite marks along the skin before sliding off the bed himself and heading into the bathroom.

_"And they live together?" Ryu asked, "Like, with a shared bed? And Shouyou's okay with that?"_

_“That’s disgusting.” Hitoka said, “Who would do such a thing? Seriously, who?”_

He pulls out a razor and toothbrush before closing the bathroom mirror, and smiling at his own reflection.

_“Oikawa Tooru.” Tobio said._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tooru wins this round
> 
> there was like loads of mpd symbolism in this one, lol


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was fun to write, but I did it quickly and it's unedited because I have a shift in like ten minutes. okay, going to work now, bye, sorry in advance for all the mistakes

“Bring it to the new guy in the accounting department.” Tobio walked by a pair of co-workers talking, and stopped slowly. He turned around to them.

“Hey, I’m heading there myself, I can take it there if you want me to.”

The two co-workers stared at him, before turning to each other and both stifling their laugh into their hands. They looked as though they had just heard the funniest joke in the world and Tobio wrinkled his nose up in confusion.

“What.” He grunted, “What! I’m going there anyways…”

“Sure. Whatever, Tobio.” One of them squealed, handing him the stack of papers quickly, “Go wherever you want, just make sure you smile plenty and they see your lovely face.” The other co-worker doubled over.

“What the fuck is up with you guys.” Tobio glared at them before ripping the paper from his grip and pushing past them to the accounting department. He stopped at a certain cubicle with the name ‘Akaashi’ plated outside on it, and he smoothed down his hair a few times before walking in with a fake smile on his face, hoping to dear god it was not too terrifying-looking.

“Hey, Keiji.” He said brightly, clearing his throat, “I was sent to deliver this.” He tossed the paper on his desk and Keiji turned around with a cup of yogurt, a spoon of it in his smiling mouth, before spitting it out all over the carpet with an outburst of laughter.

“What-” Tobio gaped, “What!”

“Oh my god-” Keiji covered his mouth and laughed with his face scrunched up, which Tobio would have normally thought was cute, if he understood what the hell was going on today.

“ _WHAT_.” He boomed, and Keiji leaned back and kept giggling.

“Whoa, calm down, Tobio. Holy shit…” He covered his eyes and laughed again, “Had fun last night, I see.”

Tobio’s eyes widened and he touched his face automatically, expecting food or something gross on it, but he felt nothing. “W-wha-”

“Here.” Keiji put down his yogurt and handed Tobio his spoon. He peered into his reflection in the spoon and immediately gasped, seeing the marker-black dicks scribbled all over his face. He lifted up his bangs and found another one on his forehead.

“ _Shou_ -”

“Hey, hey,” Keiji said, trying to control the tone of his voice as laughter wavered through it, “it’s not that bad—the penises compliment the colour of your eyes.”

Tobio threw down the spoon, red coloring his cheeks and he tried to storm out of the office but he felt a hand on his arm and then he was being pulled into the bathroom with a laugh of “C’mere, stupid.” in his ear.

“Don’t get so mad all the time.” Keiji cooed, pushing his back up against the sink and heading into one of the stalls to get a bunch of toilet towel while Tobio waited with restless hands.

“I really didn’t know-”

“I know.” Keiji smiled at him, “Well, now I know you weren’t lying about liking guys.” He winked and then bent down, head at Tobio’s crotch and Tobio jerked back up against the sink.

“Whoa-! What are you-”

“Rubbing alcohol is usually the best for getting permanent marker off skin.” Keiji said while pushing past his legs into the cupboard underneath the sink, opening it up and rifling in it for a bottle. Tobio closed his eyes and shook his head at himself for a second, mouthing swear words, until Keiji stood back up with a bottle, smiling.

“So, I can assume your friend did this?”

“Uh, yeah.”

Keiji laughed again, pouring the alcohol on the bunch of toilet towel before holding Tobio’s face steady with his hands, skin soft on skin, his sweet, mint-smelling breath playing on his face and Tobio relaxed in his hands. He felt wet toilet towel begin to rub along his cheek.

“Well, he’s a very good artist. He got the details down beautifully… the hairs and ejaculation looks great.”

Tobio laughed himself for the first time that morning, “Yeah… he’s an asshole.”

“Hm.” Keiji smiled, and Tobio found his eyes wavering down to his pink mouth before snapping up firmly and settling on the paper towel dispenser on the opposite wall, deciding that it was a safer place to lock eyes.

“All those people…” Tobio groaned, the sounds of the soft paper rubbing on skin, “I passed so many people today. No wonder I was getting more stares than usual. And that girl took a picture of me on the bus! I thought it was just a weird way of flirting…”

Keiji giggled again, using more alcohol, “Hey, just think positively about it—you made a bunch of peoples’ days!”

“Yeah, yeah. Entertaining heteros, that’s my role in life.” Tobio smiled faintly at the sound of Keiji’s laughter, settling his eyes on Keiji’s dark but bright ones and enjoying the way they grew more crinkled at the edges when he smiled.

Keiji smiled at him too, the movement of his hand stopping and nothing but the quiet of the bathroom was heard, the air conditioner humming, their eyes locked and not letting go. It was when Keiji’s drifted down slightly to Tobio’s mouth was when he internally started panicking, and to quell the rapid beating of his heart he spoke out loud.

“I- I uh,” He whispered, “I should get back to work, maybe.”

Keiji nodded, looking back up, “Yeah, sorry, me too I guess.”

“Thanks for this, I can finish it myself.” Tobio took the toilet paper and bottle from him, fingers brushing, “See ya.”

“Yeah, bye.” Keiji walked back to the bathroom door and Tobio turned around and started rubbing the marker off in his reflection. He saw Keiji open the door and turn his head to speak to him.

“Oh, and if you ever change your mind, let me know.”

Tobio blinked at him, “Change my mind about what?”

“You know what.” Keiji grinned before leaving, and Tobio smiled gently at the closed door in the reflection. He went back to rubbing the dicks off his face, and another co-worker entered the bathroom, unzipping himself at the urinal and looking up before laughing.

“Eat a dick, Tadashi.” 

* * *

“Daichi. Oi- Daichi!” Ryu and Yuu burst through the bar doors, heading over to the counter and leaning their palms on it as they hissed Daichi’s name.

“What- what?” He snapped, “I’m busy. Don’t you two have work?”

“Nope, day off.” Yuu leaned fully on the counter and lowered his voice, “We are here investigating a cause worthy enough of our time.”

“So… any cause for you two?”

“Hey, now, less sass, more grass.” Ryu covered his mouth with his hand and suddenly whispered, “We are curious about the establishment running the back of your business.”

“The…” Daichi gaped at him while drying a glass, “the what?”

“You don’t have to play dumb with us,” Yuu whispered, “we already know. Shouyou’s a friend of ours.” Daichi’s face paled considerably but they kept talking.

“So, we were wondering, does Oikawa actually own that business?” Ryu asked.

“And how much would you get paid for such a career?” Yuu asked as well.

“Do they get good hours? Free drinks?”

“And, is there a considerable possibility, that they may or may not be female prostitutes back there?”

Daichi stared at them, until putting down the glass and silently leaving the bar counter to head into the back.

“What did we say?”

Daichi headed down the dim hallway towards Oikawa’s office door, “Shouyou? Shou!” He stopped, the door opening suddenly and Shouyou closing it on his way out, belt undone and laughing softly. He jerked in shock and closed the door quickly.

“Daichi.”

“Shouyou. Assholes outside are asking about you, _and_ your business.”

“Assholes? What assholes?” He followed Daichi and pushed through the door, his face lighting up.

“Ryu! Yuu! What’s up, guys!”

“Shouyou,” Yuu said seriously, taking his hand, “Tobio told us.”

“Told you…”

“About your true carer.” Ryu said quietly, taking his other hand, “And we just want to let you that we support it. A hundred percent, we’re behind you, buddy.”

“Oh… well that’s comforting.”

“And I’m sorry for kissing you on the forehead that one time!” Yuu said, “I didn’t know you liked penis.”

“Okay, Yuu.” Shouyou removed his hands, “What are you guys doing here?”

“We just wanted to see you! Also, we’re all having dinner tonight and we’re wondering if you wanted to come.” Ryu bumped the side of his head with his knuckle, “You could tell us more about your secret double-life.”

Shouyou laughed, eyes flashing to where Daichi was glaring at them and drying glasses, “Well… it’s not a double life exactly, but I’d appreciate it if you didn’t share it with many people, especially the fact that I work here. Does Hitoka know?”

“Yeah, but she’s fine.” Yuu shrugged, “She’s always been pretty open about shit like that… she sends us e-mails about her vaginal discharge.”

“Fuck. Gross.”

“Don’t worry, none of us will tell.” Ryu said while Yuu pantomimed locking his mouth and throwing away the key behind him, “You coming tonight?”

“Yeah, I’ll get Tobio to text me.” Shouyou smiled and sat in a bar seat, “You guys wanna drink?”

“No, we gotta go buy a sword.” Ryu sighed, “Yuu’s getting tired of there only being one in our place.”

“What’s the point of having only one sword!” Yuu almost shouted, “How can we duel?” Shouyou casually shrugged in return, and Yuu clapped his shoulder and left quickly.

“Oh,” Ryu said, leaning in, “one more quick thing: do you ever get hired by girls?”

Shouyou pursed his lips, “Not usually, most of my cliental is male… but I do go to the occasional bachelorette party every once in a while.”

“Oh my god.” Ryu whispered, “You’re a god.”

“RYU! THE ANTIQUE STORE IS GONNA CLOSE IN LIKE HALF AN HOUR!”

“COMING!” Ryu ruffled his hair with a quick, “See ya, man.” before bolting out of the bar. Shouyou turned his bar seat around to the glaring bartender, and glared as well to mock his expression.

“Calm down, Mr. Grumpypants.”

“They better not tell anyone.”

“They’re harmless.” Shouyou assured him, “Root beer, please?”

“Shouyou, I’m serious.” Daichi said with a grunt while heading to the fridge to open up a small bottle of root beer and slide it across the counter, “If anyone founds out that I’m running your business back there- do you know how much trouble I could get in?”

“They won’t tell.” Shouyou groaned, “They won’t tell, they won’t tell. Jesus, you need to loosen up.”

“They were asking questions about Oikawa.”

Shouyou took a sip and looked up, “They know about Oikawa?”

“Apparently.”

“Fuck.” He whispered, “Can I get a cheese burger as well?”

“I _suppose_ you can.” Daichi wrote down the order on the slip of paper and Shouyou smiled at him softly.

“You’re just doing this for us because you like me.” He said quietly, noticing the way Daichi’s cheeks lit up a little and he chuckled.

“Asshole.” Daichi grunted, turning back to slip the order through the kitchen window.

Shouyou swished his bottle around, “Got one grand on you?”

“Got three grand on you for the property tax bill you guys are still a week late on?”

“Oikawa’s on it.” Shouyou muttered, “Speaking of assholes.”

“If you need extra money, just get another job.” Daichi suggested, shrugging his shoulders, and Shouyou sighed.

“Why is everyone suggesting that all of a sudden? Do you all know how hard it is to find a job in this neighbourhood with nothing but an English degree?”

“My friend Chikara’s hiring.” Daichi said, “He runs a phone service company.”

“What does that mean.”

“Like… telemarketing.” Daichi shrugged, “The building is only a few blocks away, I can send you the address. He just hires anyone, despite their lack of credentials, you just phone families all day and advertise other brands and companies for them. You only need people skills, which you already have.”

“Touching people, is not the same as talking to people.”

Daichi chuckled and began to write on his pad again, ripping off the slip of paper with the address written on it and sliding it across the counter, “Think about it, it would help. You can just walk in, I don’t even think he interviews people.”

“Alright. I’ll think about it…” Shouyou slipped the paper in his pocket and then leaned across the counter, a small smile on his face as he pecked Daichi’s jaw.

“Thank you, Daichi-chan.” He whispered, and Daichi pulled back with a flushed face, holding up his finger.

“ _Don’t_.”

* * *

**Knock knock.**

“Coming.” Shouyou mumbled while throwing on a sweatshirt, walking over to the door and opening it. His eyes widened.

“Tobio? How did you-”

“Landlord.” Tobio smiled, walking in, “He’s very kind.”

“Well, look at you just letting yourself into people’s apartments.” Shouyou grunted while shutting the door.

“You deserve it.” Tobio said gruffly, “Especially considering the masterpiece you illustrated on my face—I could have gotten fired at work today for that.”

Shouyou chuckled, “It’s your fault for not looking in a mirror first.”

Tobio put his hands in his coat pockets and surveyed the apartment, small and dirty with cardboard boxes everywhere, still needing to be unpacked. “So.” He said quietly, “This, huh?”

“This.” Shouyou affirmed, crossing his arms.

“How come you still haven’t unpacked all your stuff?”

Shouyou smiled faintly down at his feet and shook his head, “I guess… half of me is hoping Oikawa will change his mind… and the other half of me is hoping none of this is real and actually happening.”

“Shouyou…” Tobio murmured, taking a step towards him, “We can fight this. You can live with me!”

“I- I can’t, actually.” Shouyou shook his head and took a step back, “I can’t. I just can’t.”

Tobio looked at him before sighing and letting it go, “I came here to tell you something actually.”

“Really?”

He turned back to him with a gleam in his eyes, “I got you an interview.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! Suga’s really flexible, and the hours are great. He’s saying come in any time tomorrow, and he’ll try to find you weekly day shifts, done by six.”

“That- that’s great!” Shouyou laughed, but then looked down awkwardly at his feet again, “But, I, uh-”

“What’s wrong, isn’t this what you wanted?”

“It is! But… I’m just nervous now.”

Tobio shrugged, “It’s okay, Suga’s really forward and friendly. He loves getting close to people, and I’ve talked you up enough! He’s really looking forward to meeting you.”

“Well, now I’m more nervous.”

“Don’t be.”

“I actually…” Shouyou rocked on his feet, “I actually was just dressing now for another job interview.”

“What?”

“At… a phone place. Like- a telemarketing company? Daichi suggested it, it’s only a few blocks away from the bar, I can just walk in for an interview whenever I want.”

Tobio stared at him, “When… were you planning on telling me this?”

Shouyou shrugged, “Eventually? Am I obliged to tell you everything that goes on in my life?”

“No- no. I guess not.”

Shouyou nodded and smiled, “Right. Glad we cleared this up… you should probably go.” He said quietly, “Tooru’s gonna be back soon, he let me go home early.”

Tobio nodded, and went over to open the door, “I’ll call you later.”

“Okay. Thanks again!”

“Yeah. Later.”

“Audios, amigo~” Shouyou said brightly, closing the door behind him and leaning against it with a heavy sigh, covering his face with his hands.

“What am I doing.” He murmured.

* * *

“Here’s what you're doing,” Chikara explained, leading Shouyou to a small desk with a cheap desktop computer, an old phone, and a small book on it, “you call all these different numbers, you get a new set every day. The goal is to reach the end of the list before your shift’s over. What you say to them, is written on this book here.”

Shouyou sat down at the desk and Chikara pushed a book over to him, written with different dialogue for each company he was calling for.

“Today you’ll be calling for Mitsubishi Electric. Follow the script,” Chikara said, “and everything will be okay. If the client acts out, don’t encourage them. If they get mad, let them. Just follow the script.”

“Got it.” Shouyou looked up, “Thank you so much, honestly, this means so much to me.”

“Anyone who is a friend of Sawamura is a friend of mine.” Chikara patted his shoulder, “Kinoshita here will offer you help if you need it.” He waved to a man with lighter hair sitting a desk away, nodding happily at Shouyou who nodded awkwardly back.

“Just follow the script, and you’ll be fine.” Chikara smiled at him, “You remind me of myself. I was sitting at that very desk ten years ago before I started climbing up the ladder.”

Shouyou forced a smile, feeling like crying inside but he let out a strained, “Right, thank you.”

“I’ll be in my office, give it a try and call the first number.”

Shouyou nodded as he left and then turned around in his chair, taking a deep breath. He looked through the dialogue book, and then looked at the first number on the piece of paper on his desk. He picked up the phone, and began to dial, kicking his feet underneath the chair and glancing over at the man next to him momentarily.

“Hello?”

“Hi!” Shouyou leaned over to the dialogue book, pausing before speaking, “This is Shouyou from Mitsubishi Electric and I noticed-” He got cut off by a dial tone, and swore.

“Fuck… what?!” He turned around in his chair, “They just hung up on me!”

Kinoshita next to him shrugged, “They’ll do that.”

“Fuck.” Shouyou hissed, turning back around and beginning to punch in another number. He tapped the desk impatiently while waiting for someone to pick up.

“Hello?”

“Hi, there.” Shouyou said brightly, “This is Shouyou from Mitsubishi Electric and I noticed you hadn’t renewed your order in a while for any of our products.”

“…Right.” The voice said on the other end, “See the thing is, I just don’t have the time right now.”

Shouyou glared, “You don’t have the time right now? Really? Because I can totally hear Wheel of Fortune in the background over there so I think-” He got cut off by another dial tone.

“ _FUCK!_ ” He banged the phone against its receiver for a moment before spinning around. Kinoshita just smiled at him. He forced a smile back before turning around and calling again.

“Yup.”

“Ah, hi.” Shouyou said, less brightly this time, “I’m Shouyou from Mitsubishi Electric, how are you today?”

“Fine, sweetie. How about you?”

Shouyou paused, “Um… I’m well, thank you! I noticed you hadn’t renewed your order in a while for any of our products, so I was wondering-”

“Oh, yeah, yeah.” The voice on the other end laughed, “I bought my fridge from you guys.”

“Oh!” Shoyou flipped through the dialogue book, looking the line of a mention of a past product, “Well, I hope you’re enjoying it?”

“I do, keeps the decapitated heads nice and fresh.”

Shouyou was silent, before there was a laugh on the other end, “Dude, I’m joking. That was a joke.”

“Oh-” Shouyou laughed in relief, “Good to know.”

“I really like your laugh.

“Uh… thank you.” The man chuckled and Shouyou smiled, “I like yours too.”

“Hey, thanks, cutie. Question, you guys sell any vibrators over there?”

Shouyou laughed, “What?” He looked through the list of products on the page, “Nope. No vibrators.” He didn’t notice Kinoshita raising his head and looking over at his desk incredulously.

“Aw, too bad. Do you like em’?”

“Like what?” Shouyou asked, spinning around his chair lightly as if having a conversation with a friend.

“Vibrators.”

Shouyou shrugged, “They’re alright. I prefer real ones though.”

The man on the other end laughed, “I bet you do. You sound like you do…”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“Whatever you want it to mean, sweetie.”

Shouyou bit his lip and smiled, teasing, “I could record this conversation for the cops you know—sexual harassment.”

“Yeah, but then you’d get fired probably as well.” There was a light moan on the other end, and then a soft, “I love your voice so much, I bet it sounds great when you’re moaning.”

Shouyou froze up, looking over at Kinoshita who was now on the phone with a customer himself and he leaned in, whispering, “ _Are you touching yourself right now?!_ ”

“What do you think?” He groaned again lightly, “You should join me.”

“Look, I just got hired at this job literally today, and I think-”

“All the more reason to join me. Consider it a welcome to the work force present.” He groaned again, low and guttural and Shouyou felt a heat stir down below at the closeness of the sound. He looked over to Kinoshita and then slowly tilted his chair away from him, hand sneaking down low and gripping the bulge in his pants.

“Okay.” He muttered quietly, “But let’s make this quick.”

“Mhm. Five minutes if you make sound, honey.”

Shouyou wrinkled up his nose but sighed lightly anyways, sinking down lower in his hand and popping his cock out underneath his desk as he began to stroke smoothly.

“Moan.” The voice on the other end commanded and he did, softly into the mouthpiece.

“Fuck.” Shouyou whispered, “You sound good.”

“So do you. I would fuck your little asshole so hard if I could.”

Shouyou moaned at that, small but loud and he turned his head, relieved to see Kinoshita had left his desk. He leaned into the phone and whimpered, “Tell me how.”

“I would flip you over on the bed, and then pound-”

“WHAT THE- _FUCK_.”

Shouyou went rigid and then slowly turned his head, Chikara behind him with a horrified expression on his face and Kinoshita leaning against the door, shaking his head in disapproval.

Shouyou swallowed, saying quickly into the phone, “Alright, have a nice day, thank you for calling Mitsubishi Electric.” He hung up, slipping his cock back into his pants and awkwardly clearing his throat.

“I was… uh, that was a business call?”

Kinoshita shook his head at him again.

* * *

“I’m home.”

“Hey~” Oikawa sang from the kitchen, walking out with a ‘Mr. Good Lookin’ is Cookin’’ apron on.

“The fuck are you wearing.”

“Hello to you too.” Oikawa kissed him, “Got any money to show?”

“Um, no.”

Oikawa grabbed his jacket and began rummaging through his pockets and Shouyou sighed.

“Dude- I honestly don’t. And even if I was hiding some, I wouldn’t hide it in my jacket.” Shouyou began taking off his shoes, “They weren’t actually hiring, so I didn’t get the job. Daichi just thought they were.”

“Huh.” Oikawa said, not looking satisfied. He walked into the kitchen and Shouyou took off his jacket and followed him.

“Hey.” He muttered, snaking a hand up his chest and kissing at his neck, “Wanna go to bed early tonight?”

“I made supper.”

“Yeah, but, getting a good amount of sleep is important, isn’t it?” Shouyou smiled, still horny from that day and he mouthed at Oikawa’s ear.

“I’d love to, but I can’t.” Oikawa pushed him off, “Me and Kuroo are going out tonight anyways.”

“Oh,” Shouyou said, “who’s getting beat up now?”

“Some asshole, didn’t pay one of the boys and punched him when confronted for the money. We’re going to his house tonight, his wife’ll probably be home as well.” Oikawa turned down the stove, pecked his cheek and pushed past him, “Supper’s here, I guess I should probably leave soon. Wanna come?”

“No thanks.”

“Okay, keep that warm until I come back,” He spanked his ass, “and keep _that_ warm until I come back.” Shouyou giggled and Oikawa smiled back a little before pressing their mouths together one more time and leaving while putting his jacket on.

Shouyou went back into the kitchen, watching dinner, before his cell phone rang and he sighed at the contact name on the screen.

“Hey.”

“Hey!” Tobio said cheerily, “What’s up! How did the interview go?”

“Ah- I didn’t get the job.”

“Oh… why not?” Tobio asked, sounding not too downcast.

“Um, building burned down, boss got murdered, who cares I don’t know.” Shouyou said.

“Okay.” Tobio mumbled, “Well, that’s good then! Because now you can go to the interview tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Shouyou said, “Yeah, I guess. I gotta go, Tobio.”

“Yeah? Okay, see ya. Remember, noon tomorrow, I’ll show you to Suga’s office.”

“Okay, thanks. Bye.” Shouyou hung up without waiting for Tobio to say goodbye back.

* * *

The next day Tobio unexpectedly picked him up from his place, Oikawa luckily at work, and Shouyou opened the door wearing his tightest jeans and a V-neck t-shirt. Tobio took one look at him in the doorway and shook his head.

“What- what’s wrong?!” Shouyou demanded.

“Nope.”

“Why not!”

“Too tight.” Tobio pushed past him and headed for his bedroom, “You’re going to a job interview, not a gay night club.”

“This is what I wore for my last interview, for your information.” Shouyou called after him, following him into his bedroom.

“Maybe that’s why you didn’t get the job.”

Shouyou mimicked him silently behind his back as Tobio went through his drawers. A pair of black pants was thrown into his face.

“I’m not wearing fucking dress pants.” Shouyou said, pulling them off.

“To an office? Yes, you are. Get changed, we leave in five.”

 

They took the bus to the office, Shouyou fidgeting in his seat uncomfortably in his dress pants, and pulling at his white-collared shirt.

“Just be happy I didn’t make you wear a tie.” Tobio muttered, sitting next to him and staring out of the window.

“I wore these pants to my father’s funeral.” Shouyou said quietly, “They barely fit me anymore.”

Tobio frowned out of the window, “I’m sorry. Did you grow much in the last four years?”

Shouyou didn’t answer, looking down at his feet. Tobio dropped the conversation topic, until Shouyou spoke up again.

“Listen, you don’t have to keep helping me all the time. I mean, we’re not… doing it anymore, so you don’t have to.”

Tobio turned back around, “Why do you always think you need to have sex with someone, in order for it to be justifiable for them to help or support you?” Shouyou stared at him, not answering the question. The rest of the bus ride was silent. 

* * *

“You… got a Masters in English and Romantic Literature at the University of Tokai, is that correct?” Suga kept tapping his pen along the side of the desk.

Shouyou nodded, “Yes. And- I know I don’t have a lot of the right credentials, but-”

Suga shrugged, smiling kindly, “Doesn’t matter to me that much. You’d just be an assistant, and a general degree in the Liberal Arts field is a good enough qualification for basic office work. You could help with calls and the phones as well.”

“Right.” Shouyou nodded, fiddling with his hands in his lap, his stomach churning and he hoped to God it wouldn’t make too loud of a noise.

“You want shifts done by six? Maybe earlier?”

“Yeah, it’d be appreciated. I usually have a night job, so…”

“Oh? And what’s that?”

Shouyou blanched, “Yoga instructor.”

“Hm.” Suga nodded with approval, “They do yoga at night?”

“Sure do.”

“I see. Um,” Suga flipped through his resume, “actually, Tobio mentioned you had a particular talent in something rather desirable.”

Shouyou blinked, “What?”

“A talent. He mentioned it, said he’s seen it before a few times.” Suga smiled, “Says you’re quite the master at it, I’d love to see it myself.”

Shouyou paused, opening his mouth to speak but now words coming out. He looked behind him to notice the shut office door and then looked back, “I… um, I wasn’t aware Tobio told you that.”

“Yeah.” Suga shrugged, “Well, it would help the office environment, and the employees here who have trouble with that particular thing. You could help polish their own.”

Shouyou nodded slowly, images of smooth and shiny, long members floating through his mind, “Um… okay.”

“Wanna show me?” Suga grinned, pushing a piece of paper and a pen over on the table but Shouyou didn’t notice, “Role-play. I’m a customer interested in this company, how would you sell yourself to me?”

Shouyou watched him with wide eyes, “You’d… be okay with that? Isn’t that a little inappropriate… for a work environment?”

Suga shrugged, “If you’re good at it, why would it be?”

“I- just, uh-"

“Show me.” Suga smiled, “Right now.”

“Right now?!”

“Yeah. Blow my mind away.”

Shouyou swallowed, and then nodded. He slowly got up from the chair, and walked over to Suga’s, getting down on his knees and not aware of the shocked look on Suga’s face.

“Alright…” Shouyou mumbled, grabbing Suga’s belt and undoing it, unzipping his pants-

“What-” He heard a soft voice from above, “-what in fuck’s name are you doing.”

Shouyou’s hands froze and he looked up at Suga’s mortified face looking down at him.

“You… you said…”

“Tobio… told me you had a really good talent in writing…”

Shouyou took his hands away and covered his eyes, “Shit.”

* * *

The door to Shouyou’s apartment opened, and Tobio walked in holding his phone and looking bemused. He closed the door behind him, and walked over to Shouyou sitting casually on the couch, sipping a beer.

“What.” Tobio asked aloud, “What… happened today?”

Shouyou shrugged his shoulders casually, not looking over at him, “I didn’t get the job.”

“I just got off the phone with Suga, he was almost crying-” Tobio looked at him in confusion, “What the hell did you do, Shouyou?”

Shouyou looked over at him, “I tried to suck his dick.”

“… _Why_.”

“I thought that was what he wanted.”

“Suga- Suga’s not even gay!” Tobio almost screamed, “I- I think?!”

“He is.” Shouyou assured.

“Shouyou…” Tobio grabbed his temples, his eyes squeezed shut, “ _Why_ … would you _do_ _that_.”

“Look, Tobio,” Shouyou said while getting quickly up from the couch, “I wasn’t meant to be part of this capitalistic society!”

_“What are you even talking about?”_

“This- this get-a-job-and-work-your-ass-off-system! I wasn’t meant to be part of it.”

“You mean… be a model citizen?”

“Yes!” Shouyou walked quickly into the kitchen, Tobio staring at him in bafflement.

“Shouyou, you just got to stop thinking everyone wants sex, all the time.”

“Well, maybe everyone does! I was born with a hyper-sex drive; it’s who I am. And if you don’t like it, then don’t affiliate yourself with me.” Shouyou put his beer down on the counter, “It’s just as simple as that.”

Tobio shook his head and turned back to the door, “Okay… I, uh, I think I should probably just go, we both had a long day today.” He headed towards the door and Shouyou stared darkly down at the sink, not responding.

“You still coming to dinner tonight with us, or-?”

“I might.” Shouyou said firmly. He heard a small, “Okay.” and the door close behind him. Shouyou slowly slid down and melted onto the kitchen floor.

* * *

They all did end up going out to dinner tonight, making a racket in the restaurant and causing two families to leave and an old couple to glare at them. Hitoka leaned over to Tobio sitting next to her at the table, looking at Shouyou.

“I’m glad he came tonight, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, whatever.” Tobio grunted into his drink.

Hitoka frowned at him, “Did something happen today?”

“Nope.”

She shrugged, taking another drink, “You know…” She said, looking at Shouyou, “I _always_ knew something was wrong with that guy.”

Tobio flipped to her, glaring, “There’s nothing _wrong_ with _Shouyou_. Fuck, Hitoka, I thought you were past this.”

“What? No- not Shouyou, Oikawa!”

“Oh.” Tobio grunted, turning back around, “Yeah, there _is_ something wrong with him.”

 

“Oh, no,” Hitoka said an hour later, “Yuu discovered the karaoke machine in the corner.”

* * *

“I’ve- had- _THE TIME OF MY LI-I-IFE!”_

“YUU, SHUT YOUR HOLE!”

“Why are we leaving?” Ryu asked while carrying a drunk Yuu next to him, leaning on his side, as they all set off outside the restaurant and into the parking lot, “It’s only five-thirty.”

“We got kicked out,” Hitoka explained, “because _Yuu_ broke the karaoke machine.”

“I didn’t break _shit_.” Yuu spat, “I just dropped the mic after my awesome solo- why would you not drop the mic after an awesome solo?”

“You’re not allowed to do that in a restaurant, buddy.” Ryu said.

Hitoka looked over at Shouyou next to him, walking slightly dismally with his hands in his pockets and his eyes on the pavement. She went over to him and bumped into his hip lightly with a smile on her face.

“Hey.” She said, “You okay?”

“What?” He smiled back at her, “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

“Who is that?!” Yuu exclaimed, looking up at the figure moving across the pavement towards them.

“Shit.” Shouyou swore, not looking “fine” anymore, “Fuck.”

“What- what’s-?” Hitoka narrowed her eyes, “Oh.”

“Hey, y’all!” Oikawa called, striding towards them with his jacket on and a smile on his face, “How was your night? I just came here to pick up Shouyou myself.”

“How did you even know the address?” Shouyou asked.

“Tobio texted you it, you left your phone at home.” Oikawa said, smiling up at the glaring Tobio a few feet away, “So glad to know you have as kind of a friend as him.” He swooped in, grabbing Shouyou, and connected their mouths.

Shouyou made a noise and tried to pull back but Oikawa’s grip was strong, and everyone in the group froze as Oikawa’s tongue slipped into Shouyou’s mouth and their lips moved slowly, sounds of wet smacking and Shouyou eventually leaned into it, clutching at Oikawa’s jacket as Oikawa’s hand went down to give Shouyou’s ass a squeeze. He eventually broke back, a string of spit between them and Shouyou looked in shock, but also slightly intoxicated. Yuu let out a small, “Ew.” But Hitoka, Ryu, and Tobio just looked livid. The air grew cold.

“Hitoka.” Oikawa said in a low voice, smiling, his hand still on Shouyou’s ass, “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Pleasure.” Hitoka said quietly.

“And… Tobio~” Oikawa smiled and turned to him, “How’s it going, man-”

“Fuck this.” Tobio whispered, shaking his head and looking on the verge of tears before turning around and walking away, “Just- fuck you.”

“Oh- hey now!” Oikawa called after him, “Something wrong, Tobio-chan?” Tobio hung him the finger over his shoulder, and kept walking, away from the group and down the sidewalk.

“Tobio.” Shouyou said, wiping his mouth and taking a step towards him, but Tobio didn’t turn around. 

"Is he gonna go kill someone?" Yuu asked.

* * *

Tobio burst through his office doors with a loud ‘bang’, shutting them behind him and walking quickly down the main hallway. He passed Suga’s office, hearing a faint “Tobio?” of question from inside but he didn’t respond, just kept walking.

He passed a co-worker, pushing past him slightly roughly.

“Tobio? What’s up, man, you working today?” Tobio ignored him and kept walking. He pushed through the doors of the accounting department, shoving past another couple of workers and stopping outside a certain cubicle with the name ‘Akaashi’ plated outside on it.

“Keiji.” He panted slightly, hands clenched tightly, and Keiji turned around in his desk in surprise, taking out his headphones.

“Tobio. What are you doing here?”

“Let’s go out.”

Keiji blinked, “What?”

“Now. That drink, let’s do it. We’re going out, now. I want to go out with you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Yes. You free?”

“I- I, uh,” Keiji turned around to his desk before looking back up, “I just gotta finish this, my shift is over at six?”

“Great. I’ll wait.” Tobio nodded firmly, silence settling after that and Keiji smiled and nodded back. He turned his chair around slowly and Tobio nodded again before walking back out of the cubicle.

“Great.” He repeated to himself, walking back down the hallway and pushing through the double doors of the office out into the light.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [youtu.be/5JMosZlTZr4](youtu.be/5JMosZlTZr4)
> 
> good on ya, Tobio


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, this chapter's so ridiculous I'm soz
> 
> (minor suicide mention at the very end)
> 
> and shouyou is a jealous, insane, bird who fucks a whole group of middle-aged alcoholics

“And uh… the guy with the dreadlocks.”

“Were those dreadlocks?” Tobio asked, him and Keiji walking out of the restaurant into the dull night, lit with streetlamp light.

“No, no, they weren’t.” Keiji put his hand in his pockets, “What are they called again?”

“Um- corn something.” Tobio murmured, “Shit, I forget. Cornholes?”

“Corn- corn-” Keiji snapped and pointed, “Cornrows!”

“Nice!” Tobio laughed, “You’d expect to see crop circles in those damn things.” Keiji doubled over and started laughing, his laugh endearingly and surprisingly high-pitched. He stood up and smiled widely at Tobio.

“You know how when you get nervous on a first date, you resort to trash-talking innocent strangers’ appearances and becoming horrible people?”

“Yeah?”

“That’s what we’re doing right now.”

“I know.” Tobio said and Keiji laughed again.

“Hey,” He said, “we didn’t do too bad. We covered all the basic, cliché, first date conversation topics. Let’s see-” He raised a hand and began counting off his fingers, Tobio biting his lower lip in thought.

“Siblings.” Keiji said, counting off one finger.

“Non-existent for both of us,” Tobio said, “not a lot to talk about there.”

“True. Weather.”

“Check.”

“Parents.”

“Ugh- check.”

“The menu.”

“Check.”

“Favourite food.”

“Check.” Tobio smirked, “Remember mine?”

“No, I blacked out for the whole date.” Keiji bumped lightly into his side, and Tobio laughed a little under his breath. “Kidding, pork-curry.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, nanohana no karashiae.”

“Ooh, okay.” Keiji grinned at him, putting his hands back in his pockets, “Nice. Well, do you remember that I have five kids?” Tobio stopped walking, staring at him, and Keiji snorted.

“Seriously?”

Tobio started walking again, shaking his head, “Not funny. Ah- hey!” Keiji began squeezing his sides and tickling him, causing Tobio to giggle and bump backwards until his head was hitting the brick wall of a nearby building.

“Ow- shit.”

“Oh, sorry, man.” Keiji laughed, placing a warm hand behind Tobio’s head to cushion it from the wall, his other hand clinging to his jacket, and Tobio let out a small smile.

“Don’t apologize.” He murmured, placing a hand over the one on his jacket and leaning in to leave a long, pressing kiss on Keiji’s jaw. He felt him freeze up, and straightened back in fear of mistake, but the glazed look in Keiji’s eye answered his fears and he heard a soft murmur of “Do it again.”

He blinked, and noticed Keiji was bringing up a finger to touch Tobio’s lips lightly, and then bringing the same one down to touch his own, whispering, “Here.”

Tobio’s lips quirked, pulling Keiji in closer until their breath was shared and their mouths were open, close, and he did it again.

* * *

“Guess what~” Tobio sang while closing the door behind him in his office, “Guess what, guess what, Hitoka, Hitoka, guess what, guess what, Hitoka, guess-”

“Jesus Christ, Tobio!” Hitoka screeched, spinning around in her chair.

“Guess what.”

“That I died because what you’re about to say has no meaning to me.”

“What?” Tobio frowned, “No.” He stuck his thumb out at himself, “ _I_ went on a _date_ last night.”

Hitoka’s eyes widened, “ _Really?”_

“Why the out bringing show of surprise? Yes! _And_ , I have another one today.”

Hitoka pursed her lips, “Is this with the number guy?”

“The guy from accounting, yes, but his name is Keiji, Hitoka, he doesn’t just do numbers all day.”

Hitoka frowned again, not looking that excited, “Did he do you?”

“What- _no_. I’ve only been on one date with him… I wanna take it slow.” Tobio glared, “You know, for someone who keeps a weirdly specific mental log of all my crushes and people I show interest in, you don’t seem that pleased. You remembered, two years after, that I said this one barista at a coffee shop was cute.”

“Yeah, but I got you his number.”

“I was dating Chiyo then! Hitoka- Hitoka, what is this about.”

“Okay, Tobio?” Hitoka slid her chair over to him and spoke seriously, hands clasped, “Does Shouyou know?”

“…What.”

“Does Shouyou know. About you dating Keiji.”

“No? No! He doesn’t even know who Keiji is!” Tobio spluttered, “Why- why would he even need to know? It’s not like I’m obliged to tell him everything that goes on in my life.”

“Okay… true…” She said slowly, “But, it doesn’t really seem like a coincidence that only a day after Oikawa and Shouyou share an affectionate moment in your presence, that you suddenly have a date and are walking on sunshine.”

Tobio folded his arms, “What are you trying to say.”

“Well, it seems like you’re maybe using Keiji’s feeling for… your own advantage.”

Tobio glared at her, “I’m not the type to manipulate other people and use their emotions as tools. I don’t really like making people jealous, Hitoka, it’s not my personality.”

“I know!” She said carefully, as if working with a wild animal, “Tobes, I know, but you gotta be careful. Shouyou seems to care about you a lot-”

“He doesn’t.” Tobio shook his head, “He doesn’t, I know, I can tell you from experience. Besides, we never even really dated—just hooked up a few times. In various positions and in various locations-”

“Okay- okay! No details, please.”

“Hitoka…” Tobio said while walking over to his desk and sitting down, “You don’t pay someone to date you.”

She frowned at his back, “Who said anything about that?”

“…No one. Never mind, I got like a butt fuck load of work to do, so…”

Hitoka nodded silently, turning back around in her seat, murmuring, “Yeah, okay, Tobio.”

* * *

Shouyou wrapped his scarf around himself more firmly, gusts of wind blowing his light body backwards and he headed for Sawamura’s to get away from the cold. He zipped up his jacket and his eyes floated to plates of dressed turkeys in the butchers' shop’s windows, a large sign above that said ‘Labor Thanksgiving Day Special’, and a printed image of a large, smiling family seated at the table. He grunted and moved along, until his phone rang and he pulled it out of his coat pocket.

He stared at the contact name for an extra few seconds before getting the bravery to press the button and bring it up to his ear, “Hey.”

“Hey…” Tobio’s voice was soft on the other end, and Shouyou pressed a finger into his ear to hear it against the wind.

“Hi. What’s…”

“I’m sorry.” Tobio said, “For two nights ago… I was a jerk.”

“No,” Shouyou sighed, smiling, “you weren’t, I was.”

“No, I swore at your boyfr-”

“Don’t-” Shouyou stopped walking, saying quietly, “-don’t call him that, please.”

“…Okay. You don’t need to apologize though, I mean, it wasn’t your fault.”

Shouyou smiled sadly down at the snow gathering at his feet, “Yeah. Are we good?”

“We’re good.” Tobio almost whispered, “Me and your hubby though, however-”

“That’s no better!” Shouyou snapped, hearing a laugh on the other end.

“You can do whatever you want, Shouyou.” He said, “I can’t control your life, and you can’t control mine, just make sure that whatever you do… you deserve it.”

Shouyou smiled again, “Oh believe me, I deserve it all.” He looked behind him and got shoved by someone passing by on the street, “I- I gotta go, Tobio. I’ll see you.”

“Yeah. Bye.”

Shouyou took a shuddering breath before letting out a small, “Bye.” and hanging up the phone quickly. He stood in the snow-filled street, rubbing his eyes as people walking by stared at him in wonder.

“Oi- you alright there, boy?”

Shouyou turned to an older man sitting against the wall, calling out to him. He was bearded, wrapped in a coat and sitting on a blanket, a plastic bag of groceries next to him and a used coffee cup filled with change in his lap.

“Um, yeah.” He walked over, “Thanks for asking.”

“You just looked miserable.” He said, smiling up at Shouyou. Shouyou shrugged and sat down in front of his blanket, crossing his legs and keeping his hands in his pockets.

“Hard times, I’m just stressed.”

“Hm. Sounds like a romance-type of stress.”

Shouyou raised an eyebrow, “Why would you say that?”

“Because you look like you can do nothing about it.” He smiled, “If it was work or school or family, you’d be doing something about it right now, but instead you’re standing lost in the streets like a lone puppy.”

“Hey!” Shouyou laughed, “I’m not lost, just a little… yeah, okay I’m lost.” The other man laughed and then Shouyou lifted up his cup to look inside.

“Made a lot?”

“A lady spat in it while walking by today, does that count?”

Shouyou shook his head in disgust, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay… I just wish I could spend my last few weeks doing anything else.” He tilted his head against the wall he was leaning on and Shouyou stared at him.

“What do you mean?”

“Cancer, kid.” He said, “Only have a few more weeks. I tried chemo, but it didn’t work and was already so expensive. I’m already so sick, there’s no point.”

Shouyou fiddled with his hands, looking pained, “I’m sorry.” He repeated.

“Not your fault.” He shrugged, “I deserved it, I caused it. That’s what they say about cancer patients anyways.”

“That they deserve it?”

“Sometimes, yes.” He nodded to the plastic bag, lifting it up and revealing not food, but two cases of cheap beer, “Liver. Definitely contributed from the fact that I am an alcoholic.”

“Oh.” Shouyou whispered, “Why don’t you stop?”

“I was part of a support group for a little while, but there’s no point now, is there?”

Shouyou stared down at the cup, “My dad died of the same.”

“Liver cancer?”

Shouyou frowned, “Or was it bone…? I can’t really… remember. It happened two years ago.” He looked up at him, “What can I do for you. Money?”

He shrugged, “At this point, I don’t care if that coffee cup is empty or overflowing with bills, I wouldn’t want to spend my last few weeks doing anything other than living my life. And if this is it, then so be it.”

Shouyou took his hand gently, “Is there anything else I can give you? Please?”

His eyes widened, “Kid… do you know how old and sick I am?” Shouyou just shrugged.

“I don’t mind. Please… how much money you have left in that coffee cup?” The man smiled in wonder, shaking the cup.

“Twenty dollars?”

Shouyou sweetly smiled back.

* * *

“Ryu!” Tobio pushed through the crowd, spotting Ryu and reaching him frantically, “Hey- hey! What’s wrong, I just got your text and left for my break.”

“Tobio! Oh, thank god.” Ryu said, calling, “Yuu! Bring em’ out here.” Tobio looked up and gaped at the sign on the building.

“Why are we at an antique store?”

“Yuu!”

“Coming!” Yuu called back, walking out with two swords, and holding them up with a desperate but serious expression on his face, “Tobio… the ruby-encrusted Viking, or the Falchion.”

Tobio stared at the two objects in his hands and began to walk away, whispering, “I can’t deal with you two idiot-asshole some days.”

“Tob- Tobio!”

“You said in your text there was an emergency!”

“THIS IS AN EMERGENCY, GODDAMNIT.”

Tobio turned back around and glared at them sharply, before walking back and pointing to one, “The Falchion. It looks way cooler.”

“Thank you.” Yuu said, “Ooh- yeah! Hitoka actually just texted us, said you went on a date last night?”

“Bold move, Tobio.” Ryu said, folding his arms, “Does Shouyou know? Was he pissed?”

“WHA- Why!” He snapped, “Why, why would Shouyou be pissed, why would Shouyou know, what is it with you people, you just met him less than a week ago, _why do you even care.”_

“Jesus, Tobio.” Yuu said, “Just worrying for a couple of smitten friends here.”

“I am not smitten.” He shook his head, turning to walk away, “I am not smitten, Shouyou is not smitten, neither of us are smitten, we do not smite-”

“Smite isn’t the past-participle of smitten, those are two different words.” Ryu said.

“Why don’t you two just go stab each other on your fucking swords.” Tobio zipped up his jacket, “I have to get back to work.”

“Alright, you naughty, smitten boy!” Yuu called, grinning. Ryu leaned over his shoulder and frowned at the two swords.

“Yeah, but… the rubies look so cool on the Viking.”

 Yuu looked down at them. “Well damn, Ryu what are we gonna do now.”

* * *

Shouyou walked into the bar, wiping his mouth lightly and climbing up onto the bar counter, turning around and hopping down on the other side.

“Oi- oi!” Daichi threw down his cloth, “What the hell do you think you’re doing, you’re not allowed back here, Shouyou.”

“The bar’s practically empty, calm down.” Shouyou began rifling through the contents underneath the counter, “Wipes- like mouth wipes, do you have mouth wipes?”

“What does that even mean.”

“Like mouth wipes to wipe your mouth with.”

“I have Lysol?”

“That’ll do.” Shouyou took one from the container Daichi was holding out and began wiping around his mouth.

“Don’t swallow that, it’s toxic.”

“Speaking of swallowing, I changed a life today.” Shouyou said, leaning against the counter, “Homeless alcoholic with cancer, gave him a gift before his week-due death date.”

Daichi stared at him, “And by gift… you mean…”

“Why do you think I’m wiping my mouth right now, Daichi.”

“Oh- Shouyou!” Daichi snapped, “Fuck, you could have gotten sick.”

“It was just my mouth.” Shouyou said, turning around at the sound of the door opening and he stopped wiping, his hand lowering in shock as a large stream of middle-old aged men walked in, some younger, the crowd not talking much but looking around the room and they all started murmuring and smiling at Shouyou.

“…Shouyou?” Daichi asked nervously, “Shouyou? Shouyou?”

“I got this.” Shouyou climbed over the counter and slid across it, walking towards them, “Hi… can I help you?”

“Yeah!” One of them spoke up, “Our friend, Masuko, he told us about you.”

“…Masuko?”

“Said he met you at a corner, and you did a really gracious deed for him.” He reached out his hand and shook it, smiling, “We’re his AA support group- most of us anyways, we’re a large bunch.”

“AA?” Shouyou’s mouth kept hung open in wonder.

“AA stands for Alcoholics Anonymous, Shou.” Daichi said.

“We were all interested and wondering…” The man said, looking behind him at the smiling crowd, “…if you were still open for business?”

Shouyou stared at him before turning to stare at Daichi, who looked back in shock.

* * *

“Hey, pork-curry!”

Tobio turned around outside his office building, meeting a pair of lips against his and he blushed, breathless, “Hey. Is that our thing now?”

“Calling each other by our favourite foods? Sure, why not, better than some term of endearment like ‘boo-bear’.” Keiji grinned and leaned in, kissing him again and muttering, “Huh, boo-bear?”

“Why do I feel like you’re getting a little too attached to me…” Tobio smiled, teasing, and Keiji shook his head and just kissed him again, slower and sweeter and hands coming up to rub lightly at Tobio’s chest. He leaned into it and felt Keiji smile, their lips folding together messily but it was still perfect, and Keiji’s lips were sweet with yogurt. He felt his hands lower, down to Tobio’s abdomen and lift slightly underneath his shirt and Tobio broke the kiss before a small moan could escape.

“Sorry-” Keiji breathed while moving his hands away.

“No, no, it’s okay.” Tobio said, breathing against Keiji’s lips but connecting them. He leaned their foreheads and whispered, “Can I ask you for something?”

“Anything.” Keiji stroked his neck.

“Can we not… _you know_ , for a while?”

Keiji nodded, “Yeah, okay, like the fourth date or something?”

Tobio shrugged, “Fifth? Sixth?” Keiji smiled affectionately, rubbing Tobio’s neck and moving up to stroke the back of his hair.

“Of course, whenever you’re comfortable.” He pecked him, “Let me know, okay?”

“I will.” Tobio nodded with relief, “It’s just… I just got out a relationship, and it was pretty sex-focused, kind of gave me a wonky perspective on what was real and what wasn’t… so I’m thinking maybe establish what’s real before we throw touching in, you know?”

“I know.” Keiji said, “Sorry about that… you two just broke up?”

Tobio made a face, “Um… actually- no. No, we were never really in a relationship, at all, in fact.” He laughed at himself, “I have no idea why I just said that.”

Keiji shrugged, “Things like that can be hard to gauge. Lunch?”

“Yes, please.” Tobio took his hand, liking the warmth in his palm as they walked together down the snow-filled street against the wind, “What about a burger?”

* * *

“But what about my burger!” The girl exclaimed, trying to pull back the plate that Daichi was grabbing from her.

“I don’t give a shit- I don’t give a shit about your burger. I’m so sorry, ma’am, but you need to leave. The bar’s closed temporarily.”

“Can I at least get it to-go?!”

“You know what?” He snapped, pushing the plate back into her, “Just take it. Take the plate, the silverware, take the whole, damn table, I don’t give a fuck.” The woman rushed out with her plate and Daichi closed and locked the door behind her, flipping the sign, and turned back to the crowd of men still in the bar—some of them sitting on stools, ordering food, and others chatting at tables. One of them was talking to Shouyou and he went over and grabbed his little arm, dragging him away from them.

“Ow- ow, Dai-”

 _“Why are they here.”_ He leaned in and hissed. Shouyou hissed back, “Why do you think?”

“Shouyou, I agreed, for your business, to house you, Oikawa, and whatever gay prostitute with daddy-issues you got back there, but I am _not_ about to let an orgy of alcoholics happen in here.” Shouyou glared sharply at him, until the man nearby cleared his throat and they both looked up.

“Sorry, but we’re not looking for an orgy or anything like that.” He said, “Just hoping to each have our individual time with Shouyou… maybe in the bathroom? It would help with those struggling through the first stage of withdrawal.” He shrugged, “We’ll pay extra? A cut of it can go to the bar.”

Shouyou looked up at Daichi and raised an eyebrow at him, watching the bartender mull over to the prospect. “Ten percent?” He muttered, “Dai-chan, please? I need it for my family.”

Daichi stared at him until he was letting go of Shouyou’s arm with a soft, “Fuck.” and walking over to the windows. He lowered the blinds, double-checked the doors, and nodded to Shouyou.

“As long as Shouyou’s okay with it.” He said, turning to the group, “Alright- listen up, you booze-hounds!”

“Hey, that’s offensive.”

“Shut up!” He snapped, “Here’s what’s happening: single file, condoms, money upfront, no rough stuff, and _you clean up after yourselves._ ” He pointed to Shouyou, “If that guy right there comes out with _one fucking scratch_ on him, I’ll personally run your dicks through the margarita machines. Are we good?” The crowd nodded solemnly around him, and Daichi looked over at Shouyou who smiled softly back at him.

He nodded, “I’m good. Thanks, Daichi…” He ran a hand through his hair and took off his jacket, placing it on the seat, “One more thing though, I might need-”

“Liquor, coming right up.” Daichi said, getting out a shot glass and pouring him one, “I’ll have more ready for you. And here’s some Tylonel.”

“Great, thanks.” Shouyou said, taking the two pills and the shot quickly after. He shuddered and wiped his mouth, sighing and turning to the group in the single-file line before him.

“Okay. Who’s first?”

He led the first man into the bathroom, closing the stall door behind him and letting his knees drop to the tile floor.

 

_Three minutes later_

“I know, thanks.” He said, leading the man out who was smiling and zipping up his pants, “I appreciate the feedback.” Shouyou pointed to the next man, “You? Condom? Ooh, fire-and-ice, nice.” He led him into the bathroom as well, Daichi staring darkly at them from behind the counter.

_Seven minutes later_

“That’s so cool…” Shouyou said while walking out, rubbing his lower half, “It’s always been like that? Since birth?” The man nodded and they talked for a little while before he walked away. Shouyou went over to the counter, smiling and placing the bills on top.

“The guy has three testicles! Isn’t that the cooles-”

“I don’t care.” Daichi said, “Don’t you dare tell me anything about what’s going on in there.”

“Jeez…” 

_Four minutes later_

“I know, I know, it’s hard.” Shouyou said quietly while rubbing the back of one of the men, tears spilling down his cheeks, “You should just call her. Daughters and fathers can be tricky, just tell her you’re sorry. Treat her how you treated her mother.” The man nodded and handed him his money, giving him one last hug before leaving.

“The guy just needed to talk.” Shouyou cooed to Daichi. He turned to two men coming in a pair towards him.

“Oh- two? You and you?” He pointed, smiling and leading them in, “Are you guys brothers or something? Because I can kind of see a resemblance there.”

_Eighteen minutes later_

“Mm- oh, fuck.” Shouyou sighed while walking out, smiling deliriously at the two men who were zipping their pants back up, “That was amazing.” They both kissed him deeply and he patted their chests.

“Well done, both of you. Give me a call, ‘kay? Especially you.” He winked and turned to the next customer, Daichi giving him a disgusted look from behind his counter.

  _Nine minutes later_

Shouyou left the bathroom, smiling and nodding to the man who left looking very satisfied, and he gave his own ass a few comforting pats.

“Hang in there, buddy.” He muttered, “Stay loose, you can do this. For Aya.” He turned to the next customer and stopped.

“Wha- what the fuck! How old are you?!”

“Like… totally nineteen.” The boy said, folding his arms, “Come on, man.”

“No- no! No, you’re probably only sixteen. No, absolutely not.” Shouyou pushed him away, “Who let this little kid in here? Go, dude, go play with cars or something. Jesus.” The boy left gloomily and Shouyou shook his head after him.

“Kids these days.” 

_Eleven minutes later_

“I saw that.” Shouyou grunted angrily, pushing an older man out, “You try to hide the wedding ring, I still see them.” He flipped him off as the man left the bar quickly.

“Go hug your wife, asshole!”

Daichi chuckled a little from behind his counter. 

_Two minutes later_

“Thanks, thanks so much.” Shouyou took the money and patted the shoulder of one of the men, “Take care of yourself, stay away from those keggers!” He looked up at a group of three.

“Okay…” He mulled, “Two hands, one mouth?”

The three men shook his head, and he tried again, “One penetrating, one mouth, and one hand?” The three men nodded at that and Shouyou nodded back.

“Alright! Glad we could work that out, you guys close friends or something?”

_Twenty seven minutes later_

“Phew, that took longer than I thought it would!” Shouyou grinned, doing his pants back up, his shirt off, “Glad we go for a second round. But I guess it didn’t take long for Mr. Quickshot over here!” He laughed and punched one of the guys in his stomach, teasing him and the whole group began laughing, Daichi watching them in horror from behind his counter.

“Alright, see ya, dudes! And you…” Shouyou took one of them aside and said to him quietly, “You might wanna get that bump on your shaft looked at. Could be a mole, could be something at. Just to be safe.” The man nodded and Shouyou patted his shoulder, “Take care, man.”

Shouyou looked up as the three men let, relieved to see it finally empty. “Oh, thank god.” He whispered, going over to the counter to drop the money and take another shot. Daichi stared at him in silence, drying a glass. Shouyou was counting the money before noticing the burning stare and looking up.

“What?”

Daichi continued to stare, not responding.

“Everyone’s a critic.” Shouyou said, splitting a pile of money and sliding it over to him, “Your cut, thanks for today.” He smiled up at Daichi’s deadpanned face.

“Hey… still got some fuck in me left, wanna go-?”

“Nope.” Daichi said, turning around and promptly heading into the back.

“Fuck, what crawled up your ass and died?” His phone vibrated and he checked it, smiling, “Tobio texted me.”

“Don’t care.” Daichi called from the kitchen.

“Okay, I’m gonna go to dinner now,” Shouyou got up from the stool, “thanks again, Dai-” He took one step and fell to the ground with a light ‘thump’.

“…Shouyou? You okay? Buddy, can you walk it off?” Daichi leaned over the counter, “Can you even walk?”

* * *

Tobio was late for the dinner, the gang sitting at the table while Hitoka played with the straw in her drink and kept sending nervous glances over to Shouyou, who was shifting and wincing lightly in his seat continuously, and craning his neck to keep checking the doors.

“Why is he taking so long?”

“What?”

“Tobio.” Shouyou winced, “Shit- I might just go home.”

“You okay?” Hitoka asked.

“I’m fine.” Shouyou snapped, more sharply than intended, and the other three glanced at each other momentarily.

“Where is Tobio?”

“He’s coming.” Hitoka assured, “I think he’s bringing Keiji.”

Shouyou glared at her, “ _Who_? _”_ She looked behind her to Yuu and Ryu, silently asking for help but they both shook their heads at her, telling her to shut up.

“No one.” She smiled, “Oh, thank god, there he is. Tobio!” She waved to get his attention, until her smile dropped and she started whispering, “Shit, shit, shit-” at the man walking behind him.

“Hey, guys.” Tobio went over and Shouyou stood up at the table, smiling brightly.

“Hey- hey!”

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” Tobio rubbed his shoulder before turning to Keiji behind him, “Guys, I’d like you to meet my date, Keiji. Keiji, this is everyone. Hitoka, she works with me in sales-”

“Hey!” He nodded at her and Hitoka nodded feebly back.

“Hi, Keiji.”

“Ryu, Yuu, the inseparable virgins-”

“Go fuck yourself, Tobio.”

“And, Sho-”

“HI!” Shouyou reached over to grab Keiji’s hand, shaking it roughly, “Hi, _Keiji!_ How’s it going, man!”

“Hey,” He smiled nervously, his hand still being shook, “Sorry, what was your name again-”

“Shouyou!” Shouyou smiled widely, “My name’s Shouyou, don’t worry, you’ll know it soon. So, you’re Tobio’s date! That’s cool! A _date_.” He turned to the others, still shaking Keiji’s hand, “I totally didn’t know we could bring dates to these things- how come no one told me that!” He laughed too loudly, “Dates- aw, man, that’s cool, so glad you’re someone’s date- especially Tobio’s! Who else here has a date! Not me!” He laughed again, and Yuu leaned in to whisper to Hitoka.

“Is he gonna explode?”

“I don’t know, but whatever he’s doing it’s freaking me out.”

“Um, Shou?” Tobio said, “You might wanna let go of- uh, Keiji’s hand-?”

“Sorry!” Shouyou let go, Keiji rubbing his sore palm and laughing nervously.

“It’s okay.”

“Sorry- sor-” He bumped into the table behind him, “I just give really rough handshakes. Okay, I’m gonna get a drink- who else here wants a drink?”

“Uh, all of us, thanks.” Tobio said while taking off his jacket and taking off Keiji’s as well.

“Great, so that’s five?”

“And, Keiji?” Tobio asked, “Are you counting him?”

“Of course.” Shouyou smiled at Keiji, “I wouldn’t forget Keiji here, what a catch! You’re also… very attractive- that’s great, though. I’m sure you’re very satisfying for Tobio.”

“Oh, thank you.”

“Um, Shouyou?” Tobio asked, “Drinks?”

“Going- ten drinks, got it!”

“Ten?”

“Five for you guys, five for me.” Shouyou said, leaving promptly, bumping into several people on his way to the bar. Hitoka leaned over and bumped Tobio’s arm.

“Hey,” She whispered, “go talk to him. You sprung this on him, you owe him that.”

“What- what did I spring?!” He hissed back, “I don’t care about what Shouyou does in his life, he doesn’t care about mine, that’s how it is right now!”

Hitoka gave him a judgemental glare, muttering, “You really believe that, Tobio? I know you’re dumb but… you’ve never been this dumb.”

Tobio looked at her until her gaze became too painful, and he rubbed his eyes, “Shit. Fine.” He got up slowly and kissed Keiji on the cheek, murmuring, “Hey, sorry Shou’s not usually like that.”

Keiji shrugged sweetly, “Doesn’t matter, I can tell he had a bad day.” Tobio smiled back at him, squeezing his arm before heading over to the bar by himself with his hands in his pockets. He slid in beside the redhead, leaning against the counter.

“Hey.”

“Hey!” Shouyou said brightly, not making eye contact with him. Tobio studied him quietly.

“Listen-”

“No thanks!”

“Shou.” He sighed, “Please stop being weird for five seconds and just act like yourself? I can tell you’re mad-”

“Mad? Mad?” He repeated, laughing. He looked up and grinned at Tobio, his eyes alarmingly large, “Why would I be mad! I’m not mad!”

“O-okay, but if you are, you don’t need to be. That’s all I’m saying.”

“I just said I’m not, so I’m good! We’re all A-OK, Tobi-Tobes.” He handed Tobio the tray of his drinks, “Mine are gonna be up in a few minutes, can you take those?”

“Yeah. You sure… you’re okay?”

“Sure as ever!” Shouyou beamed, “It’s nice seeing blossoming romance… reminds me of myself and my boyfriend.”

Tobio rasied his eyebrows, “Boyfriend?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, you called him that, why can’t I? He’s my boyfriend…” Shouyou smiled and nodded, “We live together, we fuck _. All. The. Time._ Yeah, I like how that rolls off my tongue, boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend.” He tilted his head sweetly, “Don’t you like the sound of that word, Tobio?”

Tobio stared at him in nothing but disappointment, closing his eyes for a second before nodding and taking the tray. “Yeah, Shouyou.” He said quietly, “Sure. Fuck up your life however you want.” He turned to walk away and he heard Shouyou laugh behind him.

“Oh! Fuck up my life?! Gladly! It’s already fucked to oblivion. But speaking of boyfriends… all this romance is reminding us of our first few times, huh!”

Tobio froze, “What?” He turned back around. Shouyou’s plastic smile never left his face.

“Our first few times! Remember them? They were nice to reminisce… maybe we should bring them up now!” He shrugged, “Come out a bit more to the others about exactly what are relationship was.”

“O-okay, th-th-that’s not-” Tobio put the tray back down on the counter, “-that’s not really appropriate to do in front of Keiji though, he doesn’t know who you are or that we-”

“ _Oh_.” Shouyou put his hand on his hip and ‘tsk’ed lightly, “I see. That’s a real conundrum, isn’t it?”

“Uh- not if he doesn’t know?”

“Yeah, but if he _did_ find out.” Shouyou smiled and turned to the bar counter, “Great, my drinks are here! Guess we eventually all get what we want, huh, Tobio?” He winked at him and started to walk away with his tray, “Let’s go, it’s about time I talked to this dateable _Keiji_.” He started walking away, mouthing, “Keiji, Keiji, Keiji,” and Tobio stared in horror after him.

“Shou- _Shouyou!_ ” He rushed after him but Shouyou was quick and already placing the tray down on the table, sliding back into his seat and Tobio was forced to put his own tray down and sit quietly as well. Yuu was showing Keiji a picture on his phone, and Keiji nodded in thought.

“Yeah, I like the Falchion better.”

“Fucking Falchion, man.” Yuu said, pulling the phone back, “Fuck it, I’m going with that one.”

“Glad I could be of assistance.” Keiji smiled and Tobio handed him his drink, “Thanks.” Their fingers brushed and Keiji rubbed his wrist a little, Shouyou’s eyes flicking to the physical contact almost instantly.

“Keiji!” He said suddenly, almost causing him to drop his drink, “Can I call you Kei-chan?”

“Ah- my parents used to when I was little,” He shrugged, “it’s okay, I guess.”

“Great. So, Kei-chan, what do you do for a living?” Shouyou took a large swig of one of his five drinks, almost downing it completely while Hitoka watched in shock.

“I work in the accounting department of Tobio’s office.”

“Oh,” Shouyou said, “ _Oh_ , you guys work together as well? How convenient!”

“Ah, yeah!”

“So you do numbers and all that jazz?” Ryu asked, “Crunch them- do you crunch things?”

Keiji chuckled, “I do crunch numbers sometimes, yes. Most of it is just controlling the office’s finances though, making sure they’re on budget with certain projects, blah, blah, blah.”

Tobio snorted, “He’s a knight in shining armour, he’s just not giving himself as much credit as he deserves.”

“Only his armour’s just made of Microsoft Excel.” Hitoka smirked, and Keiji laughed at that.

“What do you do, Shouyou?”

Shouyou shrugged and finished another drink, “Mm- not as exciting, I mostly just fuck people for money.”

Keiji paused, leaning in as if he didn’t hear him properly, “I’m sorry what?”

“Fuck people? For money? Riding cocks?” Shouyou said to him as if speaking loudly to a deaf person, “I ride-cocks. For mo-ney.”

“Shouyou.” Tobio said, a few people in the restaurant looking over at them.

“It’s called prostitution, buddy first career ever, never heard of it?”

“I- I- no, I have.” Keiji nodded, “Well, that’s good, if you like it?”

“It really depends on the cliental.” Shouyou grabbed another drink, “Sometimes you can get _real_ _assholes_. And then sometimes, you can get sweethearts. Like Tobio!”

Tobio fell back in his seat and covered his eyes, “Fuck.” Hitoka put her drink down and Ryu and Yuu started looking nervously at each other as if they both wanted to leave as soon as possible. Keiji looked back and forth between them.

“I- I’m sorry, I don’t really understand, you… and Tobio-”

“We used to have sex.” Shouyou smiled and nodded, “Paid sex, but sex none-the-less. It was good, though! I don’t know if you tried it yet with him but he’s pretty good-”

“Shouyou.” Tobio whispered, “ _Stop. Talking._ ”

“He’s very affectionate, very adaptable, very accepting of many different positions and of trying different things.” Shouyou downed his drink and took the last one, leaning over and pointing his finger at Keiji’s shocked face, “You see, Kei-chan, sex controls the world. It runs the world, controls every factor, so why not do it for money? Why not do it all the time? That’s my philosophy.”

“That’s not so much of a philosophy as it is a method of self-destruction, Shouyou.” Hitoka growled, but Shouyou ignored her.

“It controls everything, everything in the world, money, emotions,” Shouyou kept talking, and Keiji reached for his own drink while Tobio shamefully refused to make eye contact with him, “lifestyles, population, history, wars, religion.” He laughed, “Oh, _man_ , speaking of religion-”

Tobio jumped a little in his seat, whispering, “No, no, no, no-”

“Tobio! Do you remember that time we fucked behind a church altar and in a confessional?” Shouyou grinned, Keiji spitting up in his glass, Hitoka gasping, and Ryu clasping a hand over his mouth to hide his growing smile of amusement. Tobio closed his eyes as if expressing the urge to disappear.

There was a light giggle at the table, and Hitoka whacked Yuu’s arm before hissing, “Yuu, _stop laughing!"_  

* * *

Tobio quietly closed the door to his apartment behind him, turning on the light and looking nervously at the other man in the dull light. He took off his coat with a sigh, noting how neither of them had said a word since their prompt exit from the restaurant. Keiji finally spoke up, turning around and nodding heavily.

“So…”

“So.”

“Sex in a church, huh?”

“It was a kind of… spur of the moment-type-situation.” Keiji nodded again.

“Don’t you have like- three crosses in your bedroom?”

“Uh- yup. I do.”

“…What was his last name again?”

“Hinata.”

“Huh. Kind of a wild-card, isn’t he?”

Tobio smiled a little, “Yeah. He is the definition of unpredictability. Most days I wonder what version I’m going to get of him, and other days, I don’t even bother guessing.”

Keiji cocked his head, “You like it.”

“What?”

“You like that he’s unpredictable, don’t you? That appeals to you.”

Tobio opened his mouth to deny it, but was unable to, no sound coming out and he closed it again in shame. “I- I’m sor-”

“You don’t have to apologize,” He said, “you did nothing wrong. You hired a sex worker and became friends with him after… I don’t really understand your relationship, but-”

“Hey, welcome to the club.”

Keiji laughed, “The past is in the past. You can be friends with whoever you want, Tobio, just as long as he doesn’t attack me again at the dinner table like that.”

Tobio smiled in relief, “You- you’re not- with me-?” He felt a hand take his and then Keiji’s smile and eyes were closer, heavily lidded with acceptance and something else, and Keiji was murmuring, “No. We just started, not yet.” He giggled and Tobio took his face in his hands, pressing their foreheads together and breathing heavily.

“You’re amazing.” He breathed, “Honestly. I really like you.”

“I really like you too—past history of church sex, or not.” He pressed their mouths together, Tobio returning the motion with more greed and he felt himself overflowing with an outburst of affection, like a spilling glass, of all the emotions and sentiment he had to push to the back burners of his mind when with Shouyou—he could show now.

He took of Keiji’s jacket quickly, pushing his back against the wall and kissing him viciously, again and again, his forehead, his eyelid, his nose, and then back to his mouth again, slipping his tongue in and Keiji gasped lightly.

“You said-” When he felt a hand tugging at his belt, “It’s only the third date-”

“I’ve changed my rule.” Tobio whispered, kissing his cheek and breathing wetly on his neck, “Please, I want you. Please, tell me you like me.”

“I like you. I like you.” Keiji said back, “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Tobio took Keiji’s hand and slipped it into his own pants for him, hissing at the contact, “Keiji… please. Move. Take me.”

Keiji smiled, “Okay.” He leaned down to join their lips again. “Let’s just go to the bed for now.” He said into his ear, and Tobio nodded, letting himself be led to his own bed and finding himself sitting on the edge of it with this guy perched in his lap.

* * *

Shouyou opened the door and threw his keys down on the table, taking off his coat and noticing all the lights were off except the TV screen, Oikawa sitting in front of it and drinking straight from a bottle of wine.

He pulled off his shoes and walked drearily over to the couch. Oikawa looked up silently.

“What’s wrong?”

Shouyou shook his head, “Nothin’.” He pulled a pile of bills out of his jacket and threw it on the couch, “I made the money for my cousin.”

Oikawa put down the bottle and grabbed the pile with wide eyes, smiling slowly, “Shou! How did you- look how much this is!”

Shouyou smiled a little, “I just did what I was good at.”

“Baby.” Oikawa whispered and stood up to grab Shouyou in his arms, squeezing him and smattering kisses all over his cheeks and neck until Shouyou was laughing softly. He went into the kitchen to get his own drink, and felt a pile of bills drop back beside him on the kitchen table.

“Your cut.” Oikawa said. Shouyou turned around and took the pile of bills, his smile disappearing.

He swallowed, “Tooru. This is less than half.” Oikawa sat back down on the couch, ignoring him. “That only leaves me with 700.” He whispers, “That’s not even enough for Aya. I went through a lot of pain for all that money.”

Oikawa continued to ignore him, turning up the volume on the TV.

“You don’t even deserve half.” Shouyou said more loudly, taking a step towards the couch, “You didn’t get all those people- _I_ did! I did all of that!” Oikawa took another sip of wine, not looking up, and Shouyou felt himself shaking, biting his lip so hard he broke the skin from the previous cuts on them he had gotten earlier that day in that bar bathroom. He tasted the familiar tang of metallic he had tasted earlier that day.

He went over to the table, scratching his head, picking up a plate, and threw it on the ground with a deafening ‘smash’ and a scream of, ** _“FUCK!”_**

Oikawa quickly stood up from the couch, looking at him, and Shouyou did it again: knocking over more plates and a beer bottle, the glass and plaster smashing in pieces around him as he screamed every time.

“FUCK. FUCK YOU. YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA-” Oikawa walked towards him quickly and silently grabbed his arm, tugging him roughly away from the kitchen and Shouyou went.

“What- WHAT!” He screeched, “You gonna fuck me? You gonna take me to the bed and fu-” Oikawa opened the door to the bathroom and then Shouyou was being shoved inside, roughly hitting the tile floor and he whimpered until scrabbling back up, the door closing and locking instantly on him as he dived for it.

“No- FUCK!” He scrambled to his feet and kicked the door roughly, again, grabbing at the handle and shaking it as he screamed wildly, “YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT- I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL KILL YOU!”

Oikawa sat back down on the couch, turning up the TV volume up more and slipping the money into his pocket. He raised the bottle to his lips with a shaking hand.

“I’LL KILL YOU- KILL MYSELF! I’LL KILL MYSELF!”

“YOU CAN’T KEEP ME IN HERE ALL NIGHT! I’M NOT AN ANIMAL! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU- FUCK!”

 

_“Wheel! Of! Fortune!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh, heavy ending. hope you noticed the parallel at the ending scene with the tobio/keiji and the first chapter


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the super late chapter! <3 homework and relationship and what not, I'm sorry!  
> this chapter is: how long can Keiji hold out with Shouyou and everyone's bullshit

“Tobio, leave it.” _Beep._

“H-hey, Tobes!” Shouyou sang over the phone, his voice echoing in the small tiled bathroom, “What’s up! So, listen, I know you’re probably still mad at me for revealing the whole church sex incident to your… lover. _But_ , I- I kind of need a favour from you.” He ran his hands through his hair, wilder than usual, bags under his eyes as his voice cracked and he sat on the tiled floor of the bathroom, leaning up against the sink. He had taken off his pants a few hours ago, having been locked in the bathroom all night, and had slept barely, only taking a few sips of water out of the sink during the night.

“So, funny thing-” He laughed weakly, “I totally locked myself in the bathroom, by accident, this morning- a-and Oikawa already left. So, you know, I kind of need someone to help me out and unlock the door… the room number is 84 on the second floor, and the spare key is-”

_“Your message has been longer than thirty seconds, please call again if you wish to extend it.”_

“ _Fuck!”_ Shouyou hissed, grabbing his hair and glaring down at the phone, “Fuck- fuck, thirty seconds my ass- fuck you, cunt flap!” He dialled the number again and waited, foot tapping nervously, breathing out hard through his nose as he shook a little and scowled at the bathtub. The phone rang three more times; before the rings were suddenly cut off and it was obvious Tobio had ignored his call.

 **“FUCK!”** Shouyou threw the phone across the room, bouncing on the tile wall and landing in the bottom of the tub with a crackle of glass. Shouyou stared in horror at the bathtub before crawling on his knees over to the edge and finding his phone in pieces at the bottom. He picked up the pieces with shaking hands, squeezing them in his hands as his eyes scrunched up with tears and he whispered, “Shit, shit, _shit, shit-_ ” over and over again, staring down at the reflection of his broken, multiple selves in the shattered screen of the phone.

* * *

Tobio entered his office carrying two cups of coffee, one stacked on top of the other, a bag of croissants held between his teeth as he closed the door behind him. Hitoka looked at him out of the corner of her eye before holding up a hand to stop him.

“Nope.”

“Whaf-?” Tobio asked between his teeth.

“Don’t come any further. I’m going to talk to Suga about changing offices.”

Tobio dropped the bag out of his mouth onto his desk, “What the fuck is your problem?”

Hitoka turned in her chair to look at him darkly, “Because if God smites down on you any one of these days, I don’t want to get hurt also.”

“Oh my god.” Tobio groaned, flopping down in his chair, “And I bought you coffee and croissants and everything.”

“You told me during truth or dare, in bible camp, that you wouldn’t have sex until you were married.”

Tobio slapped his desk and spun around in his chair to face her, “You seriously think I would ever keep that promise?!”

“No! But I never expected you to be _fucking male prostitutes in a goddamn church!”_

“Yeah? Yeah- well- well you puked on Nayo Miyoka after you tried to kiss him and our entire grade knew it because he told everyone at softball practice!”

Hitoka gasped dramatically, turning around in her chair quickly and Tobio let out a small sigh, “I’m sorry. I took that too far.”

Hitoka made a small, frustrated noise before saying in a low voice, “You shouldn’t have brought Keiji to dinner.”

“You know,” Tobio said fiercely, “I’m getting _really tired_ of people telling me what I should and shouldn’t do.”

“You wanted that shit to happen!” Hitoka spun back around in her chair, “You secretly loved it—your whole goal was to make Shouyou jealous, wasn’t it?”

“No- no it wasn’t! I just want to be fucking happy, for once in my goddamn life, I want someone nice who will put me before themselves. Everyone else gets that, why can’t I? On average Shouyou probably fucks two people a day, so if I do it to someone else for one second that makes me a monster?”

“You liked that he was jealous.” Hitoka folded her arms, “Just admit it, that was pleasurable for you.”

“No, it wasn’t, honestly. That wasn’t cute jealous, Hitoka.” Tobio said, “That was crazy, crazy, insane, crazy jealous. Shouyou was an asshole last night, I’m not giving him another chance.”

Hitoka frowned, “Hey… don’t be so harsh on him, he’s obviously had a hard past, and doesn’t know how to deal with the prospect of someone not wanting him.”

“No, no, no,” Tobio shook his head, “don’t pretend like I don’t know that guy, because I do. Very well. I know who he is, and that wasn’t him. And bad past or not, that’s not an excuse to act like a dick and try to ruin a relationship.”

Hitoka shrugged, turning back around, “I just say give him another chance.”

“What are you talking about? Weren’t you the one who told me not to use Keiji?”

“Yeah! And then you went ahead and already did it. Look, Keiji’s nice but… he’s not Shouyou.” She shrugged, “He’s just- the exact opposite of Shouyou.”

“Maybe that’s better for me.”

“Or, maybe you’re just trying so hard to deny what’s good for you that you’re aiming for polar opposites of it.”

“Excuse me,” Tobio snarled, “I don’t remember paying you to be my shrink.”

“Nope, you get it for free.” She beamed, “Coffee?” Tobio roughly handed her one, scowling as she sipped it with a look of self-pride on her face. He stared at her before blurting out, “SHOUYOU’S NOT GOOD FOR ME!”

“Nonsense.”

“All he’s done has wasted my time and money. I’ve _just_ learned how to deny him and not get the feeling to jump him every five seconds, so I think it’s safe to say there’s no point to us being friends anymore—especially if he’s gonna be a dick about it.”

“Mhm.” Hitoka said haughtily, sipping her coffee while not making eye contact with Tobio, “Okay.”

“ _What_.”

“Nothing.”

“Goddammit, Hitoka-” He turned back around, “I’m doing my fucking job!”

“Okay.” She took another long sip of her coffee, slowly turning in her chair back to her desk, and then said, “I’m just saying… if you kissed Keiji at a funeral, he would push you off and move away to give the family his condolences. But if you kissed Shouyou at a funeral, he would pull you into the back of the hearse to finish the job.”

Tobio turned to frown at the back of her head, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly what it does mean.”

“You think I want that?”

“Life? Fire?” Hitoka turned her head, “Sin? Yes, I do. Why do you think your natural impulse was to give into Shouyou when he took you behind that altar, and not to stop it.”

“Maybe because he had his hand on my crotch and was whispering in my ear.”

“Or,” She smiled, “something else. Think about it, Tobio, you’ve spent your entire life doing as planned; following a book or following what’s written on your mom’s calendar. Isn’t it time you left your life be driven by something so unpredictable, you can’t even keep track of it? Isn’t that what you deserve?”

“Keiji’s… exciting.”

Hitoka raised an eyebrow up at him and Tobio fumed, standing up quickly and grabbing his coffee and bag of croissants, “You know what? Fuck you. I’m gonna go share these croissants with Keiji, and we’re- we’re gonna talk about- exciting things.”

“Mhm, okay.”

“Oh, go- write an email to a fleshlight company!” He snapped, knocking over a stack of folders before closing the door behind himself, loudly, Hitoka shouting back, “Gladly, maybe I will!”

He walked quickly over to the accounting department, stopping and smiling at the name ‘Akaashi’ plated on the outside of his cubicle before knocking on the edge of it and walking in. Keiji looked up and took off his headphones, smiling.

“Hey, pork-curry.”

“Hey,” Tobio said breathlessly, he was always breathless when talking to Keiji, “I got breakfast, wanna eat it in the break room?”

“Oh, I’d love to, Tobes,” Keiji mumbled, “but I have a load of work this morning, I wanna finish before the number rush at noon?”

“…Number rush?” Tobio asked, “Is that… a real thing? Or are you coming up with some poorly established excuse to not hang out with me.”

“The number rush is totally a real thing, why would I make that up I’m an accountant.” Keiji frowned, “Why would I try to avoid you?”

Tobio sighed, “Come on, just, please? We could go for a bit… just a quick break before work starts?”

“That’s not really the point of a break, Tobio.” Tobio glared at him, sticking his lip out, and Keiji raised his eyebrows, chuckling.

“Whoa, scary.”

“Please?”

“I can’t. I had a really nice time with you last night, but I can’t.”

“God-” Tobio groaned. He looked around the office, noticing a door across the hallway that said ‘Supply Closet’ on it, and he chewed his lower lip in thought for a moment before turning back around quickly.

“Well, if you’re not having breakfast with me can you at least help me reach something in the supply closet?”

“You’re… literally taller than me.”

“I still need help. I’m stupid, remember.” Tobio jerked his head over to the door, “Come on, please?”

Keiji smiled and stood up, walking over, “Why do I feel like this is some elaborate trap?”

“Because it’s not~” Tobio whispered delightfully into his ear, pinching his nipple as Keiji yelped and jumped away from him. They walked into the closet and Keiji turned on the light, Tobio closing the door and locking it behind him.

Keiji turned around, tilting his head, “So? What help did you need?” The coffee and bag of croissants fell to the floor and spilled across it as Keiji felt himself being pushed back up against wall, hands grabbing at his waist and a persistent mouth on his.

He gasped and gripped at the wall, trying to form words, “Wait- what-”

“What, I’m still hungry. You seriously think I actually needed help?” Tobio breathed messily, “And you say I’m the stupid one.” He bit at Keiji’s neck and caused him to giggle suddenly, reaching a ticklish spot and he smiled against it.

Keiji pulled back, grinning and whispering, “We can’t.” Tobio looked at him pleadingly and rubbed his chest. He suddenly cocked his head and asked softly, curious.

“What would do if I kissed you at a funeral?”

Keiji made a face, “What?”

“What would you do?”

Keiji opened his mouth soundlessly in thought before saying, “I… would kiss you back?” He smiled, “Was that a good answer?” Tobio smiled back and nodded, leaning in to kiss him again-

“But only for a second, though,” Keiji said, “kind of an inappropriate place to share affection, don’t you think?”

Tobio blinked, “Oh. Yeah.” His phone rang suddenly in his back pocket and he let out a frustrated sigh and took it out, looking at it.

“Who is it?”

“…Nothing, just Shouyou.” He made it go to voicemail and leaned in to take ownership of Keiji’s neck again, but he felt his own phone being grabbed out of his hand.

“Hey- hey!”

“Why,” Keiji began, staring at the phone, “does Shouyou’s contact name have heart emojis before _and_ after it.” Tobio stared down at the screen as well.

“I- he was the one who put his name into my phone.”

“Ahuh?”

“Keiji- honestly.” Tobio took the phone back, “You seriously think I’m the type of person to put hearts after anything?”

“I don’t know, are you?”

“No! Honestly- it was him, not me. He just likes to mess with people, it’s his favourite hobby.”

Keiji looked at him with a soft and slightly sad expression, and Tobio leaned in and whispered, “Hey…” Keiji’s eyes drifted down to his lips and he felt hands on his shoulders, Keiji leaning in gently-

Tobio’s phone rang again. Keiji leaned back and bumped himself against the wall, huffing and swearing.

“I’ll turn it off-? I’ll turn it off.” Tobio said quickly, quickly accepting and then declining the call before turning off the phone and sticking it in his pocket, “There, see? No Shouyous with heart emojis next to their names for miles.” He bumped his forehead against Keiji’s, trying to get his attention again.

“Please?” He asked, “Give me your morning.” Keiji turned his head back to him and slowly smiled, reaching over for the string hanging from the light in the center of the room.

“I guess…” He said softly, turning off the light and returning them to darkness as Tobio grinned in it, “we have a little time to waste, now…”

“Atta boy.” Tobio whispered back, joining their mouths, bumbling in the darkness. No more words were spoken, just their bodies pressing and pressing back, mouths chasing and finding and chasing again, awkward in the dark but thrilling all the same and Tobio took off Keiji’s shirt, button by button.

He ripped it off and found his own falling to the ground, breathing out as he felt Keiji’s mouth on his chest and kissing down to his ribs, his stomach, sucking at his lower abdomen and Tobio grabbed Keiji’s face to bring him back up and claim his mouth once again. He hooked his arms under Keiji’s thighs and lifted him up before pushing his back into the wall behind him and Keiji gasped happily, grinning against Tobio’s panting mouth.

He gripped Tobio’s shoulders and threw back his head so Tobio could burrow his mouth into his neck, nipping and biting viciously as he rubbed their crotches together, quickly and desperately, trying to gain that friction. He thrust up again and again, tongue pressed up flat on the column of Keiji’s neck as Keiji himself let out small whimpers every time. He nuzzled back against Tobio’s ear, begging ‘enough’ and ‘more’ all at the same time and then there was a hand at Tobio’s zipper, pulling, his belt coming undone.

Tobio looked into his eyes with surprise, asking, ‘Now?’, and Keiji just nodded back. He lowered him down and they undressed each other, slower, eyes on each other’s hands, clothes falling heavy to the mess that was already on the floor. Tobio pushed him back more gently and began pushing into his entrance, past the ring of muscle and Keiji opened his mouth in a soundless cry. He calmed his hand and kept his eyes on Keiji’s scrunched up ones, kissing the hand that was tightly clinging to his shoulder. When Keiji began thrusting back on his fingers, humping his hand, was when Tobio released it and picked up Keiji again to push against the wall.

He looked into the other’s heavily lidded eyes and let his open, panting mouth get closer to Keiji’s. Keiji nodded with permission and Tobio entered slowly, joining their mouths in a desperate, breathless lock and Keiji almost sobbed into his, fingernails digging in behind Tobio’s ears, pulling at his black hairs.

They kept their sounds low and swallowed by each other, until Keiji started gasping in high-pitched tones and rutting himself desperately against Tobio’s slow coils, begging, his sounds drawn out and anguished and Tobio fed them with faster movements.

He grabbed one of Keiji’s wrists and pinned it to the wall, Keiji gasping again and hitting his head back with a painful bump as Tobio jerked with more speed, rougher movements, hitting something painfully and deliciously sharp inside him. Tobio tried to catch his gasping mouth with his own but Keiji kept throwing it back in pleasure and he laughed a little against Tobio’s jaw, sounding very happy, and Tobio laughed back.

He pressed their foreheads together and gained speed, waited for both of them to come with low, uncontrollable moans, feeling like wrung-out rags by the end of it, and they tangled sweetly with each other after and fell to the ground, another burst of exhausted laughter and sweaty mouths. 

* * *

“Get the fuck up.”

Shouyou opened his eyes slowly, curled up in a small ball uncomfortably on the tiled floor. His broken phone lay in pieces before him, and he felt a foot kicking at the back of his ribs.

“Get. Up.” The voice was rougher this time and Oikawa kicked harder, making Shouyou wince.

“I thought you wouldn’t come back for me.” He choked out. Oikawa didn’t reply, just walked away and left the bathroom door open. Shouyou sat up quickly, eyes darting around viciously before he was scrabbling up, leaving his phone in pieces as he slowly walked out into the main room of the apartment, looking around for signs of life, as if something was about to jump out at him.

He grabbed at his own t-shirt, biting his lip, “Oikawa?” He called out, not hearing anything, and tried again, “Tooru? Baby?” No response. Shouyou quickly began moving around the apartment.

Going through folders, bags, coats, dishes and containers, emptying drawers and dropping them to the floor, couch cushions, underneath their mattress, moving faster with rougher movements by the second as if getting more and more frustrated. He was just emptying out a small wicker basket near their bed, finding nothing but different brands of condoms, when he heard a loud throat clearing near the front door.

He spun around, finding Oikawa entering waving a small pile of bills, “Looking for this, stupid?”

Shouyou gaped at him, “How did you-?”

“Big Brother’s always watching, Shou.”

Shouyou fidgeted restlessly, as if on the urge of acting out or going back into the bathroom for a temper tantrum. His eyes flitted nervously down to the money once, twice, and then he was diving across the table between them in a desperate motion to grab it out of Oikawa’s hands.

A glass knocked to the floor, its content spilling on the floor and Oikawa jumped back grinning.

“Ah, ah, ah,” He held out his finger, as if scolding an acting-out pet, “watch it.” He put his jacket on, slipping the money in and walking out while making kissy sounds behind him at Shouyou desperately grabbing the table and fuming silently.

The second the door closed behind him Shouyou kicked the table and turned around, clenching at the air, letting out a long syllable of “F-ffff- _uck!”_ He kicked the glass on the floor and smashed it against the wall.

His panted, not feeling satisfied, and his eyes flew and dropped onto the nearest heavy object—the toaster lying on the kitchen counter. He went over quickly, unplugged it, picked it up, carried it quickly over to the open apartment window and threw it out with a spun-out cry of, “FUCKER!”

He clutched at the window frame and breathed heavily as a car alarm went off in the street below him.

* * *

“Guys, watch it.”

“We’re handling these with care.” Yuu said while spinning around the corner with his Falchion, meeting Ryu and their swords clashed.

“Ooh, fucker.” Yuu pouted, “Were you hiding behind the trash can?”

“I’m invisible.” Ryu whispered, backing away slowly and slinking behind a potted plant too small for him.

“Guys, I’m serious.” Tobio snapped, “You’re in a apartment lobby, where people come and go, someone could seriously get hurt.” He headed to the wall of small metal boxes, “Just let me get my mail, and then we could go out for lunch.”

“Why couldn’t Hitoka come?” Yuu asked while sliding a finger up the blade of his sword.

“She had extra work to finish up aparrantly.”

“Lame.” Ryu whispered behind the plant. Yuu sliced through one of the branches and Ryu yelped and ducked down.

“Stop- stop, I said stop.” Tobio opened the metal box, reaching inside and pulling out different envelopes. He flipped through them until landing on one and squinting at it.

“What?” He murmured, “This is from Suga.”

“Ryu, Ryu, you’re holding it wrong. Here, clash it with mine- let’s bang em’ together.”

“Oh my god, I wanna hear that sound so bad.”

“No, guys,” Tobio said absently to the envelope while opening it up, “don’t do that someone’s gonna get hurt.” He turned back to them, “At least don’t do it in front of the elevator. People have to go… up and down.”

“Puts your pants back on, Tobio, we’re just having fun.” Ryu said, “And speaking of people who usually tend to go in the directions of up and down, how’s Shouyou? Seen him in church lately?”

Tobio glared at them and turned back to the letter, finding a small card inside used from the company’s stationary. He flipped it up and read under his breath, as Ryu and Yuu continued to clash sword behind him in front of the elevator doors.

“Formally invite you… private company party… work transfer of fellow employee, Akaashi Keiji… branch in Nagoya?” He whispered staring down at the paper, “Keiji’s… transferring?”

“HIY-AA!”

“Guys, hey,” He turned to them and pulled his phone out of his pocket, retreating down the hallway for more privacy, “I have to make a call real quick.” He pointed the piece of paper at them while walking backwards, “You can’t bring those into the restaurant, by the way.”

“RYU, PARRY! PARRY, RYU- RYU, DAMMIT!”

Tobio withdrew into the quieter hallway and listened to the phone ringing, taking deep breaths in attempt to calm his rising outburst of anger.

“Hey, it’s Keiji! I might be in, I might be out, but leave a message and you might find out!” _Beep._ Tobio let out a soft “Tch” before leaving his message.

“Hey, Keiji!” He cooed in a false, high-pitched voice, “It’s your boyfriend, the one you barely communicate with for major life decisions? I just wanted to tell you real quick that when you get to Nagoya, you can just GO FUCK YOURSELF.” He almost hung up before snapping into the phone, “And your voicemail greeting’s the stupidest fucking thing I’ve ever heard.” He hung up quickly and sighed down at the phone, staring at the two missed calls from Shouyou, his screen littered with heart emojis.

He heard several screams slice through his thoughts, whipping his head back to the door to the lobby and he sprinted, stumbling through the door, hearing a scream of Yuu’s name and an echoing of Ryu’s.

“Guys! Yuu, Ryu!” He burst through the door and his hands immediately flew to his mouth.

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED.” Yuu sobbed, crouching in front of Tobio’s landlord who was groaning in pain and holding his hand while spread out on the floor.

Ryu screamed back, pointing, “YOU CUT OFF HIS FINGER THAT’S WHAT HAPPENED-”

“YOU CUT IT OFF TOO WE SWUNG TOGETHER- WE COULDN’T SEE WHO WAS COMING OUT OF THE ELEVATOR DOORS.”

“WHAT’S HAPPENING,” Ryu started crying as well, “I DON’T KNOW WHAT’S HAPPENING.” Iwaizumi let out a long groan of pain.

“Both of you just shut the fuck up.”

“TOBIO, CALL THE POLICE!” Yuu bawled, “WAIT- DON’T- DON’T DO THAT! HOSPITAL! CALL THE HOSPITAL!”

“YOU MEAN THE AMBULANCE, YOU SICK, SWINGING FUCKING!”

“SHUT UP, RYU YOU SWUNG AS WELL!”

“HOLY SHIT!” Ryu grabbed his head and let out a long, high-pitched scream, “HOLY FUCKING SHIT!”

* * *

“Hitoka?” Hitoka looked up from her computer and smiled softly at Keiji knocking quietly on her office door.

“Hey, come in. What’s up?”

“Nothing much… just…” He shrugged softly, “Wondering how you’re doing.”

Hitoka smiled knowingly, “Tobio’s not here, he went out for lunch.”

“I know- I know! I actually didn’t want to talk to Tobio… I wanted to talk to you.” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked cautiously around the room. Hitoka frowned in confusion.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s just, I’ve been thinking about things recently.”

“Tobio and Shouyou?”

“Yes,” Keiji said desperately, sitting down in Tobio’s office chair, “god, yes. You know Tobio better than anyone, probably better than himself, can you please help me?”

“I… I don’t know.” She murmured, turning her chair around to face him, “I’m not sure Tobio would be okay with it.”

“Hitoka.” He whispered, “Please.” She stared at him for a few moments before nodding and smoothing out her skirt.

“Okay, yeah. What do you want to know?”

“What was their relationship exactly?”

She shrugged, “Paid, purely cliental, I believe. At least, that’s what he told me.” Keiji furrowed his brow at her.

“You really believe that?”

She laughed, “No.”

“…Do you think Shouyou has feelings for him?”

“I don’t really know him that well, I did just meet the guy.” Hitoka said, “But judging from last night, I’d say there’s something there. Something more than a few bills and memories. Besides, I don’t really think that’s the question you should be asking right now.”

Keiji nodded, looking tired, “Right. Well do you think…?” His voice got small and sad, so low Hitoka could barely hear it, “…Do you think? He…?”

Hitoka said back quietly, “I- I think-” She sighed, “All I know, is that I’ve never seen Tobio look at anyone in the way he looks at Shouyou.”

Keiji stared at his feet before rubbing his eyes for a moment, “Fuck. Okay, thanks-”

“I’m sorry-”

“No, no, it’s okay, thank you. Thanks, Hitoka.” He smiled at as she offered a weak one back and then stood up. He walked to the door as Hitoka turned back to her computer, and then she heard him stop and turned back around, knowing he had another question.

“Sorry, it’s just…” He laid his fist uselessly on the edge of the door, a pleading look in his eyes, “Has he… ever looked at me the same way?”

The way she looked at him with her mouth opened wordlessly, nothing but pity in her eyes, answered his question enough and he nodded once more with a quiet, “Yeah. Okay.” Before leaving.

“Keiji- KEIJI!”

He poked his head back around the doorframe, “Yeah?”

“You can- you can come for drinks tonight at my place, if you want?”

“Oh, I was gonna surprise Tobio with dinner tonight anyways, I have to tell him something.”

“We’re all getting together anyways… I’m sure both Tobio and Shouyou would want you there.”

“I don’t know.” Keiji chuckled sadly, “I don’t really feel like being a pitied third-wheel tonight.”

“You won’t be.” She shook her head, “You and Tobio are together, you two are your own bicycle.” Keiji laughed and then nodded.

“Alright.”

“Eight?”

“Sure.”

* * *

“Look at these…” Keiji mumbled happily while sitting on Hitoka’s couch later that evening, an old photo album in his lap. He flipped through pictures of Hitoka and Tobio together, on the slide, pushing each other, at their communions, wearing matching outfits and Halloween costumes.

“Look at this one!” He laughed out loud and held up the book as Hitoka leaned over the back of the couch with a wine glass to look at it. She burst out laughing as well.

“That was Halloween in fifth grade… I wanted to be Han Solo, Tobio really wanted to be Leia.”

“And neither of your parents suspected you were gay?”

“Nope. They gave us the costumes, we switched half way down the street.”

“Wow.” Keiji looked back at the book and there was a knock on the door. Hitoka went over to open it, smiling and looking surprised.

“Shou! I didn’t think you’d actually show up.”

“What? Why not.” He snapped, looking like he was in a bad mood, “I’m offended, Hitoka.”

“Well, you didn’t answer your phone.”

“Yeah, battery’s dead. Still offended, though.”

She smirked, “If you’re offended why are there a bouquet of flowers behind your back?”

“Oh, these?” He whipped them out and grinned, “They’re for my other blonde friend who’s living here, she’s a real piece of work. Have you seen her around?”

“Oh, yeah, I have,” She said while taking the flowers, “she was seen punching her asshole ginger friend out.” She laughed when Shouyou knocked their legs together and leaned in to peck him.

“Hi.”

“Hi, how’s it going? How was Tobio last time you saw him?”

“Are you asking about how I am, or how Tobio is?” She asked teasingly while closing the door behind her. Shouyou flushed and looked around nervously.

“Just… wondering how he is.”

She smiled, “He’ll be here soon, apparently he had some trouble with Ryu and Yuu.” She jerked her head over to the living room, “Go wait in there. And don’t make eye contact with the Jesus figurine on the dresser on your way over, you could spontaneously combust or burst into ashes if you do.” She winked and went over to the kitchen to fill a vase.

“Ha. Ha.” Shouyou put his hands in his pocket and walked into the living room, finding Keiji on the couch. He looked up and smiled.

“Oh! Hey, Shou-”

“Oh, _fuck_.”

“-you.”

“I’m sorry,” Shouyou snapped, “but seriously, what are you doing here.”

“Shouyou!” Hitoka gaped while walking out of the kitchen with a vase, “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Nothing- nothing is ever wrong with me.” Hitoka grabbed his arm and hissed in his ear as Keiji looked away on the couch and pretended not to notice.

“You are acting like a _fucking_ _child_.”

“Why is he here?” Shouyou hissed back, “I don’t want him here.”

“Him and Tobio are dating, get over it!”

“No! I thought they’d be broken up by now. Why would you still date someone who’s had consented gay sex in a place or worship?”

“Fuck-” She yanked his arm and growled, “I can’t believe I told Tobio to pick you over Keiji this morning.”

“Wait, you did that?” Shouyou asked suddenly, “Tobio was talking about me? What’d he say? When was that? Did he say he liked me? Over Keiji?”

“Okay, both of you _seriously_ need to get your feelings in check.”

“Just tell me what he fucking said, Hitoka.”

“No- no.” She pushed his back towards the couch, whispering, “You’re gonna go over there, sit with Keiji, and play nice. Okay?”

_“I don’t want to-”_

“Shut the fuck up.” She went back into the kitchen and Shouyou pouted for another second before turning to Keiji who smiled weakly up at him and purposefully shifted an inch over on the couch to make room.

“AHRR-” Shouyou childishly growled aloud, “Fuck it, whatever.” He went over and flopped down next to Keiji, swiping his beer and taking a long sip of it.

“H-hey, Shou.”

“Mm- don’t call me that.”

“Okay.”

“So,” Shouyou swung his arm over his shoulder, “put your dick in Tobio’s ass yet?”

“Hitoka?” Keiji called nervously, “Hitoka?”

“I don’t mind, man.” Shouyou said while taking another sip, “It’s your dick, stick it wherever you want.”

“Okay, glad to know. Uh- did you-” Keiji said nervously while holding up the photo album, “Did you see these pictures? Cute, huh? Look at this one, for Halloween-”

“Hitoka dressed up as Han and Tobio dressed up as Leia, I know.” Shouyou said, deadpanned while not looking at the album, “Already seen em’.”

“Ah, right.” He nodded, “Guess you’ve known Tobio for much longer than I have.”

“Oh, I have.” Shouyou turned to him, “I really, really have. Well done, accurate fact, Mr. Professor.”

Keiji smiled and shrugged, “I didn’t even know Tobio likes Star Wars.”

Shouyou frowned at him, “It’s his favourite series. Both the movies and books.”

“…Star Wars is a book?”

Shouyou glared at him, open-mouthed with his eyes squinted and a look of puzzlement on his face, “What the fuck do you two even talk about.”

“Oh, we don’t talk that much about books and movies and writing, I guess.” Keiji said, “We mostly just fuck.”

Shouyou stopped in mid-sip, almost choking and lowered his bottle to stare at Keiji in shock. He was smirking, his eyes flashing with challenge, as if whispering, “Two can play at that game.”

“Hm.” Shouyou smiled back and murmured, “Touché, Akaashi.” Keiji chuckled.

“You boys talk about nice things out there?” Hitoka called from the kitchen.

“Yes, Hitoka!” They both replied in unison and Shouyou flipped to Keiji on the couch quickly, “So.”

“So?”

“What do you want, a jousting competition? An obstacle course?”

“Sorry?”

“How do you wanna settle this.”

Keiji frowned and shrugged, “I don’t like to think Tobio of a prize.”

“Oh, but he is. Let’s cut the bullshit.”

“I think, right now,” Keiji said slowly, “we should establish what’s exactly happening.”

“What… do you mean?”

“You have feelings for my him. Obviously. Maybe even love.”

Shouyou scoffed, “Yeah. _Love_.”

“You guys did have sex for weeks, months.” Keiji said, his voice getting quieter, “For every kiss, every touch of the hand, you felt nothing? Every nice thing he said, because I’m _sure_ he said plenty.” Shouyou’s eyes widened and he looked away quickly as Keiji kept talking, “Every gift he gave you, every favour he did. Every time he looked at you in that special way. Nothing?”

Shouyou’s head snapped back up to him fiercely and he whispered, “Why the fuck are you doing this.”

“To mark my territory.” Keiji said flatly, “Make you realize that this child’s game you’re playing, is bull shit. To establish that what you want, so badly, is mine.”

Shouyou leaned in slowly, inches apart from his face and Keiji blinked but kept still as their breath hit each other’s cheeks. Shouyou whispered, his eyes bright and filled with competition.

“I don’t fucking play games.”

Keiji swallowed and whispered back, “Okay, then.”

“So,” Hitoka said while walking back in, “I was thinking of trying charades again but Shouyou doesn’t play and we have him as a life line-?” She stopped mid-sentence at Shouyou and Keiji’s proximity, and froze while walking.

“What’s… what’s up, guys?” She said quietly while Shouyou sat back on his side of the couch. There was a knock on the door and Hitoka quickly put down the drinks and went over to get it.

“Oh, thank god the door. Doors are funny, huh? How people knock on them?” She turned back to them and laughed desperately, “Weird, how did that even start? Who was the first person to ever _knock on a door?”_

“Just answer the fucking door, Hitoka.” Shouoyu said. Hitoka opened it and Tobio walked in, both of them talking in hushed voices and he tucked a blonde strand of hair behind her ear while she held his arm and whispered to him urgently while sending glances over to Shouyou and Keiji, who were both eyeing Tobio with versing interest.

Shouyou slid over on the couch quickly, near Keiji at the end so Tobio would be forced to sit next to him instead. Keiji just got up and walked over to Tobio himself, leaving Shouyou behind, glaring at the back of his head.

“Hey, baby,” Keiji cooed, leaning in to kiss him but Tobio moved back.

“What are you even doing here.”

“My exact question!” Shouyou called happily from the couch.

“Shut up, Shouyou,” Tobio snapped, “I don’t fucking want you here either.”

“Jeez.”

“What did I do?” Keiji asked, “What-”

“Do you ever even check your phone?”

“No?”

“I-” Tobio shook his head and headed for the kitchen, “Forget it. Just forget it, I need a drink.”

“Uh,” Hitoka said, “Where’s Yuu and Ryu?”

“They’re right behind him. Don’t be too loud when they come in, though.” Tobio said pulling out a wine bottle and uncorking it with a pop, “They’re still in shock.”

“Shock?” She turned to the door where there was a quiet knock, sounding more like someone lazily and miserably sliding their knuckle down the wood. She opened it and slowly let Yuu and Ryu in, both silent and pale-faced as they trudged into the apartment.

“Hey, guys,” She cooed with concern, “how’s it going?” She seated them down on the couch next to Shouyou and rubbed Yuu’s shoulder comfortingly, “You both okay?”

“It just…” Yuu whispered, “Flopped to the floor like a fish.” Ryu shuddered next to him.

“What? What… did?” She turned to Tobio, who shrugged in return and took a long drink.

“They accidentally chopped off my landlord’s thumb with their swords.”

“Oh my god-”

“Holy shit,” Keiji bent down in front of them, “You all okay?”

“Everyone is,” Ryu whispered, “Except his thumb."

“And him.” Tobio corrected, “We got him to the hospital quickly enough, the nurse says there’s a big chance that they’ll be able to sew it back on successfully. You two are just lucky it wasn’t worse, _and_ that he didn’t press charges.”

“Oh, thank god.” Hitoka said, she looked at them, “Where are your swords?”

“Oh, police took those.” Tobio said, “Just for investigation.” Yuu let out a loud, dry sob from the couch.

“Okay, well,” Hitoka sighed, “I think this evening is officially ruined. How about we just split for the night-”

“Oh! No, no, please!” Tobio exclaimed dramatically from the kitchen while waving his wine glass, “Let’s stay here and socialize like the wonderful, clean youth that we are and by the way, you can keep my boyfriend, and let him stay on the couch for the night because no way am I taking him home. Actually, he can just sleep on the floor with a bowl of water instead if that’s easier for you, Hitoka.”

“Just tell me,” Keiji laughed, “just tell me what I did!”

Tobio shook his head, “Unbelievable.”

“Uh, okay, Shouyou?” Hitoka prompted nervously, “Wanna go help with food then?”

Shouyou smiled at the angry and miserable couple fighting, “No, thanks, I’m fine right here… Ow-!” Hitoka kicked him sharply in this shin and he grudgingly followed her into the kitchen. Keiji sat on the couch rubbing his eyes weakly while Tobio leaned against the kitchen counter and drank his wine, Shouyou and Hitoka getting supper ready around him. Shouyou reached behind Tobio to get a bowl, and he moved silently without making eye contact with him. Shouyou glanced at him briefly, feeling a slight concern.

“Hey.” He muttered, “Everything alright?”

“Like you care.” Tobio said in return.

Shouyou made a face, “Who says that?”

“You last night.” Tobio said, “My whole life lately has been a joke, I don’t need anyone in it adding more punch-lines, or laughing on the sidelines.”

He chuckled, “That rhymed. Hey, Tobio…” Shouyou put down the bowl and moved a little closer to him, Keiji looking up from the couch at both of them as he said softly, “I’m not doing either, I would never laugh at you. Look, I get it, relationships suck, when have they not? You get too close to someone they can either make you happy for life, or ruin yours completely. Who likes those odds?” Tobio was silent and Shouyou gently brushed his arm, “Wanna get out of here?”

Tobio blinked, “What?”

“Wanna-”

“No.” Tobio shook his head, “No. Shouyou, I’m not that kind of person. No.” He shook his head again and handed him his bowl, moving over to the living room and sitting opposite to Keiji, drinking and refusing to look at him. Shouyou sighed and moved over to the sink to fill the bowl with water.

“Hey.” He leaned in and muttered to Hitoka who was chopping green pepper, “You think those two have fucked yet?”

“Excuse me?”

“Those two.” He jerked his head over to Keiji and Tobio, “Keiji hinted that they have, but I just can’t believe him.”

“Well, I wouldn’t lie about that kind of thing if I was in a relationship.” She said while sliding the pieces from the board into the pan on the stove, “Besides, I don’t think those two are about to jump each other anytime soon, anyways.”

“Yeah, true.” Shouyou turned around and leaned against the sink, frowning, “I still wanna know though.”

“Why?” She asked.

“None of your business.” He grunted.

“ _Ah_ , okay.”

“I’m serious, Hitoka, actually please shut up.” Shouyou left the kitchen and walked over to Ryu and Yuu who were sprawled out on the couch miserably. Yuu picked his fingernails while sniffing.

“Hey.” Shouyou whispered into his ear from behind the couch, “C’mere, I have a job for you.”

“Hitoka doesn’t trust me near the stove.” He mumbled back.

“No, no, nothing with supper- just c’mere.” He jerked his head and walked over to the corner of the room where Yuu dragged himself over with a miserable, “What.”

“Wanna do something for me?”

Yuu cocked his head suspiciously, “Should I say ‘yes’ to that questi… yes?”

Shouyou nodded over to Keiji and Tobio, “Find out if those two are having sex.”

“Wha- _no!”_

“It’s for a good cause!”

“You mean yours?!”

“Yes! I- come on, Yuu! Please?”

“What,” Yuu waved helplessly to them, “what would I even say?”

“Manipulate them! Keiji, preferably.” Shouyou said, “Weasel the answer out somehow, use your charm! The best kind of manipulators, are the ones that make you think _you_ came up with the idea.”

“And how am I gonna do that. Keiji’s smart, dude fucks numbers for a living.”

“Okay, he doesn’t _fuck_ numbers,” Shouyou snapped, “he just crunches them. Or whatever, who cares. I just wanna know who he’s fucking, and if it specifically Tobio. Think you can do that, buddy?” He clapped his shoulder, and Yuu glared at him some more. Shouyou sighed.

“Fine. If you do this for me, I’ll get your swords back."

“Really?!”

“Yeah. I’ll do that.”

Yuu nodded happily and high-fived him before turning back to the living room. Tobio was in the kitchen helping with food, and Keiji was sitting on the couch texting. Shouyou watched from the sidelines as Yuu sneakily slid up behind him and then whispered into his ear.

“What’s up.”

Keiji jumped at the closeness of his voice, “Oh, god- hey. How’re you feeling?”

Yuu shrugged and climbed over the couch to sit beside him and put an arm around his shoulder, “Better, a little. Better than you at least, eh, bud?” He grinned and jostled him while Keiji smiled uncomfortably.

“Ah- yeah. I’m not sure what’s wrong with Tobio lately.”

Yuu shrugged, “It could be lots of things, you know how men are. It could be hormones, hunger, horniness—the three H’s!”

“Horniness?”

Yuu frowned, “I didn’t say horniness?”

“You… literally just did-”

“Thinking about things recently, Kei-chan?” He grinned and Keiji opened his mouth wordlessly.

“I- no?”

“Hey, that’s okay, we’re all mammals.” Yuu said, “And from what I’ve heard, I’d say Tobio is actually very surprisingly satisfying in bed, right? Apparently. Is that so?” He gasped before Keiji could answer, “Oh, jeez. I guess I shouldn’t have said that, considering you two haven’t…” He made a face of remorse, “Sorry.”

“Ah, it’s okay. I guess.”

“I mean, like, because you haven’t.” Yuu looked around the room for a minute before turning back to him, “Right?”

“Uh.”

“Sorry, guess you don’t understand the question,” Yuu said, “I mean the frickle-frackle? The hanky spanky? Slappin’- slappin’ squids?” Keiji stared at him silently, so Yuu kept on going.

“Pants-off-dance-off? Clothes-off-pose-off? Bumping… bumping uglies?” He began rapping his fist on top of the other one, “Woo-hoo squelchies?”

“I- I’m sorry,” Keiji began to loudly get up from the couch, “I’m sorry, I can’t do this anymore.”

“Can’t do what?” Hitoka asked, walking back from the kitchen, “Keiji, what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, Hitoka, thanks for the drinks, I’m just gonna go.”

“Really?” Tobio exclaimed from the kitchen, “Just gonna make a dramatic leave? Hey, kick the door open on your way out, why don’t you.”

“The fuck is your problem with me tonight?”

“I should be the one walking out right now!” He snapped, moving over to Keiji who was quickly grabbing his coat, “Not you!”

“Hey, hey, fellas,” Shouyou said smoothly while walking over, “what’s wrong here, my royal couple? Lovers’ quarrel?”

“You know what,” Keiji said suddenly to him, “you should probably just shut the fuck up.”

“Whoa!”

“Keiji,” Tobio said quietly, all anger disappearing from his face and turning into shock, “What-”

“Sorry-” He snapped, “I’m sorry- it’s just you ignoring me-” Keiji stammered while rapidly putting on his coat, “And- and your weird- _fucking_ friends that keep putting their arms around me and asking personal questions-”

“What are you even talking about?” Tobio looked at him like he was insane as Hitoka and the others stared at each other with wide eyes, as if a ticking time bomb had just surprisingly gone off early.

“I just- I’m sorry.” Keiji said quietly while opening the door and sending Tobio one last look, “Sorry.” He shut it behind him.

Tobio covered his face and took a long, tired breath, and the room resorted to violence. Ryu was snoring softly on the couch.  “Hey, man.” Yuu said, “We’re not that weird. That was pretty rude and intrusive.”

“Must be his hormones.” Shouyou said, giggling, and Yuu grinned at him. Tobio removed his hands and leaned in slowly, getting closer to Shouyou’s face and then whispering.

“Go _fuck_ _yourself, Hinata Shouyou_.” He put on his coat and left as well, slamming the door behind him as well and Shouyou sighed and folded his arms. Hitoka turned to him.

“What the hell did you say to Keiji?”

“We were just asking him questions.” Yuu shrugged, “Stuff like- whether or not him and Tobio have fucked-”

“What? Oh my god.”

“Ryu wanted to know.” Shouyou said. A sleepy voice from the couch spoke up.

“No I didn’t.”

“Shouyou.” She pressed a hand to her forehead, “Fuck, I really expected better of you.”

He scoffed, “Really, did you? Have you met me?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” She pointed, “Get out, just get out. All of you.”

“Can I stay?” Ryu mumbled from the couch.

“Yes. But you two, you need to leave.” Yuu silently put on his coat and shoes as well, while Shouyou looked around helplessly, looking a little bit sorry.

“Hitoka… come on.”

“No, no.” She pushed him to the door and then stopped, letting out a quiet sigh, “You have to deal with your problem, Shou. And you have to decide… do you want Tobio or not.” He looked at her in shock until she glared again.

“Until then, leave him alone.” She closed the door in his face with a snap. 

* * *

“Keiji- _Keiji!”_

Tobio’s frantic voice echoed across the empty, dark parking lot and Keiji kept walking, ignoring it.

“KEIJI- NANOHANA NO KARASHIAE!”

Keiji jerked to a stop, mouthing curse words at himself before turning around. Tobio jogged over to him panting heavily.

“Hey, listen-”

“I’m really not in the mood.”

“WHY ARE YOU SO MAD!” Tobio cried, “I should be mad at you!”

“WHY?” Keiji roared, “WHY! OH, PLEASE, TELL ME THIS VERY WORTHY CAUSE OF YOUR COLD SHOULDER-”

“I’LL TELL YOU WHEN YOU CALL ME ON THE PLANE TO NAGOYA!”

They panted, staring at each other with wide eyes, and Keiji gawked, “ _What_?”

Tobio’s voice cracked weakly, “Don’t play dumb, you know what. I got a letter today in the mail, an invite, to your official going-away-party.”

“Oh, fuck.” Keiji whispered and turned away to cover his face, “Fuck, fuck, I didn’t think Suga would send the invites so early-”

Tobio laughed miserably, “Oh my god. So when did you plan on telling me? When packing? Think you could run away and I wouldn’t notice? Do you have any idea how sick-”

“No, no, Tobio, you don’t understand.” Keiji said desperately, reaching out to him, and Tobio jerked away.

“How can I not understand?”

“I-” Obviously being unable to use his words, he quickly went into his pockets, rummaging. Tobio stared at him in shock.

“What the shit are you doing now.”

“Just- here.” He took out two envelopes, handing them both to Tobio. He looked down at them.

“Two second-class, JAL tickets to Nagoya. Great.” He laughed, “You fucker, trying to rub it in now? Why the hell would you show me this-”

“No, no, I’m not!” Keiji said desperately, “Number of tickets, look at the number of tickets!”

“What- THERE’S TWO!” Tobio shouted, registering his words and he inhaled before repeating, “There’s… there’s two…” He ogled Keiji who just smiled back.

“I got Suga to purchase another one for me.” He said in a soft voice, smiling the whole time, “He offered the job at the Nagoya branch a few days into hiring me, since he knew they needed accountants down there more badly than up here. I wasn’t going to accept it because of you… but then I thought about how badly I needed to get away and I fell for you and- and I realized how badly you needed it too.”

Tobio was still looking at the tickets in shock. He let out a breathy whisper, “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Well, I _did_ plan a dinner.” Keiji said, embarrassed, “But we went to Hitoka’s instead… and I kind of just wanted to tell you in a nice, private, candle-lit location and not surrounded by crazy prostitute exes and PTSD-ridden sword fight victims and-”

“Shouyou’s not my ex.” Tobio breathed before grabbing his coat and shoving their mouths together. Keiji let out a surprised moan and their tickets floated to the ground. He kissed back, both moving with a fierce drive and trying to catch their breath at the same time. Keiji took his cheeks and tilted his face, leaning up to get to his height, their chests pressed warm together, and he gasped after they broke apart. They breathed heavily in each other’s mouths, and he laughed a little.

“Is that a 'yes', pork-curry?”

Tobio laughed back, coming out as a wheeze. He stared affectionately at him, shaking his head, his eyes bright. “I don’t know. I don't know yet."

Keiji touched their noses together and whispered, "I think that was the look that Hitoka was talking about."

"What?"

"Nothing, just take me home."

Tobio nodded and leaned in to kiss him again, "Yeah, I'll take you home."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keiji 1, Shouyou 0


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou and Tobio act like the competitive dick bags they are and everyone else is embarrassed and slightly entertained by it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am... so sorry. *shows up late to the party with explicit, stupid chapter*
> 
> I loved writing this entire chapter bc Shouyou literally manipulates every single person he interacts with in this one. s'so much fun to write him like this :')

“Swords? You’re looking for… a pair of swords?”

“A ruby encrusted Viking and a Falchion. To be more specific.” Shouyou said, standing with his hands in his pockets at the desk of the police station. The man sighed and made a confused face, distracted with clicking on something at his computer.

“Look, did the victim of the incident press charges?”

“Apparently, no.”

“Then I doubt the items were confiscated for investigatory evidence. They were probably just taken as property to be withheld.”

“Property to be withheld?” Shouyou asked, “What does that mean.”

“Property that was in the criminal’s possession, at the time they got arrested. So in your friends’ cases, their swords would have no evidential value and would just be kept in our safe holdings. We strip and search the items and if safe, give to charity, or sell for money. If it’s swords, we’ll probably end up breaking down the materials and selling them.”

“Seriously?” Shouyou snapped, “But I promised my friend- come on, please? Can you just- can I talk to the person in charge of all the withheld property?”

“Um… he’s busy at the moment.” The other man drawled, clicking on something else on his screen and smiling at it, licking his lips, “And I am too so if you want more information, you can call our support service.”

“No, I already called your support service and they put me on hold for twenty minutes before they told me to talk to you. Please, can I just talk to someone else?”

“Kid,” the man sighed, “if you want swords, go buy some at the dollar store-”

“I’m not a kid, I’m twenty four.” Shouyou snarled, “Please, let me talk to someone else, or I’ll tell your supervisor you’re literally looking at porn at your desk right now.” The man’s eyes widened in surprise and he quickly clicked off the window he was on and tilted his screen away from Shouyou. When he saw the serious look on Shouyou’s face, he sighed and got up from his desk.

“Okay, okay, come with me.” He grudgingly led Shouyou into an enclosed office where another man was seated at his desk, writing. He murmured something to the other man who sighed and hissed back.

“Dammit, Jiro, all you had to do was clear your Internet history!”

They fought for a little bit longer while Shouyou sat across the desk from the other man and then the first one left, sending Shouyou a death glare on his way out that was quickly reciprocated.

“So.” The man across the desk kept writing, head down, “You looking for a pair of swords?”

“Yes. My friends were involved in an accident and they got taken away from them, they’d like them back.”

The man clucked his tongue and shook his head, “Don’t count on it. Especially if it’s some kind of indirect weapon. Not only can I give you something that was already confiscated, but if it’s something that could indirectly cause extreme harm that could cost my position. It’s like me passing out drugs.”

“Well,” Shouyou fidgeted in the chair, “Is there anything I could do to get it back? Anything, at all?”

The other man scoffed, “Suck my dick?” There was a long pause while he was writing and Shouyou stared at him. He picked up the stack of paper and straightened them on his desk, looking up at Shouyou in a brief moment and then suddenly freezing his motions, eyes widening when he saw the intense, serious, focused look on Shouyou’s face. They both continued to stare at each other.

* * *

The door closed behind Shouyou with a jangle of metal. He dropped the two swords on the table beside it, looking up at Oikawa eating a bowl of cereal in their kitchen in nothing but plaid pyjama pants.

“What the fuck.” He spoke in between a mouthful of milk, “Why do you have swords. You gonna stab me or something?”

Shouyou rolled his eyes and shook his head, pulling out his phone and looking at it, “They’re for my friends. They wanted them back and I promised I’d get them.”

“Ah, right,” Oikawa cooed and walked over to kiss his forehead, “because you’re so kind and BFFs with everyone, right?”

“Maybe I am.” Shouyou snapped, opening his new text message. It was from Hitoka, inviting him to another dinner.

_Shouyou, I’m giving you another chance. I’m sorry for kicking you out the other night, let me make it up to you if you make it up to me. We’re meeting at Benihana’s at eight tonight. Keiji’s coming. You’re invited. I hope that there won’t be another repeat of the other night, don’t disappoint me._

Shouyou scoffed a little under his breath, “So hopeful.” He narrowed his eyes at the tiny words on his screen: “Keiji’s coming.” and puffed out a frustrated breath of air, like an overworked stallion. He looked up at Oikawa pouring sugar into his cereal, and thoughtfully tapped his chin with his phone.

“Hey…” He cooed, “Babe?” He saw Oikawa visibly tense and slam down the spoon.

“ _What_ , Shouyou.”

“Wanna come to dinner with me tonight?” Shouyou asked hopefully, smiling, “And my friends?” Oikawa looked over his shoulder to wrinkle his nose with suspicion.

“…Why?”

Shouyou shrugged, “Just because, it’ll be nice to have you there.”

“Ahuh?” Oikawa turned around and leaned against the counter with his arms folded, “Shouyou?” He pointed to the empty spot on their counter, “Where is our toaster?”

“I’ll get you another one.” Shouyou said, “I’m sorry- it wasn’t working, I told you.”

“Yeah? Because I literally made toast the morning it disappeared.”

“Please, Tooru?” Shouyou said softly, sailing in and taking his hands, getting closer and using one to rub his chest, “You’d be doing me a favour going with me. And there’s free food and booze! I’ll get money before we go out and pay for both of us, come on, how can you deny that.”

Oikawa groaned and looked down at the small hand touching his chest, lowering to his stomach, playing with the waistband of his pyjama pants.

“How about…” Shouyou said softly, “Any outfit for a week?” Oikawa just stared at him so he continued, “Two weeks?” He sighed.

“Two weeks: any outfit, rough stuff, and no safety word.”

Oikawa cocked his head, waiting for the last part of it, and Shouyou finally rolled his eyes and spoke, jutting out his chin and widening his eyes for show as his hand slid down to cup Oikawa’s bulge through the fabric.

“Please, Daddy?” He whispered. Oikawa smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

“Tell me,” Keiji said at Tobio’s kitchen counter, stirring his coffee, “What’s creepier than Daddy fetishes?”

Tobio chuckled behind him, “Nothing else?”

“Wrong: bagel fetishes.”

Tobio laughed, “Dude.” He waved to the brown paper bags on the kitchen table, filled with bagels while he buttered his own, “Why are you saying this.”

“Because you bought so many fucking bagels!” Keiji laughed and turned around with his coffee, “I just had to research it. You know what they do? They split the bagel in half, and stick it-”

“Okay!” Tobio said quickly, “Enough internet for you today, buddy.” Keiji laughed again and walked over to get his own bagel, kissing Tobio on the cheek. He was dressed in his boxers, having just woke up, and Tobio was dressed in a simple hoodie and pants, since he went out for breakfast while his boyfriend slept in.

“What are you,” He demanded, “an unsupervised twelve year old on Google?” Keiji next to him took a large bite of his bagel in his face and perked up an eyebrow.

“No?”

“Get out of my face.”

“You have to kiss it.” He murmured.

“Hm-” Tobio leaned over to peck him and Keiji pulled back to eat his bagel, satisfied.

“You know,” He said slyly, “Nagoya has a very good reputation for their bagels.”

Tobio smiled down at his butter knife, “Ahuh?”

“Ahuh.”

“How nice.”

“Yeah, they also have free healthcare and no taxes. None at all.” Keiji smirked and Tobio snorted.

“Wow.”

“Yeah, they just got rid of them last year.”

“How convenient, why doesn’t everyone just move to Nagoya all the time then?”

“Because they don’t have travel companions like you.” Keiji got closer and stuck a bit of his bagel in Tobio’s mouth, hand underneath the bottom hem of his sweatshirt and touching his abs as he took a bite of his own, until Tobio leaned in and tugged it out of his mouth in a very canine-like motion. Keiji gasped dramatically and Tobio laughed and kissed the look off his face. 

* * *

“Wait, you’re what?”

“Taking Oikawa to dinner with me!” Shouyou said over the phone while sitting on his bed, the sounds of the shower running in the distance, wearing a bright red thong and devil horns, “I thought I should just give you a heads up… maybe consider telling Tobio as well.”

“Oh… Yeah?” Hitoka said, “Because this sounds awfully like some kind of revenge tactic, and it seems like you _only_ want Tobio to know.”

“Hitoka.” Shouyou sighed and laughed, crossing his legs on the bed and playing with his horns before scratching his head, “Don’t be so ridiculous, it’s paranoid to think like that.”

“Ahuh?”

“Yes.” He picked up his three-forked, red plastic sceptre, the bottom of it leading into a dildo, “I’m not that bad.”

The shower stopped running and Shouyou heard movements inside the bathroom. “Alright, I gotta go, see ya tonight, Hitoka!”

“Yeah… bye.”

Shouyou hung up and posed delicately on the bed, thong lowered on his hip and horns tilted in his bright hair. Oikawa slowly exited the bathroom, opening the door softly and wearing nothing but his blue bathrobe. He smiled at the view on his bed and perked up his eyebrows.

“Morning visits from the devil?” Shouyou giggled and twirled his dildo sceptre, sucking on the end of it for a second before saying, “You know I like this one best.”

“Daddy knows you do.” Oikawa walked towards the edge of the bed and Shouyou stood on top of it, smiling. “Because you…” He whispered, taking Shouyou’s hips and looking up at him, “Are so, so, so unbelievably _bad_.”

He gave a long, long lick up Shouyou’s chest, kissing his ribs, then his stomach, down, down, tugging the thong down with his teeth as Shouyou put his hands in his brown hair and sighed.

“So bad.” Oikawa repeated in whispers, “Curse me, baby, my prince of darkness…” Shouyou kneeled down and undid the sash on his bathrobe, letting it fall to the ground, slowly and heavily as pairs of aroused brown eyes met.

“I worship you.” Oikawa whispered, moving in to kiss Shouyou’s neck, “Now lie down, because your daddy’s going to fuck you now.” Shouyou tilted his head away and moaned, eyes closed. He felt his body be overpowered, swallowed by Oikawa’s and pushed gradually back on to the bed, the other lying on top, pinning Shouyou’s legs high up in the air and over his shoulders.

* * *

Shouyou walked down the sidewalk, the sun setting behind him as he entered the less crowded and more darkened streets, hands in the pocket of his dark jacket. He groaned and rubbed his behind, blowing air out through his nose and shaking his head for a few seconds, murmuring, “Jeez.” His phone rang and he pulled it out, steeling at the contact name but answering it anyways.

“H-hey.”

There was nothing but a low, disappointed voice on the other end, “… _Dude_.”

“I- I know,” Shouyou said quickly, “Tashio, chill.”

“Aya’s teeth are going to rot out of the back of her head, Voldemort style.”

“I know! And I’m getting the money, okay?! I- I’ll get it-”

“Dude,” His cousin, Tashio sighed on the other end, “I don’t even care if you have it or not, you just have to give us a heads up instead of stringing our hopes along because we can’t leave Aya’s teeth the way they are any longer. Either you have it or you don’t-”

“And I _fucking_ have it!” Shouyou laughed, sounding more pissed off than intended, and he winced at the desperate sound of his voice, “J- just give me more time. I like… to feel needed by you guys.”

“…Okay. Come home soon.”

Shouyou gave a jerky nod, breathing shakily, “Yeah. Bye.”

* * *

“Akaashi!”

Keiji, working with another employee at his desk in his cubicle, made a confused face and looked up at the peeved person calling him. Tobio stood at the door, an angry look on his face, waving a clear-plastic duotang.

“Um,” Keiji looked back from him to the other employee with them, “Can I help you, Kageyama?”

“Yeah.” He snapped, “You calculated my monthly quarterly reports all wrong! Unbelievable.” He said, “I’m gonna have to stay after work fixing this, you better come in my office with me and help this. Right now. With me.” He nodded and then left. Keiji blinked and let out an “Uh” before apologizing to the other person at his desk and excusing himself, walking into Tobio’s office. The door shut behind them and Tobio locked it, still glaring, until a slow smile spread on his face. Keiji shook his head.

“Stupidest excuse to get me alone, ever. You know I have a job, right?”

“Kissing these lips?” Tobio cooed, leaning in, “I know, baby, you do such a good job.”

“Stop- fuck!” Keiji laughed and pushed his face away but he was caught by Tobio’s arms and yelped as he was brought into his chest and pressed against him. He had no choice but to wind his hands around Tobio’s neck and smile down at his mouth.

“You know I don’t even calculate your monthly quarterly reports, right?” He murmured. Tobio just shrugged.

“I just wanted to sound smart for once in my life.”

“Hm.” Keiji took a deep breath and rocked a little in Tobio’s arms, palms of his hands sliding across his shoulders. He muttered, “This about tonight?”

“Dinner yeah, actually, I was just thinking we should cancel.”

“Ah, play hooky?” Keiji smirked, “As fun as that would be, you made a promise to Hitoka. And I have to apologize to your friends anyways, I was acting out the other night.”

“ _No_ , you weren’t.” Tobio growled low, “They were. Or- Yuu and Shouyou. But when does Shouyou not act out. Anyways, wanna know the cherry on top to this bullshit sundae?”

“Mm,” Keiji stroked his neck and kissed him once, soft and slow, “tell me, cowboy.” He kissed him again and again, each time getting softer and softer and Tobio closed his eyes and enjoyed each peck, receiving a small sound of pleasure every time.

“Shouyou...” He said, starting a sentence. Another kiss, Keiji pulled back cautiously.

“Did you just…?”

“What?”

He pulled his hands away from Tobio’s neck, “Did you just moan Shouyou’s name?”

“What? No!” Tobio grabbed his arms and pulled them back around him again, “I was _going_ to say that Shouyou’s bringing Oikawa.”

“Oh.” Keiji frowned and then settled comfortably in his grip again, Tobio’s thumbs swiping at his hips, “Who?”

“Shouyou’s boyfriend, apparently. Pimp daddy, actually. They live together. Their relationship is purely physical, though.” Keiji made a face.

“Really? That’s weird.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, that’s good then.” He shrugged, “Maybe he’ll behave better when his daddy’s around.”

“Mm.” Tobio shook his head in disgust, “M-mm, no, don’t- don’t call him that.” Keiji laughed.

“Hey.” He buried his hand into the back of Tobio’s hair and kissed him again, “Let’s go. I still want to make a good impression to your friends.” Tobio shook his head at him and gave him his special smile.

“They don’t even deserve a bad impression of you.” Keiji chuckled and let his hand snake down.

“Door still locked?”

Tobio cocked his head and pretended to ponder, “It might be…”

“Yeah? Well,” Keiji whispered teasingly while pulling at Tobio’s belt buckle, undoing it and the other panted and bucked into his hand, “how about I help you with those monthly quarterly reports.”

“You’re so good at your job.” Tobio breathed before clashing their lips together.

* * *

“And then I said, ‘you’re not good at your job, how can I upgrade your pay?’ And then he started crying and being all whiny about his wife and two kids, or whatever. I mean, the guy that can barely suck sure can suck money out of my wallet well!” Oikawa leaned over the dinner table at Benihana’s and laughed, holding out his arms as if he just said a good joke. Shouyou, sitting beside him and playing with his water, looked un-amused, as well as Hitoka and Ryu sitting on the other end of the long dinner table. Yuu, himself, burst out laughing.

“That’s actually a really funny joke!” He laughed loudly, “Oh my go- ow!” He gasped as Hitoka beside him jabbed him in the ribs. Shouyou took a sip of his water and said, “Oh, guys, I meant to tell you: I got your swords back.”

“Really?!” Yuu gasped, smiling and turning to Ryu beside Hitoka. Ryu himself grinned and shouted, “Dude!”

“Yup,” Shouyou smiled and leaned back in his chair while Oikawa put an arm around him, “pulled a few strings at the police department, turns out they have all that confiscated property just lying around. You two can thank me later, just no more chopping up landlords into little bits, alright?”

“Sweet!” Yuu yelped and looked over at Ryu who sat up in his seat and they both reached over Hitoka’s head to loudly fist bump. She pushed their arms down.

“Okay, alright, sit down.”

“I’m serious, Shou,” Ryu rambled, “you are a fucking life-saver, you are a God, you are the coolest, manipulating son of a bitch-”

“Ryu!” Hitoka hissed angrily at him. Ryu looked at her and then composed himself, nodding and sitting down and clearing his throat.

“I mean- thank you, good sir.”

Shouyou smiled, “You’re welcome. Hitoka?”

“What.” She said, staring plainly down at her water.

“If you didn’t want me here, you could have just told me and not invited me.”

“Well,” She said, “I felt like giving you another chance.”

“Hm. Well, you know who writes best about second chances,” Shouyou said slyly, pulling a thin, glossy, hard-backed book out of his coat, “Jane Austen.” He slid it over the table, “Persuasion, limited-edition.”

She looked at him curiously, “How did you know I like Jane Austen so much?”

He shrugged, having thoroughly looked at her book and movie collection the night before, “Just a wild guess.” Shouyou smirked and nodded, “Go on, you can also thank me later.” She slowly slid the book across the table and into her lap as he watched her with satisfaction. Yuu looked around the restaurant and frowned.

“Where’s Tobio and Keiji?”

“They’re coming.” Hitoka answered. 

* * *

“Oh- right there, there, AH! Oh my god-” Keiji gripped the back of Tobio’s desk and threw his head back, hips moving erratically, “Holy- FUCK!” He slumped forward with a sigh after he was done, sitting on Tobio’s lap on his office chair as Tobio’s pants hung around his ankles, and the light to the office was switched off, returning them into a gloomy darkness.

Tobio gave a couple of more jerks until he was done as well with a low, wavering moan, and then flopped against Keiji’s body, breathing heavily on his neck and placing kisses there. Keiji weakly moved back and climbed off the chair to pull his pants up as Tobio did the same before tying the condom and chucking it across the room into Hitoka’s garbage can, arching up in his chair to pull his pants up and do his belt buckle again.

“Hey.” Keiji breathed, leaning back on the desk for support, “Can’t leave it there, don’t want to get caught or leave Hitoka scarred for life.”

Tobio chuckled and grabbed his waist, pulling him closer and kissing his shirt-covered stomach, “It’ll just give the janitors something to talk about.” He sighed and Keiji held his head against his stomach, stroking his hair, “We have that dinner, we should get ready.”

“Mhm.” Keiji answered back, neither of them moving, and he closed his eyes in peace as his hand moved, and Tobio stroked his hips in silence.

“We should have sex,” He said absent-mindedly, “like- every single day in Nagoya.”

Keiji smiled, “That can be arranged.” They stilled in silence for a few seconds longer, listening to their matched breathing, until Keiji suddenly looked down.

“Wait, what?” Tobio blinked and looked up, until realizing what he had just said and let out a small laugh and an, “Um-” but a pair of lips were already on his.

“Mm-” He laughed breathily between Keiji’s eager kisses, “Hey-”

“Are you being serious?” Keiji demanded, grabbing his face and bending down to look at him, “Is this for real?” Tobio opened his mouth wordlessly, offering a pained smiled in between his squished cheeks before laughing a little and going, “Ah, yes?” His next laugh was muffled by Keiji’s mouth again.

* * *

They entered Benihana’s with their hands joined and separated them to take off their coats, Keiji smiling around the bright, crowded room. Tobio next to him glared miserably.

“I don’t have a good feeling about this.” He said in Keiji’s ear. Keiji laughed at that and kissed him on the cheek.

“Come on.” He muttered, “Let’s prove to Shouyou that he can’t control us. We’re not damn puppets, we’re adults and we can make responsible, rational, adult decisions, right?” He took Tobio’s hand again and pulled him through the restaurant.

“Right.” Tobio answered quietly back. They came to the table and Hitoka waved at them. Keiji high-fived Ryu and nodded kindly to Yuu, apologizing to him and clapping him on the shoulder as Tobio bent down to kiss Hitoka on top of her head.

“Tobio-chan!” Oikawa grinned up at him as he glared sat down across them, Ryu and Yuu shifting to the other side of the table beside Shouyou.

“So good to see you, man, haven’t in a while since you’ve remained elusive to my business. Guess a certain favourite of yours hasn’t been your favourite anymore, huh?” He smiled and Tobio shifted uncomfortably in his seat, putting his coat on the chair behind him as Shouyou watched him with a serious look on his face. Keiji looked at Oikawa curiously at his words before kissing Hitoka’s cheek and then sitting down beside Tobio.

“You look good, Tobio.” Oikawa said, smirking, “Since the last time I saw you. That is, the last time I saw your middle finger.”

“Cheers, Oikawa.” Tobio said gruffly, smiling up forcefully at him and lifting his glass of water, “Maybe keep your mouth shut and we’ll avoid getting kicked out tonight.”

“Keiji Akaashi,” Keiji said quickly, shaking Oikawa’s hand. Oikawa nodded after letting go of his hand, “Oikawa Tooru.” He leaned over to mumble in Shouyou’s ear.

“Is that Tobio’s brother, or something?”

“Um, no.” Shouyou said back, “Boyfriend, apparently. For now.” Oikawa raised an eyebrow.

“Hey, Shouyou.” Keiji smiled at him, looking more relaxed and composed than the last time they saw each other, “How… how’s it going?” Shouyou studied him for a brief moment before nodding, not smiling, and responding with a short, “Good, yourself?”

“Awesome.” He started opening up his menu as everyone else did as well. Yuu nodded enthusiastically at the four men seated at the table, smiling.

“Nice, nice.” He said, “Well done, all of you, very civil. No severed heads, keep it up.” Everyone turned to glare at him. 

* * *

“I’ll have the hibachi lemon chicken.”

“Uh… teriyaki steak.”

“Give me the biggest fucking steak you have.” Ryu slapped the surprised waiter’s back and laughed, “I wanna tear it with my teeth. Just… rip it up!”

“I’ll have the spicy salmon.” Keiji smiled and handed the waiter his menu, Tobio and Shouyou still looking down at their menus both spoke up in unison, blurting the same food item.

“Pork curry, please.” They froze, glancing at each other and a small bout of silence settled on the tale. Shouyou sent Tobio a small smirk and he jerked in shock, the secret smile unseen by his boyfriend next to him who laughed and leaned in and nuzzled Tobio’s cheek lovingly.

“Of course my pork-curry would get pork curry.” Tobio smiled and murmured, “nanohana no karashiae…” He nuzzled a little back while Shouyou stared at them in disgust.

He leaned in to whisper to Oikawa, “Did they just call each other food items as terms of endearment? What the fuck.”

Oikawa ignored him, ordering, “The hibachi shrimp and the twin lobster tails, please.”

“Oh, babe…” Shouyou whispered, “Um, about that, maybe _don’t_ order two big entrees-”

“What.” Oikawa suddenly snapped and turned to him, “Why not.”

“Shouyou,” Hitoka leaned in, “I’ll… pay for your guys, don’t worry about it.” They looked at her in shock before Oikawa smiled and nodded and Shouyou leaned back in his chair with relief, mouthing “Thank you” to her as she smiled softly back in some kind of quiet form of forgiveness.

“So, Keiji,” Oikawa began, “that's an awfully nice suit, what do you do?"

Keiji laughed, “I, uh, I’m an accountant for Tobio’s firm, been working there for a few weeks.”

“Huh, how nice.” Oikawa leaned back in his chair and smiled at them, “How did you two meet?”

“At the office.” Keiji shrugged, “I pursued him. He was shy, I needed someone to show me around, and the rest…” He leaned in to kiss Tobio’s cheek, squeezing his shoulder, “is history.” He smiled and Oikawa nodded, smiling back. Tobio smiled as well until he made eye contact with Shouyou and quickly looked away, smile dropping.

“So, Oikawa,” Keiji offered, “your business good?”

“Good enough.” Oikawa shrugged, “I mean there’s not many changes in cliental ups or downs, our product stays the same… you say suck they say how hard.” He smirked into his drink and Shouyou rubbed his temple, looking away in embarrassment and anger as an awkward silence fell around the table and Tobio stared at him, as if studying him.

“So,” Hitoka began awkwardly, “anyone doing anything… for the holidays? Shouyou?”

Shouyou shrugged cautiously, “I’d have to… talk about that to my _boss_.” Oikawa chuckled next to him and rubbed his thigh from underneath the table.

“Tobio, aren’t you going home?” Hitoka asked. Tobio snorted back.

“Nope, no thank you.” Keiji next to him laughed and rubbed his neck.

“You can stay with my family for thanksgiving.”

Tobio looked up and smiled at him, “Really?”

“Yeah!”

Shouyou gave them a big, false smile, “Wow… you two are like an old married couple!”

Tobio laughed back in just as fake of a tone, “Ah, not exactly married but you can say a couple in a basic, functional and healthy relationship—which is something I’m sure you’re not used to, but that’s okay, Shouyou.” He raised his drink and lowered his voice to a whisper, smiling, “We all get there eventually.”

Shouyou rubbed his lips and his face settled into a glare and Oikawa looked between them with an eyebrow raised. Yuu and Ryu sipped their drinks with wide eyes, watching in interest as if sitting in a theatre.

* * *

“Oh my _god_ ,” Yuu moaned while biting into his steak, savouring the taste, “when was the last time we’ve been at Benihanas?”

“Too fucking long.” Ryu said, tearing apart his piece of meat with a growl.

“Um,” Tobio said with his mouthful, “I think it was two years ago? When you flirted with that waitress for the entire night and you thought she was also interested, until you gave her a big tip and you realized she was just using you.”

“Oh my god!” Hitoka laughed around her chicken, “Holy shit, I remember that. She was so into you until the bill came and the second it was in her hand, she stopped making eye contact with you entirely.”

“Conniving, little, adorable bitch.” Yuu growled.

“Mm,” Tobio stirred his curry with his chopsticks, swallowing, “ _almost_ as embarrassing as the time Hitoka-”

“No,” Hitoka snapped, “Tobio, no.”

“You have no idea what I’m about to say!”

“If it’s a story involving my name and the word ‘embarrassing’, why would I want you to continue?”

“Even a story like…” He pursed his lips with mock thought, “The traffic cone one?”

 _“No.”_ Hitoka gasped, “God, no, Tobio-!”

“Okay, so,” Tobio started anyways, “me and Hitoka were eleven, both starting middle school-”

“Stop, Tobio, don’t!” Hitoka banged her fist on the table while laughter echoed around, “Tobio, I’m serious! Everyone, shut your ears-”

“Hitoka before then didn’t really have that great of a body,” Tobio shared while everyone listed to him, Keiji giggling, “she was a scrawny, little, blonde pencil, until boom! She got a sweet little pair and subtle curves at her first year of middle school, her mom called her a late bloomer.”

“Tobio, I’m serious, TOBIO!”

“A couple of third years cornered us one day outside of the school near where they were doing some construction, and they decided to tease us and dared _her_ to sit on a traffic cone-”

“ALRIGHT, THAT’S ENOUGH!” Hitoka finally screamed and Tobio stopped, another chorus of laughter going around the table and even Oikawa was chuckling.

“Well, hey,” Shouyou said reassuringly while holding his chopsticks, “don’t be embarrassed, Hitoka, I’ve had way worse stories involving sitting on cylinder-shaped things, believe me.” Yuu and Ryu pointed to him, shouting, “OHHH!” And Shouyou raised his chopsticks with food in his mouth and echoed them.

“So, Shouyou,” Keiji said curiously, making an attempt to have civil conversation with Shouyou whose smile immediately dropped as he turned to Keiji, “how… does your job work exactly?”

“Well, Keiji,” Shouyou said innocently, batting his eyes, “when two men get aroused, one sticks his penis-”

“I- I- I- um,” Keiji laughed and raised his hand as Tobio sighed next to him and Oikawa looked down at Shouyou, amused, “I know that, Shouyou, just wondering how it works like do you have corners-?”

“Corners?” Shouyou raised an eyebrow, “Excuse me?”

“Keiji, no. Shouyou doesn’t… sit at a corner,” Tobio said, explaining, “You usually call to make an appointment, and Shouyou goes to your place. Or, you schedule a private show at Sawamura’s.”

“Isn’t it nice that Tobio knows so much about our business?” Oikawa cooed to Shouyou, smirking. Shouyou nodded, chewing while speaking and raising his glass to take a sip.

“Yeah… almost as if he’s been through the process fifty-million times… weird.” He smiled up at Tobio while taking a drink and Tobio clenched his chopsticks painfully hard, face stone cold as Keiji shifted uncomfortably next to him.

“I, uh, sorry for asking.”

“No, no, don’t be sorry!” Tobio said quickly to him, “Don’t be at all, I mean, it’s not like I care anymore.” He turned to make eye-contact with Shouyou, still speaking to Keiji in a rough tone, “It’s not like I’m still clinging to something that I should have let go over a month ago… it’s not like I’m desperately trying to justify the abusive relationships in my life with destroying others and it’s not like I’m a hypocritical asshole whose views on my career and boundaries with customers have changed astronomically in hopes of solving a petty rivalry. It’s not like I’m a… y’know,” He shrugged at Shouyou, “a fucking broke-ass prostitute.”

Silence. Shouyou stared at him with his mouth in a firm, straight line as Oikawa made a face at Tobio and Keiji looked at him in shock. Hitoka started in a quiet voice, “Hey… Tobio, come on, that’s kinda-”

 _“Fuck you.”_ Shouyou whispered, dropping his chopsticks and pushing his chair back from the table loudly, leaning in to spit again in Tobio’s face with his eyes bright, “Fuck you.”

“Been there done that already, no thank you.” Tobio said simply, smiling a little. Shouyou walked away from the table, pushing chairs out of his way as Hitoka called after him. She stood up and followed him out of the dining room as more silence settled around the table and all the men seated avoided eye contact, Keiji sending Tobio a few nervous glances, playing with his napkin.

“Um…” Oikawa said cautiously, “I’m gonna go… check on Shouyou as well.” He slid back his chair and followed the other two with his hands in his pockets. Shouyou was leaning against the wall with his arms folded, Hitoka talking to him while rubbing his shoulder.

“He’s just acting out because he gets nervous when both you and Keiji are in the same room.”

“Yeah? Well why did you invite both of us then!”

“Because I want us to be a normal group of friends!” Hitoka snapped, “Is that too much to ask?”

“Kinda, yeah. I just- ugh,” Shouyou sighed, “he didn’t have to say all those things… insensitive jerk. I- I haven’t been that hypocritical lately?” He paused, unfolding his arms and glared at Hitoka, “Right?!”

“W-well, Shouyou, think about it.” She said, shrugging, “How was it with you and Tobio before and how is that different from now?”

“I- I-” Shouyou froze, remembering flashes of memories of his past encounters with Tobio, early into their client ship.

 _“Don’t fucking kiss me! That was way over the line!”_  
_“I don’t kiss my customers when I’m not hired by them.”_  
_“Only for the money. What else would it be for?”_

Shouyou pressed a finger over his forehead, breathing, “Shit. Yeah, okay… maybe things with me have changed a little bit concerning that… area of my life. But he didn’t have to say those things!”

“Look,” Hitoka leaned against the wall, “you and Tobio are both very competitive. If one of you opens up a challenge against the other it’s almost guaranteed that the other will meet it. So you should expect him to react this way, I mean you fucking brought Oikawa here in the first place.”

“Well, he brought Keiji.”

“Exactly my point. Besides, him and Keiji are dating.”

“Aaand, me and Oikawa are what?” Shouyou raised an eyebrow, “Purely co-workers? Roomies or something? We live together, Hitoka.”

“Yeah, but… Shouyou, come on.” Her voice lowered, “Don’t pretend like that’s the type of relationship you want for the rest of your life.” His eyes widened at her words and she shrugged.

“I think the reason Tobio’s like this is because you have Oikawa, and that pisses him off. So he went and got his own leverage. I mean… I thought he was just using Keiji the entire time but I guess they now actually really like each other, and besides, I think Keiji’s living situation is about to change anyways.” She took an invitation out of her back pocket, handing it to him. Shouyou wrinkled his nose down at it.

“Nagoya?”

“Yeah. Something about transferring… you know-”

“Wait, wait,” Shouyou said, handing her back the invitation and looking like an epiphany had just formed in his mind, “what did you just say? Can you repeat that?”

“Umm… about Keiji’s living situation?”

“No- no, fuck no, who cares, before that.”

“That he was using Keiji?”

“ _No_ ,” Shouyou growled, “before that!”

“That… you having Oikawa pisses Tobio off?”

Shouyou snapped his fingers at her, “Yes. That. You are a genius, Hitoka Yachi you are a-” He began looking around frantically, hissing, “fuck… I’ve forgotten the whole reason of bringing Oikawa here in the first place.”

“Everything alright here?” Oikawa walked in on them, hands in his pockets. Shouyou smiled at him.

“Yeah, sweetie,” He rubbed his shoulder and kissed his jaw, “um… actually, can you just go back over?”

“Go back over?”

“Yeah… and, look sexy.”

Oikawa raised his eyebrows and smirked, “Baby, are you implying there is a time in my life when I _don’t_ look sexy?” He gave Shouyou’s ass a light pat, squeezing after and Shouyou jumped and giggled.

“Just go back over!” Oikawa smirked at him before walking away, and Shouyou smiled until turning to see Hitoka’s slightly disgusted face.

“What?”

 

“Well… the company’s revenue accounts are credited when the company earns a fee. Or even, when they sell merchandise.”

“Regardless-?” Yuu began.

“Regardless of whether or not cash is received at the time.” He explained as Shouyou walked back in with Hitoka and Oikawa, all sitting at the table and Tobio blatantly ignored their existence, eyes on his boyfriend with too much interest for the conversation topic happening.

“During a regular transaction where two accounts are involved, the thing you need to do is determine which needs credit and which needs debit-”

“ _Oh_ my _god_.” Shouyou groaned, flopping into his seat, “We get it, you’re an accountant, you are the most interesting person in the world.”

“Shouyou.” Hitoka said warningly. Tobio turned to him.

“Back from your temper tantrum, I see?”

“I’ll always come back.” Shouyou cooed at him, pursing his lips a little and Tobio glared back.

“Maybe,” He took another bite, “because you have no other friends.” He suddenly burst into mean laughter, “I joke, I joke!”

 _“Aha!”_ Shouyou laughed back loudly, his eyes wide and vicious as he laughed much too loudly, everyone at the table staring at him, “HILARIOUS!” Tobio laughed back before quickly turning to the rest of the table.

“Drinks? More drinks?”

“Uh, babe,” Keiji muttered, “I don’t think we should mix anymore alcohol with this evening.”

Tobio burst into more laughter, “Oh my god, isn’t he cute?” He squeezed Keiji’s cheek and laughed too loudly at the table, “Isn’t he adorable?” Shouyou laughed as well, just as abnormally loudly as Hitoka smiled with wide, scared eyes.

“The cutest!” He laughed, and Tobio pinched Keiji’s cheek and laughed some more.

“Oh, god. Drinks?” They both hurriedly snapped a waiter over and started going through the drinks menu, pointing to random things as Keiji rubbed his sore cheek.

“Uh, this, this,” Shouyou said, “aaaand, this.”

“And- and this.” Tobio said, pointing, “Oh- three of these, and two of- sorry, six of these.”

“And do you guys have any,” Shouyou asked, “Uh, really old bottles of whiskey, or something?” The waiter nodded.

“Yup, we have a thirty year old bottle of malt in the back, actually.”

“Nice, nice,” Shouyou nodded. Tobio asked, “Do you guys have anything older?”

“Sorry?”

“Anything like... like two hundred year old bottles of whiskey, or something?” He looked at Shouyou momentarily, “Because isn’t it like- isn’t it like the older it is, the more… the more strong and disgusting tasting it is-? Like the older it is the more it tastes like vagina and the faster it gets you hammered?” Keiji turned and whispered, “Oh my god.” as Tobio looked around the table for approval.

“Right?”

“Yeah.” Shouyou nodded seriously, finger holding his chin, “I have heard that about whiskey before, I believe that is true.” The waiter stared at them before saying slowly that he’ll see what he can do, and leaving the table.

Keiji smiled softly up at Tobio with slight bemusement, cautiously rubbing his back, “You okay?” Tobio looked down at him in surprise and smiled back, leaning forward and touching their noses as he mumbled, “Yeah.” Shouyou watched them, finishing his one drink quickly before setting down the glass and turning to Oikawa, whispering in a heavy, alcohol-laden voice.

“Mm- Tooru.”

“Mm?” Oikawa answered, occupied with the free meal in front of him.

“Baby.” Shouyou leaned forward and placed a hand on his knee, nudging him and muttering, “Kiss me.”

Oikawa looked up, chewing, “Now?”

“Yeah. Kiss me.”

Oikawa stared at him, still chewing, until he shrugged and dropped his chopsticks with a muffled, “Okay.” before swallowing and clasping Shouyou’s face in his hands, bringing it to his own as everyone around the table froze, all watching with wide eyes.

Keiji cleared his throat uncomfortably, noticing the almost appalled face on his boyfriend next to him as the couple kissed slowly, languidly. Shouyou held the hand that was against his face and moaned slightly into the kiss, their lips parting and then joining again and again, slowly. His heavily lidded eyes opened a crack, sliding open and making contact with Tobio’s shocked blue ones. Shouyou smiled cockily in between the kiss, and Tobio’s eyes widened even more.

They finally broke and Shouyou wiped his mouth with his finger, smiling again before going back to his meal and Tobio’s face hardened with determination. He turned to Keiji.

“Honey, sugar-poo,” He cooed as Keiji jerked in shock.

“Um, what?”

“Here, wanna try?” Tobio held up a chopstick of pork, “It’s really good.”

“Uh, no, Tobio, thanks, baby I’m okay-”

“Come on~ just try it! Please?”

“I- I really don’t-”

“Just- here, eat off my-”

“Uh, okay! Okay.” Keiji leaned forward to take the food off Tobio’s chopstick, Tobio smiling at him as they did the romantic gesture at the table and Shouyou stared in slight disgust.

“You like it?” Tobio asked softly, Keiji nodding while chewing.

“Mm, yeah! Wanna try some of mine?” He took another bite of his own food and then put some in his chopsticks, immediately dropping them with a clatter on the plate when Tobio casually said “Sure.” and leaned in to connect his mouth with Keiji's.

Keiji gasped and tried to pull back but Tobio kept his lips firmly rooted to his boyfriend’s and transferred the food in his mouth, their mouths open and exhibiting the swirling tongues as everyone else’s mouths dropped open with shock, Hitoka’s eyebrows flying up her forehead. Tobio pulled back slowly, breathing, wiping Keiji’s wet lips with his thumb before he nodded and hoarsely said, “Tastes good.” He turned to finish his drink as well, making eye contact with Shouyou and perking up his eyebrow for a moment.

Yuu leaned over to whisper to Ryu, “Why do I feel like we’ve just entered some pride parade.”

“Because we have.” Ryu whispered back, “What is even the point of these meals if all we do is have to watch these manipulative assholes make out and pine after one another. They should just all partake in a foursome and get it over with.”

“I don’t understand… I’ve lost track.” Yuu hissed in confusion, “Who’s mad at who for sleeping with who-?”

“Tobio is mad at Shouyou for sleeping with Oikawa. Shouyou is mad at Tobio for sleeping with Keiji. And both Keiji and Oikawa are mad at Tobio and Shouyou for sleeping with each other.”

“So who’s manipulating who?”

“Oikawa’s manipulating Shouyou,” Ryu whispered, “Shouyou’s manipulating Tobio, and Tobio’s manipulating Keiji. It’s a cycle of submission.”

“Who’s Keiji manipulating?”

“No one. He’s the red herring in this situation, the odd one out.”

“That’s not a cycle.” Yuu hissed, “That’s a line.” He started to make thrusting movements with his hand, “A line of submission- ow!” A straw flew across the table and hit him in the eye and Hitoka mouthed “Shut up!” at him, jerking her head to the other four men at that table who were just ignoring the others anyways.

“U- um,” Keiji wiped his mouth and spoke awkwardly, desperately trying to make conversation, “um, uh, so-”

“So, Oikawa!” Tobio almost shouted, interrupting his boyfriend and downing his drink as Shouyou glared at him, “How’s it like living with such a wreck of a human as Shouyou is?” He smirked and leaned across the table with his drink, “Does he suck your dick under the kitchen table while you two eat breakfast?”

“Oh my god, Tobio.” Hitoka whispered, pressing a hand on her forehead.

“Oh, yes, I actually do. It’s funny that you make jokes like that because that’s actually exactly what I do.” Shouyou cooed and leaned across the table as well, getting closer to Tobio’s face and pursing his lips, his voice lowering to a whisper, “And I suck it _hard_ and _fast_.” He licked his lips and Tobio looked torn between being furious or furiously turned on. Shouyou continued to whisper, drink perched against his cheek, eyes enticing and teasing, “And he moans and moans as I keep sucking… harder and faster, using my tongue and licking along the head…” Tobio’s eyes floated down to his lips as the entire table stared at them in shock. Shouyou chuckled a little and whispered again.

“And… he usually lasts longer than forty _fucking_ seconds.” **_SLAM._**

Tobio slammed down his glass and tried to dive against the table until he was jerked back roughly by Keiji and back into his chair. Shouyou pulled back looking satisfied as Oikawa stared at him, still in shock, and everyone else sat in awkward trauma, none of them sure of what to do. Tobio looked shocked himself at what had just happened, as if he was internally trying to figure out what exactly would have happened if Keiji didn’t pull him back in time, and if he was attempting to hit Shouyou or do something else.

“I- uh,” He stammered, “Sorry, bathroom.” He stumbled up from his chair and paused before reaching down to Keiji, grabbing hold of his collar and kissing him roughly and sweetly for a few seconds before letting go and then walking towards the bathroom. Shouyou nodded after him, smiling.

“Wow, that's so sweet, PDA. Love it.”

 

Tobio stared at his own refection in the mirror, glaring at it for a moment before sighing and reaching for the paper towel, wiping his wet hands and then wiping his face for a moment. The door swung open and he looked up at the reflection of Shouyou, leaning against the door. He wiped his neck and then his chest, the paper towel dipping down his white collar and onto his tan skin.

Shouyou knocked his head against the door and folding his hands behind his back, “You’ve changed.”

“So have you.”

“You said you couldn’t imagine fucking anyone else in your life except me.” Shouyou said, scratching his head.

Tobio shrugged and threw the paper towel out, still only staring at Shouyou’s reflection, “Things said in the heat of moment… you shouldn’t ever take them too seriously. You also said you don’t kiss your customers when you’re not hired by them. So, what’s this then?”

They stared at the reflections of themselves for a long, silent moment. Then Tobio noticed Shouyou’s hand go up behind his back and reach the handle on the door, and he heard a soft ‘click’ as he watched Shouyou’s fingers lock it. His heart flickered in his chest, and he looked at Shouyou’s firm face of determination for one second before making his decision. He watched Shouyou walk towards him, and quickly turned around to stop him by placing a hand on his chest.

“Wait.” He said, already out of breath, their faces close and eyes on each of their lips, hand pressing on Shouyou’s chest, “Wait.” Shouyou waited, and then Tobio made the move. He leaned quickly forward to capture Shouyou’s greedy mouth, letting him fall into his arms with a gasp. Everything after that happened almost blurrily fast.

They moved quickly, rapidly, gasping and breathing hard as they kept their mouths close and tore at each other clothes with only moving for a few moments. Their bodies shook in shock and they pushed each other, battling for a good position and Tobio found his back against the wall and Shouyou pressing their lips together, hands scrabbling at his tie and undoing it and the first few buttons on his shirt.

“Mm- mm,” Tobio shook his head and made muffled noises of restraint against his mouth, “Mm, I can’t.” He broke away and gasped as Shouyou began viciously undoing his belt buckle, “I can’t, I can’t, I can’t.”

“Can’t what.” Shouyou whispered, undoing Tobio’s and slipping a hand in, “Yes you can.” Tobio gasped and threw his head until it knocked on the back of the wall, searing pain echoing through his mind and he felt all his senses grow foggy with lust and shock. He scrambled for Shouyou’s hands trying to wrench them out and kiss him roughly at the same time as his body trembled, “I can’t, you- Keiji-”

“Keiji who?” Shouyou hissed back against Tobio’s mouth, tearing open his zipper and pulling down his pants, “Keiji who? I want you to fuck me.”

“Oh, Jesus.”

“Fuck me.”

Tobio’s restraint broke and he picked up Shouyou by the bottom of his thighs and roughly carried him to the sink, placing him on it and slamming Shouyou’s back into the mirror as it shook and they gasped into each other’s mouths.

Shouyou’s hands tore open Tobio’s shirt as Tobio reached down for Shouyou’s own pants, viciously pulling them down to Shouyou’s ankles and off as Shouyou helped, whipping them to the ground, both breathing hard and moving so quickly and roughly they could hardly keep up.

Shouyou let out a high-pitched gasp and nudged his hips forward, “Put it in.”

"Ugh," Tobio breathlessly cursed himself, "Jesus Christ-" He pulled out his cock as his pants hung around his ass and then spat into his palm, using it to lube up his cock, spitting again to rub down near Shouyou’s entrance before lining them up and then pushing in roughly.

Shouyou gasped, so loudly Tobio thought for sure the entire restaurant could hear it and he bottomed out quickly, surprised at how easy it was to slip in despite the lack of preparation. Shouyou clung to Tobio, trembling a little, staring at him wide eyes and Tobio did the same, both frozen as if in shock at what the had just done. Tobio whispered, “You okay?” as Shouyou quickly nodded and moved closer, gasping, connecting their open mouths.

Tobio started to move, awkwardly but passionately shoving his hips forward with no rhythm as his hands quickly and erratically splayed all over Shouyou’s ass, thighs, hips, trying to remember the feel of his pale skin and recollect all the senses that came with fucking Hinata Shouyou: his sounds, his touch, the random movements of his hips and his sweet, sweet sounds.

“Ah-” Shouyou moaned throatily, both humping with no rhythm and battling each other for one to stick on, “AHH!”

“Shut up.” Tobio puffed and clung to Shouyou’s face to shove their lips together, hands clambering at each other’s cheeks, spit dribbling down Shouyou’s chin as they kissed wildly and Tobio’s brow furrowed with passion, trying to convey all his frustration and hate and hidden love for Shouyou and Shouyou broke back as if feeling it all through that kiss, staring at him in shock and clinging to Tobio’s neck. Tobio thrust faster, harder, Shouyou’s back slamming against the mirror in time, over and over again.

Tobio hitched Shouyou’s pale legs of his shoulders, aiming his hips and waiting for that look in Shouyou’s wide eyes to appear, one that conveys if he’s hit it or not, and Shouyou let out a shaky, long moan, eyebrows creasing as he shook and clung to the sink edge so hard his knuckles turned white, other hand scrabbling for purchase alone Tobio’s neck and shoulder, and he whimpered.

“Touch me, fuck me.”

“Shouyou.” Tobio moaned, thrusting harder, “I forgot how good this feels.”

“Ohh, fuck!” Shouyou threw back his head and squeezed his eyes shut, “Tobio, I’m gonna come! I don’t… want to yet…” Tobio growled and grabbed Shouyou’s cock, giving it a few rough jerks and Shouyou shook and grabbed him, his eyes widening.

“Stop, stop!”

Tobio didn’t stop and gained the upper hand as he thrust faster and faster, matching the rhythm with his rough pumps and Shouyou was forced into orgasm, eyes widening as his breath grew more and more high-pitched and his entire bottom half shook with spasms, convulsing, white liquid shooting out and onto Shouyou’s white shirt.

“Eugh-” He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a pained, high-pitched moan as more and more shot out and he whined, long and broken, _“Tobio-o…”_

Seeing Shouyou convulse and fall apart, so vulnerably pushed Tobio over the edge and he roared into Shouyou’s neck before pushing hard into Shouyou’s insides and spilling inside. He rode out his orgasm and shoved once and then twice, until slumping forward, completely spent.

They both breathed, hard, still shaking slightly as Shouyou kept an arm around Tobio’s shoulders and they stared at each other in shock, Tobio still inside. He swallowed and then whispered, “At least I lasted longer than forty seconds.”

Shouyou breathed and stared down at Tobio’s lips, speaking in a quiet choked voice, “That was…” They panted, sweat coating their skin and Tobio slowly pulled out. He tucked himself back in, pulling his pants back up and re-doing them, buttoning his shirt back up and tucking it back into his pants.

He leaned forward and placed a hand on either side of Shouyou, trapping him against the sink. They stared at each other in silence. Shouyou’s mouth was still parted and wet, his clothes still in disarray, and Tobio stared down at his body before looking back up into his eyes and saying in a low voice, “A one-time thing.”

His brow furrowed for a moment and he stared sadly down at Shouyou’s lips and whispered, “No more bullshit, that should satisfy me. I’m… I’m moving to Nagoya with Keiji in a week.”

He leaned in and placed a soft, sweet kiss on Shouyou’s shocked lips, saying in the softest voice possible, “Goodbye, Shouyou.” He turned around and left the bathroom, smoothing down his hair and closing the door behind him.

* * *

“Hey, sweetie.” Tobio placed a hand on Keiji’s shoulder and smiled down at him. Keiji looked up and smiled as well, glad to see his boyfriend had calmed down.

“Hey.” He rubbed the hand on his shoulder, “Better now, pork-curry?”

“Yeah, thanks… sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Keiji kissed his hand and smiled. Tobio said softly, “I wanna tell them.”

“What? Now?”

“Yeah, now. Guys?” He looked up and squeezed Keiji’s shoulders, “Me and Keiji have an announcement to make.”

 

Shouyou peeked around the bathroom door, clothes in order again and trying to smooth his wild hair. He looked across the room at the table, everyone gather around Keiji and Tobio who were standing by side, Tobio’s arm around Keiji’s shoulder. Hitoka was hugging them both and babbling, Yuu and Ryu laughing and Yuu was ruffling Tobio’s hair. Oikawa was sitting in the chair and casually smiling up at them. He turned and caught sight of Shouyou, staring at him in confusion, and the look of complete heartbreak on his face. Shouyou quickly walked over to the table, picking up his jacket from the chair and putting it on. He leaned into hiss in Oikawa’s ear.

“We’re leaving.”

Oikawa looked confused but nodded anyways, finishing his drink and putting on his jacket, nodding to the group as they left, Tobio staring after them. Shouyou made eye contact with no one, walking quickly ahead of Oikawa with his dark eyes kept on the ground. 

* * *

Shouyou sat up in bed in the dark, naked underneath the sheets that sprawled around his hips as he sat near the edge of the bed, his hands on top of the blankets and his face still and partially frozen in shock—thoughts rolling through in waves as events of the night repeated. His breath shuddered for a moment and sirens blared through the night from the apartment window. His partner next to him, naked and stretched out shifted and Oikawa patted the sheets a few time, murmuring with his eyes closed.

“Babe. Shou.” Shouyou didn’t answer and Oikawa sighed, an arm pressed up on his forehead, “Honey, lie back down. I can’t sleep with you hovering in the bed like that… and I have a big day tomorrow, come on.” Shouyou still didn’t answer.

Oikawa grunted and swatted his arm loosely, until doing it again harder and snapping, “Shouyou.”

“I lost him.” Shouyou whispered suddenly, eyes blank and wide and staring ahead in shock. Oikawa popped an eye open, “What?”

“I… lost. I lost.” Shouyou repeated, “I tried everything and I still lost.” He made a disgusted face, “To an _accountant_.” Oikawa sighed deeply in the dark and reached over to rub Shouyou’s lower back, running a finger along his pale spine, down.

“You’ve always really liked Tobio, haven’t you?” He muttered, "I figured you were over him, but after tonight I saw..." He trailed off and Shouyou didn’t respond. His finger went down further, playing with Shouyou's entrance and trying to pry his hole open, and Shouyou twitched and tugged himself forward.

“Don’t.”

Oikawa withdrew his hand with a submissive sigh, not feeling like controlling him tonight and instead sat up as well, pulling himself over to the edge of the bed next to Shouyou and wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Hey.” He said softly, balancing his chin on Shouyou’s shoulder as his employee looked mournfully in the distance. “If you think you lost… then go change the rules of the game.”

Shouyou blinked, “What.”

“Go turn the tables and win. Try what worked the best and do it harder, better, more.” He pressed his cold nose to Shouyou’s cheek and smiled, “You’re Hinata fucking Shouyou, you don’t lose. You win.” Shouyou smiled and turned to face him, brown eyes staring at each other softly.

“You giving us your blessing?”

Oikawa chuckled and kissed his bare shoulder, “No, not exactly… but I… I hate seeing you like this.” He paused and looked away, “You’re not yourself. You’re not… you know, the winner that you are when you’re sitting up in your bed, regretting not doing all the crazy shit that you could be doing right now.”

Shouyou laughed a little, taking the hand at his waist and rubbing it with his fingers, “You like that I’m crazy?” Oikawa turned back to give him a small smile and then pressed a lingering kiss to his temple, Shouyou leaning into it and closing his eyes.

“I like that you’re you.”

Shouyou slowly opened his eyes, surprised at the sincerity in Oikawa’s words but his boss didn’t back away. He smiled again and lifted up a hand to stroke Oikawa’s cheeks, touching his face delicately.

“I do love you, you know…” He said softly, tenderly, still smiling. Oikawa stared further into Shouyou’s brown eyes and nestled into his hand, nodding.

“Yeah, I know.” They slowly tipped their heads together, sheets wrapped around them as they basked in the darkness of their apartment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of these men are good men.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiji's literally an angel, once again, and Shouyou is a living devil. (please someone draw Tobio with those two on his shoulders, please, I beg of you)
> 
> also, bachelorette party!Shouyou !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post the next one soon *sighs* I know I left tumblr but I guess I'll continue to write, it is nice to communicate shitty feelings in my life and irl angst through this fic. a lot of these character's actions are actually based off real shit I do, believe it or not.  
> Tobio smashing the coffee pot in this one? I literally did that yesterday and decided to write it in a scene, cut my hand when I got angry. I've been very stressed and randomly violent lately -_- and I don't want to say it but Shouyou begging Oikawa to fuck him is something I very well did as well a week ago, after a rough night.  
> yeah, life kinda sucks rn. I'll survive though, I think.

Daichi wiped his bar counter, throwing the cloth over his shoulder as he pulled out several glasses from underneath it and looked up with a raised eyebrow, Shouyou walking out of door from the back. He snorted into a burst of laughter.

“What.” Shouyou snapped, although he was smiling a little himself, hands up in the air as he stood in the middle of the bar room wearing a sexual, skimpy fireman’s outfit, equipped with blue and yellow pants and bright yellow suspenders over his bare chest, a red hard-hat on his head.

“I haven’t done one in a while, okay?” He chuckled as he got some stares around the room, “I’m actually pretty excited.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Daichi chuckled, “Just get out of here before you draw too much attention and people start asking questions. Have fun.”

“Hm.” Shouyou threw his jacket on and zipped it up, tucking his hard-hat under his head as he headed out of the room, “Staring a bit too much there, Dai-chan.”

“Can it.” Daichi flushed and looked away, “Go. Begone.”

“Going, going.” Shouyou smiled, blushing a little himself as he left the bar.

* * *

**Knock knock knock!**

“Someone open the door!”

“Risa, you open it.”

“Someone needs to!”

“We’re getting it! Shut up, Miya go drink your drink.”

The door opened and Shouyou stood at it, hard-hat on his head, jacket still on, looking into the room to survey the group of young, loud, drunk girls in it. Shouyou nodded at the one who answered the door, face serious.

“There’s been a report of a fire, everything alright here?”

“Risa?!” One of the girls walked over with her drink, “What’s going on here?”

“Got a call.” Shouyou said, nodding to her, “Heard there’s some serious fire-hazards at bay here.”

One of the girls looked back into the room and called the other, “Mio, did you put hair spray in your hair while making eggs again?”

“Shut up, Kami, that was like one time.”

“No, there’s no fire here.” The other girl said, “This is my apartment, it’s my birthday, you must have just gotten the wrong-”

“It’s _your_ birthday?” Shouyou asked, still in a serious demeanour, “Are you the birthday girl? Is your name Miya Hayashi?”

“…Um-”

“Because you look way too hot to not be a fire hazard right now.” Shouyou tore off his jacket, revealing his bare chest covered by the bright yellow suspenders as he smirked and the room of girls screamed with laughter, some of them sitting on the couches and kicking their feet up in the air as the one girl stared in shocked and screamed, “Oh my god!”

The music from the stereo turned up and Shouyou walked over to her and picked her up like a bride as she screamed and struggled with her drink and the other girls howled. He carried her over to a chair in the middle of the room, placing her down on it and rolling forward between her legs, swaying slowly and grinning down at her as she threw her head back and laughed.

“How old are you turning, Miya?”

“Twenty!” She got out in between giggles as her friends around her took pictures with their phones.

“Yeah? Not legal yet, I see.” Shouyou nodded to her drink, “I should be in a police officer outfit right now, shouldn’t I be?” He took her legs and lifted them up slightly, spreading them and smirking, “But I’m fine being right here…” She covered her mouth with her hand to contain her laughter as her friends screamed again.

“You ladies want a show?” Shouyou asked loudly and backed up as the other girls lifted up their drinks and cheered him on, “Turn up the music!” He reached down and stripped off his blue pants in one quick motion as the volume in the room rose, revealing a pair of matching blue shorts, skin-tight. He threw the pants across the room as another girl caught them and then moved back over to the other one in the chair, grinding onto her, holding onto the back of the chair and rolling his hips in fluid movements as he smiled down at her blushing, covered face.

“Miya, don’t be so shy!”

“Yeah, Miya.” Shouyou winked and echoed her friends, “Don’t be so shy…” He turned back around and lowered himself to grind his ass in the air near her face as she screamed again and clapped her hand back over her mouth. He turned back around and got on his knees, bending down and putting his head between her legs to tug at the button on her pants as her friends shrieked in high-pitched voices. He stood back up and laughed as she pulled him back over to her chair by his suspenders and one of her friends snuck up behind him to pinch his ass.

He was grinding on her again, slowly, grinning down at her and laughing until looking up for a brief moment and noticing a full-length mirror on the wall ahead of him. He stared at it and made eye contact with his reflection for a moment, until it winked at him.

Her jerked back violently and scrambled off her, gasping and taking a few steps back as he stared at the mirror in horror, feeling his chest close up in fear and his hands shake slightly.

“Hey, hey!” The girl asked and giggled, as the other looked at him funny, “You okay there, fireman?”

“I-” He breathed, looking at the mirror and his normal reflection, “I-”

“What?” One of them snickered, “Did you get a little too excited there?” The other girls screeched with laughter and Shouyou laughed nervously along, breathless.

“Y- yeah, I- uh,” He started to quickly walk towards the bathroom, “s- sorry, excuse me, ladies, I just gotta-”

“Hey!”

“Come play with us!”

“J- just a second, ladies, sorry!” Shouyou laughed anxiously again and quickly closed the bathroom door behind him, the room of girls still laughing in their drinks and chatting and bickering.

“Who hired him?”

“Risa.”

“He’s so short, Risa!”

“He was the only one I liked! He’s cute.”

“Yeah, but so short.”

“You just like short guys, Risa because they reminds you of Kane.”

“Oh my god-”

“Yeah, he does look like him!”

“Can we not talk about Kane?”

“You just miss Kane.”

“I do not miss Kane!”

“I thought you hated Kane.”

“Guys, it’s _my_ birthday!”

“I don’t hate Kane either.”

“He’s an asshole, Risa.”

“No he’s not. I mean… there was that _one_ time.”

“Yeah, that one time-”

“He like, drugged my drink and stole all my money, once. And yeah, that wasn’t cool.”

“Oh my god, Risa.”

“But other than that he’s actually a really cool guy, like most of the time. Kane’s cool.”

“Risa… Risa, no…”

Shouyou took a deep breath and wiped his hand down his mouth, blocking out the muffled voices behind the bathroom door and he leaned his palms against the sink and looked up at the mirror. He gritted his teeth and studied his reflection, moving his head back and forth as if searching for something before shaking his head and sighing, running the taps and pouring cold water onto his hands. His hands slipped on the tap and he cut his palm on the sharp edge of the cold one, swearing and gasping as he whipped back his hand.

“… _Fuck_.” He stuck his red palm in his mouth and tried to suck out all blood from it, pressing his lips along the sore wound to apply pressure and get it to stop bleeding. He looked up at the mirror and jerking suddenly, whipping around, thinking he had seen someone behind him.

“Fuck.” He cursed again, breathlessly this time, “Fu- shit.” He ran a hand through his hair viciously and wiped his face, turning back to the door and grabbing the handle. He stilled before regaining his breath and then putting on a fake smile as he opened the door.

“Is this a birthday party,” He asked, “or a funeral? Now make some noise and tell me which of you smoking girls want a lap dance?” Delighted screams filled the room again. 

* * *

“Shit.” Tobio swore and dropped the cracked glass, cracking it further on the hard counter as he clung to his cut finger and sucked it, “Shit.” He repeated, wincing.

“Hey, hey.” Hitoka came up behind him and gently took his hand, “Let me see…” She guided him over to the table and sat him down on one of his kitchen chairs, cleaning it with a warm cloth.

“You’re moving too fast.”

“I know.”

“Why are you moving so fast.”

“Because,” Tobio said, “I’m literally moving fast. Like now, this whole thing- the moving- it’s just happening so fast, I-” He grabbed his head and took a shaky breath, and Hitoka smoothed her fingers over his palm.

“Hey, Tobio… look at me.” She said softly, her face calm, “You’re done here, there’s nothing left in this city for you anymore. We’ll be alright without you, you know.”

“Will you?” He suddenly said desperately, looking up at her, “Two days ago Yuu and Ryu chopped off someone’s finger and now I- I’m leaving and moving to Nagoya and oh my god, Jesus,” he pinched the bridge of his nose, “I’m moving to Nagoya.”

“Hey, hey, hey, Tobio,” She cooed, “calm down, hey.” She took his face and gently brought it up so she could make eye contact with him, “Listen… this is what you want, right?”

Tobio stared at her in utter confusion, his face blank and twisted slightly with pain. They continued to stare at each other in silence and Hitoka’s eyes widened. She let go of his face and leaned back in her chair.

“…Right?”

Tobio swallowed, his eyes wide and scared and he whimpered softly, “Hitoka…”

Hitoka smoothed a hand over his face, her face sad, “Baby, c’mere.” She muttered, bringing a hand into his hair and pulling him towards her as he wrapped his arms desperately around her, squeezing his eyes shut and burying his nose into her shoulder as she stroked his hair, breathing in her familiar smell—one that he grew up with.

“I’ll miss you.”

“I know. We’ll be alright without you.”

* * *

Oikawa’s home phone rang while he was brushing his teeth, staring at his reflection. He spat out his toothpaste and quickly rinsed his mouth, tapping it along the edge of the sink before going over to it and wiping his mouth.

“You’ve got Oikawa, and if you’re calling for a blonde all of ours are booked up at the current moment.” He froze when he heard the serious, hesitant voice on the other end.

“Oikawa Tooru? Are you friends or family to Hinata Shouyou?”

Oikawa paused before saying dumbly, “Um, something like that.”

“Are you aware you’ve been put down as Hinata Shouyou’s emergency contact? Both your home and cell number?”

Oikawa blinked, “I am? Oh. Well,” He craned his neck and glanced into the bedroom where he saw Shouyou’s shape stirring in between their sheets, “Shouyou’s not in an emergency, he’s right here.”

“This isn’t about an emergency, sir, it’s more of a discussion call about Hinata’s state. This is one of Hinata Shouyou’s current doctors and medication suppliers, Dr. Kasuga, you’re aware of Hinata’s current condition, obviously?”

“Condition?” Oikawa blinked in confusion, “I- I’m not exactly sure what you mean-”

“Oh, sir, I just assumed anyone put down as his emergency contact would be acquainted with him personally enough to feel aware of his state-”

“What _state_.” Oikawa snapped, looking up and noticing Shouyou was no longer in the bed. He glanced nervously around the apartment but before he could get the chance he was distracted by the voice.

“Listen, Oikawa, if you aren’t aware and you are placed as his emergency contact, I feel that’s it’s in all safety to personally discuss his condition and disorder with you. Are you aware Hinata hasn’t renewed his prescription meds in over two weeks?”

Oikawa paused, blinking and biting his lip and lowering his voice, “U- um, sorry, before, you said disor-” The line cut off. Oikawa listened to the faint click and solid nothingness on the other line and looked down at the phone.

“What-” He whispered, “What?! I-”

“Hm?” Shouyou suddenly appeared and looked at him in soft confusion, “Tooru?”

“The line- cut off-” Oikawa said quietly, pressing buttons on the phone. He plucked at the chord and looked around to the machine and where the chord went along the wall and behind the bookcase, “-What the f-”

“Must have been the breaker.” Shouyou shrugged and took his shoulders and kissed him softly, “Don’t worry about it. Go to work, I’ll get the landlord to look at it later.”

“Uh-”

“Hey, just go. Go, baby.” Shouyou kissed him again and slapped his butt, “Go get those orgasms going.”

Oikawa chuckled and put the phone back in its holder, “That’s your job.”

“Ahuh.” Shouyou cooed and poked Oikawa in the stomach and he laughed again and pecked Shouyou on the nose.

“Okay, I’ll come back home early. Wanna go out for dinner?”

“Already have plans.” Shouyou said softly, leaning into Oikawa’s warmth and placing his hands on his chest. Oikawa smirked and smoothed his hands over Shouyou’s back and down to his hips.

“Going out with Tobio and Keiji again? Haven’t you already received enough abuse-”

Shouyou grabbed Oikawa’s hands when they reached behind and played with the hem of his sweatpants, and brought them up back to Oikawa’s chest, “Not exactly,” He spoke quickly, “look, I’ll tell you when you get back, okay? Just, go to work.”

Oikawa stared at him curiously before retreating his hands and putting them up in the air, shrugging, “Alright, alright.” He smirked and leaned in, hands still in the air, “One more kiss for Daddy?”

Shouyou pursed his lips stubbornly before leaning in and pecking him. Oikawa groaned deeply in low pleasure, his eyebrows rising.

“And… other Daddy? He gets lonely down there too, y’know.”

Shouyou stared at him before nodding and getting down on his knees, slowly, popping open the button window of Oikawa’s pants and placing a long, wet kiss on his boxer-covered bulge. Oikawa moaned and smiled, eyes glazing, and Shouyou got back up on his feet.

“Satisfied now?”

“Mm… never.” He smiled and kissed Shouyou’s cheek again before leaving, Shouyou sending him a small, amused smile back as the door closed behind his boyfriend. He went over to the wall and kneeled behind it, staring at the phone line that was ripped out of the small, white outlet behind the bookcase. He fished his own cell phone out of his pockets and began to dial numbers, standing back up and tapping his fingers nervously on the wood of the case.

“Shared bookcase…” He muttered to himself, “Can I do five years? Shit, can I even survive that long.”

“Dr. Kasuga.”

“…Hi.” Shouyou said cautiously, swallowing, “You just called my apartment, got off the phone with my boyfriend-”

“Oh, yeah, Hinata, how are you feeling?”

“Peachy.” Shouyou said brightly, “Sorry, the line cut out.”

“Ahuh?”

“Listen, I was hoping this might not be too crazy of a request, but for future reference could you possibly not share any of my personal medical records to family and friends without my consent?” He tapped the bookcase again, nervously.

“…Shouyou... We’ve been over this.”

“I k- I know!” Shouyou laughed, “But, you know-”

“The more the people in your life know the safer you can be-”

“I know that, would you just- shut the fuck up for a second, okay?” Shouyou snarled quickly, breathing after and closing his eyes, “Sorry, excuse me-”

“It’s alright. Shouyou?”

“Yes?”

“Would you like to talk to him?”

Shouyou blinked, his face suddenly turning terrified. He let out a shaky breath and stated, “No. No, I would not.”

“He wants to see you again. Any time, he would book off any appointment just for one session with you.”

“I know. But I don’t want to see him anymore.”

“We don’t want to put you under his care anymore, he just wants to talk to you, check up on your condition. Just a friendly chat.”

“I said no, okay?” Shouyou snapped, “Is the reason you attempted to tell my boyfriend because he’s put down as my emergency contact?”

“…Yes.”

“Great, then I would like to change my emergency contact.”

“Shouyou…”

“You can’t deny that request.” Shouyou said firmly, “I want a new emergency contact in replacement of Oikawa Tooru.”

“…Alright.” The voice on the other end was submissive and quiet, “Fine. What name can you give me in replacement?”

Shouyou blinked, biting his lip and uttering, “Miya. Miya Hayashi.”

“Ahuh? There a number to go with that name?”

“Uh, yeah.” Shouyou rubbed his forehead and spat out a fake number, using the correct area code, and waiting nervously for her reply.

“Alright, Shouyou, your contact’s been changed. Should we phone Ms. Hayashi and fill her in about your condition?”

“No.” Shouyou snapped, “She already knows.”

“Shouyou.” The voice lowered in seriousness, “You know why I called in the first place, don’t you.”

“No.”

“You haven’t renewed your prescription in two weeks.”

Shouyou started to shake, squeezing his lips with his teeth and twitching slightly, scratching his head.

“S- so wha-”

“Shouyou, you can’t do this again. You know it, your family knows it-”

“DON’T TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY-” He burst out angrily, taking a breath to calm himself but failing and scratching his head again, and again.

“Shouyou, listen to me, Shouyou?” There was silence on the line and the doctor spoke again, this time more gently, as if talking to a child, “Shouyou? …Shouyou? Why aren’t you replying… Is it because this isn’t Shouyou?”

Shouyou listened, shaking, clenching to a shelf of the bookshelf as he stared ahead with wide, angry eyes and didn’t speak.

“…Am I talking to Shouyou right no-” Shouyou hung up quickly. He stared down at the cracked screen, his hands shaking violently and quickly putting his phone away in his sweatpants pocket. He took a step back, limbs shaking, eyes darting around, chest heaving desperately.

Then he grabbed the bookshelf and flipped it over to the ground. It landed with a huge crash, denting the wood floor as piles of books spilled out from underneath it. He panted for a few, still seconds and then stepped over the shelf, across a book of Walt Whitman poems and towards the kitchen to grab a beer.

* * *

“Gin and tonic, extra gin and extra tonic.”

“Um.”

“What?” Yuu demanded at the bar counter, spitting in Daichi’s face, “What?! I’m going through- TOBIO WITHDRAWAL HERE-”

“Yuu, shut up!” Ryu smacked the back of his head, already drunk as well, "It’s only three and you’re already screaming about something.”

“I can’t help it.” Yuu sobbed, “I was happy when he announced the move at dinner but now it’s like no- no! Oh, God.” He clutched Ryu’s shoulder desperately, “We’re losing him, Ryu, we’re losing our boy! Our only son-”

“Shut up and drink your drink, Yuu.” Daichi said, placing the glass on the counter and wiping it quickly, “You’ll feel better after.” Yuu obeyed and quickly downed the glass, whimpering and openly sobbing into it while doing so.

The bar door opened and Hitoka stepped in and walked towards them, unwrapping a scarf around her neck and announcing her presence with a loud, “Yo!”

“Yo.” Ryu and Yuu said back, disheartened. Daichi chuckled as Hitoka took a seat and he began to make her usual hard lemonade.

“You three remind me of a TV show sitcom… you know, one of those that have an even number of single people in their early twenties, living in a big city like New York, or somethin’ and they all meet at a coffee house or bar.”

“Are you talking about Friends?”

“Friends wasn’t set in New York, stupid.”

“Yeah,” Ryu said, “except this isn’t New York this is Tokyo.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yuu sobbed again as Daichi refilled his drink, “we’re Tokyo, just plain Tokyo, not Nagoya- we’re not Nagoya! God- fuck!” He buried his face into his hands, “What’s wrong with us why aren’t we Nagoya, why is Nagoya better than us, _how_ is Nagoya better than us?!”

“No, Yuu,” Hitoka said in comfort, “Nagoya is not better than us in any way, Tobio just likes Nagoya better. Nagoya has more to offer Tobio, but I’m sure Tobio loves both us and Nagoya equally. We had great times with Tobio, but I’m sure Nagoya is a better match for him in the end.”

“Oh, _god!”_ Yuu wailed, “I hope we can stay friends…”

“How’s Tobio taking the move?” Daichi asked quietly to Hitoka, leaning in on the counter while Hitoka peeled off her coat and shook her head.

“Not good. I think he’s kinda in shock… didn’t have a lot of time to think about it, just straight out announced he’s going to do it. But I think he’s doing it more to prove something to a certain someone instead of trying to prove something to himself.”

“Certain someone…?”

Hitoka shook her head, “Just- prostitute problems.”

“Ah, yeah. Don’t I know it.”

“Tobio met someone new, that’s okay,” Yuu babbled miserably, “he has his reasons, he needs to see other cities that’s okay- but it just really hurts, y’know? That we had all these memories and now he’s leaving those years of memories for Nagoya and yes Nagoya’s nicer, Nagoya’s prettier, but I just don’t think-”

“Hey,” Daichi leaned in with curiosity and whispered to Hitoka, “what exactly _is_ Shouyou’s relationship to Tobio?”

She smiled and raised her glass, “For many weeks and probably forever into the future, I have not and will never know the answer to that question.” She glanced down at her phone on the counter and swore, quickly finishing her lemonade.

“Shit, I have a work party- thing- in like twenty minutes. I gotta go, guys.” Hitoka hopped off the counter and put on her coat and scarf, leaning over to kiss Yuu’s cheek.

“Buck up, kiddo. It’s not you it’s him.”

Yuu stared miserably after her as she quickly left the bar, “What party thing exactly?”

* * *

“The party celebrating Tobio and Keiji’s move.” Shouyou explained to his boyfriend, answering his question as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror and buttoned up his white dress shirt, “It’s happening in like- half an hour, I remember the date and time on the invitation Hitoka showed me the night before.”

“Okay,” Oikawa said slowly, leaning against the bathroom doorframe, “but that doesn’t explain why the… book shelf is knocked over on the ground-”

“I told you, I told you,” Shouyou sighed frustratingly, “I was moving it to get to the phone line and it just fell. It was a weak shelf, we should get it anchored down or something.”

“Uh- um,” Oikawa pressed his fingers to his forehead and closed his eyes, as if Shouyou’s random, recent antics were giving him a headache, “so, explain to me again _why_ you need to go to this party in disguise as a co-worker?”

Shouyou grabbed his skinny, black tie from the top of the toilet seat, flipping up his white collar as he babbled drunkenly, “Okay, so, I got the epiphany after my second and a half beer, yeah?” He quickly wrapped the tie around his collar and began to tie it, “I remember what you said the night before, in bed—to take what worked best and try it again, more, harder—and I realized that was genius! And you know what worked best?” He turned to him, his tie loose and his hands open and eyes wide as if he had just made a major discovery: “Sex. Sex worked the best—Tobio wanted to have sex with me!” He laughed ecstatically while Oikawa nodded and forced a smile.

“So then that got me thinking: everyone. Loves. Sex. Everyone loves it!"

“That’s… not true, Shouyou.”

"So, anyways, I had the idea that if Tobio wanted to do it once then he’ll want to do it again. And if he wants to do it again… he’ll want to it again real soon. Like- _real_ soon.” He fixed his tie and tightened it around his white-collared shirt, smiling up at Oikawa, “Like- at-a-party-celebrating-you-and-your-boyfriend-moving-soon.”

Oikawa stared at him and swallowed, “I just… uh, I just think that’s a little risky-?”

“Aren’t you the one who’s constantly entertained by all the quote: ‘crazy shit’ I do?”

“I know, Shouyou, but- if we could avoid you getting in a fist fight with an accountant and you getting interrogated by the cops- that’d be great.” Oikawa’s face became serious, “You can’t be _near_ a police officer right now, Shou.”

“I’m not… getting in a fist fight or going to jail in the next few days.” Shouyou said firmly, “That’s not on my schedule at the current moment.” He stood back and admired his office attire, smoothing down his white shirt and tight, black slacks and fixing his cuff-links, “Ironically… this is the exact outfit I wore to a job interview at that place…” He shrugged and smirked at Oikawa, “Wonder if the manager would still be up for that blow job I almost gave him.”

“…What?”

“I gotta go!” Shouyou said quickly, grabbing his boss’s forearms and leaning up to kiss his cheek, “Sorry about skipping out on our dinner-”

“You gave an office manager a blow job?”

“-but this is just something I gotta do, okay, baby?”

“Did he pay you?”

“See you tonight!” Shouyou put on his leather jacket over his shirt, smoothing down his hair and Oikawa watched him go, waving pathetically and frowning.

“You could… um, you know, not do this?” Shouyou stopped at the door and gave him a funny look, holding the doorknob.

“Why?” He smirked, “I’m just getting started.”

He closed the door behind him and Oikawa slipped his hands in his pockets and watched him go, face tired. He turned and looked down at the fallen bookshelf on the floor, the books spilled out on the floor, and sighed again.

“Shit.” He whispered to himself, “I take it back, I hate it when he gets like this.”

* * *

Shouyou opened the doors to Tobio’s office building, skipping down the carpet halls and nodding to several people in the hallway he passed by, smiling and fixing his tie as he got a few curious glances. He stopped and took a few steps backwards to address a cute, black-haired office worker at the photocopy machine.

“Hey, man,” He whispered, “I was invited to that stupid party happening today—do you know where it is?”

“Uh, yeah, break-room on second.” He nodded down the hall and smiled at Shouyou who smiled back and winked.

“Thanks, cutie.” He walked down the hall, leaving the man shocked. He headed towards the break room where the most noise came from, noticing the commotion inside with an older man leaning against the doorframe of the room. He stopped by another woman and man talking outside of the office, both holding glasses of champagne and chatting and quickly interrupted their conversation.

“Hey, guys, sorry,” He said quietly, nodding to the man by the office door, “do you remember that dude’s name again? I have to get in there and I don’t want to offend him, I’m bad with names.” He smiled, “I’m new here. What was it again? Na- Go- Bu-?”

“Um…” The woman said, “Sasaki?”

“Sasaki!” Shouyou snapped at her and winked, “Thanks, sweetie.” He walked away as they looked at him curiously. He attempted to walk right through the office door, until the man at the door stopped him and put a hand on his chest.

“Hey, whoa there, buddy, this is a private office party in here.”

“…Seriously?” Shouyou stared at him, eyes wide and slightly offended, “Are you being serious right now?”

“…What?”

“…Sasaki… I’ve been working here for several months.” Shouyou said, “I was _invited_ \- I just don’t have my invite with me at the moment.”

“I- uh-” The man stared at him with wide eyes as if desperately trying to rack his brain in remembering him ever meeting Shouyou, “I- sorry- I don’t remember.”

“I _gave_ you-” Shouyou hissed, eyes briefly glancing down at his wedding ring, “-a fucking _card_ on your anniversary- what the- _fuck_ , Sasaki?!”

“I- I- sorry.” Sasaki bowed his head and let him through, “Sorry, I didn’t know, um-”

“ _Shouyou_.”

“Shouyou- Shouyou! Yeah- sorry, I remember you!” He said desperately, “That was a very lovely card.”

“Yeah, yeah, you better, you better remember.” Shouyou spat and walked past him, hands in his dress pants pockets, “And you better remember next time. Ass.” He quickly entered the crowded room, filled with tables and small groups of socializing, chatting office workers, all dressed in slacks and pencil skirts, holding glasses of champagne. His eyes scanned the room and he burped once, quickly melting into the crowd and grabbing a glass of champagne out of someone else’s hand.

“Hey-” He slipped into the crowd and out of sight, hiding behind a larger co-worker and pressing himself up against the wall, peering through the crowd. He spotted Hitoka, looking bored as another male co-worker babbled to her, as if bragging. He stepped closer into Hitoka’s space and Shouyou frowned, quickly walking over to them.

“…Could take you over to my boat.” He was talking to Hitoka, as she leaned back uncomfortably, “Well, it’s not my boat, it’s my cousin’s but he lets me borrow it.”

“No- no, thank you-”

“Well it’s not technically his either he borrowed it from someone else as well… or- you know, stole it-”

“I- I said no-”

“Honey- baby, sweetie!” Shouyou quickly walked over to them and threw an arm around Hitoka’s shoulder, leaning in to peck her as she gasped and stared in shock at him, eyes wide.

“I was looking for you,” Shouyou cooed, “don’t leave me in these big parties, you know I get anxiety.” He looked over to the other man and narrowed his eyes, “And who the hell is this?”

“Um, who the hell are you?” He demanded, “I don’t remember ever seeing your carrot-top around the office.”

“And I don’t remember ever seeing you one-sidedly flirt with my fiancé.”

“F- fiancé?!”

“Yeah.” Hitoka said quickly, taking the hand around her shoulder, “Meet my fiancé, Ronin.”

“Yeah, _Ronin_.” Shouyou spat and leaned forward angrily, precariously tipping his champagne glass.

“Y… you don’t have a ring, Hitoka.” Both Hitoka and Shouyou stared down at Hitoka’s bare hand before she quickly said, “We’re picking one out together.”

“…Oh.”

“Oh, you have a boat!” Shouyou smiled up at him suddenly, “Would you like to the officiating honours, Ronin?”

“Seriously?”

“No, fuck off!” Ronin quickly left. Hitoka sighed and leaned against Shouyou, looking relieved.

“Okay,” She said shakily, taking his arm off her shoulder, “First of all, thank you-”

“You’re welcome.”

“-second of all, don’t ever kiss me like that again.”

“Why,” Shouyou grinned and leaned in, “did you enjoy it?”

“-third of all,” She smacked his arm roughly, “what in the _name of Asgard_ are you doing here?!”

“I was invited.”

“No, you literally weren’t.”

Shouyou frowned and nodded his glass towards the door, “Just ask Sasaki over there, he’ll tell you.”

“Shouyou… you can’t just crash parties like this, this is for Keiji and Tobio.” She leaned in and spoke seriously, before reeling back and making a face, “Oh, Jesus, your breath… how much champagne did you have?”

“This is my first glass.”

“Okay… well then, how many drinks did you have before coming here?”

“Three beers, one on the way over.”

“Shou.” She said quietly, “Go home. C’mon, this isn’t good for you and you know it.”

Shouyou whistled and tsked as he looked around the room, “You know what’s not good for me is the lack of attractiveness in this room—honestly. This all the choice you have here in this office?” He shook his head and began to move away from her, muttering, “No wonder you’re a lesbian.”

Hitoka glared after him, clutching her drink, “Dick.”

Shouyou began quickly moving around the room, downing his drink and wincing. He cut into a small ring of workers and grabbed someone else’s, “Hey, want me to top that off for you, buddy?”

“Uh, yeah sure, thanks, man.”

“No problem.” Shouyou said, pouring the other man’s champagne into his and refilling his own, handing the empty glass back into the other man’s hand and quickly darting away. The other man stared down at it in bafflement.

Shouyou snuck up behind two arguing men, looking around and narrowing his eyes, trying to spot a certain couple.

“A _good_ salesperson would bring the main point of the conversation out into the open, address it almost immediately. Get to the bottom of it.”

“No, no,” the other argued, “then the customer wouldn’t trust you. The best thing you can do is pro-long the point of the conversation as long as the possible, accumulate a large introduction in order to make the customer more comfortable with you when the actual selling starts.”

“That’s ridiculous-”

“Yeah, dude, that’s ridiculous!” Shouyou piped up, “Get to the fucking bottom of the conversation.” The other man pointed to Shouyou and smiled smugly, as if a second point of view made his more valid and the other man frowned.

“No- you have to prolong it or else there’s no bond of trust between the customer and you-”

“Yeah, dude!” Shouyou said, quickly flipping to the other, “Fucking prolong it- create that bond of trust, damn.”

They both looked down at him in confusion, one of them saying, “…Who are you again?” Shouyou patted their shoulders and walked away.

“Talk it out, fellas.”

“Everyone?” Suga called from the front, clinking a spoon on his glass and speaking over the commotion, “May I have everyone’s attention up here, please?” Shouyou stopped as the room slowly quieted and looked over to Suga, his eyes catching on a pair of black heads near the front, next to Suga, standing side-by-side and smiling.

He smiled and whispered to himself, “Target acquired.” taking another sip as Suga began to talk.

“Thanks for showing up, everyone, we have cake and refreshments in the back, and we’re going to get Keiji to open up more champagne after we’re done. This party was originally for Keiji, who’s only been here for almost a month and a half now… but just recently we were able to offer Tobio a job down at our Nagoya branch as well and now I guess we’re saying goodbye to him as well.” He smiled as there was a light round of applause around the room and Tobio awkwardly smiled as well. Shouyou reluctantly joined the applause, spotting Hitoka nervously staring at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Tobio’s been here for a few years now, but it seems like a decade. He moved to this city at a young age, just got out of college and was desperately looking for a job, and I trusted him enough to give him the position he’s excelled at today. He’s changed this company, and we’ll miss him. But he has Keiji now and those two rascals won’t miss anyone if they have each other I guess!” He laughed and there was a light wave of laughter around the room. Shouyou laughed extra, extra loud, making sure his voice was heard above others, noticing Tobio’s shoulders twitch suddenly, right after.

Tobio turned around, slowly, eyes looking horrified and when he saw Shouyou they widened by several fractions. He mouthed swear words at him but Shouyou’s smirk just deepened and he raised his champagne glass at Tobio, winking. Tobio spun around quickly in horror, eyes wide and scared and purposefully moving closer to Keiji as if scared Shouyou could somehow send telepathic thoughts to Keiji from here, sharing information as to what happened in that bathroom. He tucked an arm around Keiji’s shoulders and squeezed him closer and Shouyou stared, smiling into his drink.

“Anyways, congratulations to the happy couple as they move on to bigger things,” Suga announced, raising his glass, “to Keiji and Tobio!”

“To Keiji and Tobio!” Everyone echoed, cheering and clinking glasses, Shouyou echoing Suga loudly as well. Tobio heard his loud voice and flinched again, looking around nervously. Keiji peered up at him.

“Baby?”

“Huh?” Tobio said, eyes darting around as Shouyou melted into the crowd and disappeared.

“What’s wrong?”

“N- nothing- I gotta go to the, uh,” He looked around nervously and swore under his breath, “fuck. Sorry, I just have to finish up some paper work really quick and then I’ll join you for cake and champagne popping, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Keiji smiled and kissed his cheek and Tobio walked away nervously, looking around. He slipped out of the room and headed for his office to get some air and space, hands shaking slightly. He walked into his dark office away from the distant noise and leaned his palms on the desk front, wiping the sweat off that had formed on his brow in the last minute or so.

He heard quiet footsteps behind him and a lowered voice at the door, “Honey?”

He laughed nervously, looking down at the desk, “Sorry, sweetie. I just gotta- photocopy a few things-”

“It’s okay.” The voice said sweetly, “Since it’s not like you’re… fucking a sex-worker in a Benihana bathroom right now.”

Tobio spun around to see Shouyou leaning against the office doorframe, smiling. He glared furiously at him, spitting out, “You shouldn't be here.”

“Why not, sweetie?”

“Don’t call me that. You’re fucking-” He pointed a shaking hand at him, “-you’re fucking sick, Shouyou. Pretending to be Keiji-”

“You barely know the guy, Tobio.” Shouyou said softly, “You’re moving miles away from your home and friends with someone you just met.”

“What—like you know me any better?!” Tobio laughed angrily, “All you know is the face I make and the way I sound when I come, Keiji knows me well enough by now. He knows my favourite food is curry, knows I hate my parents, knows what my bedhead looks like in the morning-”

“Yeah, and I’ve eaten your curry that you made, met your parents and ditched them at dinner, and seen what your hair looks like when it’s splayed out on a pillow while you’re begging underneath me.” Shouyou said firmly, “What’s better, Tobio? Breaking into a car and feeling your heart in your throat, or spending your evening doing crosswords and missionary sex with monotone number guy over there?”

“Fuck you.” Tobio spat, “Keiji’s good for me, and you’re not. What makes you think I would ever pick you over him-”

“I’m not asking you to pick anyone.” Shouyou said, “Just telling you not to go. For me, for Hitoka, please. I’m doing this _for_ you, Tobio.”

“Don’t bring my friends into this, we’re done here, I’m moving and that’s final.” Tobio picked up the stack of paper and headed out the door towards the photocopy machine, leaving Shouyou at the door and he chuckled, speaking.

“What… what makes you think he’ll _want_ to move with you?” Shouyou smiled as Tobio froze in his steps, “Considering that little stunt you pulled in the bathroom—who’d want to move to Nagoya with someone after that?”

“Stunt that _you_ pulled. You.” Tobio turned around and pointed at him and Shouyou shrugged.

“Mutual moment of ecstasy, mutual moment of consent. You really wanna live with that guilt for the rest of your life, pork-curry?”

Tobio stared at him in shock, eyes wide and angry and biting his lip in pent up frustration. His fist clenched and unclenched before turning back around and quickly walking out of his office, towards the photocopy machine. Shouyou smiled and walked after him.

“He good at sex?”

“Excuse me?” They stood at the photocopy machine and Tobio opened the top, placing the pieces of paper on the glass as Shouyou slowly got closer.

“Is he? You can tell me.”

Tobio shrugged and stared down at the machine, “I mostly give it, he takes it, he likes to.”

“Ah, I see.” Shouyou smiled to himself, “So you’ve never taken it yourself, have you? Still a bottom virgin?”

“That’s absolutely none of your business.”

“But it’s true.” Shouyou’s smile grew and he looked up at Tobio with glimmering eyes, “Tell me…” He took a step further, loosening his tie slightly and getting further and further into Tobio’s space. Tobio at first took a step away, Shouyou stepped closer again and began to breathe heavily, touching Tobio’s buttons on his shirt, his belt, eyes glazed as they roamed around his body and Tobio began to breathe heavily as well, falling under Shouyou’s spell in mere seconds.

He swallowed as Shouyou stepped behind him and placed hands on his shoulders, smoothing down, along his arms and breathed into Tobio’s white shirt.

“Where… does he touch you? Tell me.” He whispered, his voice floating up and into Tobio’s ear as his hands travelled, trailing along his collar bone, undoing Tobio’s first button, along his neck, through the back of his hair. Tobio’s eyes rolled into the back of his head in pleasure as Shouyou whispered again.

“How does he touch you? Is it like this?” His hands travelled down his chest and his stomach, playing with his belt. He leaned up further and whispered into the back of Tobio’s neck, soft, sultry things like “Come on, Tobio, come on. Come on. Come to me, come _with_ me.”

“What?” Tobio whispered back, eyes still closed but now scrunched with being torn.

“I want you to come with me.” Shouyou whispered into his tan skin, fingers slowly undoing his belt, “And I want you to come with me.” He palmed Tobio through his pants and he let out a soft moan, mouth falling open.

“No,” He let out defiantly, “I’m staying right here.” Shouyou smiled into his back and pressed himself closer to Tobio’s backside.

“Then I guess we’re staying right here, aren’t we.” Tobio looked around nervously as Shouyou moved closer and grinded into his behind, pressing his erection in Tobio’s ass and he let out a loud, involuntarily gasp. Shouyou let out a mock sound of thought as Tobio quickly turned on the photocopy machine, standing closer to it to block the view of anything Shouyou was doing to him and making sure the loud beeping and sounds from it were muffling out any gasps or any moans he was going to make.

Shouyou stepped to the side as Tobio pressed up against the machine and Shouyou moved his hands slowly down his backside, towards his ass, giving it a couple of squeezes before spitting on his hand and slipping it underneath the belt and waistband-

Tobio gasped, eyes widening, “What are you doing-”

“What Keiji doesn’t have the balls to do in a million years.” Shouyou whispered back, stepping closer to block the view of anyone passing the machine. Just two men, standing by the copy machine, talking in low voices as one kept a hand behind the backside of the other.

“Shou- you-” Tobio choked as Shouyou pressed a hand between his two cheeks, “Don’t-”

“I’ve been in your position a million times.” Shouyou whispered calmly to him, “I’ll make sure it hurts as little as possible. Just stay relaxed and calm, keep your legs spread, and this will feel so, so good.”

He pushed the digit in slowly, with little lube except for his salvia but it was still easier than expected, and Tobio let out a low groan as Shouyou muttered, “Deep breaths, deep breaths.” He pushed the rest of the finger in to the knuckle and kissed Tobio’s clothed arm, whispering, “Good, good.” Then he started to push in another one-

“Shouyou-” Tobio gasped out, hands flying on top of the photocopy machine and clenching on to it for dear life as it moved and beeped underneath them. He squeezed his eyes shut in pain as Shouyou moved closer and looked up at him in calm concern. His other hand was on top of the machine, and Tobio desperately grabbed at it, clutching it, and Shouyou reluctantly submitted and winded their fingers together.

“Full.” Tobio whispered with a shaky voice, “So- full.”

“I know. I know.” Shouyou whispered against his arm and moved his fingers around more, and more, stretching, scissoring, aiming upwards-

Tobio let out a loud, loud gasp, eyes flying open, hand squeezing Shouyou’s for dear life and he breathlessly choked out, “There- there! Oh my- _God!”_

“Feel good?” Shouyou chuckled.

“Feels so- so-” Tobio moaned and closed his eyes again, mouth slack as the machine moved faster.

Shouyou relentlessly hit his prostate, scissoring and then massaging it in small circles and Tobio fidgeted and circled his hips until pressing his crotch up roughly against the machine and humping it slightly. Shouyou watched in wonder, his face calm as he studied Tobio’s reactions to different things he tried. He eventually settled on pressing his two fingers up, into Tobio’s prostate, rubbing and pressing repeatedly, moving faster and faster as the machine underneath them moved faster as well, paper pouring out of it.

“Shit.” Tobio gasped, “Shit.” Shouyou moved harder, flicking his wrist and their fingers tightened together. Shouyou mouthed at Tobio’s arms, eyes on his closed ones, Tobio’s mouth open and breathing hard. Harder, harder, _faster_ , _faster._ His body shook, his thighs felt constricted, pleasure rolling down his spine in strong, overwhelming waves and it was too much, the lack of friction on his cock making it hard for him to come but surprisingly he felt his orgasm build. He rubbed himself up against the machine; his head tilted back, mouth open and gasping, seeing stars begin to form behind his eyelids.

“Oh my-” He got out, “-God, God- Shouyou-!” Shouyou moved harder, faster. Tobio’s sounds rose in pitch, come rising as well, his mouth fell open more, his head tilted back further, harder, faster, eyebrows rising, breath rising, accelerating, _harder, faster-_

Tobio’s eyes flew open and his breath caught in his throat.

 

_Pop!_

There were cries and cheers as Keiji popped open another bottle of champagne, the cork flying off as it exploded with pressure and white bubbled out. He grinned and began to fill people’s glasses before it spilled to the floor.

* * *

“That didn’t happen.” Tobio said quickly, wiping his hands on paper towel in the bathroom as Shouyou leaned against the door with his feet crossed, inspecting his nails and looking bored as he sent a glance up at Tobio.

“Ahuh?”

“It didn’t.” Tobio said desperately, turning around, “I’m serious, Shouyou, Keiji cannot know. We’re taking that to our graves.”

“Mm, no.” Shouyou said, shaking his head, “Actually, it did happen.” He started to walk towards him and got in his space again and Tobio swallowed hard. “And it’s going to happen again, real soon: tonight.” He smiled up at him, “Eight. I’ll knock on the door four times so you know it’s me, and you’re going to answer. And then, you’re going to fuck me.”

He pouted mockingly and smoothed his hands along Tobio’s arms, “Tobio… this is for your own good, you’ll understand that one day.” He raised his eyebrows, turning back around and letting his touch on Tobio’s arms linger.

“See you tonight.” He opened the door and let it shut behind him, ditching Tobio in the bathroom this time and Tobio watched him go in shock, his eyes lit with cold fear. He blinked, tears beginning to sting them as he breathed hard, turning around and running a shaky hand down his mouth.

 

Hitoka stood around the corner of her office, watching Shouyou walk out of the bathroom and down the hall. She pressed herself up against the wall and waited until Shouyou had turned the corner of the hall and was heading for the exit to the office, back turned to her. She looked back around the corner and spotted Tobio leaving the bathroom as well, running a hand through his hair and looking around nervously before heading back to the break room. Hitoka sighed quietly, looking at her best friend with a mournful expression on her face.

“…Tobio.” She tsked.

* * *

**Knock knock knock knock.**

Tobio stood at his kitchen sink, his teakettle on the stove top as it began to whistle, loudly, gathering in pitch and getting louder and louder as he looked towards the door, a look of blatant fear on his face.

 

Nothing but the faint tinkle of silverware filled the room as Oikawa ate his dinner, fork scratching on the plate, shovelling food in his mouth. He stared across the table at the empty chair, and shook his head at himself for missing Shouyou this much.

He picked up his dinner and ate it on the couch instead, turning on Wheel of Fortune to fill the room with noise in replacement of Shouyou’s voice or movements. 

* * *

Tobio stood next to his bed early in the morning, dressed in nothing but his pyjama bottoms, hands on his hips as he looked down at his last night’s companion. Shouyou lay on the bed, sprawled out naked and sleeping with nothing but a white sheet covering his butt cheeks, drooling slightly into the pillow he was resting on. Tobio stared at him, feeling regret heavy in his chest and he squeezed his eyes shut for a second until opening them, hoping that Shouyou would be gone but he wasn’t.

“Fuck.” He hissed and then bent down to pick up Shouyou’s clothes, hurling his t-shirt at him, “Out.”

Shouyou startled awake from his sleep, letting out a muffled, “Hm- wha?” before sitting up and looking behind him at Tobio with bleary eyes, “What?”

“Get out.” Tobio said, more firmly, throwing him his pants and hitting him square in the face, “I don’t want you here, I want you out. Now. I don’t want to look at you.” His voice got weaker as he walked away and into the kitchen, looking very tired. Shouyou nodded sleepily and crawled out of the bed, casually covering his private parts as he waddled over to retrieve his boxers.

“Alright.” He mumbled, bending down, “Okay, I’m leaving.” He busied with dressing himself in the quiet apartment as Tobio picked up his cellphone and looked down at it, noticing two missed calls and three text messages from Keiji overnight.

 _I tried to call you, please answer. You left the party very quickly, Hitoka said she was worried about you._  
_I thought that we could spend the night together. Idk. Answer please._  
_If you didn’t want me to spend the night at your place you should just say so next time._

“Fuck.” Tobio whispered, putting away his phone and looking up at a tired looking, dressed Shouyou, standing expectedly in front of him.

“What-” Tobio snapped, “What do you want.”

Shouyou rubbed his hair and raised an eyebrow, holding his shoes. He held out a hand. Tobio stared down at it.

“What?”

“I’m waiting.”

“Waiting for _what_.” He stared down at Shouyou’s hand and it dawned on him, anger rising in his throat as he spluttered, “You’ve gotta be- _fucking kidding me_ -!”

“What?” Shouyou scoffed, “You thought this was free? Did you remember who I was?”

“You- you never fucking said-”

“Calm down, Tobio, you’re still not as special as you perceive yourself to be.” Shouyou said firmly, “Just because I’m trying to get you to stay at home where you belong doesn’t mean I’m about to let myself go hungry. I need the money, so pay-up.” He beckoned with his hand again, “As well as the other time. In the bathroom. And the prostate massage. That comes to a total of four hundred.”

“Right,” Tobio laughed, pulling his chequebook out and slapping it on the table, hands shaking with anger, “because you’re so fucking worth it- so fucking expensive because you’re so fucking good-”

“Tobio,” Shouyou said tiredly, “I'm entirely broke.”

“Fuck you.” Tobio threw the cheque at him and pointed to the door, “Get the _fuck_ out and go back home to your abusive hubby.”

Shouyou bristled and shoved the cheque in his pocket; shoving Tobio after, “Fuck you! Keiji’s such a lucky mother fucker-”

Tobio pushed him away, rougher, spitting, “-as if I’d stay in Tokyo for this bull shit.” Shoyuou hung him the finger as he left, slamming the door behind him.

Tobio clenched his hands and watched him go, hairs practically rising in anger as he walked towards the kitchen and began to angrily make coffee. He clutched the empty, glass pot, staring down at it, feeling his limbs tremble with anger and then smashing the pot down on the counter.

It exploded around his hand in a cascade of glass as parts of it dug into his hand, causing his hand to bleed in small streams of red and he gasped an endless river of curse words, whispering, “Fuck, fuck, fuck-” as tears formed in his eyes and glass fell and tinkled to the ground. 

* * *

The door to Oikawa’s apartment opened softly and Oikawa quickly got up from the couch, having slept there overnight, and walked over to the door where Shouyou was.

“Shouyou…” He quickly took his cold hands in his and peered down at his boyfriend’s stony face and dark circles under his eyes, clothes dishevelled.

“What… happened to you? Where were you?”

“…Tobio’s.” Shouyou answered quietly. Oikawa stared.

“Oh.” They stood still in their apartment as if unsure of what to do and Oikawa moved cautiously closer, hands moving along Shouyou’s and up his arms, shoulders, towards his face to cup it gently and bring it up to his own as he bent down. He gently brushed their lips, in a kiss so tender and mild it left Shouyou breathless with shock, as if he was shocked Oikawa could supply such gentle kisses in the first place. He started to cry silently, shaking in Oikawa’s hands and Oikawa pulled back to look down at him in concern.

“Hey,” He said softly, “hey, hey, Shouyou, baby…” Shouyou shook his head, face screwed up miserably and eyes squeezed shut as tears relentlessly escaped from them.

“Just hold me.” He whispered, “Fuck me, Tooru, please.” He shook his head and held onto Oikawa’s chest, hands scrabbling desperately and Oikawa pushed him away gently to look into his eyes.

“Hey, hey, what happened, tell me. What happened?”

“Nothing.” Shouyou whispered, “Just… fuck me. Fuck me.” He clutched onto Oikawa’s shirt, “ _Please_.” Oikawa stared down at him before nodding and leaning down to kiss him again.

* * *

Tobio put down another kettle of tea, still dressed in nothing but his pyjama pants, hearing four soft knocks on the door and freezing up. He relaxed only when he heard Keiji’s gentle voice on the other side of the door, but still felt a stirring in his stomach as he walked towards it.

“Tobio? It’s me.” Tobio answered it and smiled down at him, smoothing a hand over Keiji’s pale face.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Keiji replied and took the hand pressed to his cheek, leaning up to initiate a soft kiss between them. They broke apart and Keiji looked into the apartment, “Can I come in?”

“Of course.” Tobio took a step back and let him through, “I’m sorry about last night, I just… wanted to go home alone, needed some time to think.”

“Right.” Keiji nodded, walking into the apartment slowly with his hands in his pockets as he spoke quietly, seriously, making eye contact with Tobio’s bed.

“So… Shouyou leaving the office around the same time you did… dressed in office attire… that was just,” He turned around, “a coincidence?”

Tobio stood still and stared at him. They looked at each other in silence, Keiji’s eyes dead and dark. His boyfriend started to speak, “Keiji.”

“You, uh,” Keiji walked over to the bed and slid his finger along the insides of the sheets, picking up a stray, orange hair on his finger, “forgot to clean the orange pubes off your bed before your boyfriend came over.” He shrugged, “Guess I’m disappointed—just thought you’d be better at hiding it.”

“Keiji. We didn’t leave together, he just came over and things happened—like they always do. It’s complicated.”

“Right, right,” Keiji said, “complicated, _so_ complicated.”

“It is!”

“No, Tobio, it’s really, actually not at all.” He turned to him, “You’re dating _me_ , you’re _moving_ with me, you have to leave all this behind! This is _why_ I’m taking you—so you can get away from people like Shouyou in your life.” He frowned and shook his head, “I expected better of you. You have to let him go. You have to.”

“I know.” Tobio shook his head, “I’m sorry.” He looked down and spoke quietly, “I’m very sorry, Keiji Akaashi.”

Keiji nodded tiredly, looking around the apartment, anywhere else but Tobio’s sad face. He sighed shakily, as if forcing back tears, “…Guess that guy’s kind of cancer to you, huh? Kill him in one spot he pops up somewhere else—right when you least except it and thought you’ve killed him for sure.” He stared at Tobio for a long, long second before offering another chance, “I’ll kill him for you.”

Tobio looked up at him and Keiji caught himself, smiling a little, “I mean- I mean, not literally—metaphorically. I’ll kill the cancer for you. I’ll help you move on, that’s why I offered you that plane ticket in the first place.” He lowered his voice, “And I already purchased the goddamn thing, no point in throwing it away now.” He looked into his eyes and sighed.

"Tobio... if this thing's ever going to work, we've got to be honest with each other. And, if you want time to think, that's okay. I know this all happened quickly, and you're scared so you're resorting to old patterns, but you don't have to! That's what I'm telling you. I can tell that your answer to wanting to move to Nagoya was quick, and half-hearted, but that's okay. It's natural to be hesitant with these kind of things. So if you want time, that's alright. Let's take time." He smirked, "Just- let's not take that time and spend it with prostitutes, okay?"

“You-” Tobio stammered, “You’re not- with me-?” He felt a hand take his and then Keiji’s smile and eyes were closer, heavily lidded with acceptance and something else, and Keiji was murmuring, “No. We just started, not yet.”

Tobio breathed a long sigh of relief, smiling around it as he pressed their foreheads together, taking Keiji’s soft face with soft hands and looking tenderly down at him. He whispered earnestly, “I love you.”

Keiji smiled back up at him, tearfully, and they wrapped their arms around each other in a warm, reassuring embrace, Tobio rubbing his back slowly in circles and sighing happily and tiredly into his black waves of hair.

The teakettle whistled, long and loud, rising in pitch as the pressure and chaotic noise grew. Keiji released himself from the embrace and walked over to take the kettle off the burner, the noise slowly dying and fading as the chaos reduced to nothing. He turned to smile at Tobio, who returned the smile softly back, things calm once again.

 

 

 

 

“Idiot, mother- FUCKER!”

Hitoka punched Tobio in the cheek as soon as he stepped through the door into their office. He cried out and reeled back, flying into the doorframe and smashing his other side of the face into it. He groaned with pain and turned back, rubbing his face and facing his bristling best friend standing in front of him, eyes furious, mouth twisted into a frown and fists clenched.

He sniffed and nodded, still rubbing his sore face, “Yeah. I deserved that.”

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi saves the day, other characters make appearances, and shit hits the motherfuckin fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! 40 pages of shit!  
> to re-cap for some things in the chapter to make more sense, so you don't have to remember anything (the problem with taking too long to update):  
> -Hitoka hit Tobio in the nose at the end of the last chapter.  
> -Kuroo and Kenma work for Oikawa.  
> -Iwaizumi is Tobio's land lord and kind of takes care of him, was the one who got his thumb chopped off by Yuu and Ryu in a previous chapter.  
> -Him and Oikawa met briefly when Oikawa was trying to break into Tobio's apartment at one point.  
> -Tobio broke his coffee pot in the last chapter/has a framed drawing of him flying that he drew as a kid/also has a guitar named 'Gilbert' which used to belong to his dad that he is very attached to.  
> -Hinata and Daichi have always flirted and kind of had a thing for each other, but never addressed it until this chapter.
> 
> alright carry on!

“Next… Next!”

Keiji was shoved in front of the camera by an officer, looking nervously around before sighing and standing still and facing the camera, in front of a large backboard that measured out his height.

“Chin up. Sign up.” He obeyed to the police officer at the camera and held up the small black sign stating the name of the police department and his own name in bold lettering right above it. The camera flashed and he moved on.

“Next!”

Shouyou walked in front of the camera, slouching on the wall and holding the sign down, being difficult, until an officer grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him up and he scowled at them, slowly raising a middle finger as the camera flashed.

“Next.”

Tobio warily but obediently walked in front of the camera and held up the sign, face neutral. The officer from behind the camera spoke.

“Don’t scowl, we need your natural facial features.”

Tobio wrinkled his eyebrows, “What? I’m not scowling-” The camera flashed and went off.

“Next!”

Oikawa sauntered in front of the camera and held the sign up, looking amused.

“Sir- sir, please don’t smile. Don’t smile. No.” The camera flashed and went off on Oikawa’s surprised and disgruntled face.

“We’re gonna need everyone’s fingerprints… please line up in orderly fashion next to the officer over there he’ll help you, and then search and strip you of any personal belongings and your clothes will be taken from you. All of that will be returned to you when you make bail. Do not touch each other or make contact with each other, do you understand?” 

* * *

_Earlier That Day._

“I understand, but it’s just like, why did you hit me in the face.”

Tobio spoke while sitting sprawled in his office chair, head tipped back while Hitoka wrapped an ice pack in a cloth above him.

“I didn’t mean to—you were standing there, I was in the heat of the moment.”

“All I did was walk into the room, what moment?”

“It was there.” She sighed down at him and handed him the ice pack to press against his face, “Maybe you shouldn’t be such a jerk and cheat on your loving boyfriend and then people would hit you in the face less.”

“Wow.” Tobio opened an eye to look at her, “Hitoka… I didn’t mean for any of that to happen. Shouyou just appeared, and, and-”

“And he left for your place the same night.” She said, deadpanned, looking down at the floor, “And stayed there overnight, and Keiji found orange hairs in your bedding.” She looked up, “Just an accident, I guess.”

Tobio pursed his mouth painfully, “He told you?”

“He needed someone to talk to.”

“He should keep his mouth shut.”

“And you should not be such a fucking asshole!” Hitoka raised her voice for a moment, eyes wide and angry and Tobio stared back at her until she let out a breath and said softly, “You could have stopped it. You need to stop acting so helpless and start taking responsibility for your actions.”

“And _you_ need to stop acting like my mother.”

“And you need to stop needing one!” She snapped, “I might not be here to help you in five years, Tobio, shit—I sure as well won’t be there to help you in Nagoya!”

 _“Yeah?”_ Tobio boomed, glaring at her while squeezing the ice pack, “Well there might not even _be_ a Nagoya, so you don’t have to worry about that anymore I guess.”

She blinked down at him in shock, frowning slightly, “Did you two…?”

“No.” Tobio whispered, disgruntled, “We’re still together, but it’s just weird now. And every time he smiles at me and talks to me and acts like everything’s okay it just feels weirder.”

Hitoka sighed and sat in the chair across Tobio, putting a hand on his shoulder, “Tobes… that feeling’s called guilt.”

“Stop talking to me like I’m a robot.”

“Well, that theory still hasn’t been proven wrong yet so…” Hitoka shrugged and then giggled, and Tobio furrowed his brow at her.

“Of course, laugh at the struggles in my life and relationship.”

“The struggles wouldn’t be there unless you practically put them there yourself—which you totally did!”

“What do you want me to _say_ , Hitoka?!” He almost screeched, eyes wild, “That- that I’m self-destructive as fuck and have _no_ idea what love is except something that I always end up fucking up a lot? That I was never used to honest, healthy relationships with mutual feelings and now that I’ve got one I have no idea how to keep it going, have no idea how to even _partake_ in a fucking normal relationship? That I feel like I don’t even deserve Keiji in the first place, which is why I’m subconsciously pulling this crap? That I’m easily turned on by destructive people and- and ginger-haired criminals with crazy sex drives and even crazier behaviours? That by this point, I would pick an asshole over a good guy in a heartbeat, any day? _Huh?!”_

He looked at her in shock, all the words spilling out very quickly and he swallowed and stared in wide eyes at the realization of everything that had just come out—all his feelings and overwhelming thoughts of the past few days. Hitoka smiled gently at him and nodded in understanding, reaching a hand down to squeeze his knee.

“There…” She said softly, “That wasn’t so hard, right?”

Tobio closed his eyes and sighed, leaning back on his ice pack.

* * *

“…Do you think Vanna hates Pat?”

“Mm… probably.” Oikawa answered in a soft voice, arms wrapped around Shouyou who was clinging to his torso while they both lay naked on their bed, sheets spilling around them, watching Wheel of Fortune on the small TV in their bedroom.

Shouyou nuzzled into Oikawa’s ribs and stared at the screen, “I would. Having to listen to a gross, old white man’s lame jokes every single day and pretending to laugh at them… Poor Vanna.”

Oikawa frowned as well, hand rubbing along Shouyou’s shoulder, “Yeah… poor Vanna.”

Shouyou yawned in the sunlight from the window and burrowed into Oikawa further, stretching comfortably and his boss smiled down at him. He smiled comfortably back up, earning a soft kiss on the bridge of his nose.

“Feeling better?”

"A little... Thanks."

“No problem, can’t have my best employee be down in the dumps now, can I?”

Shouyou made a face up at him, “Really? Not even gonna refer to me as your boyfriend? Shit, at least give me a ‘lover’.”

Oikawa cocked his head, “Lover I can do.” He smirked down at Shouyou with a teasing look before kissing him again, and then again, and whispering, “I’m kidding.”

“You better be.” Shouyou whispered back grudgingly between kisses.

“I’m kidding.”

“Mm-”

“Baby, you’re more to me than that.” Oikawa pinned him down on the bed and climbed on top of them as the spider web of sheets rolled with his movements, legs tangling and Shouyou sighed at the added weight.

“Tooru.” He brought up gently hands and cupped Oikawa’s face as their mouths found each other’s and their tongues joined, their eyes closing in lust, Oikawa’s fingers finding their way under the sheets. Shouyou arched his back and groaned into Oikawa’s mouth as his boss’s fingers probed around his hole.

“Tooru.” He whispered again and Oikawa responded, “What.”

“Say my name.” Shouyou moaned, high-pitched, “Please-”

“Shouyou.” Oikawa sighed back heavily, lustfully; the sound thick on his lips and Shouyou kissed him desperately in return. He rubbed his hands along Oikawa’s neck and they breathed deeply through their noses, roughly folding their lips together and tasting the remains of their earlier breakfast.

“Again.” Shouyou commanded breathlessly. Oikawa’s brow furrowed in response but he obeyed anyways.

“…Shouyou.”

“Tell me you love me.” Shouyou moaned. Oikawa froze up and stared down at him in shock.

“What?”

“You don’t have to mean it.” Shouyou whispered, eyes closed and body arched, “Just… say it anyways, for me. Please.”

Oikawa’s eyelids fluttered and he sighed, swallowing before saying, “You know I can’t do that, Shouyou. Maybe one day but… not now.”

Shouyou squeezed his eyes shut in pain at his words. Oikawa took his fingers out slowly, both losing their arousal almost instantly, and he picked himself up off Shouyou and flopped beside him on the bed. Shouyou lay in embarrassment with slow breathing, looking up sadly at the ceiling as Oikawa sent him a few glances, planting his hands on the sheet in front of his chest.

“So,” He lifted his hands hopelessly, “uh, I was thinking. We could have some kind of discount on Thanksgiving? Maybe some kind of promotion for each of you guys, branch out a little… you know we always get _tons_ of business around the holidays—sad divorcees looking for companionship in replacement of not being able to see their own kids… that kinda thing.”

“Um,” Shouyou’s forehead wrinkled, “actually… I was thinking, maybe we could get back to that conversation about… me seeing my family for holidays? Just… taking the weekend off-”

“That conversation’s not happening.”

Shouyou breathed in sharply as a wave of anger rolled through his body, coursing in his veins, and he clenched at the sheets before scratching his head viciously and swearing.

“Fuck.”

“What?” Oikawa turned to him, “After all the shit you’ve been pulling you seriously think you deserve a week long vacation? I let you see Tobio, you should be on your knees right now in front of me not asking for more.”

“Fuck-” Shouyou swung over and attempted to climb on top of Oikawa but the taller male was quicker. He grabbed Shouyou before he could trap him with his smaller body, and flipped him over so that Oikawa was on top of him and his back was pressing painfully into the mattress, out of breath, hand around his neck.

“Tooru-” Shouyou gasped and choked, eyes flying open as his head tipped back and his throat clenched around the strong fingers on it, pressing imprints into his white skin.

“Ca- breathe-” He choked out desperately in a small whisper, as Oikawa’s wild eyes roved over Shouyou’s wide ones, his pale skin, the whiteness gathering around his neck and collarbone. The blanket fell around his body and Shouyou looked at Oikawa’s newly revealed skin, his body large and dominant over Shouyou’s smaller one, the tightness and pressure around his throat, clouding his senses. His eyes glazed over in lust and Oikawa’s did as well, both staring at each other for a long moment as they noticed their mutual arousal in the new position.

They gasped and dove for each other’s mouths, fingers clenching at Shouyou’s neck as their mouths collided in a mess of salvia and escaped moans. Oikawa quickly entered, roughly and painfully at the lack of lubrication and Shouyou arched his back and cried out in pain, hand at his throat muffling his noises. But he quickly began driving his hips forward into Oikawa’s length, pushing back onto it, spearing himself and moaning in a choked voice as Oikawa began thrusting as well, Shouyou’s hole ripping slightly as he felt a small trickle of blood flow out.

Oikawa pushed in deeper and attacked Shouyou’s prostate once finding the spongy spot and Shouyou sobbed, tears gathering in his eyes, not being able to breathe properly as he writhed his hips desperately, driving through the thick haze of pleasure and pain, pain, pain.

“Oh my god-” Oikawa breathed in sharply, humping viciously, “I’m gonna come-” The mattress creaked as he pushed harder and faster, Shouyou squeezing his eyes shut and head falling back as he moaned desperately, barely getting any sound out and felt his orgasm rise as Oikawa went faster, and faster.

“Holy shit-” Oikawa gasped out, his orgasm hitting him sharply, “-Baby, fuck-” His limbs shook and trembled as he came inside Shouyou and triggered his own orgasm, Shouyou’s eyes flying open and he gasped, choking in pain, hot whiteness shooting out between their chests.

Through his orgasm Shouyou started to see darkness, unable to breathe, his vision closing over until Oikawa let go of his throat with a satisfied, rough groan and Shouyou gasped desperately for air.

“Fuck-” He writhed at the sheets with difficulty, feeling heavy like he had lost the blood in all his limbs and he began yelling, “Shit, Tooru, shit-”

“What?” Oikawa said breathlessly satisfied as he flopped down on the bed next to him.

“I almost died-” Shouyou grabbed tenderly at his own throat and glared at his partner, feeling scared as he trembled a little and regained his breathing, “Did you even think for a second you were holding onto me a little too hard?”

“I thought you like it hard.”

“Not that hard!”

“We have a safety word.”

“Yeah, but I thought we were still doing the two weeks…” Shouyou rubbed the imprints along his neck and winced, “And It’s kinda hard to _say_ the goddamn safety word when your voice is constricted in some way.” Oikawa sighed and quickly got out of bed, walking naked into the kitchen and leaving Shouyou sitting up in the sheets with a shocked expression on his face.

“You’re buying dinner tonight,” Oikawa said. Shouyou stared.

“You’ve taken half of my earnings this month.”

“I’m giving you free room and board.” Oikawa snorted in retaliation, “I have no idea why you’re even complaining about anything in the first place, or asking me of things-”

“I DIDN’T ASK TO COME LIVE WITH YOU!” Shouyou screeched back and then gasped, the pain searing in his neck and Oikawa turned slowly to glare at him.

“You don’t want to live with me? Go pack your shit and see how far you’ll go.”

Shouyou’s face twisted up in anger, “Tobio or Hitoka-”

“You’ve done it with your friends, I can tell. You really think any of them would give you charity at this point?”

Shouyou blinked, face twitching, feeling tears coming, “Kenma and Ku-”

“I would tell them that if they gave you shelter, they’re fired.”

“Then I’d go live on the fucking street!”

“And you’d last a night!” Oikawa smiled and picked up Shouyou’s shirt, throwing it to him on the bed, “Two hours, tops. Get dressed and go get me some food, I’m thinking cashew chicken.”

Shouyou clenched the shirt and stared down at him, listening to the faint eerie whistling coming from his partner’s lips in the kitchen. 

* * *

“What’s your name?”

The words were joined in a smooth, soft voice, falling out of Shouyou’s lips like a question and prayer all at once. He bent over the man in front of him in the dark, dimly lit room with purple walls, wooden chair in the middle where the older, much older man sat with his legs spread out and a smile on his face.

“Ukai.” He said gently back and ran his hands along Shouyou’s shoulders, arms, down to his hips. Shouyou was dressed in black lingerie accompanied with garter belts and a black tank top, bent over his knees seductively as he placed his hands on the man’s knees and held his ass up invitingly.

“Huh…” He said softly and snaked his hands down the man’s knees, “How old are you?”

The other man chuckled, “Seventy-six.”

“Ooh,” Shouyou grinned and turned around, slowly grinding on the man’s leg, “senior, huh? Do you want to be called Daddy,” He leaned back to whisper, “or Granddaddy?” The other man laughed a little and grabbed Shouyou’s ass, muttering, “You little minx… how old are you? Oikawa told me sixteen…”

Shouyou froze his movements and craned his head, “Oikawa told you that?”

“Yeah… that was the reason I picked you. Why?”

“O-oh, no reason.” He began grinding again, rubbing along the man’s knee and leaning back to whisper, “I just don’t want to tell you my _real_ age.”

“Real age?” He questioned, greedy eyes on Shouyou’s ass he squished the flesh tenderly and Shouyou keened, moaning a little.

“Ngh, yeah… it’s actually not really sixteen at all.”

“Oh?”

“I don’t wanna tell you though…” He turned around and placed both legs on either side of the older man, seating himself in his lap and smiling enticingly as he wound his arms around his neck, “Unless there’s a price involved.”

The other man raised his eyebrows, “A price? You want me to pay you to tell me your real age?”

“Yeah, but…” Shouyou leaned in to moan softly in his ear and kept grinding on him, rubbing their bulges, “I think you’ll like the answer…” He whispered and grinned next to the man’s ear when he felt him fidget and move to get his wallet out from his back pocket.

Shouyou leaned back and tried to snap it out of his mouth with his teeth but the other man held it back and smiled. He popped it open while Shouyou turned his head slightly and bit his lip, grinding, swaying his hips on top of his. The man pulled out a thin stack of bills and glided them along Shouyou’s skin, slipping them into his underwear. Shouyou smiled and pulled him closer.

“So good…”

“You gonna tell me, little cumslut?”

“Well,” Shouyou turned around and grinded from the back again, bending down slightly, “when I got the job from Oikawa, I told him I was sixteen. Because he would have _never_ allowed me to join if he knew my real age.”

The man sighed with desire while looking at Shouyou’s ass and whispered, “Which is?”

Shouyou turned back around and plopped himself back in his lap, sighing, “For an extra yen…” The crumpled bill was quickly stuffed into his fist and he closed his hand around it, smiling, and finally whispered softly to the man, grinding slow.

“Oikawa thinks I’m sixteen… but I’m really, fourteen.”

The other man’s flew open from being glazed over in desire, “Fourteen?”

“Fourteen…” Shouyou moaned a little, “And a half.” The man’s mouth was on him before he could finish, hands grabbing viciously at his underwear and pulling as he stood up and picked up Shouyou, carrying him to the couch as his small legs wrapped around his waist and he accepted the fleeting kisses and licks around his mouth and neck, before being thrown on the purple, stained couch below. 

* * *

Shouyou threw back the door to Oikawa’s office as it banged against the wall and Oikawa, sitting at his desk, jumped.

“Jeez, is there another earthquake?”

“You could tell me next time.” Shouyou snapped while standing stone-faced at his door with his hands in his pockets, black track jacket on, “Next time you pull a move like that—sixteen? Really?”

“You could audition for diaper commercials, Shou and still get the role.” Oikawa said, bored and going back to whatever he was writing at his desk.

“I can’t believe you, you could actually take the time to _inform_ me about all the schemes you pull, especially if they involve me. It wouldn’t hurt to keep me in the know.”

“It’s not scheming,” Oikawa snapped, “it’s choosing the right client, and giving them what they want.”

“Even if it’s all a lie?”

Oikawa shrugged, “He didn’t know that? Old Pervert and the Sea thought you were sixteen.”

“Fourteen, actually.”

“Come again?”

Shouyou brought out the stack of money, “I made extra, told him I lied to you about my true age.”

Oikawa stared at him in shock before dropping his pen and smiling with amusement and pride, folding his feet on top of the desk, “Huh. Well done, Hinata.”

“Bite me.”

“You keep that, sweetie.” Oikawa nodded and smirked at him, “I’m proud of you, keep up the good work.”

Shouyou stared at him in disbelief, “…Really?”

“Yup.” Oikawa unfolded his feet from the desk, “Consider it an apology present for the fight we had this morning.”

“You mean… the fight where you tried to choke me to death?”

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Oikawa nodded to the door, “Go have a drink, I’m driving tonight. See you at close?”

Shouyou sighed lightly and nodded, slipping the money in his pocket, “Yeah, okay. See you at close.” He started to close the door but heard a voice from inside.

“Bye, honey, don’t let em’ come inside.”

Shouyou wrinkled up his nose in anger and opened the door again to glare at his boss. Oikawa chuckled and held up his hands.

“Kidding- kidding! …But, don’t actually.”

* * *

“Oof!” Daichi wiped cracked nutshells off the bar counter as Shouyou walked up heavily, looking weak and tired as he climbed onto a stool, “Rough day of bump and grind, buddy?”

“Don’t call me that.” Shouyou said tiredly, “Just give me alcohol.”

“Ay, ay.” Daichi took out a small glass and filled it was crushed cubes and a dark whiskey, sliding it over, “Jameson on the rocks, on the house. You look like you need it.”

Shouyou blinked up at him and smiled a little, blushing before clearing his throat, “I- um, thanks.”

Daichi smiled at him from the corner of his eye and cleared his throat as well, blushing, “So!”

“So,” Shouyou got out after taking a large sip, “I almost died this morning and for two hours I was forced to moan ‘grandaddy’ while I waited for this eighty year old to come on my back.”

Daichi stared at him with his mouth open, hands stopped in movement of drying a glass before whispering, “Oh my- ew.”

“Yup. What about you?”

Daichi shrugged and looked away, “Officially filed the divorce of my wife. All the paperwork’s done.”

Shouyou blinked, “Wow.” He downed the rest of the drink and cringed, biting back the taste and saying in a choked voice, “That’s gotta sting.”

“More of a bittersweet taste.”

“We talking about the whiskey or your divorce.”

Daichi smiled down at him and refilled Shouyou’s glass, promptly taking a sip after and cringing as well. Shouyou smiled up at him as well and took the glass back, leaning up on his elbows on the counter and raising it as he said softly, getting closer to Daichi’s face.

“Cheers. To new beginnings and horny old men.”

Daichi smirked back and said in a low voice, “That is not a sentence that should be uttered by anyone.”

“I have a talent in exclusively doing just that.”

Daichi laughed and leaned on the counter as well, getting closer to Shouyou’s face and their eyes both mutually floated down to their lips. “Cheers.” He whispered. Shouyou grinned back a little.

_**BAM.** _

“Jesus.” They both jumped and looked up at the bar entrance door to see who had slammed it, Tobio puffing as if looking like he had ran there, his jacket undone and his hair messed as other people seated at the bar stared at him. He started to walk towards the bar, dark eyes set on Shouyou who chuckled and turned back to his drink.

“Speaking of horny old men…”

“What?” Tobio snapped once close to him, panting a little, “You’re seven months older than me.”

“There a problem, Tobio?” Daichi questioned, eyebrows raised, “You’re sweating real bad right now.”

“I ran here on my lunch break.”

“Oh, he just wants to interrogate me on why his failing relationship is _my_ fault.” Shouyou said simply, still staring down at his drink, “Or of any good sex clubs in Nagoya, who knows.”

“It _is_ your fault, and I need to talk to you.” Tobio said again, viciously, “Why are you drinking at this hour.”

“Why are you not?” Shouyou inquired, “Also if you wanna _talk_ , you have to set up an appointment for a private show, I’d thought you’d know that by now, Tobio-chan.”

“Would you just stop talking like that and look at me- hey-” He grabbed Shouyou’s hand to get him to put down the drink but Shouyou kept his eyes glued to the counter, lock-jawed. Daichi moved away but still watched them warily.

“Look at me.” Tobio said firmly, “Keiji knows about us. That’s what I came here to tell you, so you won’t pull any more of your petty sabotage moves on us-”

Shouyou snarled angrily, “What petty sabotage moves-?”

“Oh, please.” Tobio snapped, “You hate wearing suits but you wore one and put a lot of effort into crashing a party for what? The kicks?”

“Maybe I just really _love_ office parties.” Shouyou whispered haughtily to the counter.

“You’ve been putting in heart and soul to keep me as far away from Nagoya as possible and I’m just letting you know that this is over, and you can stop.” Tobio released his arm, “Please. Just let me do this. Keiji forgives me for sleeping with you, and it’s not going to happen again and I don’t want to screw this up.” His voice lowered and his voice softened as he said, “I just want to be happy with him.”

Shouyou finally looked up at him, “Do you?”

“…Yes?”

“Okay, then,” Shouyou shook his head at him a little and smiled, looking amused, “why did you sleep with me, Tobio.”

Tobio stared at him for a long time until Shouyou shook his head again and finished his drink, nodding to Daichi.

“Thanks for the drinks, Dai.” Daichi nodded back as Shouyou got up from the stool and started to walk away.

Tobio stared at the stool for a few seconds, blinking and trying to form words as Shouyou’s rang through his head and he shot out an arm, grabbing at Shouyou as he walked by.

“Stop- wait.”

“Look, dude, I just-” Shouyou shook him off, “-you can move to fucking Canada at this point, I wouldn’t care.”

“Can you stop?” Tobio grabbed him again, “Just wait-”

“Get off me-”

“Shouyou, I need-”

They struggled and pushed at each other, Shouyou trying to get away and Daichi quickly jumped up and pushed through the door of the counter to get to the two of them, pulling Tobio away from him.

“Hey-” He almost shouted, “HEY!” Tobio backed off eventually and raised his hands, pulling away from Daichi’s harsh grip.

“Alright, alright.”

Shouyou stepped behind Daichi and glared at the floor, clutching at his own jacket which Tobio pulled and Daichi spoke in a soft voice, standing protectively in front of Shouyou.

“Tobio, I think you should leave.”

“What?”

“Just… go. Leave, please.” Daichi nodded to the door and Tobio stared at him, glancing to Shouyou but getting no response from him as the shorter male refused the make eye contact. Tobio put his hands in his pockets and shook his head as he turned and headed quickly out of the bar, slamming the door behind him again with a tinkle of the bell.

The second the door closed Shouyou looked like he let out a breath he had been holding in, shaking and sighing and holding his head as he collapsed onto the counter, holding onto it desperately.

“Whoa- whoa, whoa, whoa.” Daichi said softly and picked him up, helping him up onto the stool, “You okay? Hey…” He took Shouyou’s jaw gently and turned it so he could look into Shouyou’s tired, desperate eyes.

“You okay, Shou?” He murmured softly, “Hey, look at me, sweetie.”

“I just-” Shouyou gasped out, clenching at the bar counter with shaking hands, “I can’t breathe.”

“Okay, okay, c’mere. Let’s get you away from people, you’re shaking like a leaf.” Daichi gently picked him up and helped him behind the bar and into the kitchen, announcing to everyone, “Hey, the bar is closed.”

He ignored the few groans and voices and repeated himself, “Sorry, but it’s closed. Everyone out.” Everyone eventually dragged themselves out, Daichi holding the door open for them before locking it and flipping the sign. He headed into the kitchen and seated Shouyou down on a stool next to the metal stoves, who whined in return.

“You didn’t have to close the bar, I’m sorry-”

“Who cares,” Daichi grunted and rubbed his shoulder gently, “it’s a holiday anyways.”

“No, it’s not?”

“Well, somewhere in the world right now it’s a holiday so, I am honouring that.” He smiled when he heard Shouyou breathlessly chuckle, and put a steady hand on his back to help support him.

“Can I get anything? Another drink?”

“Mm,” Shouyou nodded and leaned on a metal counter, fingers over his closed eyes, “water, please.”

Daichi quickly grabbed a glass and filled it from one of the large sinks, handing it to him and examining Shouyou carefully.

“Jeez. You and Tobio really both do a number on each other’s mutual health, don’t you?”

Shouyou nodded and took a large sip of water, still not opening his eyes as he trembled a little and whispered, “Sorry, it’s just… everything’s piling up. I used to love looking at his eyes but now just looking at them makes me… furious.”

“It’s okay.” Daichi said softly, “You want me to do anything? Talk to him? Talk to… Oikawa-?”

“No.” Shouyou shook his head, “Thanks, you’ve done enough. And this has nothing to do with Oikawa… although he could be a little easier on me these days.” Daichi frowned and stared at him.

“Is there… a problem between you two?”

Shouyou laughed sadly, “When is there not.” He opened his eyes slowly, staring down at the counter, “He won’t let me see my family, or support them financially in any way. I mean...” His voice lowered, “I wouldn’t want to see them anyways or show my face since I don’t have the money for them, yet.”

Daichi’s face wrinkled up in confusion, “He won’t let you leave and visit them?”

“Nope.”

“Well, drive there. Screw him, he can’t physically stop you.”

Shouyou snorted, “Yes, he can. And bussing costs too much… my cousin needs braces, my other one wants a bike so he can join that club and oh, God.” He bent over and put his face in his hands, attempting to take deep breaths as Daichi rubbed his back and looked at him.

“I…” He said slowly, “You could borrow my car. You know how to drive?”

Shouyou looked up and took his hands away from his face, “Yes… You’d… do that?”

Daichi smiled a little, “Yeah. I could talk to Oikawa.” There was a long space of silence as Shouyou stared at him in utter awe and amazement, and Daichi blushed and looked away.

“You hungry?”

“K… kinda, yeah.”

“Great.” He smiled and turned to the ovens, “I’m gonna show you the meanest burger I can muster up. I call them Sawamuras, based after my dad. It is _his_ bar, after all.”

Shouyou blinked before a small smile escaped and he laughed a little, looking down before getting up from his stool and nodding as he set himself up beside Daichi, “Yeah, show me. Show me this mean burger.”

“Oh, I will.”

“I want it to taste so good it hurts my feelings.”

“It will.” Daichi opened up the small metal fridge and pulled out a small head of lettuce, “First of all, you get your condiments.”

“Condoms?”

“Shou.”

“Gotta have those.”

“Stop it.” Daichi hit his head with the head of lettuce, laughter echoing in the kitchen.

* * *

“Hitoka?”

Hitoka stopped fiddling with the key to Tobio’s apartment door and looked up, smiling faintly, “Hey, Hajime.”

“How’s it going?” He smiled politely back, hands in his pockets, “You staying the night?”

“No, just getting something from Tobio’s place.” She finally got the door open and nodded awkwardly down to his bandaged hand, “How’s the… uh…”

“Sewed-back-on-thumb?” He offered, Hitoka nodding shyly back. He chuckled a little, holding it up.

“It’s fine. Listen,” He stepped closer, “I know it’s nowhere in my place of business but I’ve always looked out for Tobio, kind of been, y’know a-”

“Father figure for him?” Hitoka smiled in return but Iwaizumi made a face.

“Um, no. I was gonna say mentor, more like. Anyways, I’ve heard a few shouts from his room, noticed he’s been off…” He shrugged, “I don’t know if there’s anything I can do but, he’s always been a good kid. Never late on rent- well… except that _one_ time.” He smiled at Hitoka, “Just, if there’s anything I can do, let me know.”

Hitoka smiled back, squeezing his arm, “Thanks, Hajime, Tobio’s lucky to have you. And you’ve done enough: not, y’know, pressing charges on the broke asshole who chopped your finger off with a pair of antique swords.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I know.”

“See you around.”

“Take care of yourself, Hitoka.”

* * *

Daichi looked down silently at the tomato, slicing them thinly on the metal counter below. A small piece of onion flew by and got flicked at the corner of his mouth, falling to the ground as he looked up with a deadpanned expression and a loud snicker resonated next to him.

“If you flick,” He raised his knife, “one more onion at me.”

“You’ll what? Punish me?” Shouyou twiddled the small knife in his hands as he sat on the metal stool, his leg crossed and bouncing on his knee, “Spank me?”

“You wish.”

“You’re right, I do.” Shouyou turned back around and groaned down at the onions he was forced to slice, “This is taking for- _ever_.”

“I don’t pre-cook my burgers! And you’ll never get the right temperature unless you do them at a slow cook for a longer time- it’s like-” Daichi waved his knife, “-burger cooking has the type of… science element to it. It’s like a science.”

“No it’s not.”

“What,” Daichi cut off a square of tomato and popped it in his mouth, “did you never cook for your family when you were younger?”

“…Kinda.” Shouyou shrugged, “I would steal food for them, does that count?” Daichi smiled at him in amusement and Shouyou smiled down at the onion in return.

“Do you miss your wife?”

Daichi sighed before saying in a quiet voice, “Kinda. Or, I don’t miss her _now,_ like, the current version of her. But… I miss her past-version. Does that make sense?”

“Yes.”

“We just drifted apart, it didn’t feel real anymore.” Daichi shrugged, “I couldn’t feel anything, actually.” He looked at Shouyou out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

“The way people describe soul mates… it’s all wrong. Soul mates aren’t the people that you love the most, or admire the most—sparks and all that bullshit. And they aren’t exactly the people that you get along with most either. They’re the people who make you _feel_ the most. You feel everything—new emotions and, old emotions anew. Raw kinds of emotions, like a redder type of anger and a bluer type of sadness. Everything feels multiplied, like all the feelings you felt before were nothing compared to the ones this particular person makes you feel now. Treasure that, because that, more than anything, more than sparks and more than first kisses, is a tell-tale sign of someone you want to keep around for the rest of your short, short life. Because when they’re there, it’s not sparks.” Daichi leaned in and swiped the onion from Shouyou, smiling, “It’s fucking fireworks.”

He stood back up and began chopping the onion for Shouyou, smirking, “But I think you already know that, don’t you? You know who that particular person is; you’re just being a little bitch about admitting it, even after months. And I noticed, of all people, I don’t give a rat’s ass about your personal relationships.” He slid the pieces onto the flattop below and listened to the loud sizzling of the onions frying. Shouyou stared at them before looking up at Daichi and speaking over the loud noise.

“I think I’m gonna talk to Tobio.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I want him to stay. Here.” Shouyou nodded, “With me.”

Daichi picked up a flat, metal spatula and gave him a curt nod, “Good.”

“He deserves to know.”

Daichi made a face and spoke loudly over the popping and sizzling as well, “Know what?”

Shouyou looked up at him before saying, “My story.”

“…Sounds like progress.”

Shouyou smiled, “Now are we gonna eat these fucking, mean-ass burgers or-”

“Yes!”

“-do we have to wait twenty more hours for the onions to fry.”

“Just- take them off the grill.” Daichi laughed and jerked his head over in direction, “They’re done now probably.”

“Nice.” Shouyou inspected the dark burgers before pulling them off with a spatula and placing them on the warm buns on the plates, “I like your well-done, well-done medium.”

“Do something other with your mouth than talk, and put food in it.”

“Huh.” Shouyou leaned his head back to him and frowned, squeezing the ketchup bottle over his burger, “Funny. I hear that sentence a lot, only usually there’s a different noun in replacement of ‘food’.”

Daichi walked up beside him, getting close and they both dressed their burgers, throwing condiments back and forth until each of theirs was done and Daichi placed a small leaf of garnish on their plates.

“There.” He pulled back his hands and smiled, “Two Sawamuras. Dad would be proud.”

“Yeah.” Shouyou stared at the sandwiches, “His super gay son can make a super gay burger-”

“What!”

“Just saying, like-”

“What are you saying.”

“Like that burger it, I don’t know,” Shouyou shrugged, “it looks pretty gay. Maybe it’s all the garnish you put on it.”

Daichi snarled and picked up his burger, ruining the display of it, “I’ll cover _you_ in garnish.”

“Ooh, I’d like to see you try.” Shouyou whispered seductively before laughing and taking a huge bite of his own sandwich, groaning happily.

“Mm- I love meat.”

Daichi cocked his head, “For some reason, I thought you were a vegetarian. I have the faintest memory of you saying that.”

Shouyou shrugged, shaking his head with his mouth full, “Um, nope? Must have been someone else, wasn’t me. Speaking of which, you could casually promote me, individually at the bar?”

“No.” Daichi said down to his burger while he chewed, “You guys do your own promoting, that’s not my job. I merely supply the space.”

“Yeah, but, I don’t know… if you see a lonely looking guy, maybe casually mention-”

“And then that guy turns out to be the secret, federal police on his fucking day off and oops!” Daichi turned to look at him dramatically, “We’re all in jail!”

Shouyou chewed and looked up at him deadpanned before shrugging and sighing, turning back to his burger, “The world’s fucked up.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Yeah it is. I don’t know… everything shitty that happens.” He shrugged, “Me, Tooru, Tobio, our families… you and your wife. So many people get hurt every day, and for what.”

“I’m glad I got hurt by my wife.” Daichi popped a fallen pickle into his mouth, “Or- ex-wife, I guess now. It was a good pain, though. Some pain is good pain, Shouyou.”

“Not all of it.”

“Well, then _most_ pain is good pain.” Daichi smirked at him, chewing, “You’ll understand one day when you’re older, Shouyou.”

“Okay, you’re like, three years older than me.” Shouyou said as Daichi snorted beside him, “Calm down.”

“Calm down?” He bumped into Shouyou’s shoulder who almost choked on his burger and laughed again, bumping him back.

“Yes!”

“Calm down?” Another bump. “Chill out?” He pushed into Shouyou again before they were both dropping their burgers and diving for each other, pushing each other back on their hands as their fingers entwined and they laughed loudly.

“I didn’t-”

“You brought this on yourself!” Shouyou giggled and shoved him against the counter. Daichi grabbed the ketchup bottle behind him and held it over Shouyou’s head, who started pushing his arm up and screeching.

“No- NO!”

“YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF!” Daichi echoed, until Shouyou aimed the bottle at him and squeezed, as ketchup dribbled down Daichi’s front and he shouted loudly.

“What the- FUCK!”

“HA!”

“You-” Daichi grabbed a handful of lettuce and spun Shouyou around, pressing his back to his front as he put Shouyou in a headlock and stuffed the lettuce into his mouth, spitting, “TAKE THAT, VEGETARIAN!”

“FUCK!” Shouyou laughed in between the lettuce and pushed himself out of Daichi’s grip, “Fu- UCK! DAI!” He grabbed Daichi’s upper arms but the older male was stronger, and he pushed him backwards, walking Shouyou into a wall and shoving him there in place, pinning him by his arms above his head.

“Just-” He panted and laughed, as both of them gave up, “-stay still… for once in your life. Finally.” Daichi’s voice fell into a satisfied murmur, “Got you where I want you.”

Shouyou panted and laughed as well, until he heard the tone of Daichi’s voice and his eyes glazed slightly, both looking at their compromising position—Daichi’s large chest close to Shouyou’s face and his arms above him, exposed, vulnerable.

Daichi smirked, “This position is very unlike you, Shouyou.”

Shouyou smiled back, still slightly out of breath, “On the contrary… I spend a large portion of my career being submissive. I’m more of an inherent power-bottom.”

“God, I’d love to see that one day.” Daichi growled low and Shouyou’s eyes grew a bit larger, until they glazed again and he let out a rattled sigh as Daichi’s face grew closer.

“I could show you so many things.” Shouyou whispered.

“And I want to see all those things.” Daichi said huskily back, “Despite my shirt smelling like ketchup right now, which is all your fault.”

“Dai…” Shouyou whispered.

“Hm?”

“If you didn’t give a rat’s ass about my personal life and who I date… why did you notice so easily who I have feelings for.” Shouyou smiled a little, eyes on Daichi’s mouth, “And why did you close the bar for me.”

Daichi chuckled, and leaned in more. And more, eyes on Shouyou’s mouth as well and Shouyou tilted his head up and his eyelids fluttered, breathing hard.

“Wait-” He suddenly whispered, “Wait.” Daichi froze and his eyes moved up to Shouyou’s, hands clenching around Shouyou’s wrists.

“What.” He muttered, “Never felt those fireworks when with me?” Shouyou sighed and released his wrists easily from Daichi’s grip, rubbing them and moving a little closer to him, staring at his chest and looking him up and down.

“It’s just…” He whispered and swallowed, trying to calm himself down almost, “As long as I have been very much attracted to you, and made excuses to go get a drink whenever I could during work just so I could hear your voice, as much as you’ve always been there for me, for us, and as thankful as I am for what you’re doing for me, and as _much_ as I would love to ride you until we both can’t breath and the sun comes up yet we’re still begging ‘more, more’ to each other…” Daichi’s breath hitched in his throat at his words and they both grew a little closer, their mouths open and inches apart and heavy breathing collided, eyes toxic, until Shouyou closed his and swallowed again, shaking his head and taking a step back.

“I… can’t. I just can’t.”

Daichi hung his head and leaned a fist against the wall over Shouyou, nodding and looking like he was trying to catch his breath, “Yeah. Sorry, you have a boyfriend. Or… two, I guess.”

Shouyou snorted a little and looked down at the floor, “No, only one. But… that’s not it I just…”

“I’m just the bartender who does shit for you guys, I know.” Daichi released his fist and walked back to lean on a metal counter, putting his hands in his pockets, “I’m not… interesting or crazy enough to keep you entertained for that long-”

“No, no.” Shouyou said pityingly and walked over to him, “It’s not like that it’s just that… I really like you, and you’re a _really_ nice guy-”

“Oh my god.” Daichi breathed and hung his head again, “Please don’t.”

“No! Just- listen to me, okay?!” Shouyou demanded suddenly, waiting for Daichi to look up.

“What.”

Shouyou took a shuddering breath and spoke, “I’ve had a rough day, but it suddenly just got so much better because you’ve given me a possible prospect of seeing my family, and I thank you so much for that. But… I can’t fuck you. Because, that would mean then that I’ve given you that in response for the favour you’re doing for me—and for once, I want to be able to get something with no exchange for sex in return. And… you’re giving me that.” He looked into Daichi’s eyes pleadingly, “You see where I’m coming from? You’re a nice guy… I don’t want to screw that up.”

Daichi smiled at him for a moment before closing his eyes and nodding, “Yeah, I see where you’re coming from.” He opened them, “Want another drink?” Shouyou smiled back and nodded.

“Yeah, I’d really like that.” He turned around and walked out of the kitchen, back into the bar, Daichi’s eyes floating down and watching the shorter male’s ass in his tight jeans as he left.

“ _Dammit_.” He groaned, “Become a bartender!” He mimicked in a high-pitched, pouty voice, “Take your father’s bar—everyone always wants to fuck the bartender! You’ll get tons of game!” He tsked and spat out a quiet, “Bullshit.” as he followed Shouyou back into the bar and closed the kitchen door behind him.

* * *

Keiji sat at his desk with his elbows propped, hands twined and balanced on his chin, covering his mouth as he stared darkly at the computer screen ahead of him, knee jiggling furiously, brow furrowed. His co-worker babbled beside him about work and various topics while Keiji ignored him, tuning out his annoying voice as it spiralled in his brain with unwanted noises and images—Tobio thrusting into Shouyou, Shouyou taking it, riding him, various positions, both moaning loudly, screaming and gasping each other’s names.

“So I was talking to Hitoka, you know her? Super cute. Anyways, when I asked her what her type was…”

_“Oh, God! Tobio! Tobio!”_

“She talked about guys with small dicks? ‘Almost non-existent’, that’s what she said… and big chests. I think it was code for some… sex thing.”

_“Shouyou, fuck! You’re so good at taking my cock… oh, fuck, much better than Keiji.”_

Sweat dripped down Keiji’s forehead and he breathed firmly through his fingers, eyes squeezed shut as he knee jiggled harder.

“Hey, Keiji, we should really try a different approach to activity-based costing. It requires too many internal resources.”

_“Fuck, Tobio! Fuck me! Just like that, oh fuck, you’re gonna have an STD after this. Fuck, your cock feels so good in my asshole.”_

Keiji sweated harder.

“It’s crazy that we still use the traditional system, there’s so many issues with it. Right, Keiji? Keiji?”

_“SHOUYOU!”_

_“TOBIO!”_

_“SHOUY-”_

**“FUCK!”** Keiji slammed his fists down on the desk, making the man next to him jump. He stood up and yelled, “Dammit- stop talking to me about numbers, Tadashi!” He knocked over a pile of files on the desk and they scattered to the ground, as he shouted, “I HATE MY CAREER! IT’S SO FUCKING- BORING!”

He grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and quickly left the cubicle, throwing it on as he exited the building, leaving his co-worker sitting shocked next to his desk, staring down at the files all over the floor with wide eyes.

* * *

“Shouyou!”

Yuu and Ryu were knocking on the door of Sawamura’s, rapidly, shouting Shouyou’s name muffled through the door as they waved at Daichi through the glass in the door. He hung his head and sighed for a small moment as Shouyou sitting at the bar chuckled into his drink.

“Let em’ in, they probably need something.”

Daichi walked over and unlocked the door to open it for them and they walked in, both exclaiming, “Shouyou!”

“Dude-”

“Our swords!”

“Oh, yeah,” Shouyou put down his drink, “shit, I was gonna get those for you guys. Hold on, they’re in the back just a second.” He got up from his stool and went into the ‘Employees Only’ back door to his work while Yuu and Ryu waited, rocking on their heels and looking around the empty bar.

“Why is the bar empty?” Yuu asked.

Daichi shrugged, getting back behind the counter, “For Shouyou… he needed some alone time with me.”

“Oh.”

 _“Oh.”_ Ryu echoed, both of their raising their eyebrows suggestively, _“I see.”_

“See what?” Daichi asked behind the counter, “What are you two jerk-offs saying.”

“ _Alone_ time.” Yuu said in an annoying voice, “Ooh.”

“Stop.” Dachi snapped, “If Shouyou doesn’t come back in five minutes, you either have to buy something or leave.”

“You two doing the hanky-panky?” Yuu asked, “Slappin’ squids?”

“Sorry?”

“Frickle-frackle?”

“I don’t know what those words mean.”

“Hey, guys, here you go,” Shouyou appeared back into the bar, carrying both swords and setting them on the bar counter as Yuu and Ryu began squealing in the back of their throats.

The bar door opened and closed again, and they all looked up to see Hitoka walking in with a jacket and scarf on, glaring at Shouyou once her eyes settled on him.

“Hey, you guys, all of you-” Daichi said, “The bar is _closed_.”

“Asshole.” Hitoka muttered, walking quickly over to Shouyou who raised an eyebrow at her, “Complete- asshole!” She hit him in the shoulder and he squeaked, “Ow!” She hit him again. And again-

“Ow- OW! Hitoka! Stop! Why are you always-” He shoved her away roughly, “-hitting people!”

“Ow!”

“You started it! What’s wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with you!”

“Hey, hey, guys,” Daichi said quickly, “no fighting in my bar, okay, take it outside.”

“You sleep with Tobio, ruin a perfectly good relationship and a perfectly good future-”

“YOU SLEPT WITH TOBIO?” Yuu spoke loudly, gliding his fingers over the blade of his sword while Ryu stared with his mouth agape.

“Dude. Not cool.”

“Oh, _what_ _good future.”_ Shouyou spat back at Hitoka, ignoring the other two, “That’s not the right future for Tobio and you know it.”

“And you two having sex is?! You’re bad for each other, Shouyou.” Hitoka said, “And you know it.” Shouyou stared at her until shifting his feet and biting his lip, looking away.

“I could be good for him.”

“Yeah? Well you better start changing now.”

“Yeah, Shouyou, like right now.” Yuu said, looking past them and out of the door of the bar, while Hitoka and Shouyou ignored him and glared at each other.

“Like, at this moment, right now.”

“Yuu, what.” Hitoka snapped.

“Like right at this second, because here he is, he’s right there.”

“What?” Shouyou looked up and perked up an eyebrow as Tobio tore open the door of the bar and slammed it behind with a loud ‘Bam.’

“Jesus,” Daichi snapped, “this bar’s _closed_ , you guys. And can we all please stop slamming doors! We’re gonna end up breaking one these days.”

“Speak of the devil,” Shouyou laughed with his hands on his hips as Tobio walked over to them, still looking angry, “back here for more? Guess you can’t get enough, huh, rookie.”

Tobio looked down at Hitoka, “Why are you here.”

“To hit Shouyou. And to talk to Shouyou.” She frowned up at him, “Why are _you_ here-”

“To fucking talk to Shouyou so you can leave now, Hitoka, I got this.”

“What?” She said, “No.”

“Hitoka,” He pointed to the door, “leave.”

“You should _all_ leave.” Daichi said.

“Tobio, no.” Hitoka said, “None of this will get straightened out unless someone helps you straighten it out because if I leave you alone with this guy,” She pointed at Shouyou’s amused face, “you’re gonna end up sleeping together again.”

“That’s ridiculous-”

“Is it?!”

“Yeah, Tobio,” Shouyou said, eyes mockingly wide, “is it?”

“Shut up.” Tobio snapped, “Hitoka, just because I lost restraint once doesn’t mean I’m doomed to repeat myself.”

“Yeah, guys, let’s just all chill.” Shouyou grinned, looking very entertained, “There’s enough Shouyou to go around for everyone.” He continued while the other two turned to glare at him, “Maybe we could make it a foursome? Throw some Keiji action in there, ask him, I’m sure he’d be happy to. Hitoka, we could get one of my female co-workers to keep you company in there-”

“Satan.” Tobio spat suddenly at him, and Shouyou raised an eyebrow.

“Please, call me Shouyou, Satan’s my dad.”

“Your dad’s _dead_.” Tobio spat again, face vicious, until it softened at the look of shock on Shouyou’s face as he stared at him, the room growing quiet.

The bar door opened and closed with a large slam, making everyone jump and turn towards the door.

“The door- people!” Daichi suddenly shouted, until stopping and seeing Keiji, standing at the door, panting with his coat and hair dishevelled as if he had just ran there from work, a look of fury on his face as he directly stared down Shouyou.

“Oh, okay,” Daichi said quickly to Shouyou who sat up in his seat, “this cannot be good for you.”

“Keiji, what the hell are you doing here?” Tobio turned to him, “Seriously, you’re supposed to be at work.”

“So are you.” Keiji breathed heavily, still staring at Shouyou, “I’m here for _him_.” Shouyou looked around behind him in mock surprise, placing a hand on his chest and delicately saying, “Me?” Keiji began to quickly walk over to him while Shouyou bit his lip and smiled in amusement.

“Hey, Keiji, listen.” Tobio quickly said, “We were just talking-”

“Hey, Kei-chan,” Shouyou grinned as Keiji made his way over to him, “wanna hear a joke? Okay. An accountant walks into a bar and he-”

Keiji punched him in the face, a thick ‘crack’ of bone resonating in the room as Shouyou flew backwards.

“Oh my-” Tobio squeaked as Shouyou’s upper-body landed on the bar counter, knocking over a glass, “God! Oh my god!” Tobio spun around to him, “Keiji! What the- FUCK!”

“I’m sorry,” Keiji gasped in shock, shaking his sore hand, “his stupid face, he was just standing there, I’m sorry, Tobio, oh my god that hurt-”

“IS THAT WHAT YOU CAME HERE TO DO?!”

“No!” Keiji said desperately, grabbing his hand, “Or- yes, actually, yes. Jesus, that really hurt.”

“Me too.” Hitoka said.

“Ha,” A breathless laugh was heard from Shouyou as he heavily picked himself up off the counter where blood was spilling and turned around, clutching his bloody nose, Daichi covering his eyes tiredly and looking away, “ha, THAT ALL YOU GOT?!”

“Shouyou.” Daichi said.

“You think I’ll back off just because of one of your little love taps?” Shouyou walked towards him as blood streamed down his mouth, smiling, “I’ve been waiting for you to do that shit from the beginning, Kei-chan, because- now I can do this!” He threw his head forward and butted it into Keiji’s nose in retaliation. Keiji took a few steps back and grabbed his face, groaning in pain.

“What the-” He moved back his hands and tried to catch the falling blood, “WHAT THE SHIT, DUDE? HOLY- SHIT! SHIT! WHO DOES THAT!”

“Shouyou- Keiji!” Tobio tried to yell over them, “Hey- GUYS! STOP!” Keiji grabbed Shouyou with a strung out yell and shoved him forward, pushing his back and both of them into the bar counter as they blindly tried to hit each other, Tobio watching in despair with his hands in his hair.

“Oh my god.”

“He’s mine-!” Keiji got out in between the catty slaps thrown back and forth, both their noses bleeding, tugging at Shouyou’s orange hair as he blindly hit back and growled, “He was mine first!”

“He was never yours in the first place- OW!” Shouyou grabbed his broke nose and twisted it roughly, Keiji screaming in pain, “OW- FUCK!” He shoved him away, “YOU NEVER APPRECIATED HIM!”

“YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT I APPRECIATED, YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW HIM-” Both men stopped as a splash of vodka hit each of their faces. They stood side-by-side in front of the bar, suddenly silent and still as Daichi stood in front of them with two empty glasses in his hand, speaking in a low voice.

“No. Fighting. In. My bar.”

Keiji and Shouyou nodded after some time, eyes closed and spluttering through the alcohol on their face, dripping on their clothes as everyone stared in shock. Daichi handed them both towels and they both moved away from each other to wipe off the alcohol and blood on their faces.

“Hey,” Tobio took his boyfriend’s shoulder, “let’s just leave, okay? We could go back to work, or you could take a sick-day, I just want to get you out of here. Come on-”

“Yeah, Keiji,” Shouyou scoffed into his towel as he glared down in it and everyone slowly turned to him, waiting for what he was about to say next, Keiji’s shoulders flinching, “go back to your spreadsheets. And while you’re spreading Tobio’s sheets, just remember,” he looked up at him and smirked, “I’ve been in them more times than you.”

“You-” Keiji breathed heavily and moved towards him, fist raised in the air before Tobio grabbed him quickly and pulled him back.

“He probably never does laundry- that’s my come you’re sleeping overnight in!”

“SHUT-”

“Keiji!” Tobio pulled him back further, “Control yourself!”

“Oh, right, like _you’re_ so good at that!” Keiji shot back at him, face twisting up in anger at Shouyou’s persistent voice, standing there grinning with his blood-spotted towel held under his face.

“Hey, hey, you can’t blame him, you know, money-number guy…” Shouyou said slowly, “how much of a _demand_ there is for my _ass_ -et-”

“Oh, THAT’S IT-” Keiji wrenched himself out of Tobio’s grip and walked quickly over to the counter, grabbing the nearest object siting on it, “If you make… one more accounting joke…” He picked up one of the swords on the countertop and immediately aimed it at Shouyou, “I will FUCK YOU UP!”

“WHOA!”

“OKAY- NO!” Tobio shouted as Hitoka screamed and clasped a hand over his mouth, Daichi immediately drawing back and placing his hands in his hair, Ryu hollering, Yuu pointing as he yelled repeatedly, “HE PICKED THE FALCHION! HE PICKED THE FALCHION!”

“KEIJI- PUT THAT DOWN!” Tobio screeched, “DON’T- YOU’RE NOT-”

“Oh, ho, HO, Kei-chan!” Shouyou laughed loudly and walked over to the counter, “I have been- WAITING FOR YOU TO DO THAT SINCE YOU GOT HERE!” He grabbed the other one, holding it up as everyone backed up and more shouts and screams were heard from the rest of the room.

“Okay- okay- okay-” Hitoka screamed behind her hand, “-if we could all just- put down the deadly weapons-”

“Finally I have a fucking excuse to slice up that smug little face of yours.” Keiji growled, Tobio standing nearby and watching him in desperate shock, “Do you know how many _fucking_ times I’ve just wanted to- _rip_ the devil smile off your face?!”

“Aw,” Shouyou cooed, “you’ve been thinking of me.”

“Stop pretending like just because you strung Tobio along for months and months,” Keiji said as they circled each other, swords pointed, “you’re closer with him than me, and have the right to treat him like shit.”

“Closer with him?” Shouyou scoffed, “I _created_ the Tobio you’re fucking today. Or- almost fucking, I guess.”

“What?!”

“The only reason Tobio has sex with men now is because of me!” Shouyou laughed desperately as Tobio covered his eyes for a second and turned away, as if he was having trouble breathing, “And every single place _you’ve_ had sex with him, I was probably there first. Yeah.” He laughed again as Keiji looked at him in angry shock, “Kitchen counter, table, bed, the walls, the floor, his office chair? Ever done it there?” Shouyou asked with a false innocence, “Well me too.”

“RAH-” Keiji let out a loud growl and dove for Shouyou with the sword, slicing downwards as Shouyou jumped away an extra two feet and stumbled, laughing as everyone else backed up more.

“So just think Keiji, think about next time, when Tobio’s doing you, I was there first. I was the Neil Armstrong of that cock just-” He began humping his sword erotically, Daichi watching in horror, “-just giving it, all the time, me and him-”

“Jesus _Christ_ , Shouyou.” Hitoka said.

“FUCK YOU!” Keiji yelled again and dived for him again, slicing through the air as Shouyou dodged him and Ryu and Yuu yelled in the distance.

“UPPERCUT!”

“SHOUYOU- USE THE VIKING’S EDGE!”

“UPPERCUT!”

“Wait, who are you cheering for?” Ryu asked Yuu who shrugged and said wildly, “No one- I just wanna see some uppercuts!”

“Whoa- Shit!” Shouyou dodged him again, this time the blade slicing cleanly through the air and very close to his face and Hitoka screamed again, Tobio looking almost close to tears as he said desperately, “Guys- Please! Please, can we just stop-” Daichi disappeared into the kitchen.

“Shit- okay!” Shouyou jumped on a stool and jumped off it to avoid Keiji again who was in a frenzy, practically puffing and growling like a deranged animal, using his sword wildly.

“Okay- okay!” Shouyou said again, laughing a little before ducking down again to avoid him and screaming, “SHIT, DUDE- You’re gonna chop off my head-”

“WHAT DO YOU THINK I’M TRYING TO DO!”

“FUCK!” Shouyou tripped over the back of his feet before regaining his balance, “You’re- you’re actually trying to- okay- I didn’t know you were really-”

“Yeah?!” Keiji said wildly, “Well _guess what,_ Shouyou _,_ I took _fencing_ in high school.”

Hitoka covered her eyes, “Oh my god.”

“R- really?” Shouyou squeaked, “Wow- how very inconvenient for me- Shit- SHIT!” He avoided another strike through the air and jumped up, scrambling over the counter as he babbled, “Hitoka- Tobio, someone- you- you guys, help me he’s actually trying to-”

“Shouyou,” Hitoka said deadpanned, “ever heard of the term ‘reap what you sow’?”

“FUCK!”

“Okay, hey, Keiji?” Tobio went up behind his boyfriend and grabbed his shoulder, “Stop it, stop this, enough- Whoa!” He jumped backwards when Keiji jerked away his boyfriend and aimed the sword at him.

“Back off, Tobio!” He snapped, “It’s your fault for having exes like this in the first place!”

“He’s not my ex.” Both Tobio and Shouyou said in peeved unison, Shouyou from behind the bar counter, turning to glare at each other after. Shouyou squeaked out loud and ducked when Keiji’s sword cut through the air again, over the bar counter.

“Hey, whoa!” Another voice appeared as Oikawa walked through the back door and into the bar, hearing the noise and shouting, “Shouyou- what the _hell_ is going on?!”

“Shouyou opened his mouth again.” Hitoka said.

“Tobio!” Oikawa yelled wildly at him, “Control your fucking boyfriend!”

“CONTROL YOURS!” Tobio shouted back, “You’re the fucking reason he’s like this in the first place!”

Oikawa glared at him, growling, “What?! What did you just say?”

“Hey- hey, Kei-chan-” Shouyou popped up from behind the counter and waved his body around, grinning, “get me, get me, I’m over here!” He ducked when Keiji tried to swing again and popped up from a different spot of the counter, “Oops! Now I’m over here!” He giggled before screaming again as Keiji tried to climb over the counter to get him.

“Guys, please,” Hitoka said to no one in particular, “someone’s about to get seriously hurt here, please-”

“The only reason Shouyou’s like this is because people like _you!”_ Oikawa pointed at Tobio viciously, “Everything was fucking _fine_ until Shouyou started developing feelings for you and acting crazy!”

“Feel-?” Tobio whispered before shaking his head a little and shouting, “Well- you encourage his craziness! It’s entertaining to you, or some sick shit!”

“Not when it fucking includes you!”

“GET BACK HERE-” Keiji roared as Shouyou scrambled back over the counter, squeaking and waving his sword, “YOU LITTLE DEVIL!”

“Devil’s a little derogatory?” Shouyou said, “I prefer Lucifer.”

“GET BACK HERE!” Keiji climbed over the counter and chased after Shouyou.

“Ryu.” Yuu whispered, clinging to his friend’s arm as they both watched in horror, “I’m scared.” Shouyou ran by them, pusing past Hitoka who dodged his sword and screamed. Ryu grabbed her and held her close to his side.

“I hate men.” She murmured, burying her face into Ryu’s chest.

“You’ve fucking ruined him!” Tobio growled at Oikawa, “And you still are! He’s better off without you-”

“And with you? Is that it? Shouyou doesn’t _date_ customers, Tobio.” Oikawa snarled, “Or people, at that note. No one but me. He’s mine.”

“People don’t _own_ people.” Tobio barked, “And if you believe they do, fuck you!”

“Fuck you!” Oikawa laughed back, “You’re pathetic, Tobio. Obsessing over a slut who I get to fuck every morning and afternoon and night and guess what, Tobio, he’ll _never_ be yours.”

“You-” Tobio gasped in anger, face furious and fists clenched, “You- DAMMIT!” He walked over to Keiji and shoved him aside, grabbing the sword from him with a strung out, “Give me that-” and aiming it at Oikawa instead, “YOU SHUT UP!”

“Oh, shit, Tobio,” Oikawa laughed as he walked over to Shouyou, staring at them in shock, “big- FUCKING MISTAKE!” Oikawa grabbed his boyfriend’s sword, pushing him roughly aside as Shouyou made a noise of protest, and aiming it at Tobio as well.

“No!” Hitoka yelled suddenly, “No, no, no, no!”

“You,” Tobio said as he and Oikawa circled each other, the latter smiling, “all of Shouyou’s problems, everything, it’s all because of YOU! It’s you!”

“Oh, _please_.” Oikawa scoffed, “Shouyou’s been having problems since he was born! I bet his first words were ‘fuck me, Daddy’.”

“Excuse me?” Shouyou said.

“You’re sick, Oikawa Tooru, and if you think I will let Shouyou anywhere _near_ you after this, then you’re-”

“Hey!” Shouyou spoke up, glaring at Tobio, “You don’t fucking own me. Or know what’s best for me.”

“Is this it?!” Tobio pointed his sword suddenly at Oikawa who collided his own with it and Tobio jumped back. They collided swords again, swinging at the same time with a loud clash of metal and Hitoka squeaked and covered her mouth.

“Oh my god.” Yuu said in shock, “This is not what I wanted at all.”

Oikawa tried to strike him again but Tobio blocked it briefly with another shout, Keiji and Shouyou making eye contact and immediately sending each other looks. They rounded on each other again, circling as their boyfriends fought nearby and then jumped on each other, attempting to hit or punch each other in any way possible.

“Hey, GUYS!” Hitoka climbed up on a bar stool and screamed, “Can we please, just all! Stop fighting! Please!”

Keiji punched Shouyou in the face again, his head flying back and more blood spilling out before he groaned and grabbed Keiji’s hair, yanking it and smacking his head down against the bar counter in a painful ‘crack’. Keiji screamed out loud in pain and held his head before diving for Shouyou’s neck.

Oikawa sliced from the right but Tobio ducked, stabbing through the air towards Oikawa’s stomach but he leapt to the left and quickly dodged it, chuckling a little before swinging again, getting blocked by Tobio.

“Guys…” Hitoka said desperately. Ryu placed a hand over his mouth and watched.

Keiji kept his hands clasped around Shouyou’s neck as he drove him into the counter, choking, squeezing, Shouyou desperately grabbing at him to get him to stop and wheezing, an odd gurgling noise coming from his throat before he laughed deliriously, getting constricted words out.

“This is actually turning me on-”

“SHUT UP!” Keiji narrowed his eyes and squeezed tighter, Shouyou’s eyes popping out from his head as his hands grabbed at the air, vision closing-

 **“POLICE! OPEN UP!”** A loud voice followed by wall-shaking hammering at the door. Every single person in the room froze. Keiji looked up, grip loosening from Shouyou’s neck who looked up as well, Tobio and Oikawa staring at the door in shock.

“What-” Oikawa hissed, turning around, _“WHO CALLED THE POLICE?”_

“Hitoka?!” Tobio said accusingly, looking up at her but she shook her head and squeaked, “Don’t look at me!”

“I did.” Daichi reappeared from the kitchen, “Five minutes ago.”

“Dai-” Shouyou squeaked out as Keiji dropped his neck quickly and he grabbed the counter before collapsing, gasping and regaining his breath.

“Oh my god-” Keiji looked down desperately at his own hands, “I can’t get a criminal record, I’ll never get a better accounting job-”

“Daichi.” Oikawa snarled viciously, “Do you have any fucking idea what you’ve just done.”

“Called the police on all four of you, before a finger gets cut off or someone gets choked to death.” Daichi folded his arms firmly, “This shit has got out of control, you should be thanking me.”

“Yeah, right, thanking you!” Oikawa laughed wildly, eyes large and scary, “Sure, I’ll thank you the second the police search the place and find the _fucking illegal business running behind your establishment!”_ Daichi stared at him, his eyes slightly widening as he registered what Oikawa said and Oikawa swore, quickly going in his pockets.

“Fuck, fuck. Shouyou.” He pulled out a pair of keys and threw them at Shouyou who caught them, “Lock the entrances, tell the others to hide and keep quiet until all police leave the premises.”

“OPEN UP, OR WE’RE BUSTING DOWN THE DOOR!” Another yell resounded from the other side and Daichi whimpered slightly.

“What?” Keiji said desperately, “So Shouyou gets to hide and get away scott-free while we have to sit in a jail-cell all night!”

“Really?” Shouyou said, “Gonna be petty now, dude? You just tried to choke me to death. And that’s not the first time that’s happened to me today.”

“Shit.” Yuu grabbed the keys from Shouyou’s hand, “I’ll go do that-”

The door to the bar flew open and three police officers spilled in, all armed with guns as everyone else shouted in surprise and hands flew up.

“HANDS UP- WEAPONS DOWN!”

“Dude, dude!” Tobio shouted, dropping his sword, “They’re just swords- just swords!”

“WHO’S THE OWNER OF THIS ESTABLISHMENT?”

“I am, I am!” Daichi quickly shouted as he got from behind the counter and held up his hands, “I am, officer, it’s fine, the situation’s under control now.” He said as he watched Yuu out of the corner of his eye slip into the backroom.

“Just, whatever you do, don’t arrest me, the bald guy over there, or the blonde. Just arrest the other four.”

“DAICHI!”

“DUDE!”

“What the fuck!” 

* * *

_“Officer Hirano on call, officer Hirano on call.”_

Hitoka, Ryu, and Yuu sat on plastic chairs in the police station in the quiet room, the PA voice speaking above them as Yuu’s knee bounced and Hitoka bent forward in the chair with her face buried in her hands.

“How were the sluts when you left them?” Ryu turned his head and asked Yuu softly, Hitoka hissing from her chair, “ _Ryu_.”

“Sorry, how were the slutty sex-workers?”

“Fine, I guess.” Yuu shrugged, “They weren’t caught, the police felt no need to search the place, so that’s good.” He sighed heavily as they all leaned back in their chairs and Hitoka rubbed her eyes, looking utterly exhausted.

“You guys…” Yuu said softly, turning to look at them, “I think… Friends _was_ set in New York…”

They both turned slowly to glare at him in bafflement.

“Yachi Hitoka?” The woman in the plastic booth at the front of the room spoke through the holes in the clear plastic and Hitoka quickly jumped up and over to her, “Yes?”

“You said you’re covering the bail charges for Akaashi Keiji?”

“Yes- yeah.”

“Alright, relationship to the perpetrator?” She said, writing down something on a piece of paper.

“Um, friend?”

“Alright. He’s coming out now.” She pressed a button and a heavy door opened next to them, Keiji walking out slowly, holding a plastic bag of his belongings and rubbing his shoulder awkwardly.

“Hey…” Hitoka said slowly, trying to sound cheerful as Keiji looked miserably up at her.

“Do you… wanna wait for Tobio?” Keiji shrugged and nodded. Yuu narrowed his eyes at them in thought before pointing to him, Ryu and Hitoka in the room, counting out loud.

“Hey… guys?”

“Nishinoya Yuu?”

“Ay!” Yuu quickly jumped up and over to the desk, “Present, your honour.”

“You paying the bail fees for Hinata Shouyou?”

“...Unfortunately, yes.”

“Relationship to perpetrator?”

“Um, he makes me laugh, I met him through Tobio, he’s wrecked out entourage but he _did_ get our swords back for us and that was pretty cool-”

“Sir, just one word would do.”

“Friend!”

“Okay.” She pressed the button again and there was a loud ‘buzz’ and the doors opened again, Shouyou walking out with no plastic baggy, looking tired, his hands covered in ink. He looked once at Keiji but they didn’t make eye contact, pretending the other was completely invisible as Shouyou walked over to Yuu and smiled briefly at him.

“Hi.” Yuu said, smiling back, patting his shoulder in comfort, “Wanna grab a bite?”

“I should… wait for Tooru.” Shouyou said quietly. Yuu narrowed his eyes in confusion again and said, “Yeah, about that-”

“Tanaka Ryuunosuke?”

“Dammit!” Yuu snapped, “Stop interrupting me, woman!” He shut his mouth promptly as she glared darkly at him from her desk, before looking up at Ryu.

“Kageyama Tobio?”

“Who?” He chuckled after, “Yeah, kidding, I’m here for the little rascal.”

“Relationship?”

“Sempai and mentor.” Ryu said proudly before noticing the look on her face and saying, “Just put me down as ‘friend’. As if we’re all still even friends after this bullshit-”

“Ryu,” Hitoka scolded, “don’t say that.”

 _Buzz._ The doors opened and Tobio walked out with a plastic bag carrying his wallet and keys. Ryu smiled and turned to him.

“Hey… buddy.”

Tobio stood at the door and looked at his group of friends, eyes with no expression as he stared at every single one, landing between Shouyou and Keiji, who both looked at him expectantly, softly.

Tobio looked at Shouyou again, one more time, lifelessly, before walking over to Keiji and rubbing his shoulder, smiling at him.

“Hey. Let’s go.”

Keiji smiled back and Shouyou stared at them in sad shock. He turned around to quickly hide his face, wiping a hand down it as his breath hitched.

“Wait, guys.” Yuu said, “Aren’t we forgetting someone?”

They all looked around, Hitoka counting, until they all realized at the same time and Shouyou swore.

“Shhh- it, shit.” He walked quickly over to the woman at the desk, “Um, Oikawa Tooru? I’m bailing him out? Relationship: boyfriend?” Tobio stared at him.

The woman looked up and frowned, “You were just bailed out.”

“So?”

“So… that’s not gonna happen.”

“Come on, lady, I live with him,” Shouyou said desperately, “can’t we just, make an exception in this case?”

“Um, no.”

“Can’t- anyone bail out two people?”

She frowned, “It’s not illegal but we don’t encourage it. And probably don’t allow it in certain city’s police station regulations, Tokyo’s probably no different.”

“Well- well-” Shouyou looked up at Hitoka, “Daichi-!”

“Daichi… went back to his place.” Hitoka said, “To take a bath and go to sleep, he looked pretty wrecked. He also said that if any of us disturbed him he would call the cops again and make up another excuse to get us all in jail, permanently.”

“Fuck.” Shouyou rubbed his head, “Kenma and Kuroo are out of town tonight…”

“Can’t any of the other employees bail him out?” Ryu asked, but Shouyou shook his head, scoffing a little.

“You kidding me? They would want him to stay in there as long as possible. Shit. Shit, shit-” He rubbed his forehead before exclaiming, “Then I’ll-! I’ll pay someone, from the street- to pretend-”

“Shouyou, calm down!” Hitoka said suddenly, her voice lowering gently, “…He called you a ‘slut’, Shouyou.”

“I live with him! He’s my boyfriend- I can’t leave him!” Shouyou said desperately, Tobio shrugging, nonplussed.

“If I were you, I would. That would solve all your problems, probably. Letting him rot-”

“You have your goddamn _nerve_ , Tobio.” Shouyou hissed while pointing threateningly at him, Keiji glared at him in return.

“Stop acting like you know me, and know us. You have no idea what fucking happens in the walls of our apartment and you have no idea who I really am, okay?!” Tobio looked shock while he kept talking, “And maybe I would _teach_ you, and _let_ you know if you stopped pretending you knew for one goddamn, fucking second!” There was a few seconds of silence before Shouyou turned to Hitoka again.

“Isn’t there anyone who you and Tobio know? Who would help you out in any dire situation?”

Hitoka paused, tilting her head in thought, her eyes widening as an idea popped in her head.

 

“Um… Iwaizumi, Hajime? I’m here to… pay the bail for Oikawa Tooro?”

The lady at the desk looked down at the paper, “Tooru?”

“Yeah, sorry,” Iwaizumi shook his head, hands in his pockets as he stood at the desk looking out of place and a little weirded out, “I pronounce it differently sometimes.”

“Relationship to perpetrator?”

“Uh, I don’t know? Strang-” He coughed as Hitoka beside him elbowed him in the ribs and then swore, wheezing out a “Fuck, jeez…” before looking back at the lady and saying in a false voice, “I mean, childhood best friend!” He forced a painful smile, “We used to… play sports together.”

Both the lady and Hitoka looked at him oddly. Hitoka murmured, “Really? That’s the best you could do?”

“I’m under a lot of pressure!” Iwaizumi hissed back.

“Alright, he’s coming out now.” The lady said as she pressed the button at her desk, “I just need you to fill out your information here.”

 _Buzz._ The doors opened and Oikawa walked out carrying a plastic bag. He spotted Shouyou and his face softened considerably, holding out his arms as Shouyou dived into them and clung to him, gripping him and burying his face into Oikawa’s chest, nuzzling.

“Hey.” Oikawa said softly, stroking his hair, “Hey. I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Shouyou murmured back.

“I just am.” He pulled back and brushed his boyfriend’s cheek gently as Tobio stared at them with dark eyes, “Did you bail me out?”

“Nope.” Shouyou shook his head and turned to smile at Iwaizumi, “He did.” Oikawa turned and looked at Iwaizumi in surprise, his eyes widening when they recognized each other.

“Oh.” Iwaizumi said, just as surprised, “You.”

“Me.”

“You two know each other?” Hitoka said, eyebrows raised. Iwaizumi shifted his feet and put his hands in his pocket, “Uh, yeah. I caught him trying to break into-”

“WE MET BRIEFLY!” Oikawa said quickly, “Who cares, to be honest, should we be leaving?” He nodded to Iwaizumi, “Thanks.” Iwaizumi raised an amused eyebrow, smiling a little but just shook his head instead and said, “You’re welcome.” back.

Oikawa and Tobio looked at each other, as Shouyou and Keiji looked at each other once, the air electric as the two couples departed at the same time. They left Ryu, Yuu and Hitoka in the room as they all stood in one place and sighed, looking tired.

“Excuse me?” A police officer walked through the door, carrying the two swords in his hands, “Do these belong to any of you?”

Yuu and Ryu looked down at the swords, and then up at each other, and then shrugged as if sending each other a telepathic message of ‘over it’.

“No, man.” Yuu said, “Never seen those before in my life.” The officer walked away while Ryu smiled.

“So,” He looked at the other two, “drinks?”

“Yes. Please.”

“Can we just get black-out drunk tonight?”

“Yup.”

* * *

The next day Oikawa sat at his desk, still tired and in slight disbelief from last night, as if still shocked at himself.

“God-” He groaned and grabbed at his face in embarrassment, unable to focus on work, “How could I let such young, stupid idiots get to me.”

“Tooru?” Kuroo knocked at the doorframe and raised an eyebrow, “Whoa, lookin’ rough.”

“Shut up. Tetsuro, listen.” He took his hands away from his face and began writing an address on a slip of paper, “I have a job for you today.”

“Ahuh? Lay it on me.”

“You know this address?” Oikawa picked up the paper and handed it to him. Kuroo looked down at it with a hand in his pants pocket and shook his head, “Nope.”

“Good. Go there, today. Bring Kenma for help.”

“…What… do you want us to do?”

Oikawa sighed and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes, “Destroy everything in your sight.” He popped an eye open, “Can you handle that?”

Kuroo shrugged, “Long as we’re getting paid. See you tonight.” He turned around and left the room, bumping into Daichi at the door who looked like he was in a hurry, looking embarrassed as he made eye contact with Kuroo but Kuroo simply raised his eyebrows and smiled, holding up his hands and side stepping to make room for Daichi to walk through. He left the room as Oikawa looked up from his desk and looked back down, his face sinking into a pissed off expression.

“What, Daichi. I really don’t want to see you right now.”

“Oikawa, we need to talk.” Daichi rubbed the back of his neck and walked over to the desk. Oikawa threw down his pen in anger and rubbed his eyes before folding his feet on top of the desk and snapping, “About what, Daichi? You almost getting all us arrested?”

“If I had let that go on for any longer someone was bound to get hurt! You or Shouyou- is that what you want?!” Daichi asked wildly and Oikawa rolled his eyes.

“I wanted to see Tobio hurt.”

“I’m… not gonna let that happen.” Daichi shook his head, “Or at least not in my bar.”

“Just because you own the floor, walls and ceilings and inherited them from your _dead_ _dad_ , Daichi, doesn’t mean that everything has to be about you.”

“This isn’t _about_ me.” Daichi growled, “This is about Shouyou.”

“Of course it is, oh my god,” Oikawa sighed, “when will all of you stop being so obsessed with my prostitutes?”

“Oikawa, I’m lending Shouyou my car.” Daichi said calmly, “And he’s gonna use it, to drive and go see his family for Thanksgiving holidays.”

Oikawa looked up slowly, and unfolded his feet from the desk. Daichi stared at him, faintly reminded of the phrase: ‘the calm before a storm’. He fidgeted slightly, trying to quell the fear building in his chest.

“Why.” Oikawa said. Daichi frowned at the question.

“Because he deserves it. He’s sick, Tooru.” Daichi’s voice lowered to a sad whisper, “He’s fucking sick, something’s wrong with him, okay? And I don’t know if you know it already, or aware of it, but the best thing we can do for him is let him see his family whenever he wants-”

“The best-” Oikawa laughed, “-the best thing for him! Is _not_ , to pretend like you know that already.” He got up slowly from the desk while Daichi looked at him nervously.

“You know, Daichi.” He said slowly as he leaned against the front of his desk and put his hands in his pockets, “You’ve been… _very_ unruly, lately. Very troublesome, very rebellious.”

“He needs to see his family-!”

“That little stunt you pulled with the police, and now this?” Oikawa narrowed his eyes, “It’s almost as if… you _want_ all of us to go to jail.”

Daichi took a shuddering breath and said, “If you don’t start treating Shouyou like a fucking human being, I will make _sure_ you go to jail.”

Oikawa laughed, “Uh, okay, well save me an orange jump suit and a spot in the lunch line.”

“What?”

“I don’t know how many times I’m gonna get this through your head- _you-go-down-I-go-down.”_ Oikawa said firmly, putting emphasis on each word, “There’s no threat card you can play against me- we’re business partners!”

“No, we’re not. I just own the space, you’re renting it out, I won’t-”

“You seriously think the police will believe that after years of owning this bar, you had _no_ idea there was an illegal business that entails male prostitution going on in the back of it?” He laughed, “Daichi, you weren’t one I’d usually pin as dumb.”

“LET SHOUYOU SEE HIS FAMILY.” Daichi boomed. Oikawa stared at him for a long moment before whispering, “This about something else?”

“…What?” Daichi asked, screwing up his face in confusion.

“Because I’m already fighting off Tobio for the person I live with, I don’t want to fight off someone else as well.”

“What… are you saying?”

“Why do you _care_ so much whether or not Shouyou is happy,” Oikawa took a step towards him, “or healthy, or safe?”

“I don’t.” Daichi said back gruffly, “I just care about the treatment of the employees going on in the business running where I work-”

“Don’t give me that bullshit.” Oikawa laughed, “So if that’s true then you care about how my other employee has a weird rash on his thigh?” He perked up his eyebrows with interest, “Or how my other one is getting harassed and followed during the day by one of his customers? Wanna put on a cape, Superman and save the day for them too?”

Daichi swallowed heavily and noticed how little space there was between them, not sure where to look as he tried to rid any noticeability of Oikawa successfully intimidating him. Oikawa smiled and leaned in closer.

“Uh, I’ll tell you what, Dai. I’ll let Shouyou go, for, let’s say a weekend-”

“A week.” Daichi said, “A week, and I’ll agree to whatever bargain you’re about to offer.” Oikawa blinked at him in shock and murmured, “You really do have a soft spot for the shrimp, don’t you? Alright, a week.” He continued, still smiling, “A week and, hey, I’ll be generous—let’s throw in say, five hundred bucks in there.” He grinned and laughed, “If _you_ agree to never look at Shouyou or talk to him again! Alright?”

Daichi stared at him in shock, his face sad before he nodded, “Alright. I agree.”

“Great.” Oikawa smiled and went back around to his desk, “So glad we could clear all that up. Alright, now hold out your hand.” He wrote out a cheque on the desk while Daichi held out his hand, waiting for it-

“Oh- FUCK!” He gasped in pain as Oikawa stapled to the cheque to the palm of it, prickled spots of blood seeping through the paper, “JESUS- _CHRIST!”_ His shouts turned into whines and his hand shook, clinging to it, trembles going up his spine at the exact spot on his palm that it hit and he cringed, clenching his jaw.

“Don’t fall in love, Daichi!” Oikawa said loudly, smiling and throwing down his stapler while walking out of his office, “Do yourself a favour, that only hurts more.” 

* * *

“Get those paintings, too.”

“What about this?” Kenma held up a framed drawing of a scribbled boy, flying through the air with a cape. Kuroo frowned at it before shrugging, “All of it.” He said as Kenma smashed the glass frame and ripped the drawing in two.

“Don’t forget the kitchen appliances.” Kenma said as Kuroo walked into the kitchen began smashing every plate and cup in his cupboard, knocking everything off the counters. He noticed the already smashed coffee pot and stared at in confusion before using it to smash through the glass book case cover, pulling out every framed photograph and throwing it on the ground, smashing them as well. He noticed a certain photograph and froze, staring at it.

“…Kenma?”

“Huh?” Kenma asked while cutting every chord attached to the TV with a pair of scissors.

“Come look at this.”

Kenma walked over and looked over his boyfriend’s shoulder at the photograph Kuroo was holding, frowning as well, “Is that…?”

“Shouyou.” Kuroo said, staring at the picture that held Shouyou, Ryu, Yuu, Tobio and Hitoka all standing in a row, holding beer bottles and laughing as Hitoka held the camera to take the selfie.

“This person… knows Shouyou?” Kenma asked, looking between the picture and his boyfriend in confusion.

“Whose… place are we destroying?” Kuroo asked. Kenma shrugged, “Either way, Oikawa paid us to do it so can we just get it done?” He walked to the closet and opened it, pulling out dress shirts and ripping them in long tears. He spotted an object behind the door and picked it up. Kuroo chuckled at the honey-coloured acoustic guitar in his hands, walking over and taking it.

“Gilbert?” He read the name engraved on the arm of it, and then began to pluck a long, smooth riff, humming the tune softly along with it as the destruction paused for a moment.

“Blackbird?” Kenma asked, smiling.

“You were only waiting, for this moment to arise~” Kuroo sang softly, fingers working, and Kenma chuckled. Kuroo laughed as well, before turning around and smashing the guitar on the ground, repeatedly, as pieces of wood flew through the air.

* * *

“Hey.” Hitkoa said softly, coming up behind Tobio’s desk who was staring darkly at the computer screen ahead of him, typing aimlessly, “Wanna go get a drink? With me, Ryu, and Yuu?” She bent over to look at him, “I promise we won’t mention Shouyou or Keiji.”

Tobio looked up at her gently and smiled.

 

“Dude, I still can’t believe you cheated on Keiji!” Yuu said loudly, drunk, and Hitoka sighed at him.

“Yuu! I got him to agree to go out with us, I told you not to mention him!”

“How are you two, by the way?” Ryu asked Tobio while finishing his drink, all four of them sitting at the bar.

“Fine, I guess.” Tobio said casually, “I think we’re all just kinda… in shock.”

“Shit, I’m still in shock.” Daichi said, sliding a beer over to Tobio. Tobio nodded at him, “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

“We good?”

Daichi smiled at him, “Yeah. We’re good.”

“Shouyou can,” Yuu said thoughtfully, “really bring out the crazy in people, huh? Interesting how he can turn the nicest people into devils themselves.”

“How poetic.” Hitoka snorted.

“You know, I don’t even know why you guys are so defensive of Keiji in the first place.” Tobio said, “You usually hate all the people I date.”

“What? No!” They all cried.

“Yeah? Remember that time I dated that paediatrician for blind kids I met at church? You guys were total jerks to her.”

“What?” Yuu snapped, folding his arms, “That never happened.”

_Five years ago._

“What do you do in your spare time, Yui?” Hitoka asked while handing a girl sitting on her couch a glass of wine, Tobio sitting next to her with his arm around her.

“Oh,” She said putting the glass down, “I don’t drink. Or intake any substances, I’m on a cleanse.” Ryu and Yuu sent each other looks.

“Well, on my spare time when I’m not at church, I like to raise money for charity, typically charities for blind kids.” She smiled at them and folded her hands on her knees while Tobio smiled gently down at her and Hitoka stared, “And if I’m not doing either of those two things, I like to organize the recycling in my apartment building, or write letters to local facilities to include accessible wheelchair ramps at their entrances.” She smiled again while Tobio raised his eyebrows and took a long drink of his beer, looking around at his friends while they stared at her for a long moment. Then Yuu burst out into a snort of laughter.

“What- was that all a long, overly-detailed joke?!” He giggled, before snorting again and Ryu beside him started laughing again.

“Oh my go-od,” He covered his mouth and laughed even louder as Yui looked at them, her smile fading, “Yeah- yeah, SURE, Yui!”

“Ryu!” Yuu looked close to tears.

“Yeah, and in _my_ spare time I like to go save Gotham City and then maybe fix global warming if I’m not busy enough!”

Yuu fell back onto the couch and laughed more, “Holy shit.”

“Sure, girl.”

“Let us know when you get to the interesting part of your résumé!”

Ryu fell back against Yuu and laughed even harder, both howling as Yui stared at them with a hurt look on her face, fidgeting uncomfortably on the couch. Tobio covered his face.

_Current Time._

Yuu cocked his head, remembering, “Oh yeah.”

“That wasn’t me!” Hitoka said quickly, “That was all them.”

“Yeah, but _you_ also laughed.” Tobio said, Hitoka shrugging.

“The résumé joke got me.”

“What even happened to that girl.” Ryu asked in curiosity, Tobio sighing and taking another sip.

“She got Glaucoma, blinded. She’s living with her parents now.”

The other three sat in silence, looking between each other before Yuu giggled, “Seriously?”

“Oh my god.”

“Yuu!” Hitoka hit his arm, “Don’t laugh at that!”

“Did you hear what he just said?! How ironic-!”

“Shut up, Yuu!”

“Yeah, Yuu,” Ryu giggled as well, “shut up-”

“RYU!”

“What!” He shouted back, “That just proves there’s no God! It’s funny!”

“Wow.” Daichi stood behind the counter and looked at them in shock, drying a glass, “You are all… truly terrible people.”

“Says the guy who’s running an illegal prostitution business behind his own bar.” Hitoka snapped, Daichi immediately shushing her as someone sitting nearby raised their head in interest.

“Hitoka! Shut up.”

“Sorry!”

The back door opened and Shouyou walked in, looking around before spotting Daichi and walking over to him, “Hey. I saw you come out of Oikawa’s office this morning, what’s going on?”

Daichi looked at him once before saying nothing, remaining silent and looking down at the glass he was drying. Shouyou raised an eyebrow, “Uh, Dai? Hey…” He waved a hand in front of his face, “Am I invisible to you or something? I mean, I get that I messed up your bar for the night but you could at least look at me.” He got nothing, no response, Daichi looking a little forlorn as he began wiping the counter. An awkward silence spread along the bar.

“…Seriously?” Shouyou whispered, “You of all people, you’ve always been there for me.” Daichi looked away with a pained expression and Shouyou’s bottom lip trembled before he scoffed and hissed, “Fuck. Whatever.”

He looked Tobio’s way but Tobio turned away as well, Shouyou shaking his head at the room and walking back into the other room, closing the door. Hitoka stared at Daichi.

“Why won’t you look at him?”

“...So he can see his family.” 

* * *

Tobio knocked on the door to Keiji’s apartment, not getting any response. He knocked again and sighed, bending his head against the door and humming, “Keiji, hon, my stuff’s in there. Can I stay the night?” He heard a faint rustle in the room and frowned, bending down to get the spare key from underneath the mat in front of the door.

He opened the door with a soft click and stepped inside, noticing the dimly lit room and the candles, placed in random spots around the room, a wine bottle and two glasses on the table.

“…Kei?” Tobio said softly, “Baby? Why does it look like a beginning scene of a horror movie in here?”

He heard a soft snort and a “I meant for the atmosphere to look romantic…” around the corner and Keiji appeared, wearing a dark blue bathrobe and looking like he had just stepped out of the shower. Tobio looked him up and down and grinned, dropping his brief case.

“Something special we’re celebrating?”

“Yeah.” Keiji undid the sash and dropped his robe to the floor, “Me, making you mine.”

Tobio stared at him as Keiji spoke in a low voice, “I’m tired of your _‘friends’_ making jokes about how I haven’t fucked you yet, and now I’m ready. So take off your pants, and fucking get on the bed, Tobio.”

 

“Oh my god-” Keiji whispered in the dark as he dominated Tobio, thrusting into him slow and deep from behind as Tobio kept his ass in the air, eyes squeezed shut in slight discomfort but amazement at the feeling simultaneously, a sheet of sweat covering both of their bodies as the sheets lay in a mess below them.

“So tight- baby, you’re so tight,” Keiji was babbling while thrusting, crying out once in a while as he held Tobio’s tan hips hard and pushed, not exactly searching for Tobio’s pleasure spot but it was still enjoyable and Tobio pushed back and moaned, getting lost in the feeling.

“ _Oh_ ,” He moaned and pushed back onto Keiji’s cock, the words spilling from his mouth desperately as the idea planted in his head, “spank me.”

Keiji froze above him and laughed a little, breathlessly, “What?”

“Spank me.” He repeated again, suddenly, eyes widening as he surprised even himself. He’s not sure _how_ the idea came to him or why, but something about finally experiencing the submission and obedience and passivity he’s always wanted to experience in bed, was sending him into a haze, and he couldn’t help but feel like he related to a certain prostitute as he arched his back and bounced on Keiji’s cock from behind, begging.

“Spank me, spank me, fuck, fuck, Keiji, oh god, please, I’ve been so bad, I’ve been so-” _Smack._

The loud smack of skin on skin resonated through the room in a delightful sound as Tobio gasped loudly, feeling the pleasurable sting from Keiji’s hand roll through his spine and he moaned, “Again.” Keiji did it again, and again, mixing it with thrusts as he smacked Tobio’s ass harder and watched the flesh jiggle in his hands.

“Fuck,” He moaned, “you’re such an asshole, cheating on me-”

“Oh my god, _harder_ -”

“Asshole, bad boy, you deserve to be _punished_.”

“OH- God, god, fuck, fuck me-” Tobio gasped and his mind raced as Keiji began to hit his pleasure spot, precisely rubbing his cock against it and Tobio bounced back, squeezing his eyes shut and getting lost in the pleasure, being reminded of that one day, at the office, in front of the photocopy machine.

“I love you…” Tobio suddenly groaned, surprising himself and Keiji whined back.

“Love you too.”

“Fuck me…”

“You like that? You like being punished?” Keiji growled and thrust harder, “Yeah?”

“Right there-!” Tobio gasped, feeling the sting on his ass again and he whined, “God…” He heard a photocopy machine somewhere in the back of his mind, the beeping, flashing green, paper coming out of the end faster and faster and a soft mouth on his shoulder, orange hair somewhere in his vision, breath on his neck and seductive, sultry words spoken down his shirt, fingers in his hair, faster, faster, right there, harder-

 _“Shouyou.”_ Tobio groaned breathlessly, not that loudly but loud enough to be heard and his partner froze above him.

Tobio panted, eyes widening as he himself registered what he said and he heard a tired sigh above him, Keiji hanging his head and whispering, “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.”

The hands on his hips loosened and Tobio felt his breath stuck in his throat. He tried to turn around but Keiji was already pulling out, jerking himself quickly.

“Keiji-” Tobio said quickly, barely able to move due to the hard-on, slathered with pre-cum he was carrying and his stretched out hole, so close to coming, “Please-”

Keiji got off with a grunt, eyes squeezed shut as he came on his sheets and then quickly got up and began to put his clothes on.

“Wait!” Tobio said desperately, “Please- wait! You can’t leave like this-”

“I can, actually.” Keiji said quietly as he put his jacket and shoes on, “I don’t know, I just expected better of you, I guess.” He closed his own apartment door behind him. Tobio stared at the door with mortification before swearing out loud at himself and struggling to get out of bed, trying to put his pants on but his legs were like jelly and when he tried to move he fell to the ground, flopping and swearing more.

“Fuck- KEIJI! I LOVE YOU!” He made it to the door and tore it open but his boyfriend had already left and he was shouting at an empty hall.

* * *

Tobio opened the door to his own apartment, stepped inside, and dropped his bag in shock. He stared at all his belongings, scattered on the floor in either shreds or pieces, almost everything he owned broken and destroyed in some way. He noticed honey-coloured pieces of wood and strings lying on a certain part of the floor, next to a ripped up drawing of a small boy in a cape, and sunk to the floor in front of it.

“Oh…” He whined softly, tears escaping and he sat cross-legged on the floor in his slacks and tie, in front of his destroyed child-hood relics as he slowly began to pick up the pieces of wood, breathing hard as he used one hand to wipe the stubborn wetness off his face.

“Tobio?” Hitoka opened the apartment door with the spare key, stepping inside and gasping out loud, clasping a hand to his mouth.

“Tobio…” She whispered in shock, “What… happened? Did a tornado pass through and I just didn’t notice it?”

Tobio looked up miserably and held up a pile of guitar pieces, “Hitoka…” He whined. She noticed all the tears on his face and gave him a look of pity, murmuring, “Oh, Tobio.” She went over and bent down in front of him, helping him pick up the pieces. She handed him them, whispering, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Gilbert…”

“He was a good companion and a valiant guitar.”

“Fuck,” a sad noise bubbled out of Tobio’s throat and more tears spilled out, “fuck, fuck, oh fuck-”

“Hey-” Hitoka cooed, perching herself in his lap and grabbing him as he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her like a stuffed animal, holding her close and burying himself into her shoulder and chest as she squeezed him tightly and wound her legs around his sides. She hugged him and held him close, stroking his hair, whispering soft noises of “Shh” and “it’s okay” as he sobbed openly into her sweater.

“It’s okay.” She whispered again.

“Everything’s so fucked.” He sobbed, “So fucked. This world’s so fucked.”

“No, it’s not.” She said back, “This world is beautiful.”

“Everything’s so fucked,” He repeated, “and it’s all my fault. It’s not Oikawa’s, or Shouyou’s, it’s mine. It’s my fault.” He pulled back and Hitoka took his face, wiping away the tears on his cheek as he sobbed, “It’s all my fault, and I’m never gonna change.”

She bent their foreheads together and smiled softly, kissing him on the nose and whispering, “The fact you can admit that is change enough.” He sniffed, eyes closed before grabbing her and pulling her close again.

He kissed her blonde hair repeatedly, leaving fleeting kisses in her hair as he whispered, “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“You’re my best friend.”

“I know.” Hitoka whispered back into his ear, hands carding through the back of his black hair as she squeezed her eyes shut and a few tears rolled out, “You’re my best friend.”

“I’m sorry I’m such a fuck-up.”

“Me too.” She laughed back, “Fucking up consistently, is just another way of saying ‘love’.”

* * *

Tobio got out of the shower, drying his hair with a towel and wearing a robe as he walked past his still destroyed apartment, most of his belongings swept up and put somewhere. There was a knock on the door and he groaned a little before answering it, almost immediately closing it when he saw Shouyou’s face at the door but Shouyou stopped the door with his foot.

“Jeez.” He kicked it back open, “Look, I get that the fight was brutal but you don’t have to keep being hostile.”

“You,” Tobio laughed breathlessly and walked back into his apartment, “are in fact the _last_ person on the face of the earth I want to see right now, believe it or not.”

“I get that one a lot.” Shouyou closed the door behind him and frowned around him, “What the hell happened here? Were you robbed?”

“Who knows.” Tobio said tiredly, “But somehow, I know it has something to indirectly do with you.”

“What? That’s ridiculous!”

“I don’t know, Shouyou, is it?!” Tobio turned around wildly, bathrobe almost coming undone, “Look at my life, Shouyou, look at it now.” He said while holding his arms around at the ruins of his apartment, “It’s a mess, it’s destruction. You know what a regular evening was like for me, before you came into my life? Work, eating, renewing my subscription to gay porn channels, guessing what Hitoka’s Netflix password is more work and more eating and more masturbating and then I slept! Can you believe that!” His eyes were wide as he spoke and Shouyou stared at him, looking slightly disturbed.

“Well…” He murmured, “Didn’t you want excitement? A long time ago, didn’t you say that?”

“Yeah, excitement. Not heartbreak.” Tobio said, “Not- getting my fucking apartment destroyed and- and yelling your name out in bed, causing my boyfriend to jerk himself to completion and fucking leave, while I’m still stretched out-”

“What?”

Tobio froze, shutting his mouth promptly before saying, “Nothing.”

“You-” Shouyou raised an eyebrow, “-you said my name in bed?”

Tobio glared at him, tying his bathrobe tighter and saying, “So? Why’d you even come here in the first place, Shouyou.”

Shouyou looked at him, “To tell you not to go to Nagoya.”

Tobio squeezed his eyes shut and almost whined, “Not this shit again-”

“Tobio, please! Can you just give this a chance? Just trust me?” Shouyou took his hands out of his pockets and walked over to him, “Please… just once. Trust me.” He looked up at him sadly and reached out a finger to touch the tan skin visible behind his bathrobe, sliding it down his chest as both he and Tobio watched it, and he murmured, “I think…”

“You think what.”

“I think I could be really good for you.” He said, “If you trusted me.”

Tobio swallowed, “How would you know what’s good for me.”

“How would you know what’s good for me?”

“Because I know that everything that’s in your life now is either toxic, or just unhealthy.” Tobio said plainly, “And that’s a fact.”

Shouyou dropped his hand and glared at him, whispering, “You’re an asshole.”

“I wonder who I picked it up from.” Tobio glared back. They both stared at each other, until Shouyou broke the silence.

“Well, maybe next time don’t scream my name in bed and you’ll get better at hiding your affairs-”

“FUCK YOU!” Tobio shoved him roughly but Shouyou immediately fought back, both pushing at each other until Shouyou tripped on a back of a carpet and fell to the ground, Tobio hovering above him as they grabbed at each other’s clothing and growled, panting, rolling around on the ground as they fought desperately for a resolve, a conclusion, coming up with nothing but effort and sweat.

Tobio rolled over again until he was on top of Shouyou and his bathrobe was loose and he and Shouyou batted at each other, not noticing the sound of the spare key turning in his lock.

“Hey, Tobio,” Keiji said softly while opening the door, “I’m sorry, I just wanted to apologize for overreacting last night-” He froze mid-sentence and stared at the other two on the floor, who froze as well and looked at him, their clothes dishevelled and hands grabbing at each other, both still panting.

Keiji stared at them a little longer but Tobio got out, “It’s not what it looks like.” Shouyou looked between them, until grinding upwards and humping into Tobio’s body, groaning out a fake, theatrical moan as he played into one of his bits and rutted up into Tobio, moaning high-pitched, “Oh, fuck, Tobio! Do that again!”

“Fuck.” Keiji turned around and closed the door behind him, “Holy _fuck_.”

“Dammit- Keiji!” Tobio quickly got up but the door shut with a slam and he swore, shoving Shouyou to the ground when he tried to get up too, “You’re such a fucking asshole, Hinata Shouyou.”

“It was just a joke!” Shouyou laughed out loud, until wincing at the roughness of Tobio’s shove and his smile faded, still saying, “It was just a joke…” as Tobio slammed the door behind him as well, leaving Shouyou lying on the floor, not smiling anymore.

“Keiji!” Tobio cried out one last time as he stood in the middle of the hallway, “Nanohana no karashiae!”

Keiji stopped walking and closed his eyes, burying his face into his hands before groaning, “Please don’t, Tobio.”

“We weren’t doing anything.”

“I know.” Keiji turned around, “I know you weren’t, but you two _did_ do something—while we were dating! And… I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to get past that.” He shook his head, looking at Tobio sadly, “I don’t know if I even want to get past that.”

Tobio bit his lip, “What are you saying.”

Keiji shook his head, looking down the hallway before turning back to him and pulling out a plane ticket, handing it to him, “Here’s your ticket. You wanna come, come, but at this point I’d rather you didn’t.” He turned to walk down the hallway, hands in the pocket of his dark coat and Tobio stared after him, mouth trembling.

“I love you, Keiji.” He said suddenly, watching Keiji stop and turn around.

“Yeah, great.” Keiji nodded, gesturing towards Tobio’s door, “And you love him more.”

Tobio stared at him in shock as Keiji shrugged lightly and said, “It’s kinda just… as simple as that.” He nodded, “Bye, Tobio.”

He started to walk away before stopping and turning back around, as if forgetting to say something, “Oh, and… this may be a little biased but, if you want me to be honest?” He said, “You could do better.”

He walked away and turned the corner of the hallway, Tobio standing in it for a few empty, silent minutes before he dragged himself back into his apartment, closing the door behind him.

He looked at Shouyou, shrunk on the floor with his knees gathered up in his arms, playing with a few scraps of paper. Tobio sighed and leaned the back of his head against the door, staring at him.

“What. Do you want.”

Shouyou looked up and cocked his head, before nodding to the wall next to them and saying, “Fuck me against that wall.”

 

“Hng- Tobio. Fuck… ngh!”

“Shouyou.” Tobio mouthed at the back of his ear and whispered into it, dragging his teeth along the edge as he thrust, slow and hard, shoving into Shouyou’s behind every few seconds and Shouyou let out a constricted noise of pleasure each time—both of them stark naked as Shouyou was entrapped against a wall and Tobio hovered over him from behind, one hand leaning against the wall the other clinging to Shouyou’s naked, white thigh.

“Nng- fuck!” Shouyou gasped, a hand reaching back and clinging to Tobio’s neck, “Tobio, fuck me.”

“That’s what I’m doing.” He whispered back, thrusting harder and he panted at the back of Shouyou’s pale neck, breathing into his hair, “Am I paying for this?”

Shouyou made a face at the wall and opened his mouth, unsure what to say as Tobio continued to thrust, jolting both of them, “Um-”

“I am, aren’t I?” Tobio whispered, “God, I am.” His voice started to sound wobblier, fragile almost and Shouyou began to recognize a certain quality of it.

“…Tobio?” He asked gently, “Are you...?”

“Just- shut up.” Tobio said, grabbing his arm and continuing to hump, as he tried to mask the crying sound in his voice and the wetness in his eyes, “Just- I’m fucking you right now so, don’t speak.” He thrust, clinging to Shouyou desperately and crying silently into his back as he went faster and harder, Shouyou holding onto the arms around him and staring at the wall ahead of him, silent until Tobio came, with nothing but sheer guilt written on his face.

* * *

_THEN THINGS START TO GET A LITTLE BETTER._

 

Tobio stayed late the next night, the office around him darkening and becoming abandoned as he was left at his desk with nothing but his lamp and a pile of papers in front of him. He leaned back in his chair and ran his hand through his unruly hair. He bounced his pen against the paper a few times, staring at the phone at his desk, before dropping it and picking up his office phone, dialling a number and winding his finger around the chord as he waited nervously. When no one picked up and he heard that annoying, stupid voicemail with that recognizable, soft voice, he smiled to himself before leaving a message.

“…I might be in, I might be out, but leave a message and you might find out!” _Beep._

“Keiji… hey.” Tobio said softly, “It’s me.” He smiled at the desk before sighing and saying, “I’m sorry. I realized that out of everything that happened I never properly apologized, so, I’m sorry. I was an asshole boyfriend, you didn’t deserve me. You deserved someone ten times better than me, and you’re going to find them. I know you will. You were my angel, and you saved me—temporarily, at least. But now I have to save myself.”

He paused, “Maybe one day I can grow as a person and be that great for you, and we can bump into each other in Nagoya, or Tokyo, or some city in between and start again but until then, good luck. You deserve it. You deserve a lot.” He took a shuddering breath before saying, “I think I did all that because… I thought I subconsciously didn’t deserve it. You, this healthy relationship and space you’ve created, this bright future—it’s all for you now. I won’t be there to slow you down.”

He smiled, “I’m sorry I fucked up, but I think… fucking up consistently, is just another way of saying ‘love’. And I loved you. For what it’s worth, I did.” He nodded, “Goodbye, Akaashi Keiji, hopefully I’ll see you again one day. Thanks for all the orgasms.” He paused before hanging up the phone, smiling at it a little before going back to his work.

 

Keiji stood at the front desk to the airport, holding his phone to his ear as he listened to the long voicemail message left on it, his face a little sad as the message ended with a tone and he brought the phone down.

“Passport and photo ID?”

“…Passport and photo ID? Sir?”

“Oh-” Keiji looked up suddenly after spacing out, “Yeah, sorry.” He said before taking out his papers and handing them to the lady at the desk.

It was only once he was on the plane, at his window seat, watching the other passengers get on, was when he smiled, and chuckled to himself as he looked out at the window.

"Bye, pork-curry." He mumbled. 

* * *

“Daichi, I don’t know why you can’t just tell me where you’re taking me- OW!” Shouyou banged his foot against the doorframe of the bar entrance, “Dude!”

“Sorry!” Daichi said, eyes covering Shouyou’s eyes before he released them and Shouyou looked down, a large, black truck with chipped paint sitting out on the curb outside.

“This… is it?” He said as he looked up at Daichi on the sidewalk, “Kinda anti-climactic, Dai.”

Daichi shook his head and took out a pair of keys from his pocket, handing them to him, “Here. You have a week.”

Shouyou looked down at the keys in his hand, and then back up at him, “What?”

“A week. You have it, to be with your family. Go back home, get packed.” Daichi smiled down at him while Shouyou stared at him in shock.

“Oh! One quick thing.” Daichi went in his pocket and pulled out a cheque, “For your family also... Or, early birthday present.”

“My birthday is literally at the opposite time of the year.”

“Well, then it’s a really late one!” Daichi smiled, “I don’t need an excuse to make sure you’re happy, Hinata Shouyou.”

Shouyou looked tenderly up at him before noticing the spots of blood on the cheque, and the familiar marks on Daichi’s palm, “…Dai?”

“But.” Daichi got a little closer, and whispered, “I won’t be able to talk to you for a while. Or look at you. But… it’s worth it, so, I just want you to understand. And trust me, okay?”

Shouyou sighed sadly up at him, “You made a deal with him, didn’t you?”

Daichi smiled sadly down at him and rubbed his cheek gently, “Let’s not say anything else. I’m tired of talking.”

“Me too.” Shouyou said softly back, before stepping into Daichi’s arms and letting himself melt in his grip, cooing softly as Daichi breathed and held back onto him tightly. Shouyou rubbed his back, leaning up to whisper into his ear, “Thank you.”

Daichi smiled in his hair, “You’re welcome.” They pulled back and Shouyou kept looking at him tenderly, their gaze drifting down to their mouths-

“Um.” Daichi whispered suddenly, “Oikawa’s… watching.” Shouyou swallowed while still staring at Daichi’s mouth and holding onto him, and turned to see his boyfriend at the corner of the building, leaning against it with his arms folded as he watched them.

Shouyou looked back and nodded brightly, taking his hands off Daichi as he held out his hand and Daichi chuckled, shaking it. They stared at each other again for a moment before Daichi quickly barked, “Well, GET GOING!”

Shouyou squeaked and jumped and then nodded, “Okay- okay!”

“Go visit your family!”

“I will!” Shouyou laughed, waving at him before opening the car door to Daichi’s truck. He looked up, his smile fading as he watched Oikawa looking at him with what seemed like some type of wanting, or sadness. And Shouyou realized, there was more than one selfish reason with which Oikawa didn’t want him to leave.

Shouyou walked over to Oikawa and smiled up at him, putting his hands in his pockets, “You’re gonna miss me, aren’t you?”

“Huh?”

“You do miss me. When I’m gone?”

Oikawa smiled a little and kept his arms folded, his pose rigid, turning to not make eye-contact with Shouyou, until Shouyou took his face gently and tipped it down to look at him, slowly unwinding his arms until each of theirs was wrapped around each other’s bodies as they both leaned in to share a goodbye kiss.

They closed their eyes, arms tight as Shouyou stood on his tip toes, mouths open and pressed together but little movement or tongue happening, and the kiss felt solid and warm and left a tender, sweet look on each other their faces as Shouyou retreated to the ground.

“…Have a safe drive, I’ll be waiting for you at home.” Oikawa muttered.

* * *

Tobio walked along the street with his hands in his jacket pockets, blocking out the cold as he walked away from his apartment. A large, black truck came rolling in beside him and he glanced at it once but kept walking anyways, the truck slow and driving right next to him. He glanced again and his eyes widened when he recognized the smiling face in the window.

“Shou…?” He stopped walking until starting again, “Whose truck is this?”

“Daichi’s.” Shouyou said simply, “Get in it.”

Tobio stared at him, “What?”

“You didn’t end up getting on that plane, great. Now get in this truck.”

“Why?!”

“Just get in the truck, Tobio.” Shouyou said, “I would care if you move to Canada, by the way. I would care a lot."

"What are you saying?"

"Just, get in the truck. It’s your decision, but you would be making the right one in doing so.”

“Right.” Tobio nodded and kept walking, as Shouyou rolled beside him and talked to him through the window, “Because _you_ know the difference between right and wrong so well.”

“I’m not talking about right or wrong, I’m talking about what you want, and what’s good for you. Now trust me, and get in this truck.”

“Where are you even going?” Tobio asked suddenly.

“My family’s, for Thanksgiving.” Shouyou smiled, “You should come. I’m happy right now and I want to share this with you, they’d love you! You’re quick, sharp, different from us. It gets crazy over there but, I think you’d like it, I think it’ll be good for you.”

“I… would have to go back home and pack-?”

“Don’t bother. We have stuff there, you can wear some of my cousin’s clothes. He’s about your size.” Shouyou sighed and looked ahead at the empty street before turning back and saying, “You deserve to know.”

“…Deserve to know what?” Tobio asked, still talking.

“My story.”

Tobio stopped and looked at him, “What?”

“I’ll teach you. So that you actually _do_ know me. Give me time, come with me to meet my family, and you’ll learn. Everything will make sense,” Shouyou said, “I promise you that. Let’s get away from it all, Tobio. The crazy. Let’s get away.”

Tobio stopped and stood still on the street as Shouyou slowed to a stop beside him as well. Tobio stared at him, “Why would I agree to this? Why should I get in that truck with you?” He asked, as if requesting for a list of good reasons.

Shouyou smiled at him, “Because you still want answers to questions, including the one you asked just now.”

Tobio looked at him again and Shouyou nodded at him, “Get in the truck, Tobio, and trust me.” Tobio looked down the street once before walking over to the car and getting in, closing the door behind him and leaning his head against the seat.

“Just drive.” He said, closing his eyes, “Drive before I change my fucking mind.”

Shouyou started the engine.

They drove for a few minutes, just as the sun started to set. Orange light began to get soaked up by the concrete sidewalks and roads and spill into their windows, blinding them slightly as Shouyou fixed the rear-view mirror and Tobio stared out of his window, balancing his elbow on the edge and touching his mouth lightly in thought.

Shouyou kept sending him glances, and Tobio did the same. They made eye contact in one of their glances, and suddenly smiled. Then Tobio laughed. Shouyou laughed as well.

“We got in a fucking sword fight.” Tobio laughed breathlessly.

“I know.” Shouyou laughed back.

“This is all so crazy. We’re crazy, you know that?” Tobio smiled at him and Shouyou nodded.

“Yeah. I know that.”

They chuckled in the orange light as they drove out of the city and down the highway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [youtube.com/watch?v=tSnz8yaAFHg](youtube.com/watch?v=tSnz8yaAFHg)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> we're getting near the end, almost getting near it, we can see it from here! kind of. it's there. a tiny little dot on the horizon, the end...
> 
> sequel/second part in the works/story ain't over


End file.
